Après la Guerre, on s'est retrouvé
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: De la théorie de l'évolution des sentiments : La Guerre est terminée. Le trio reprend une septième année, et retrouve ses anciens camarades, dont Draco Malfoy. Harry et Draco ne se battent plus comme avant, ils se cherchent, et le jeu n'est pas pour leur déplaire. Une nouvelle relation s'installe et évolue au fil des mois et des années. Seulement, les vielles habitudes sont là...
1. Chapitre 1 : On est quitte

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

**Note** :

Vous vous appretez à lire une histoire d'Amour. Une histoire qui prend place directement après le tome 7 ( je ne compte pas l'épilogue). Pour cette fic j'ai voulut travailler la complexité des sentiments. Leur évolution au fur et à mesure que le couple dure. Cette histoire vous auriez put la vivre ( en dehors d'un monde magique). Cette histoire n'est pas calme, elle est brulante et passionée. Comme le sont les deux protagonistes.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong> : On est quitte.

Après une journée de huit heures de cours, il n'y avait rien qu'appréciait plus le prince des Serpentard que de se prélasser dans la salle commune de sa maison.

Mais pas cette fois.

C'était la rentrée des vacances de Noël, et tous les élèves étaient revenus. Et dans ce flot d'élèves, les bruyants premières années.

« _Non, mais sérieusement on n'était pas aussi casse-pied nous en première année _»

Il savait en son for intérieur qu'il se mentait. Il avait peut-être été un des pires. La Guerre lui avait fait prendre conscience de son comportement hautain.

Il se retrouvait pour la seconde fois en septième année, l'année précédente n'ayant pas été validée à cause de la guerre. Il avait 18 ans.

Il avait tout perdu. Sa famille, son argent, sa notoriété. Tout ce qui pour lui, avait donné un sens à sa vie jusqu'alors. Son père était interné, sa mère vivait chez une cousine éloignée en France. Sa seule maison était Poudlard. On lui avait d'ores et déjà promis le poste de Professeur de potions à l'issu de sa scolarité. Même si la perspective de rester vivre dans cette école qui l'avait vu grandir ne lui déplaisait pas, il aurait voulu avoir le choix mais comment dire non à une telle offre quand on n'a nulle part où aller ?

Il sortit de la salle commune.

Blaise était en train d'aider un sixième année - qui avait perdu une jambe pendant l'affrontement final - à réparer sa prothèse.

Draco sourit.

Oui, la guerre avait changé tout le monde. Petit à petit la maison des Serpentard se découvrait une nouvelle nature. Ceux qui avait été mangemorts ou fils de, étaient morts, emprisonnés ou repentis, comme lui. Il savait que la marque sur son bras ne disparaitrait pas, et que plus jamais il n'arborerait de manches courtes, mais il était résigné. Il avançait.

Poudlard était désormais dirigé par le Professeur McGonagall. Exigeante et tolérante, elle relevait le château de ses malheurs.

Draco décida que malgré le mauvais temps il irait dans le parc.

Quand il arriva enfin sous les arbres qui longeaient le lac, il s'assit. Tout autour de lui était recouvert de neige. Il entendit des pas derrière lui.

-Salut Draco !

Il reconnut cette voix, c'était Hermione Granger.

-Salut Granger, tu vas bien ?

-Toujours les mêmes mauvaises habitudes n'est-ce pas ?

-On ne se refait pas. Je t'ai appelé par ton nom pendant sept ans, faut pas demander à ce que je change en quelques mois, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Oui la guerre l'avait changé.

-Où est ton rouquin de petit copain ?

-Sûrement en train de monter un coup avec Harry. Ils devaient me rejoindre chez Hagrid i peu près –elle regarde sa montre - une demi-heure.

-Ben tu vois, tu ne demandes pas à Potter d'être ponctuel.

-Il l'était à ton procès.

Le sourire du blond s'effaça.

-Enfin …ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu sais, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Je suis conscient de ce que Potter a fait pour moi, mais…

Il hésita.

-Mais tu pensais être un de ceux qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'aide, et ton orgueil en a pris un coup ?

-Perspicace la moldue, ricana-t-il.

-Draco, il n'aurait jamais pu être à ton procès si tu n'avais pas empêché Lestrangue de le tuer. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu être là.

-Saint Potter le Sauveur aurait pu se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-On ne saura jamais.

Elle le regarda. Elle savait qu'il n'avait plus rien, mais malgré tout, son ancien ennemi restait fier et fort.

-Tu n'es pas rentré pendant les vacances ?

-Rentrer où ? Ricana-t-il. À St Mangouste avec mon père. Halala Granger, la guerre t'a changé toi aussi elle t'a rendue un peu bécasse.

-Tu aurais pu venir chez nous.

-QUOI ? Chez Weasley, non, mais attend je n'ai pas perdu ma fierté dans les combats nom d'un Hypogriffe.

-Ah ah je sais bien !

-Je t'apprécie Granger, vraiment, ça me fait mal de l'avouer après ce qu'on a vécu, mais c'est le cas. Mais ton copain. Non ! Désolé ! Ça ne passe pas. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ça s'arrange un jour.

Il rit.

-Et Harry ?

-Potter ?

-Tu en connais un autre ?

-Oui deux même.

-Malfoy !

-Ah tu vois que toi aussi tu reviens aux vieilles habitudes.

-Seulement quand tu me cherches.

-Ah ah ! C'est trop facile !

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-À quoi ?

-À propos d'Harry.

-Saint Potter ? Ami avec un mangemort ? Monsieur je voudrais devenir un Auror ? Non, on est quitte comme tu dis. On a été ennemis trop longtemps.

-Toi et moi aussi.

-Ah parce que tu crois qu'on est amis ?

-Malfoy !

-Oui, mais c'est trop facile aussi. Tu me tends des perches.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Au loin approchaient enfin Ron et Harry qui semblaient porter quelque chose sur leurs épaules.

-Oh mon Dieu qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait cette fois !

Hermione se leva.

-Mione ! Chéri ! On a trouvé des verracrasses géants dans le lac pour Hagrid !

-Génial, dit-elle ironiquement.

Elle se retourna vers son ami.

-Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux qu'on se voie, lui dit-elle en s'éloignant. À plus tard.

-Salut Hermione.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Elle se dirigea hésitante vers ses amis. Ron tenta de lui jeter de la bave de verracrasse, mais elle la lui renvoya avec un sort. Harry tomba à la renverse en essayant d'éviter son meilleur ami qui lui même évitait la gerbe de bave verte. Son verracrasse lui tomba dessus et le plaqua au sol.

-Humpffff !

Draco voyant la scène de loin, éclata de rire, Hermione ainsi que Ron le suivirent. Harry se démenait tant que mal pour échapper à son verracrasse, qui se faisait un plaisir de frotter sa tête contre lui pour lui prouver une affection naissante.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas possible, AIDEZ MOI AU LIEU DE VOUS MARRER !

Hermione lança alors un _WIngardium Leviosa_ pour le libérer. Il réussit enfin à se relever, dégoulinant de bave.

-Beurk !

Draco ricana, se leva et parti.

« _Saint Potter attaqué par un verracrasse ! Ça égaye une journée_ ! »

Harry regarda partir le Serpentard. Autant Ron, n'aimait pas l'amitié qui le liait désormais à Hermione, autant lui n'était pas contre. Après tout sans lui il ne serait plus là. Il savait ce que le vert et argent pouvait ressentir. Sans famille, sans maison, sans espoir. Lui avait la chance d'avoir des amis fidèles, sa vraie famille, auprès de lui.

Ils avaient passé de bonnes vacances tous les trois au Terrier. Malgré tout il n'y retournerait pas. Il savait que ses amis avaient besoin d'intimité, ou du moins l'avait-il compris quand il les avait surpris, eux qui se pensaient seuls. Il passerait ses prochaines vacances au château.

Ils repartirent chez Hagrid. Ce dernier fut ravi de ses présents et s'agita pour leur créer un petit enclos dans son jardin. Le pauvre géant se sentait seul depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait donc prévu qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire il irait vivre en France rejoindre sa douce.

Les trois amis repartirent tard, après le couvre-feu. Ils rentrèrent à pas de loup dans le château, afin de ne pas se faire prendre en dehors de leur dortoir. Harry ne put cependant s'empêcher de faire une pause aux toilettes. Un besoin pressant très sûrement dû aux trois bièraubeurres, qu'il avait bues.

-Harry tu pourrais quand même attendre d'être dans nos dortoirs !

-Non, Mione, désolé, ça presse trop !

Le survivant avait les jambes en croix et sautillait de gauche à droite. Hermione et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

-Ok, mais moi je ne t'attends pas.

-Ouais moi non plus, débrouille-toi toute seule petite vessie, dit Ron en rigolant avant d'enlacer les épaules de sa copine.

-Bonne nuit Harry !

-Bonne nuit Mione !

Ron, avec un dernier regard vers son ami qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes dans une posture peu banale, lui lança : « Bonne nuit Harry Lafuite ! »

-Ta gueule Ron !

Harry rentra dans les toilettes en courant et se jeta sur l'urinoir.

« _Ahhhhhhhh ! Enfin libre. _»

Quand il eut enfin terminé, il se lava les mains et sortit.

-Tient donc Potter on se balade en pleine nuit ?

Harry se retourna et vit Draco une lampe à la main en train de lui sourire. Sourire qui en disait long sur le plaisir qu'il prendrait à lui retirer des points. Le blond était toujours préfet en chef.

-Il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas aller à celle de ta maison ? Demanda le blond sceptique.

-Euh ben non…figure toi qu'en fait…hum…. Il y avait ce…gros…hum…caca de troll…

-Te fatigue pas Potter, je sais que t'étais chez le géant, et vu qu'il t'a surement fallut un bon moment pour nettoyer toute la bave que t'avais sur toi j'imagine que t'as préféré te débarbouiller dans les toilettes du deuxième étage avant de rejoindre ta bande de petits copains.

-Et bien, figure-toi que je suis un grand garçon qui sait lancer des sorts de nettoyage !

-Oh oui ça c'est un bon garçon, ricana le blond.

Il agitait sa lampe devant Potter pour lui faire comprendre que le temps passait.

-Bon allez Malfoy t'aurais croisé Hermione tu ne lui aurais pas enlevé de points.

-Si, je ne fais pas dans le favoritisme. Et si ça peu faire baisser les points de Gryffondor. Serpentard mérite de gagner la coupe cette année afin de redorer… son blason si je puis dire, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est sur que ce n'est pas en prouvant quelque chose que tu vas l'emporter cette année.

-Que je ? Que nous plutôt ? En ferais-tu une affaire personnelle. Toi et moi l'un contre l'autre encore une fois ?

-Oh ! Mais je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui aimerais qu'on soit l'un contre l'autre, Monsieur je n'arrive pas à cacher mes penchants.

Draco recula d'un pas. Évidemment tout le monde savait qu'il était homosexuel, mais il n'aimait jamais qu'on le lui fasse remarquer de cette façon. Cependant il se reprit rapidement et lui lança :

-Non Potter, pas vraiment. Tu n'es pas trop mon type, tu es un peu trop échevelé, binoclard et scarifié pour moi, dit-il en lui attrapant une mèche de cheveux. Tu ferais tache dans mes appartements.

Harry ricana.

-Tu rigoles, y'aurais qu'en me mettant dedans que ta chambre pourrait prétendre à ressembler à quelque chose.

Le blond s'approcha de son ennemi en souriant, mais cette fois avec un sourire différent.

-C'est une proposition Potter ?

Harry recula en rougissant.

« _Merde qu'est ce que je raconte comme conneries moi des fois _! »

-Pas du tout Malfoy, j'estime juste que si tu étais une folle qui avait du goût tu me courrais après.

« _Bon OK je m'enfonce là. »_

Malfoy le regarda, vexé.

-Une folle ? Tu m'as bien regardé Potter ?

« _Ah merde je l'ai offensé. Sérieusement Harry t'es pas un malin ! _»

-Franchement, tu ne sais pas tenir ta foutue langue ! Je ne suis et ne serai jamais une de ces folles tordues que tu aimerais bien te faire juste par curiosité.

-Eh, je ne suis pas gay !

Draco croisa les bras et dit dans un rictus :

-Ah oui, et tu as quitté ta super rouquinne juste comme ça, elle n'était pas assez belle ou assez intelligente ? Allez Potter, tout le monde en parle. Elle n'a pas pleuré. À croire qu'elle savait !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy. Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que la Guerre m'avait changé ?

Harry commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui. Draco s'en délectait. Ces échanges verbaux avec son ex Némésis étaient l'un des remparts qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression.

-Il semblerait Potter.

-Tu me gonfles Malfoy. Tu veux vraiment qu'on recommence à s'emmerder comme avant ?

-Oui. Pas toi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'un exutoire sexuel.

-Oh, mais moi non plus, répondit le blond en souriant et en s'approchant sensuellement de lui, j'ai tout ce que je veux.

Harry recula, sans grimace de dégout, mais mal à l'aise.

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils sont avec toi pour ta brillante personnalité ou pour accrocher ta photo à leur tableau de chasse ?

Draco s'arrêta net.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Harry reprenant le dessus sourit.

-Draco Malfoy le mangemort déchu. L'un des rares tatoués du château. Tu es une cible de choix.

Draco fulmina.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Potter !

-Tient, il semblerait que je touche une corde sensible.

-Tais-toi !

-Et bien Malfoy, t'es vexé ?

-Il semblerait que toi aussi tu aies envie de te battre comme avant. En tout cas tu t'en sors bien.

Draco fit demi-tour en direction de sa maison.

-Malfoy ?

-Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor, cria le Serpentard.

Harry resta bouche bée. Mais ce n'était pas sa perte de points qui l'étonnait. La réaction du Serpentard était surprenante. Jamais il n'aurait laissé le survivant avoir le dernier mot.

« _La Guerre l'a changé lui aussi. _»

Il repartit vers la maison des Gryffondor.

**À SUIVRE ...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong> Flashbacks

Harry rentra dans son dortoir, se changea et se mit au lit. Ron dormait déjà.

Il aurait dû profiter du fait que le rouquin ne se soit pas encore mis à ronfler pour s'endormir. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Les bras croisés sous sa tête, il regardait le cadre de son lit.

« _Malfoy. Quel drôle de personnage! _»

Il pensait qu'après la guerre ils auraient pu nouer quelque chose, un semblant d'amitié ou de respect. Mais le Serpentard retournait aux vieilles boutades.

« _Malfoy on ne commencerais pas à se faire trop vieux pour ces engueulades à la con? On s'est tellement battu autrefois. Alors même si ça ne remonte pas à si longtemps, avec la Guerre, tu n'en as pas assez toi? Oui voilà c'est ça que j'aurais dû lui dire. Punaise, des fois je suis vraiment nul. Une répartie de limace. Voilà! Bon, la prochaine fois que je le croiserai je lui dis. … Oui mais non! Je ne peux pas aller le voir comme ça. Non Harry t'es nul! Pourquoi je pense à ça d'abord? Malfoy et moi on a trop de mauvais souvenirs en commun pour pouvoir un jour tisser quelque chose. Avec Hermione c'est plus simple, elle n'a jamais été son ennemi numéro 1, n'a pas été obligé de l'espionner. Il n'a pas été obligé de sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait sous prétexte que la sauver elle, sauverait le monde sorcier_. »

Harry se retourna sur le ventre et écrasa son coussin sur sa tête.

« _Je déteste Potter! _»

Draco claqua la porte de sa chambre de préfets en chef. Lorsqu'il était énervé, il était bien content de vivre seul. Il posa sa lampe sur le bureau et jeta sa cape et sa baguette sur son lit.

« _Maudit Potter. Tu te crois mieux que moi, mais tu te trompes! Ou bien non! En fait oui tu es mieux que moi. Mais tu en joues et ça, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Non en fait tu n'en joues pas, c'est moi qui me ridiculise tout seul! Même pour ça je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et je me retrouve encore une fois en solo. Potter tu m'énerve! Pourquoi est ce que tu trainais dans les couloirs à une heure pareille aussi? Si tu avais été un bon garçon, tu serais rentré avant le couvre-feu. Je ne t'aurais pas choppé à la sortie des toilettes. Et on ne se serait pas pris la tête! Mais qu'est ce que tu pouvais bien foutre dans les toilettes du deuxième? Y'en a pas à ton étage? Tient c'est ça que j'aurais dû lui dire. Pourquoi je n'ai pas dit ça? … et surtout pourquoi est-ce que je me demande, maintenant, ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire? Parce que je suis préfet en chef, voilà. Ce que font les élèves en dehors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu ce sont mes oignons. Bon j'ai surtout accepté le poste parce que je ne dors pas beaucoup et que j'aime me promener pour réfléchir, mais une des grandes satisfactions de ce job aussi, c'est qu'en trainant partout, on en apprend des belles. Oui! Voilà! C'est pour ça que je veux savoir ce que foutait Potter au deuxième! Pas parce qu'il_ _aurait pu être avec quelqu'un. La rouquine ou une autre. C'est parce que je suis curieux. Après tout, ils me surnomment tous : "la fouine". J'aime fouiner. Je me délecte des histoires des autres, à défaut d'en vivre une moi-même. Alors Potter, tu étais avec quelqu'un? Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute. Entre la hutte du géant et ton dortoir, tu aurais pu aller aux toilettes. Tu n'avais pas à t'arrêter au deuxième. Faudrait vraiment avoir une vessie de hibou pour ne plus pouvoir se retenir à trois cents mètres de son dortoir. En fait, je te remercie Potter. Après ton petit échange érotique avec le veracrasse tu viens de me donner un autre sujet de distraction : trouver qui tu baises. Et Dieu sait que j'aimerais que se soit un homme. Pour te faire regretter ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure c'est évident. »_

Le blond partit dans sa salle de bain, les mains sur les hanches et avec un rire diabolique. Il manqua de se prendre l'encadrement de la porte pour avoir fermé les yeux, se rattrapa comme il put à une serviette qui ne faisait pas le poids, et tomba, fesses en avant, dans la baignoire.

-Je te déteste Potter!

Lorsque Harry Potter se réveilla, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Il avait froid. La couverture s'était repliée à ses pieds. D'un geste maladroit, sans ouvrir les yeux, il l'attrapa du bout des doigts. Grogna de mécontentement quand il la lâcha et se rendit compte qu'il devrait lever le haut de son corps pour l'atteindre. Puis lorsqu'il l'eut rabattue sur lui soupira d'aise.

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Sa propre chaleur commençait à réchauffer l'espace entre lui et la couette. Si ce n'était Ron qui ronflait comme une locomotive, il se réveillait tout en douceur. Il resta vingt minutes sans bouger, sans penser à rien, jusqu'à ce que le brouhaha du dortoir des filles se fasse entendre. À côté de lui, Dean commença à ronchonner. Seamus et Neville, comme tous les matins, pestèrent contre les filles qui se levaient définitivement trop tôt.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas possible de se lever si tôt. Elles sont folles? Demanda Neville.

- Si celles-ci sont folles, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge! Répondit Dean.

- Que veux-tu dire? Répliqua Seamus.

- Et bien, regarde. Tous les matins, les filles se lèvent trente minutes avant nous pour se faire belles, etc. Pourtant quand elles descendent à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, on dirait qu'elles sortent à peine du lit! Alors oui si celles-ci sont folles je me demande comme vont être les filles en dehors de Poudlard.

- Oh, mais peu être qu'elles ne se font pas belles, mais qu'elles discutent? Répondit Neville fier de lui.

- Elles discutent déjà la première moitié de la nuit. Qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent bien se dire?

- Peut-être qu'elles parlent de leurs rêves?

- De leurs rêves?

- Oui peut-être qu'elles parlent de ce dont elles ont rêvé. Peut-être que c'est de nous-mêmes, dit Dean en souriant.

_Mouiii, ou sinon elles parlent de Krum, grogna Ron en roulant et tombant de son lit.

Harry ouvrit un œil pour regarder son ami se frotter les fesses, assis par terre. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer que sa copine ait connu quelqu'un avant lui, même si lui avait eu Lavande, et cette fille à Pré-au-Lard dont il tairait le nom, et l'histoire.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il se débarbouilla, mais continua d'écouter ses amis se poser des questions sur les filles. Puis ça lui revint. Ginny était dans le dortoir à côté. Il se demandait si elle parlait de lui. De leur rupture. De son comportement avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'aimer comme avant. La Guerre avait tout fichu en l'air. Il était devenu tellement paranoïaque, pensant qu'on s'attaquerait à elle pour le blesser qu'il s'était forcé petit à petit à ne plus l'aimer. Et ses efforts ne furent pas vains. Et puis la paix était revenue et ils s'étaient remis ensemble, dans la joie et la passion des débuts. Pourtant un jour, il s'était réveillé à côté d'elle, l'avait regardée, et tout avait disparu. Il pensait que ça lui passerait, que ça reviendrait, que c'était juste un relâchement. Mais il s'était surpris à l'éviter puis à l'ignorer, pour enfin ne plus la toucher. C'était elle qui avait abordé la conversation qui avait mis un point final à leur histoire.

_- Harry il faut qu'on parle._

_- De quoi?_

_- Tu le sais._

_Il l'avait regardé, craignant sa réaction. Il ne l'aimait plus comme avant certes, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre pour autant. _

_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé plutôt? lui répondit-il._

_- Que veux-tu dire?_

_- La Guerre Ginny. La Guerre._

_Elle l'avait regardé. Avait compris. Ce n'était pas elle. Dans d'autres circonstances, dans un autre monde ou une autre époque, ils auraient fini leurs jours ensemble, dans une belle maison et avec une ribambelle de gamins. Mais plus maintenant, pas en ayant vécu ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Lui prêt à mourir pour l'humanité, et elle attendant tous les jours derrière un poste de radio la nouvelle qui bouleverserait sa vie à jamais. Harry avait été prêt à mourir. Il était mort. Mais il n'était pas revenu pour elle. Il était revenu pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, dans laquelle son douloureux passé ne serait qu'un vague souvenir. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans celle-ci. Il tournait la page d'un nouveau chapitre. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Elle le savait._

_- Je suis désolé Ginny._

_- Moi aussi._

Au loin, la discussion des garçons l'amusait. Les filles et encore les filles. Ils ne parlaient plus que de ça maintenant, à défaut de parler de la Guerre. Il préférait ça. Mais ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ses discussions. Il se prit à se demander ce que Draco Malfoy en aurait pensé. Se serait-il moqué des filles en disant qu'elles ne savaient pas prendre soin d'elles? Que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gay qu'il disait ça, mais parce qu'il était un Malfoy, et qu'un Malfoy est toujours impeccable! C'est vrai qu'il l'était. Même lorsqu'Harry était venu assister à son procès, il l'avait trouvé majestueux… Dans sa tenue de prisonnier.

Il était arrivé enchaîné, dans cet uniforme noir et gris. Et pourtant le blond avait gardé sa prestance aristocratique. Il était resté debout, attendant son jugement dans la dignité qui incombait à son rang. Ou bien était-ce de la résignation? Peut-être avait-il perdu tout espoir.

_Il ne savait pas qu'Harry allait venir. Hermione avait averti son ami le matin même du procès du Serpentard en lisant le journal. Harry s'était levé d'un bond et avait transplané au ministère de la magie. Il était arrivé quelques minutes avant l'ouverture, juste le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se créer une tenue plus de circonstances qu'un pyjama, d'un coup de baguette. _

_Il était rentré et était allé voir le juge. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle furent surprises de voir le « Sauveur » présent au procès d'un mangemort. _

_- Mais Monsieur Potter ce genre d'intervention doit être prévu à l'avance, il aurait été préférable pour nous d'être au courant de cet événement avant afin d'organiser la séance._

_- Monsieur le Juge. Personne n'est venu me demander quoi que se soit, je ne savais même pas que Draco Malfoy devait être jugé et encore moins aujourd'hui._

_ - Bien, bien Monsieur Potter je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais sachez que si vous n'avez pas été prévenu c'est que nous ne voulions pas vous déranger. Vous avez tellement fait._

_- Malfoy aussi._

_- Oui bien sur j'entends. Allez vous installer sur le banc là-bas. Je vous appellerai le moment venu._

_Il alla s'asseoir et vit le juge sortir suivi des jurés. Quelques minutes plus tard, on emmenait Draco Malfoy à la barre des accusés. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer, Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer ça? Sans Draco il serait mort. Lestrange l'aurait tué, comme elle avait tué Sirius. Et pourtant il était là, à la barre des accusés. Harry déglutit. Il avait envie de pleurer. La guerre était finie depuis plus d'un mois. Combien de jours, de semaines avait-il passés en cellule à cause de son silence? Pourquoi Draco n'avait-il rien dit? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé d'intervenir? La fierté des Malfoy était-elle ainsi encrée en lui qu'il préférait mourir en prison complètement fou que de demander de l'aide?_

_Le juge entra suivi des jurés. Au-dessus d'eux planaient deux détraqueurs. Ils terrifiaient Harry, mais il tenait bon. Il regardait la silhouette maigrichonne devant lui, ne pouvant se décider à la laisser tomber. Le blond, lui, ne semblait pas l'avoir vu._

_Le juge prit la parole tout en s'asseyant :_

_- Monsieur Malfoy. Vous êtes présent aujourd'hui devant cette cour afin d'être jugé par vos pairs. Les accusations portées contre vous sont les suivantes : étude et pratique de la magie noire, conspiration, sédition, vols, complots, espionnage, torture et enfin meurtre. SI vous êtes déclaré coupable, vous serez remis aux détraqueurs afin de recevoir votre sentence de mort._

_Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine d'Harry. Meurtre? Torture? Comment était-ce possible? S'était-il trompé? Était-ce de fausses accusations? L'avait-on forcé? Il commençait à douter de la légitimité de sa présence en ces lieux. Mais pourquoi Hermione ne l'avait-elle pas retenue? _

_- Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez choisi de vous défendre vous-même. En cas de verdict vous déclarant coupable vous n'aurez pas de moyen de faire appel. Voulez-vous changer d'avis et prendre un avocat?_

_Harry entendit le blond ricaner. Il pourrait reconnaître ce rire hautain dans une foule de 10 000 personnes. _

_- Non monsieur le juge, je ne souhaite pas d'avocat._

_- Bien dans ce cas, la séance peut commencer. _

_Harry entendit les détails des accusations. Évidemment que Draco avait pratiqué la magie noire, il était plongé dedans depuis le berceau. Pour ce qui était des complots et conspirations, c'était également évident. Mais Harry attendait, presque avec impatience, les détails des accusations de meurtre et de torture._

_- Et en ce qui concerne la torture et le meurtre sur la personne d'Erica Reldnips. Quelle défense plaidez-vous?_

_Il y eut un long silence. _

_Draco baissa la tête. _

_Harry le fixait intensément, attendant sans respirer que le blond réponde. De sa réponse viendraient son salut et celui d'Harry._

_- Non coupable monsieur le juge._

_- Non coupable?_

_Harry se relâcha aussitôt et soupira. Draco se retourna et le regarda. Harry le fixait droit dans les yeux, pourtant le blond ne comprit pas la raison de sa présence. Était-il là pour se délecter de sa sentence?_

_- Monsieur Malfoy, nous avons retrouvé au matin du 9 janvier dernier, le cadavre d'Erica Reldnips, devant votre manoir… exhibé dans un arbre. Lorsque nous avons retracé les derniers sorts lancés sur sa personne, il s'est avéré qu'ils provenaient tous de votre baguette. Hors il me semble, et arrêtez moi si je me trompe, que vous étiez en possession de votre baguette ce jour-là. _

_- Oui Monsieur le juge._

_- Alors qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense Monsieur Malfoy?_

_Avant de répondre, Draco regarda Harry avec tristesse, comme s'il avait honte d'avouer ce qu'il avait fait._

_- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer le sortilège d'Impérium, Monsieur le Juge. Et personne dans cette salle non plus. _

_- Prétendez-vous que vous étiez sous l'emprise d'un autre mangemort lorsque vous avez commis ces crimes?_

_- C'est exactement ce que je prétends._

_- Monsieur Malfoy, il est très facile pour nous de vérifier cette version sachant que le sortilège d'Imperium laisse une marque dans la chair de celui qui le reçoit._

_Harry se dit que Hermione devait surement savoir cela._

_- Oui Monsieur le juge._

_- Alors, le temps que je fasse intervenir un médicomage, -il fit signe à son secrétaire -, vous pourrez peut-être nous dire qui vous avez lancé ce sort._

_Encore une fois Draco baissa la tête, mais il la releva rapidement, et se tint aussi droit qu'on puisse l'être._

_- Lucius Malfoy._

_Un « oh » de stupéfaction d'éleva de la salle. Harry avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. En plus d'avoir été embarqué dans les délires de son père, ce dernier l'aurait forcé à torturer et à tuer une moldue._

_Une médicomage entra. Elle portait une longe blouse blanche avec des coutures bleues. Elle souleva la manche du blond, et Harry put voir pour la seconde fois le tatouage des mangemorts incrusté dans cette peau si blanche. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais se reprit et appuya sa baguette au dessus de la marque. Elle ferma les yeux et une auréole jaune commença à s'élever autour de Draco. Le juge acquiesça de la tête. Mais avant que Draco n'ait pu s'extraire de l'emprise de la médicomage, l'auréole se changea en rouge violacé. La baguette plantée sur son bras s'envola et fut projetée à l'autre bout de la salle. _

_Harry s'interrogea. Puis il sentit une main sur sa jambe. Il se retourna. Hermione était à côté de lui. Il avait bien senti quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui quelques minutes auparavant, mais il n'avait pas regardé de qui il s'agissait. _

_- Les trois sortilèges impardonnables laissent une trace sur ceux qu'ils touchent. Traces que les médicomages peuvent déceler grâce à un sort. Mais pour pouvoir les identifier, ils leur ont donné trois couleurs distinctes. Lorsqu'une personne à une aura jaune c'est qu'elle a été contrainte grâce au sortilège d'Imperium. Une aura rouge, un Doloris. Et je suis sure que si on te faisait le test, tu aurais une aura verte. _

_- Alors Malfoy a subi un Impérium… et un Doloris?_

_- Il semblerait. Mais est-ce que ça t'étonne vraiment? Il a trahi les mangemorts. Ils ont dû vouloir lui faire payer. C'est à cause de ça que son père est à St Mangouste. Comme pour les Londubats. Les Doloris l'ont rendu fou._

_- BIEN! BIEN! Monsieur Malfoy. Vous êtes donc innocenté. Mais vos accusations de trahison sont toujours de vigueur._

_Harry regardait Draco inquiet. Qu'allait-il pouvoir bien dire qui contenterait l'assistance?_

_- Un évènement de dernière minute pourrait vous valoir une grâce et vous rendre votre liberté. J'appelle à la barre des témoins : Harry Potter._

_Toute la salle se tut et se tourna vers Harry. Hermione lui donna une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager. Tout le monde le fixait. Harry Potter le sauveur du monde sorcier était présent au procès d'un mangemort et, qui plus est, venait témoigner en sa faveur. Il se leva et alla s'installer à la place que lui indiquait le Juge. _

_- Alors Monsieur Potter. Vous auriez des informations capables d'innocenter Monsieur Malfoy?_

_- Oui Monsieur le juge. _

_- Et bien nous vous écoutons. _

_Harry regarda Draco. Celui-ci le regardait incrédule, la tête penchée sur le côté._

_Harry inspira un bon coup et parla. Il leur raconta l'intégralité des faits s'étant déroulés au manoir Malfoy tout en regardant Draco dans les yeux._

_- Enfin tout ça pour dire. Si Malfoy, euh… Draco Malfoy n'avait pas menti à Lestrange, aujourd'hui je ne serais plus là._

_Le juge se frottait le menton d'une main._

_- Oui. Mais avoir sauvé une personne ne rachète pas d'en avoir condamné autant. Vous étiez camarades à Poudlard, peut être ressentez-vous une empathie à voir un garçon de votre âge dans cette situation. C'est tout à fait louable bien sûr, mais…_

_- IL M'A SAUVÉ MOI! ET MOI JE VOUS AI TOUS SAUVÉS! ALORS, LAISSEZ-LE PARTIR! _

_Tout le monde regardait Harry qui venait de crier sa dernière phrase._

_- Non, mais c'est vrai quoi, Malfoy il m'a sauvé! Reprit-il plus calmement, il ne mérite pas d'être en prison! Il mérite une médaille. Croyez-moi ça me fait déjà mal à l'égo de lui devoir quelque chose. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas trouver les mangemorts exilés plutôt? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez sur lui? C'est le seul que vous ayez retrouvé? Malfoy n'est peut-être, et surement pas, un Saint. Mais en ayant été élevé comme un mangemort, il a réussi à prendre une décision qui aurait pu lui couter la vie. Et d'après ce que l'on vient juste d'entendre, il refusait de faire du mal à une moldue, si bien que son père l'a forcé afin de ne pas voir son fils se faire déchiqueter par le serpent de Voldemort. Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas? C'était facile pour nous de nous rebeller contre l'oppression quand elle était dirigée contre nous. Ça l'était surement beaucoup moins de le faire en étant à l'intérieur. Quel choix un fils de mangemort pouvait-il avoir? Combien en connaissez-vous qui m'aurait sauvé? Moi? Leur ennemi numéro un? – L'assemblée frissonna - bon il me semble que j'ai fait ma part. Est-ce que je peux partir?_

_Il était sorti avec un drôle de sentiment qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Hermione lui raconta qu'il avait libéré Draco grâce à son intervention. Elle eut l'intelligence de ne pas insister. Dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de l'appartement, il avait mis de côté cet épisode. Ne plus y repenser, oublier Malfoy et ce sentiment étrange de vouloir le protéger. De lui rendre la pareille._

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et se mêla aux autres garçons qui descendaient vers la grande salle. Ron cherchait Hermione des yeux et quand il la vit enfin, en train de discuter avec un préfet en chef, aussitôt il accourut vers elle, enlaça ses épaules et fit un grand sourire au Serdaigle afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas célibataire.

Harry sourit. Si Hermione était amoureuse du roux depuis des années, elle n'allait pas maintenant le laisser tomber pour un autre. Le comportement jaloux de son ami n'était pas logique. Mais l'amour n'est pas logique, alors!

Enfin ils s'installaient à table. Harry commença à discuter avec Hermione de Hagrid et de son départ tandis que Ron commençait à tenter de battre son propre record d'ingestion de nourriture. Lorsqu'il eut du jus de citrouille jusqu'au front, Hermione s'offusqua et lui lança un sort de nettoyage. Harry commença alors à parler avec la jeune fille qui était à côté de lui. C'est là qu'il sentit un regard insistant sur lui. De l'autre côté de la salle Draco Malfoy le regardait sa cuillère en arrêt à côté de sa bouche. Leurs regards se croisèrent et aucun des deux ne rompit le contact jusqu'à ce que Zabini tape sur l'épaule du blond.

À SUIVRE ...


	3. Chapter 3 : Flirt

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

-Tu devrais reprendre le Quiddich.

Draco regarda la brunette en levant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

- Draco tu dépéris d'ennui! Tu n'as plus vraiment de véritable ami. Tu passes ton temps à étudier ou à parler avec moi.

-C'est toi qui es venu vers moi Granger je te signale.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser seul!

-Tu aurais pu.

-Oui. Et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai mis du temps mais je commence à t'apprécier. Et quand Ron aura fini d'être jaloux, il finira par t'apprécier aussi.

-Alors là je t'arrête de suite. C'est déjà formidable qu'un Malfoy puisse être ami avec une née moldue -il insista sur le mot en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts -, mais un Malfoy et un Weasley c'est impossible!

-Et avec un Potter?

Draco se leva, épousseta sa robe et fit mine de s'en aller.

-Je ne comprends pas ta nouvelle lubie de vouloir me faire ami-ami avec Potter.

Hermione se leva à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas une lubie. Vous êtes tous les deux si déprimés depuis la fin de la Guerre. Vous avez été les plus touchés. Je pensais que vous auriez beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Tu penses le connaître mais il n'est pas seulement le héros dont tout le monde parle. Il a peur aussi.

Draco sortit.

Hermione soupira.

En chemin Draco passa devant un Serdaigle de sixième année avec qui il avait couché la veille au soir. Celui-ci était en train de faire les yeux doux à une Poustouffle un peu potelée.

« _Ce château est un véritable bordel. _»

C'était samedi, il alla s'installer dans la bibliothèque, sachant qu'il n'y aurait personne le matin.

Il avait raison, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce aux livres, la bibliothécaire lui sauta littéralement dessus de désespoir.

-Ah Mr Malfoy! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir. Il y'a peu d'élèves assidus comme vous cette année.

-Peu ont besoin de prouver quelque chose.

-Oh ne soyez pas défaitiste jeune homme. Vous êtes l'élève le plus brillant de ce château… après Miss Granger il est vrai. Avez-vous besoin d'un conseil ou d'un livre en particulier?

-Non merci, c'est gentil, mais je viens rédiger un devoir, pas faire des recherches.

-Dans ce cas je vous laisse, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps.

-Vous n'êtes jamais un dérangement, lui dit-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire séducteur.

La bibliothécaire s'en alla en rougissant;

« _Au moins je fais encore du charme aux vieilles dames _»

Cela faisait une petite heure qu'il avait commencé son devoir quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Potter l'air hébété pour changer.

-Et bien Potter qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Ledit Potter se passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit gêné.

-Ah ben demande à Hermione.

-De quoi tu parles?

Harry prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

-Et bien je lui ai demandé de m'aider pour un devoir et elle m'a dit que je trouverais toute l'aide dont j'avais besoin à la bibliothèque.

-Oui et?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle fait tout pour qu'on devienne ami?

Draco croisa les bras et se balança sur sa chaise, un sourire en coin.

-Potter. Toi et moi? Amis? Jamais!

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais que c'était toi qui ne voulais plus de bagarres?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Potter? Tu t'attendais à quoi en venant me parler? Je veux être seul, je me suffis à moi-même. Je tolère la présence de Granger parce qu'elle est du même niveau intellectuel que moi et qu'elle me force un peu la main. Mais pour toi et moi, il est trop tard! Je comprends que le grand altruiste en toi ait envie de me récompenser de sa présence ou je ne sais quoi. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis c'est toi qui, l'autre soir, voulais qu'on se bagarre comme avant. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Potter. Ou peut-être que tu veux tout simplement une excuse pour être près de moi.

-Près de toi?

-Eh bien oui. L'autre soir tu voulais à tout prix te battre. J'ai dit non. Aujourd'hui tu me proposes d'être ton ami…

-Je t'ai juste proposé qu'on arrête de se bagarrer. C'est bien toi qui en avais marre. – il hausse un sourcil - Je n'ai pas besoin de ta présence Malfoy mais…

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pas sûr du tout de la manière de tourner sa phrase, mais le blond reposa un coude sur la table et posant sa tête dans sa main, lui fit signe de continuer

-Mais tu es la seule personne qui ne me voit pas comme le sauveur du monde sorcier. Même Hermione et Ron… leur comportement a changé envers moi. Hermione est constamment en train de vérifier que je ne tombe pas en dépression, Ron ferait tout ce que je lui demanderais. Je… je sais que ça va leur passer. Mais en attendant tu es mon repère. Mon ennemi, celui qui ne me voit pas comme un saint.

Draco l'écoutait attentivement, peut-être trop. Le brun enleva ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus. Sa peau avait bronzé au fur et à mesure des séances de Quiddich qu'il semblait s'imposer de manière quoti…

-Tu es toujours là Malfoy?

Ledit Malfoy se redressa, perturbé dans sa contemplation du brun.

-Oui.

-Et tu n'as rien à dire?

Harry semblait perdu et mal à l'aise.

Draco se pencha sur la table.

-Je me prenais à m'imaginer une façon bien moins sainte de te voir, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry se recula dans sa chaise surpris.

-Malfoy tu me drague?

Le blond rit en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

-Non, draguer s'avère plus subtil. Tu ne t'y connais pas vraiment il semblerait.

-Alors c'était quoi ça?

-Ça? Rien Potter, du simple rentre-dedans juste pour voir comme tu allais réagir.

Harry sourit.

-Et tu aurais voulu que je réagisse comment Malfoy?

Draco ne s'attendait pas à une répartie du brun, mais il commençait à trouver la conversation amusante.

-Et bien comme tu l'as fait à vrai dire. Un petit air apeuré et choqué. Très Gryffondor!

Harry se vexa, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Après tout il n'était pas homosexuel. Que Malfoy lui fasse des avances pourrait être possible mais de là à ce qu'il y réponde il se passerait des siècles. Même si à la réflexion, quitte à être homosexuel, Draco Malfoy n'était pas le parti le plus désagréable à regarder et de loin.

Essayant de se sortir de la tête ces pensées qu'il trouvait hors de propos, il répliqua.

-Heureusement que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je saute à ton cou.

Draco sourit, ce petit jeu commençait vraiment à l'amuser et à l'intéresser. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais il n'y avait pas de mal à jouer un peu.

-Non, mais ça n'aurait pas été une surprise désagréable.

Harry aussi trouvait leur petit jeu divertissant, même s'il ne voyait pas qu'ils pouvaient déraper et aller trop loin.

-Évidemment, je suis quand même le saint sauveur du monde sorcier!

-Un saint saveur à qui je pourrais faire et refaire des choses qui pourrait entacher cette belle réputation à jamais.

-Ne faut-il pas être consentant pour cela?

-Oh mais tu saurais l'être avec moi.

-Donc tu es bien en train de dire que POUR TOI, je pourrais faire un virement à 180° dans mon orientation sexuelle?

-Potty, Potty !

-Malfoy? Malfoy?

Draco se leva en remballant ses affaires.

-Tu t'en vas?

-Ah tu vois bien Potter que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Je n'aurais aucun mal à te mettre dans mon lit…ou sur cette table pourquoi pas?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry pensa que oui, ils étaient en train d'aller trop loin. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter de parler à Malfoy.

-Ou peut-être que tu es en train de fuir parce que tu sais que tu vas droit dans le mur.

-Uniquement si tu te trouvais entre moi et le mur Potty.

-RAhh Malfoy!

Le brun s'était levé et attrapait lui aussi ses affaires. Seuls dans la bibliothèque, leur discussion était bien en train d'aller trop loin, et étrangement ça lui plaisait. Il devait partir. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer avec Malfoy, mais Hermione allait l'entendre quant à son idée de les faire devenir amis!

-Quelle répartie Potter! J'en tremble!

Malfoy adossé à la bibliothèque les bras croisés le défiait

-C'est tellement loin d'arriver. Je ne voudrais pas briser ton petit cœur.

-Pourtant tu es là, à flirter avec moi.

-Mais je ne flirte pas avec toi!

-Si Potty. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Et tu n'es pas mauvais à vrai dire.

-Je te remercie. Même si venant de ta part, je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un compliment.

-Oh si Potty! Tu entendrais la répartie des Poustouffle tu rigolerais.

Harry s'arrêta. Tout d'un coup il réalisa que Malfoy était un coureur. Que certes il préférait passer ses journées seul, mais ses nuits il les préférait en bonne compagnie. Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, il avait beaucoup de compagnie.

-Alors tu préfèrerais ajouter un Gryffondor à ton tableau de chasse c'est ça?

-Potter? Qu'est ce que tu me fais?

Harry réalisa qu'il avait craché sa phrase comme du venin.

-Rien, ton petit jeu va trop loin. Je m'en vais.

Harry partit sans se retourner, laissant Draco seul dans la bibliothèque, qui lui sembla encore plus vide.

Mais il n'allait pas en rester là.

Il attrapa son sac d'une main et essaya de rattraper le brun. Il le retrouva deux couloirs plus loin. Quand celui-ci s'aperçut de sa présence derrière lui, il fit volte-face.

-Quoi encore Malfoy?

-Il se trouvait juste que j'allais dans la même direction. ET je me permets donc de te demander de quel petit jeu tu parlais ?

Harry s'arrêta et vérifia autour de lui qu'ils étaient seuls. Heureusement ou malheureusement ils se trouvaient dans un couloir où il n'y avait pas de passage du fait qu'il rallongeait tous les chemins.

-Ton petit jeu de prouver que tu pourrais mettre n'importe qui dans ton lit.

-Mais on ne parlait pas de n'importe qui Potter.

-Alors tu as envie de me mettre dans ton lit?

-Je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi Potter, mais j'ai trouvé notre petit flirt très stimulant.

-Je ne suis pas gay Malfoy!

-Pas encore!

-Mais arrête avec ça!

-Potter?

-Quoi?

-Calme-toi.

Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il faisait léviter autour de lui les affaires du blond, les siennes et les cierges du couloir. Il se calma et sa magie se dissipa. Il s'attendait à ce que le blond fasse une allusion au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenir quand il était près de lui. Mais il paraissait vexé.

-Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais te dégouter au point que tu te mettes dans cet état! Mais après tout, nous avons un passé chargé!

-Je…

-J'ai compris Potter.

Il se retourna mais Harry l'attrapa au poignet. À cet instant, qui ne dura qu'une seconde, tout son corps fut pris d'un frisson qui l'aveugla.

-Malfoy…

Draco se retourna vers lui.

-Tu vas me sortir une phrase toute faite sur le fait que les gays ne te dégoutent pas?

-Je pourrais. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne me dégoutes pas Malfoy. Mais cette conversation ne m'amuse plus. Je ne suis pas gay, mais je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu le sois. Au fond tu as raison, on ne peut pas être ennemi ou ami. Plus maintenant en tout cas.

Il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours le poignet du blond. Il voulut le lâcher mais sa main ne desserra pas.

-Alors on est quoi Potter?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Rien je pense. Rien…

-Rien?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? Qu'on te laisse seul?

-Si.

-Et bien voilà!

-Potter…

-Quoi?

-Ne te monte pas la tête pour un simple flirt.

-Je ne me monte pas la tête Malfoy.

-Si, et tu ne me lâches pas.

-Quoi?

-Le bras. Tu ne me lâches pas le bras.

Harry enleva sa main du bras du blond.

-À plus tard.

Il s'en alla, et cette fois le blond n'avait pas la force de lui courir après. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

…

…

Dans son dortoir Harry regardait le plafond allongé au-dessus de son lit. Qu'était-il en train de se passer entre lui et Malfoy? Il savait qu'Hermione l'avait envoyé à la bibliothèque parce que Malfoy s'y trouvait. Et il y était allé en toute connaissance de cause. Est-ce ça qu'Hermione avait derrière la tête? Non. Hermione voulait seulement les réconcilier. Du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader. La réputation de Malfoy sur son homosexualité n'était plus à faire.  
>Mais pourquoi avaient-ils flirté? Pourquoi lui avait-il flirté avec Malfoy? Pourquoi avait-il trouvé ça grisant? Pourquoi avait-il trouvé ledit Malfoy beau? Et pourquoi ses sourires et ses regards l'avaient-ils fait rougir? Et pourquoi le contact avec sa peau l'avait-il électrisé? Pourquoi Malfoy?<p>

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il voulait revenir en arrière et au lieu du moment où il partait, il s'imaginait embrassant le blond. Du bout des lèvres. Et cette seule pensée déclencha une réaction qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible en pensant à un homme.

-Merde non!

À SUIVRE ...


	4. Chapter 4 : Fantasme

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**Notes : **

Bonsoir chers lecteurs.

Pas mal inspirée cette semaine j'ai finis ce chapitre ce soir et je trouvais assez égoïste de me le garder sous le coude ;).

Je remercie mes revieweurs et ceux qui ajoutent ma fic à leur alerte.

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus osé que les précedents. J'essaie, de plus, de créer deux POVs différents parce que j'aime vraiment les deux personnages et que j'ai envie de les mettre tous les deux en avant. Personnages qui bien sûr ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Ratting M.

Bonne lecture ;)

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

**Chapitre 4 :**

_« Mais comment peut-on être aussi bête? Aller flirter avec Potter! Mais quelle idée! Et d'abord pourquoi Potter a répondu aussi? Je voulais le choquer dans sa prude innocence, tout simplement. Mais oui, pourquoi Potter a-t-il répondu? Bah il doit trouver ça amusant le Potty. Mais moi ça ne m'amuse pas. Être la lubie passagère d'un hétéro qui cherche de nouvelles sensations avant de partir en courant devant la chose, non merci, j'ai déjà donné. Non mais franchement il nous fait quoi le Potter? Et son air d'innocent bafoué quand il a compris qu'on était en train de flirter? Sérieux? Et si plus sérieusement Potter était gay? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il aurait quitté la fille belette, pourquoi il ne reste jamais longtemps avec une fille. Bon d'accord avec la rouquine ça a duré, mais une fois la guerre terminée, ils ont rompu. Ils sont sortis combien de fois ensemble en tout? Trois? Quatre? Et pourquoi je me demande ça? Je me fous de Potter! Et s'il était gay? Il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux verts, sa peau un peu hâlée… mouais y'a pire. Puis il n'est pas trop mal foutu. Mais faudrait-il encore qu'il le sache._ »

Draco sortit de la salle de bain et s'écroula sur un fauteuil vert, les bras sur les accoudoirs. Il n'était vêtu que d'un bas de pyjama noir et des gouttelettes d'eau perlaient encore sur la peau de son torse, ses cheveux encore humides se collaient à son front. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher et, aux murs, les chandelles éclairaient la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Harry Potter quelques heures plus tôt.

Machinalement il essaya d'effacer avec un doigt le tatouage sur son bras, encore. Aucune magie, aucun sortilège ne pourrait jamais l'enlever.

**Trois jours plus tard. **

-Harry mange! Ordonna Hermione.

-Hein? Euh… Oui.

-AH ah on dirait il ressemble à ces machins moldus qui tombent tout le temps en panne, se moqua Ron.

Hermione roula des yeux.

-Un ordinateur Ron, on en a déjà parlé. Mais il n'a pas tord on dirait que tu bogues Harry. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Le brun attrapa sa fourchette et piqua dans le plat de pain perdu.

-Non, j'ai juste mal dormi. Je dois faire une sieste les yeux ouverts.

Il fit son sourire le plus dynamique à son amie qui n'y vit que du feu.

-Oui et bien dépêche toi de manger, on a cours dans quinze minutes.

-On a le temps, dit Ron en mettant deux œufs dans son assiette. Harry tu as fait le devoir de Potion?

-Quel devoir?

-Celui que le professeur nous a donné avant hier? Il faut le rendre demain, répliqua Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules en attrapant son verre de jus de citrouille.

-Ben j'ai le temps alors.

Hermione s'attacha machinalement les cheveux.

-Tu ne pourras pas le faire entièrement d'ici demain Harry voyons!

-Erh FermIone tu fouvestime Parry !

-RON NE PARLE PAS LA BOUCHE PLEINE C'EST DÉGOUTANT!

-Ofay!

-RON!

Harry sourit. Il se leva et attrapa son sac. De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco Malfoy faisait de même. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais se détournèrent quasi automatiquement.

-Je pensais que vous alliez faire des efforts pour vous entendre, dit Hermione déçue.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Draco et toi.

-Mione ne l'appelle pas comme ça, éructa Ron.

-C'est son prénom Ron.

-Oui et bien il n'est pas notre ami.

-Moi je m'entends bien avec lui.

-Toi tu as voulu sauver les elfes de maisons! Tu aimerais un scrout à pétard s'il te souriait.

-Tu exagères. Bref, Harry?

Le brun rougit légèrement. Il pensait avoir évité la question de son amie.

-C'est Malfoy, Mione. On ne s'entre-tue pas, ça devrait te suffire.

-Vous n'êtes pas que des ennemis Harry.

À cette idée le brun pensa à l'échange qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt.

-Et tu veux qu'on soit quoi?

-À toi de voir, mais pourquoi ne pas commencer par vous parler, vous trouver des points communs et voir comment la situation évolue?

-Chérie tu perds la tête. Bientôt tu vas nous créer l'Association de Réhabilitation et de Réinsertion du Malfoy.

-Ron, j'essaye juste de…

-Bon j'y vais on se retrouve aux cachots, lâcha Harry en partant.

Malfoy était déjà parti depuis quelques minutes. En réalité Harry était ravi que ses amis l'aient un peu retardé, il éviterait de tomber sur le blond en allant aux cachots.  
>Il avançait dans les couloirs en réfléchissant au fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leur dernière conversation. Il s'était comporté comme une vraie gamine. Il avait trouvé ça grisant jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle des conquêtes du blond, et le petit jeu ne l'avait plus amusé. Pourquoi? AU fond de lui il savait pourquoi. Depuis trois jours il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Depuis trois jours dans la grande salle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever la tête vers la table des Serpentards, où le blond était l'un des derniers rescapés. Depuis trois jours il avait envie de le voir.<p>

En arrivant devant la porte de la salle de potion, il trouva Malfoy adossé au mur en train de lire. Faisant comme si de rien n'était il passa devant lui sans un regard.

-Bonjour Potter.

Harry se retourna.

-Malfoy, le salua-t-il.

-Tu m'évites Potter.

-Ah bon? On se côtoyait avant?

Malfoy sourit.

-Très fin.

Harry entra dans la salle et alla s'installer à sa place. Ron ne tarda pas à rejoindre.

-Tu as perdu Mione?

-Non elle parle avec Malfoy. Celui-là je te jure que s'il pose la main sur elle je….

-Ah… Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit son genre.

-Oui mais bon, des fois qu'il voudrait changer d'avis.

Hermione arriva et s'installa à côté de Ron.

-Tu as le bonjour de Draco, Harry.

-Vraiment? répondit Harry en regardant vers la place du Serpentard.

-Oui il m'a dit qu'il avait été ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec toi l'autre jour. J'avais tord, vous faites des efforts c'est bien.

Elle avait l'air d'être satisfaite du presque mensonge du Serpentard.

-NON! NON! ET NON, cria le professeur en regardant les tables. Dès à présent, vous allez arrêter de vous regrouper par maison, ordre de Minerva McGonagall. Changez tous.

Ron se pencha et chuchota à Harry :

-On en viendrait presque à regretter Rogue.

-À qui le dis-tu.

Hermione déménagea ses affaires à côté d'une Serpentard, puis Ron fit de même. Seul Harry ne consentit pas à changer de place. Avec un peu de chance ils seraient un nombre impair.

-Monsieur Malfoy! Allez donc vous installer à côté de Monsieur Potter au fond de la salle.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Et bien Potter ne te met pas dans cet état pour moi!

Le Serpentard posa ses affaires à côté de celle du Gryffondor. Sa plume était beaucoup plus raffinée que celle du brun, ces livres n'étaient pas abimés, ses parchemins n'étaient pas froissés.

-Tu devrais prendre soin de tes affaires Potter, on dirait celles d'un enfant de huit ans.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

-À moi rien.

-Alors ne dis rien.

-Potter?

-Quoi?

-Tu vas jouer à la petite fille choquée longtemps?

Harry leva la tête vers lui et, posant un coude sur le bureau, répondit :

-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu venir vers moi ces derniers jours.

-Je te laissais juste le temps de te remettre, répliqua le blond en souriant.

-Me remettre de quoi? De ta petite blague?

-SILENCE AU FOND! Cria le Professeur. Bon, si Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Potter daignent bien nous faire grâce de leur attention nous allons commencer. Prenez d'abord la bave de limace…

Le Serpentard se pencha vers le brun et chuchota.

-Je n'ai pas fait de blague Potter. C'était amusant, je ne le nie pas, mais ce n'était pas une blague. Auquel cas, je pense, tu n'aurais surement pas surenchéri.

-Mais je n'ai rien surenchéri!

-Chuchote Potter! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer du cours!

-Oui oui! Chuchota Harry en se penchant sur son bureau.

-Bon, si ce genre de chose te mets vraiment mal à l'aise on n'a qu'à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Ouais ouais si tu veux!

Voyant comment le Gryffondor mélangeait la potion il attrapa la grande cuillère et prit le relais.

-Tu t'y prends comme un manche! Ce n'est pas si je veux Potter. Moi je n'ai pas de problème avec ça.

-Et c'était quoi alors « ça »?

-« Ça »? Du flirt Potter. Pour la définition, c'est quand deux personnes se plaisent et jouent un petit peu avant de… enfin tu vois, je ne vais quand même pas tout t'apprendre!

-Je connais la définition Malfoy!

-J'AI DIT SILENCE AU FOND! SI VOUS DEVEZ PAPOTER, PAPOTEZ DONC DE L'EFFET DU BÉZOARD AVEC LES AILES DE CHAUVE-SOURIS. C'EST LA PROCHAINE ÉTAPE.

-Oui, répondit Malfoy.

-BIEN! Miss Granger voyons voir cette potion, ça me paraît prometteur, OH MON DIEU MONSIEUR LONDUBAT MAIS QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT!

Draco Malfoy rigola.

-Ne te moque pas, Malfoy, Neville fait ce qu'il peut.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Gryffondors sont aussi nuls en potion. Ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué quand on décide de faire attention. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Si tu connais la définition, comme tu dis, pourquoi est-ce que tu te demandes ce que c'était?

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Parce que ce n'est pas nous. Toi. Moi. Ça a toujours été une rivalité. Pas ça. Je préfère quand on…

-Se bat?

-Oui.

-Je suis fatiguée de me battre Potter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as encore envie de continuer.

-Parce que tu es la seule personne qui me voit comme je suis. Pas comme le survivant blablabla.

-Potter, tu es le survivant. Tu es celui qui a battu tu-sais-qui. Tout le monde te verra toujours comme ça. Moi y compris. La différence c'est que moi je m'en fous. Moi ça me gonfle. Survivant ou pas, tu es le petit Gryffondor binoclard qui me tape sur les nerfs, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas comme le mangemort repenti. Tu crois que je reste la plupart du temps seul pour quoi?

Harry n'avait pas envisagé que le blond pouvait se sentir aussi mal à l'aise que lui dans l'école.

-Je suis désolé, c'était égoïste de ma part de dire ça, je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour personne.

-Tu vois ça aussi, ça me tape sur les nerfs. Ton altruisme exacerbé! J'ai mérité les regards que l'on pose sur moi aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas fait de jolies choses Potter. Pense à toi et rien qu'à toi. Si les gens te gonflent et bien ne leur parle pas. Mais bon. Tu ne le feras jamais, n'est-ce pas?

-Non.

-BON MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT! Potter! Malfoy! VOUS SORTEZ! VOUS VIENDREZ RATTRAPER VOTRE LEÇON DEMAIN SOIR EN RETENUE!

Draco ferma son livre et dit :

-La potion est terminée Monsieur. Peut-être est-ce inutile que nous revenions demain soir.

Le professeur, qui de toute évidence faisait plus peur que feu le professeur Rogue s'approcha de leur table, observa leur potion, y jeta de la poudre d'ailes de chauve-souris et la potion devint transparente.

-Et bien il semblerait que oui elle soit terminée et bien terminée de plus. Monsieur Malfoy vous feriez un formidable maître des potions. Votre parrain vous y avait bien préparé. Mais ça ne change rien à vos bavardages. Vous reviendrez tous les deux demain soir, et vous ferez une autre potion. Et Potter?

-Oui professeur?

-Prenez un peu exemple sur le talent de votre camarade. Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal. Un futur Auror aurait bien besoin de ce genre de connaissance. Et maintenant dehors!

Les deux jeunes hommes rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur sac et partirent. Harry vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel et Ron lui faire un sourire compatissant.

Malfoy l'attendait devant la porte.

-Tu m'attends?

-Ben oui Potter, notre discussion n'est pas terminée. Et maintenant grâce à ta légendaire discrétion on peut parler ouvertement.

-Malfoy je sais que tu rêves en secret de passer tout ton temps avec moi, mais je vais profiter de ce laps de temps pour aller commencer mon devoir de potion.

-Ton devoir de potion?

-Oui tu sais celui qu'on doit rendre demain!

-Potter bien sur que je sais, je l'ai terminé depuis une semaine!

-Et bien alors?

-Potter!? Appela le blond en se retenant de rire.

-Oui?

Draco Malfoy éclata de rire et rit si fort que les personnages des tableaux autour d'eux lui intimèrent de se calmer un peu.

-Oui, oui ça va! Non mais Potter en plus d'être nul tu n'écoutes rien. La potion du devoir il faut la laisser reposer deux jours. Comment penses-tu pouvoir faire d'ici demain?

Harry stupéfait regarda le blond se moquer de lui en espérant qu'il essayait de le faire marcher. Mais devant le rire du Serpentard, il dut se résoudre à l'évidence. Il était dans de beaux draps.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je raterais un devoir de potion.

Ils avançaient dans les couloirs. Harry bien décidé à aller à la bibliothèque, Malfoy à le suivre pour l'embêter. Finalement il trouvait un certain plaisir à titiller le brun, et une certaine excitation aussi.

-Demande à Granger de donner une fiole de la sienne, ou à Weasley, ça paraîtra plus crédible.

-Toi tu ne m'en donnerais pas? Non!

-Outre le fait que l'on saurait immédiatement que tu as triché. Pourquoi le devrais- je? Bien sur si tu as quelque chose à me proposer en échange, je saurais me débrouiller.

Harry s'arrêta. Ils étaient encore en train de jouer. Mais cette fois, pas question qu'il se laisse surprendre. Il allait mettre fin au jeu avant de se rendre encore ridicule.

-Oh voyons Malfoy! Tu ne t'abaisserais quand même pas à ça pour un peu de chaleur humaine. Qu'en serait-il de la grande fierté malfoyienne?

Ou pas.

-Mais je n'ai fait aucune suggestion à de « la chaleur humaine » Potty, répondit le blond avec un faux air innocent, mais si c'est ce que tu proposes je vais étudier la question et je reviendrais vers toi. Même si je dois l'avouer je préfère laisser mon charme opérer pour mettre quelqu'un dans mon lit.

-Je pensais juste te réchauffer le dos moi, pourquoi voudrais-tu que l'on fasse ça dans un lit?

-Et bien cela me paraît quand même plus agréable. Non?

-Possible mais je suis plus habitué à la compagnie de la gente féminine pour me réchauffer dans un lit.

-Oh mais tu sais, un homme peut aussi être très doux et affectueux.

En disant cela Malfoy s'approchait dangereusement du Gryffondor qui fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième jusqu'à être dos collé contre le mur.

-Et puis un homme Potter, reprit-il en chuchotant à l'oreille du brun, c'est plus fort, plus dur et surtout beaucoup moins bavard.

Harry avala sa salive et se dit que c'était définitivement le dernier moment pour s'échapper.

-Je te trouve pas mal bavard pour un homme Malfoy.

Ou pas.

Le Serpentard posa une main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor et le plaqua complètement contre le mur. Il passa ensuite une de ses jambes entre celles du brun et, pressant son genou contre le sien, dit d'une voix plus rauque que précédemment.

-Potter, tu devrais faire attention. Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir avec qui tu joues.

Harry sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il ne ressentait pas de dégout. Ne se posait pas la question de savoir que Malfoy soit un homme comme lui. Il sentait juste des frissons le long de ses jambes qui remontaient le long de son torse et lui hérissaient délicieusement les cheveux de la nuque. Et pendant que Malfoy enlevait sa main de son épaule pour attraper son poignet, sa respiration s'accélérait, ses joues devenaient brûlantes, sa bouche devenait sèche. Et lorsqu'il plaquait son bras au dessus de sa tête, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux des gris du blond en face de lui qui l'observait. Il sentit son début de barbe crisser contre le visage de cet homme qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son rival, lorsque celui-ci vint chuchoter à nouveau à son oreille.

-Potter?

Il prit un instant pour ravaler sa salive et sans le vouloir colla encore plus sa joue contre la sienne. Puis sur le même ton, et avec la même cassure rauque que le Serpentard il répondit :

-Malfoy?

Harry le sentit sourire et son souffle chaud contre son oreille l'électrisa. La main du blond remonta dans celle du brun et d'un accord mutuel leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cet état d'excitation et d'appréhension mêlé. Ce torse dur collé contre le sien, cette poigne ferme dans sa main, cette voix rauque et grave contre son oreille embrumait son cerveau.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, seule avait du sens la chaleur de Malfoy contre lui. Et la surprenante douceur de la peau dans sa main. Son souffle tremblant. Ses mèches de cheveux chatouillant la peau de son front. Sa puissance le bloquant contre le mur. Et son envie à lui de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Il s'agissait quand même de Malfoy, et Harry ne voulant pas perdre au petit jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient très sérieusement, rattrapa le Serpentard par son nœud de cravate, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Leur visage n'était qu'à quinze centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Malfoy lui asséna son sourire le plus séducteur. Harry le trouva beau et, tirant sur sa cravate, rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Son souffle se coupa et l'autre franchit les derniers millimètres d'air les séparant en l'embrassant.

D'abord surpris il ne bougea pas, mais la main libre de Malfoy passa derrière sa nuque, pressa ses lèvres encore plus sur les siennes et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Toutes ses appréhensions s'envolèrent, seul importait Malfoy collé contre lui, l'embrassant, happant délicatement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Malfoy lâcha son poignet pour encadrer des deux mains sa tête pendant que sa langue se frayait un passage dans sa bouche et venait découvrir la sienne. Malfoy qui le transformait en brasier ardent, dont le souffle lui brûlait le visage, dont le bassin collé au sien le rendait fou

Il lâcha sa cravate et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait chaud. Ils avaient chaud. Harry pouvait sentir la virilité durcie du blond plaquée contre sa cuisse. Le sentir contre lui le fit gémir ce qui sembla faire plaisir au dit blond puisqu'il se plaqua encore plus contre lui et gémit dans sa bouche avant de laisser sa main parcourir son torse.

Il avait envie d'arracher sa cravate verte, sa chemise… et ces pensées faisaient réagir Harry physiquement. Malfoy se dégagea de son baiser mais pas de son étreinte.

Encore embrumé par le désir, Harry ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard pour plonger dans ceux de Malfoy.

-Potter?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe là?

-Assez bien je crois.

-Oui, bien, aussi agréable que cela puisse être il faut arrêter. Les cours vont se terminer. De plus ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il vaut mieux stopper là, je ne voudrais pas compromettre le superbe Potter.

Il se dégagea doucement de Harry qui ne comprenait pas très bien où voulait en venir le blond.

-Tu ne voudrais pas quoi?

-Potter, c'est amusant. Mais ça ne m'amusera pas longtemps de jouer à chat avec un hétéro qui est en manque de sensations fortes depuis qu'il n'a plus à combattre de vieux serpents albinos. Voilà. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai d'autres envies. Oublie tout ça.

Et ce faisant sans un regard de plus il se retourna et parti, laissant un Harry confus et irrité.

Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague qui aurait été de très fort mauvais goût, Harry partit lui aussi, en direction de la salle de métamorphose. Le cours allait commencer dans dix minutes. Ils avaient passé presque une heure là.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Malfoy? C'est lui qui me cherchait avec ces répliques aguicheuses et il m'envoie bouler. Je ne suis pas allé le chercher! Enfin si un peu. Mais pourquoi Malfoy? Pourquoi un type? »_

Harry regarda un élève de Gryffondor mais ne lui trouva aucun charme. Il en regarda un autre puis un autre encore. Des garçons qui étaient beaux il ne pouvait pas le nier. Non les hommes ne l'attiraient pas. Mais Malfoy? Oui quand il était près de lui, Harry se sentait différent. Et à bien y réfléchir, il s'était toujours senti différent près de lui. Quand ils se bagarraient adolescents. Quand ils se défiaient pendant la guerre. Quand ils se sauvaient l'un l'autre. Malfoy et lui avaient toujours été liés. Ils avaient toujours été les deux enfants des deux clans, voués par la naissance à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de guerre, ils avaient malgré tout besoin de manière vitale de l'autre en face. Ils étaient un équilibre.

Harry n'était pas gay. Il aimait le corps des femmes, et celui de Draco Malfoy.

…

…

Le soir venu Draco Malfoy ne descendit pas manger dans la grande salle. Il prétexterait qu'il n'avait pas faim. Et ce n'était que la moitié d'un mensonge. Il était passé par les cuisines à la fin des cours avant de remonter dans ses quartiers. Il remerciait tous les soirs Dumbledore pour avoir institué des appartements privatifs pour les Préfets en chef. Il côtoyait déjà assez de gens la journée. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul le soir venu. Et ce soir encore plus que les autres.

Que lui était-il passé par la tête? Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à jouer avec Potter? Leur petit jeu avait d'ailleurs complètement dérapé. Potter le lui avait dit, il attendait seulement de lui qu'il le voie comme autre chose que le survivant. Il avait besoin qu'on le considère autrement que comme un saint. Et quelle meilleure façon de le faire que de pratiquer des activités physiques compromettantes?

Potter ne voulait surement que s'amuser, et lui n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Même s'il devait l'avouer, il n'était pas insensible à ce jeu là, et Potter n'était pas si mal que ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire le film de ce qui aurait suivi s'il ne s'était pas défilé.

Ils auraient trouvé une salle libre, balancé leurs affaires et leurs capes au sol. Ils se seraient embrassés jusqu'à ce que leurs érections se fassent trop douloureuses.

Draco aurait déshabillé Potter en faisant bien attention à graver la vision de chaque partie de son corps dans sa mémoire.

Tout en lui ôtant sa chemise il lui aurait mordillé la peau de son cou, puis laissant derrière lui un sillon de baisers, serait venu embrasser ses tétons durcis par le désir et le plaisir. Tandis qu'il lui arrachait des gémissements il aurait palpé son entre-jambes bombé de désir le faisant trembler. Il l'aurait coincé contre un bureau. Tombant à genoux devant lui, il aurait déboutonné, délicatement et trop patiemment au goût du brun, son pantalon avant de le faire tomber sur ses chevilles, sous peu suivi de son caleçon. Il aurait fixé l'air gêné et fou d'excitation du Gryffondor avant de commencer à passer un doigt sur son pénis dur et tendu face à lui. Le brun aurait frissonné. Il aurait alors pris délicatement la verge rougie de désir dans sa main et aurait entamé un délicat et léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Les gémissements du brun se seraient faits plus fort et rythmés, sur le geste répétitif de sa main. Il se serait approché et aurait embrassé du bout des lèvres le gland humide du brun, il l'aurait asséné de coup de langue jusqu'à entendre les suppliques du Gryffondor. Se faisant alors plaisir à lui aussi il aurait pris cet objet de plaisir dans sa bouche. Sa main serait venue masser délicatement les testicules gonflés et sa bouche et sa langue auraient infligé un doux supplice à son ex-rival à tel point que ce dernier aurait dû cramponner férocement la table avec ses mains pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Avant la jouissance le brun l'aurait un peu éloigné de lui, mais Draco lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il était du genre à aller jusqu'au bout. Il aurait repris sa buccale activité d'autant plus avidement qu'il aurait su le brun prêt à jouir. Et sentant cette jouissance venir dans sa bouche il aurait légèrement accéléré le rythme de son mouvement jusqu'à ce que le brun gémisse son nom tout en se déversant en lui. Lorsqu'il se serait relevé le brun aurait été à bout de souffle rougi par le désir, mais pas avare de lui procurer aussi du plaisir. Potter l'aurait délicatement déshabillé en l'embrassant. Une fois tous les deux nus et le masturbant d'une main, Potter se serait assis sur le bord du bureau et alors Draco aurait sucé deux de ses doigts avant de les introduire très délicatement dans le brun. Il n'aurait cessé sa petite préparation qu'en décrochant des hoquets de plaisir à son amant. Son érection se serait présentée au brun et d'un accord visuel, il l'aurait pénétré très lentement pendant que les bras du brun se seraient serrés autour de son cou. Il aurait stoppé son mouvement jusqu'à ce le Gryffondor lui intime d'un mouvement de bassin de reprendre. S'en seraient suivi des minutes d'extases ou leurs deux corps transpirants se seraient collé l'un à l'autre cherchant à se toucher le plus possible. Ils se seraient mordus férocement les lèvres quand ils n'auraient pas crié leur plaisir. Draco aurait tourné Potter et le pénétrant par derrière lui aurait mordu la nuque à chaque va-et-vient. La vigueur du brun revenu il l'aurait masturbé et sa jouissance serait venue quelques secondes après la sienne. Ils auraient fini nus, allongés sur les dalles froides, trempés, sentant le sexe et un sourire béat sur leur visage tandis qu'ils auraient tenté de reprendre leurs respirations respectives.

« _Et puis quoi? Potter aurait voulu qu'on parle. Non merci _»

Draco était plus qu'excité par son fantasme. Il alla dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, alluma le jet d'eau chaude et entra sous la douche. Tandis que l'eau tombait sur lui il regarda son érection, avant d'y poser sa main.

« _Maudit Potter! _»

À SUIVRE ...


	5. Chapter 5 : Retenue

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

**Note** : Après avoir publié les deux derniers chapitres à quelques jours d'intervalles j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour celui-ci, je m'en excuse platement, mais j'ai été occupée. Il semblerait que la « rêverie » de Malfoy est été pas mal apprécié ^^ J'en suis ravie. C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent être pervers ces sorciers xD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5<span> **:

…

« Maudit Potter »

…

« Maudit Malfoy »

Il aurait voulu l'éviter. Il aurait voulu pouvoir penser plus sereinement à ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille. En fait, il aurait voulu que le blond ne se braque pas, au moins à cet instant il ne serait pas dans l'attente.

Harry se prenait à penser que ça avait finalement peut-être du bon, parce qu'il ne se posait pas de question sur sa sexualité mais sur Malfoy. Sur sa réaction. Il avait beau s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, aucun ne lui plaisait.  
>Le premier, et le plus embarrassant serait que Malfoy se moque de lui.<br>Le second, qu'il aurait changé d'avis, mais d'après sa réaction physique il ne s'agissait pas de cela.  
>Le troisième, qu'il aurait honte, mais cela semblait peu probable.<br>Le quatrième et le plus tiré par les cheveux : qu'il lui tende un piège afin de l'éliminer.

Harry arriva à la grande salle et s'installa à côté de ses deux amis. Il était 17 heures et sa retenue avec le Serpentard commençait à 18 h

-Salut Ron, Mione.

-Salut Ryry!

Harry regarda son ami interloqué.

-Ben quoi, on a tout les deux des surnoms liés à nos prénoms, Ryry c'est mignon, t'aimes pas? dit Ron en souriant.

-Euh…, non pas vraiment.

Hermione sourit en relevant la tête de son livre.

-Tu vas bien Harry? Tu as l'air contrarié.

Le brun lui fit son sourire le plus hypocrite.

-Oui. Ça va.

-Tu parles, non ça va pas, t'es en retenue avec ton petit copain Malfoy!

« _Quoi?! _»

-Votre discussion devait être passionnante pour que vous n'ayez pas pu l'arrêter et vous faire renvoyer de cours, dit Hermione.

« _Oh pour être passionnante ça elle l'était! Il a ben dit "petit copain"?_ »

-Non mais maintenant il va falloir lui trouver un surnom! Dray! Ça lui ira bien, quoique je préfère la fouine moi!

« _Surnom? Pourquoi ils me parlent de surnom? _»

-Ron, tu n'es pas gentil!

-Oh voilà que tu te remets à défendre le nouveau copain de Ryry!

« _Nouveau copain? Euh…connaissance plutôt, ou rival. Pourquoi est ce qu'il dit copain? Ils se doutent de quelque chose? Non pas Ron. Hermione doit se douter de quelque chose!_ »

-Je ne défends personne Ronald Weasley. Mais c'est normal que maintenant que Harry et Draco se sont rapprochés, il faille que tu sois plus gentil.

« _Rapprochés? Elle sait tout, c'est sûr! Je suis fichu! _»

-Non, mais c'est bon. Tu penses que Malfoy va être gentil avec moi toi? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fréquente Harry que ça change quoi que se soit entre nous. Harry s'est perverti, moi je reste pur!

« _Fréquente? … Perverti? Non d'une chouette à lunettes, ils savent tout et ils font exprès de parler de ça pour me forcer à avouer! Hermione devine toujours tout, elle sait toujours tout! »_

-Harry ça va? Tu es tout rouge? Tu veux un verre d'eau. Mais pourquoi tu as arrêté de respirer tout d'un coup?

Harry reprit sa respiration. Il s'était peut-être un peu emballé. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

Il regarda derrière lui. Le Serpentard avait les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
>Tout d'un coup il lui tardait d'aller en retenue. Mais il ne voulait pas croiser Malfoy, alors il fallait qu'il parte plus tôt, quitte à être en avance.<p>

Harry se dirigeait vers le donjon où il devait rejoindre Malfoy. Il avançait dans les couloirs, à la fois pressé d'arriver avant le Serpentard mais à la fois inquiet de ce qui allait s'y passer. Il arrivait à peine devant la grande porte en fer noir qu'elle s'ouvrit devant lui, laissant place à celui qu'il redoutait de croiser.

-Mais… Tu étais encore dans la grande salle quand je suis parti!

Le blond leva un sourcil.

-Oui mais je connais tous les raccourcis pour aller aux cachots. On attendait plus que toi.

-Je pensais être en avance.

-En avance sur ton retard habituel Potter oui!

-Oui bien j'arrive.

Il rentra. Leur professeur était installé au fond de la salle devant son bureau. Il corrigeait des devoirs, barrant d'un grand trait d'encre rouge une copie sur deux. Harry se demanda où McGonagall était allée trouver ce professeur. On aurait dit qu'il avait l'âge de Dumbledore mais sans la barbe et il était deux fois plus mesquin et sec que Rogue pouvait l'être autrefois.

-Monsieur Potter, merci de nous faire grâce de votre présence, aboya le professeur sans daigner lever la tête vers eux. Vous trouverez votre devoir de potion devant les deux chaudrons. Évidemment Monsieur Malfoy vous n'aiderez pas Monsieur Potter.

Harry se demandait si le statut de « Survivant » ou de « Sauveur » avait un quelconque intérêt. Soit on le regardait comme une bête de foire. Soit comme un traumatisé. Soit on ignorait complètement qu'il ait sauvé ses semblables et on lui mettait une retenue. Il aurait voulu invoquer cela, mais il savait ce qu'Hermione aurait dit. Mais quand même, pourquoi le sauveur du monde sorcier allait il en retenue? Soit, il était un élève, mais pas n'importe lequel!

-Potter, si tu ne t'y mets pas, ta potion ne va pas se faire toute seule.

-Oui.

« _Il a décidé d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé? _»

-Potter je sais que je suis magnifique mais concentre toi sur ta potion, chuchota Malfoy, je n'ai pas envie de revenir effectuer une autre retenue.

-Je ne… bref…. Rien.

Le professeur se leva.

-Je reviendrai dans une heure pour voir où en sont vos potions. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous qu'elles soient terminées.

Il partit en claquant la porte.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond ne faisait pas allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait pensé toute la nuit à ce qui allait pouvoir se dire ce soir-là. Et le blond restait de glace, prêt à faire sa potion et à partir comme si de rien n'était.

-Quoi Potter? Fais ta potion.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'y arriverais pas, je ne connais pas la moitié des ingrédients, et la seule raison pour laquelle tu y arrives c'est que tu buches des cours de potion plus avancés. Donc si je réussis cette potion c'est que tu m'auras aidé. Et tu as entendu le professeur aussi bien que moi. Il ne faut pas que tu m'aides. Donc le seul moyen que j'ai de réussir cette retenue, c'est en ne réussissant pas la potion.

-D'accord. Rate ta potion alors!

-Malfoy?

-Quoi encore?

-C'est quoi ton problème?

-Je te demande pardon? C'est toi qui me fixes, ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Harry s'approcha de la table du blond.

-Écoute, moi je ne t'ai rien demandé. C'est toi qui as commencé avec tes insinuations. Et aujourd'hui, tu fais comme si de rien n'était. Traite-moi de stupide Gryffondor, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre.

Malfoy se passa une main dans les cheveux, posa sa baguette sur la table et se retourna, une main sur la taille vers Harry.

-Potter, il n'y a rien à comprendre.

-Euh si… je ne m'amuse pas à rouler des patins à tous mes anciens rivaux. Sinon je serais à Azkaban plutôt qu'ici.

-Et bien peut-être que tu devrais.

-Malfoy je ne suis pas gay.

-Oh et bien dans ce cas moi non plus.

-Je suis sérieux Malfoy!

-Et moi donc!

-Malfoy, je ne n'ai jamais ressentit ça avec personne. Les hommes ne m'attirent pas. Tu crois que je ne me suis pas posé la question. Je n'ai pas arrête d'y penser.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois Potty? Qu'on arrive à assumer son homosexualité en une nuit? Combien de temps, penses-tu, qu'il m'a fallu pour seulement comprendre que j'étais gay? Et pour l'assumer? Et pour le revendiquer? J'étais le fils unique, le seul à pouvoir perpétuer la race et le nom. Bien sur que ça commence avec un seul homme, mais à la fin tu ne vois plus que les hommes et plus les femmes. Moi aussi mon premier amour c'était une femme. Moi aussi je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'étais attiré par un homme, et puis un second. Il faudra que tu t'y fasses Potty, t'es en train de changer de bord. Et désolé, mais je ne veux pas être ton sujet de curiosité. J'ai autre chose à faire que de passer mon temps à éduquer un petit hétéro en manque de sensation.

-Tu conçois donc que je suis hétéro?

-Oui pour le moment Potter. Tu m'énerves, laisse-moi finir ma potion

-C'est toi qui as commencé avec tes insinuations!

-Mais quel âge as-tu Potty pour jouer à qui a commencé en premier?

Harry attrapa le bras de Malfoy et le poussa contre la table.

-Je ne joue pas Malfoy!

-Oh et dans ce cas que vas-tu faire?

-Je n'en sais fichtrement rien!

-Moi si!

Le blond attrapa le visage du brun dans ses mains et l'embrassa brutalement. Harry commençait seulement à réaliser qu'il l'embrassait que l'autre l'avait déjà repoussé sur la table derrière lui. Il attrapa la robe du blond pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui. Ce n'était pas le même baiser que la veille. C'était violent, brutal, animal. À peine sentit-il la langue de Malfoy contre la sienne qu'il sentait son érection bloquée dans son pantalon. Pourrait-il se rassasier de ses baisers? Il avait chaud, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Il mourrait d'envie d'enlever ses vêtements, d'enlever ceux de Malfoy et de coller son torse au sien. De sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Sa sueur se mêler à celle du blond. Il voulait toucher sa peau, gouter sa peau, mordre sa peau. Il voulait qu'il lui arrache ce pantalon dans lequel il se sentait tellement à l'étroit. Qu'il le libère et même s'il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait ensuite, il mourrait d'impatience que Malfoy le fasse.

Mais Malfoy s'éloigna doucement, sans pour autant lâcher les hanches d'Harry.

-Potter tu me rends dingue!

-Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux hétéros en manque de sensations.

-Moi aussi. Enfin bref, là j'ai une potion à finir. Et je n'ai pas envie de revenir demain soir.

-Dommage.

-Potter je préfère te demander de me rejoindre que d'aller en retenue demain. J'espère que tu saisis l'allusion.

-Elle n'est pas très discrète.

-Je m'adapte à ton cerveau de Gryffondor.

-C'est petit. Est-ce que tu ne m'enverras pas balader demain soir?

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé Potter.

-Bien, voilà qui est rassurant.

Harry se remit à sa potion. Malfoy aussi. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il regardait le blond à deux mètres de lui. Pourquoi Malfoy? Se demandait-il. Pour son élégance? Pour ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il n'avait pas coupés depuis la fin de la guerre? Il les attachait avec un élastique gris sur la nuque. Quand il les lâchait ils venaient lui frôler les épaules. Ils étaient si disciplinés, si doux, et ceux d'Harry étaient tout le contraire. S'il lui prenait de ne pas les couper il ressemblerait à un de ces personnages de manga que Dudley affectionnait.  
>C'était peut-être ça qui l'attirait chez le blond.<br>Leur (s) différence (s).

Harry était toujours ébouriffé. Malfoy toujours bien coiffé.

Harry s'habillait sans même jeter un sort de repassage sur ses vêtements. Malfoy semblait toujours prêt à sortir en société.

Harry n'était pas maigre mais pas très musclé. Malfoy avait le corps d'un athlète grec.

Harry cachait ses yeux myopes derrière des lunettes. Malfoy avait un regard qui vous transperçait.

Harry se perdait dans la contemplation de sa potion inachevée quand Malfoy vint et se pencha au dessus de son chaudron pour y mettre une poudre noire. La potion devint orange. Elle aurait dû être rouge mais c'était déjà un début.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-De la poudre de foie de chauve-souris. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois occupé à la refaire demain. Bien sur si elle était totalement réussie le professeur se douterait de quelque chose. Mais à moitié réussie c'est bien plus que tu ne pourrais faire. Il pensera que tu as fait quelques efforts.

Harry avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais déjà le blond rangeait ses affaires à sa place. Il partit sans qu'il ne puisse lui dire un autre mot. Sans qu'il puisse lui dire merci.

Harry rentra dans son dortoir. Ron jouait avec ses figurines de Quiddich. Quand il le vit arriver, il lui sauta au cou.

-Harry je suis amoureux!

-Quoi? Mais de qui? Mais Hermione?

Ron recula d'un pas et croisa les bras.

-Mais je te parle d'Hermione sombre crétin.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Mais de qui d'autre aurais-je pu parler?

-Ron. Ça fait des années que vous êtes amoureux. Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle. Je le savais avant vous.

-Oui mais moi pas. Tu crois qu'Hermione le sait?

-Qu'elle sait quoi?

-Qu'on est amoureux.

Harry rigola. Hermione était la fille la plus intelligente de cette école, et Ron sûrement le plus lent. Le couple parfait.

-Je pense que oui. C'est une fille.

-Donc je suis le dernier au courant?

-Oui il semblerait. Alors que vas-tu faire de cette information si surprenante?

Ron s'assit sur son lit. Harry enleva sa cape et la posa avec son sac au fond de son lit. Il ôta ses chaussures et les posa par terre. Puis il s'installa contre le gros coussin.

-Je vais le dire à tout le monde.

Dean s'approcha.

-On est déjà tous au courant Ron!

-Non?!

-Si!

Seamus s'installa sur le lit de Harry qui tenta d'émettre une objection mais ledit intrus lui coupa la parole.

-Ron, tu parles quand tu dors. Alors même si ça n'avait pas été évident avec tes yeux de cocker larmoyant quand tu la regardes, on aurait pu le deviner.

-Je parle?

-Oui, répondit Neville du fond de son lit. Mione, je t'aiiiiiimmmeee, ma chouquette d'amour. Ma chouettounette! Je veux te faire plein de bébés sorciers!

Les Gryffondor explosèrent de rire. Harry ne put se retenir de pleurer à entendre l'imitation, malheureusement non exagérée de son ami, faite par Neville.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler des histoires d'amour des uns et des autres. Personne ne questionna Harry, pensant qu'il était encore sous les coups de sa rupture avec Ginny. Il se demandait s'il existait une dimension où il aurait pu se confier à eux, sur sa relation ambiguë avec Malfoy. Était-ce seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de leur ancien ennemi et rival, ou si c'était parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Il aimerait en parler avec Ron, mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Peur de lire le dégout sur son visage, peur qu'il refuse de lui parler, de l'approcher.

-Harry?

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais ta retenue avec la fouine, ça s'est bien passé?

-Oui. Très bien même.

-Étonnant!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

A SUIVRE ... ;)


	6. Chapter 6 : La Salle sur demande

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling.

**Note** : Petit clin d'œil à une review de Serdra :)

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Ce soir il avait potentiellement invité Harry Potter dans sa chambre. Il avait embrassé Harry Potter, ou plus exactement il avait dévoré la bouche d'Harry Potter. Il avait succombé au charme naïf du rouge et or, malgré ses propres protestations et résolutions de ne plus l'approcher, de ne plus lui laisser avoir autant d'influence sur lui. Il aurait voulu se frapper au moment où il l'avait embrassé, mais un grand écrivain n'a-t-il pas dit : « _Je peux résister à tout, sauf à la tentation_. »* ?

_« Pourquoi Potter? Oh bien sûr, Granger trouverait surement quelques explications psychologiques du genre : Vous étiez ennemis, vous avez créé une sorte de dépendance physique à vos bagarres. Même moi je pourrais l'expliquer. On a passé sept longues années à se battre, à se quereller. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus de raison de le faire. Alors blablabla on a trouvé un nouveau moyen d'être en contact.  
>Mais si ça avait toujours été ça? La première fois que j'ai vu Potter, j'ai eu cette irrésistible envie de devenir son ami. Évidemment, c'était en grande partie par curiosité. Être ami avec le survivant. Même si je ne connaissais pas les desseins de mon père à l'époque, j'avais envie de côtoyer le survivant. Puis quand il a refusé j'ai vu rouge. Il préférait un Weasley à moi! Alors, oui, il est vrai que j'étais un gamin imbu et imbuvable, mais j'étais quand même le seul et unique héritier de la famille Malfoy. L'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers.<br>Mais Potter n'était pas le genre à prendre ces choses-là en considération, non. Lui il préférait la loyauté et la bonté d'âme. Foutaises! Ce n'est pas ça qui a sauvé ses amis.  
>Pourquoi est-ce que je me prends la tête avec Potty? Demain je pourrais encore changer d'avis et le renvoyer. Et s'il ne venait pas? S'il ne venait pas? S'il ne venait pas ?<br>Il ne peut pas ne pas venir. Et je ne pourrais pas changer d'avis.  
>Potter. Mon rival numéro un. Celui que j'ai sauvé et qui m'a sauvé. On ne se doit plus rien. Il n'y a aucune raison valable pour qu'on se voie. Mais Merlin que j'ai envie de le voir. J'aurais voulu faire l'amour avec lui dans les cachots. Le prendre sur la table derrière moi, le faire crier et grogner de plaisir. Le… bref.<br>Ah non ça suffit.  
>Quelles conneries.<br>Je n'en peux plus._ »

Draco se leva de son lit et s'approcha du perchoir sur lequel dormait son hibou. Un Grand duc.

-Hey, allo! On se réveille Hibou!

L'animal dormait profondément et Draco dut lui taper sur la tête avec un doigt pour lui faire ouvrir un œil.

-J'ai dit debout salle bête!

Le hibou se retourna et reprit sa sieste.

-Je te préviens, si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, je t'emmène à la volière de l'école et ce n'est pas une lettre tous les deux mois que tu devras apporter mais une toutes les deux heures!

Le hibou se retourna vers lui en un bond, les yeux louchant sur son bec et lui tendit la patte.

-Je préfère ça.

Le hibou émit un son que Draco prit pour un acquiescement et l'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre en zigzaguant.

-Stupide animal!

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

-Un hibou s'est fracassé sur la fenêtre

-C'est con, il de… Zzzzz

Harry attrapa le hibou. Le pauvre animal n'arrivait pas à marcher droit et ses yeux louchaient, mais il réussit tout de même à tendre sa patte à Harry.

Le morceau de parchemin était écru et doux comme de la soie. Harry n'eut aucun mal à deviner sa provenance.

_Salle sur demande. Maintenant._

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et fit sortir l'oiseau après l'avoir remercié avec une croquette de souris. Puis il attrapa un t-shirt blanc et un jean et les enfila en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, attrapa ses tennis et sortit du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds.

En chemin vers le septième étage, il se demandait si Malfoy serait déjà là. Il s'imagina les scénarios de ce qui allait se passer. Au fond de lui, il savait déjà. Soit Malfoy allait le tuer. Soir… Mais déjà il était devant.  
>Il passa trois fois devant le mur en souhaitant une pièce où il pourrait rejoindre Malfoy et où personne ne les trouverait.<p>

Une porte en bois d'acacia se créa devant lui. Il l'ouvrit.

À l'intérieur il trouva un canapé beige recouvert de coussins rouges, une table basse en bois et des bougies allumées le long des murs.

Il chercha le Serpentard des yeux et ne le vit pas, mais à peine eut-il le temps de se demander s'il ne s'était pas moqué de lui, qu'il sentit une main sur son bras. Il se retourna et fis face au blond. Il portait un t-shirt, un pull et un pantalon noir.

-Tu aurais pu te raser Potter.

Harry porta la main à sa barbe plus que naissante et haussa les épaules.

Le blond s'approcha de Harry et l'attira à lui en tirant sur son t-shirt. Ils faisaient approximativement la même taille mais Harry dépassait le Serpentard de deux bons centimètres.

Harry passa sa main derrière la nuque du blond et rapprocha leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

Son cœur battait plus vite, son souffle se faisait court. Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais l'attente lui paraissait aussi excitante que le baiser lui-même.

Le blond tira encore plus sur son t-shirt et leurs torses se collèrent.

Harry l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Découvrant timidement la bouche de l'autre, goutant leurs lèvres. Peu à peu, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se caressèrent. Leur baiser ne s'en fit que de plus en plus gourmant. Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond qui lui ôtait son t-shirt. Il le lança et enleva le pull et le t-shirt du blond aussi vite qu'il put afin de retrouver ses lèvres. Il était tellement enivré qu'il ne remarqua même pas le tatouage sur son bras.

Leur baiser n'était déjà plus timide. Harry plaqua le blond contre le mur et celui-ci soupira. Il sentit qu'il était déjà aussi dur que lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Sa peau était si douce qu'il eut un frisson. Malfoy sentait l'odeur qu'ont les oranges amères lorsqu'on les coupe en deux. Il passa une main sur ses fesses, se colla autant qu'il était possible contre son corps et l'embrassa de nouveau.  
>Malfoy passait ses mains dans son dos et dans ses cheveux. Puis tandis qu'un de ses bras le maintenait contre lui, son autre main passa entre leurs corps et vint caresser la bosse du pantalon du brun. Tout doucement pour commencer, avec le plat de la main, puis au fur et à mesure que le brun gémissait contre sa bouche il accentua la pression. Il finit par déboutonner le jean et passa sa main sous le tissu épais.<p>

Harry pensait qu'en bloquant le Serpentard contre le mur il prendrait les commandes, mais il les perdait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure sur celui-ci le caressait. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : que Malfoy passe la main sous son caleçon. Son corps entier était recouvert de frissons et ce fut une délivrance quand le Serpentard accéda à sa requête silencieuse. Lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur son membre durci par l'envie et le désir, son cœur manqua un battement, mais à peine cette main l'avait-elle touché qu'elle repartit. Harry ne put contenir un hoquet de frustration, mais le blond en face de lui souriait.  
>Ce sourire, il ne lui avait jamais vu. Mélange de provocation et de luxure mêlé. Il attrapa Harry par les hanches et, tout en l'embrassant, l'emmena vers le canapé. Il le fit s'asseoir et s'accroupit. Il attrapa les chaussures du brun et les lui enleva. Il sourit en voyant que le Gryffondor n'avait pas pris la peine de les lacer. Il arracha presque le pantalon d'Harry qui hoqueta de surprise, et le lança plus loin avant se s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Prenant son visage entre ses mains il l'embrassa, et tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait sous le caleçon du rouge et or, ses baisers vinrent mordiller la peau de sa nuque. Le brun haleta quand la main du blond passa sous son boxer, le baissant assez pour en faire sortir son membre érigé.<br>Malfoy était d'une adresse diabolique. Ses caresses et ses doigts lui donnaient à chaque mouvement de plus en plus de sensations et de plaisir. Jamais aucune fille ne lui avait fait autant de bien comme ça. Aucune. Jamais. Il pensait ne plus pouvoir tenir quand les baisers de Malfoy descendirent sensiblement sur son torse, sur ses tétons durcis y laissant un sillon brulant.  
>Harry haleta quand il sentit les lèvres du blond se frayer un passage au travers des poils de son ventre et descendre plus bas, encore plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il lui enlève délicatement son boxer et l'envoi rejoindre le reste de leurs affaires. Le blond embrassait du bout des lèvres l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en remontant toujours plus haut. Il passa sa langue timidement sur les testicules du Gryffondor qui se tendit de plaisir. Il embrassa délicatement le gland rougi, le martyrisa de coups de langue. Lécha de bas en haut la virilité d'Harry qui, n'en pouvant plus, l'implora :<p>

-Malfoy!

Harry entendit ledit Malfoy rire tout bas avant que celui-ci ne le prenne entièrement dans sa bouche. Et Harry ne vit plus que des étoiles.  
>À chaque va et viens de la bouche du blond et des caresses de sa langue, il sentait le plaisir croître de plus en plus. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux coussins du canapé. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort et la vue de Malfoy penché au dessus de lui, lui donnant autant de plaisir, ne faisait qu'augmenter ses sensations. Il passa une main dans le dos du blond.<p>

-Oh Mal… foy! Oh… Ah

Il repoussa le blond lorsqu'il sentit qu'il venait. Il y voyait flou et restait pour le moment insatisfait.

Le Serpentard se releva, défit le bouton de son pantalon et le fit tomber à terre.

-Je veux un lit, demanda-t-il à la pièce.

PLOC

Dans le fond de la pièce se dressa un lit deux places. Le cadre était en bois et le jeté de lit rouge avec des motifs abstraits. De larges rideaux rouges brodés d'argent étaient attachés aux montants du lit. Deux majestueux coussins se dressaient au fond du lit, argenté avec des motifs brodés rouges.

Harry commençait à être nerveux. Il avait envie de rendre la pareille au blond mais avait peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre. Il était aussi inquiet de ce qui allait se passer après. Était-il vraiment prêt ?

Mais Malfoy le prit par la main et l'emmena jusqu'au lit. Ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit et le blond chuchota à son oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il enleva son boxer noir et s'assit derrière Harry, l'embrassa dans le cou et vint le masturber jusqu'à ce que le brun se retourne vers lui, n'en pouvant plus.

Il l'embrassa en reculant vers le fond du lit. Harry s'allongea au-dessus de lui et ils frissonnèrent quand leurs membres s'effleurèrent.  
>Il était tendu, il appréhendait. Il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer, ce que Malfoy voulait. Avec une fille il savait. Son rôle avait toujours été le même. Mais dans cette situation les rôles pouvaient complètement s'inter changer. Et il n'était pas sûr de savoir interagir dans les deux.<br>Mais Malfoy en dessous de lui comprit. Il attrapa une petite bouteille sous le coussin, l'ouvrit et fit couler un peu de son contenu dans sa main. Il happa les lèvres d'Harry et enduisit le sexe du Gryffondor de lubrifiant. Harry hoqueta en sentant le liquide froid sur lui, mais la caresse du blond était si agréable que le froid ne dura pas.  
>Il regarda le blond dans les yeux pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait; puis étant rassuré il le pénétra délicatement.<br>C'était tellement différent de faire l'amour à une femme. Les sensations étaient totalement différentes mais Harry restait toujours aussi délicat et patient, ne voulant pas brusquer et blesser le Serpentard. Il attendit que le blond intime un mouvement de bassin avant de le pénétrer entièrement. Son souffle se coupa, Malfoy était brûlant et si étroit. Le blond l'embrassa et reprit le contrôle, accélérant le mouvement de leurs bassins. Leurs corps étaient brûlants. Leur souffle court. Leurs gémissements de plus en plus forts. Leurs magies faisaient trembler les meubles, vaciller les flammes des bougies.

Harry ralentit peu à peu. Il se retira doucement du Serpentard et attrapa la petite fiole qui avait volé un peu plus loin. Il en enduisit le sexe du blond sous le regard à la fois perplexe et excité de celui-ci. Harry se laissa faire. Malfoy l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se placer derrière lui. Il le rapprocha du mur contre lequel le lit était appuyé. Ils étaient accroupis et Harry s'appuya avec les mains. Malfoy lui mordilla la nuque, d'une main vint le masturber et de l'autre se fraya un chemin en lui.

Harry ne savait plus quoi ressentir. Le plaisir de la caresse de Malfoy était mêlé à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Mais il réussit à se détendre en respirant plus profondément. La douleur laissa peu à peu place à une sensation agréable et il se laissa aller. Malfoy commença ses vas et viens doucement, mais très vite leur rythme s'accéléra. Malfoy s'appuya sur les mains d'Harry et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Le blond serra si fort la main d'Harry qu'il crut qu'il allait la lui broyer, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser deux fois qu'une autre vague de plaisir le submergea. Toutes bougies de la salle s'éteignirent avant de se rallumer, tremblantes, quelques instants plus tard.

Malfoy lâcha la main droite d'Harry et vint le masturber, mais s'en fut trop pour le Gryffondor qui, haletant et gémissant, éjacula. Malfoy vint quelques secondes après lui.  
>Ils retombèrent sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre, le souffle court. Harry avait le regard perdu au plafond. Draco lui, regardait le survivant reprendre ses esprits.<p>

Les minutes passèrent et ils étaient toujours allongés sur le lit, Draco sur le dos et Harry avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Leurs yeux étaient fermés mais ils ne dormaient pas. Harry se délectait de l'instant de paix qu'ils ressentaient.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'avant-bras gauche du blond. Sur sa peau diaphane était incrustée la marque noire. Il n'y avait pas fait attention durant leurs ébats. Pourtant ce tatouage représentait toutes leurs différences. Il passa un doigt dessus. Il n'y avait pas de ressentis, pas de relief.

-Ça t'intrigue Potter?

Harry avala sa salive. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible. Que la conversation pouvait dégénérer et il n'en avait pas envie, ils étaient si bien.

-Ça t'a fait mal?

Draco fut surpris de sa réponse.

_Euh… oui.

_Comment ?

_ De plus en plus curieux Potter! Euh… Comme si on me brûlait. Et hum… que la brûlure traversait ma peau, ma chair, mes os et… qu'elle remontait dans tout mon bras.

Draco se revit, deux ans plus tôt, à genoux et appuyé sur son bras gauche; le Lord noir sa baguette figée dans son bras à lui, riant des cris qu'il poussait. Son père était derrière lui droit et fier de son fils, tandis que lui pleurait de douleur sans pouvoir retenir ses cris.

-Enfin une partie de rigolade en somme, reprit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Harry n'avait pas envie d'aborder de sujets plus brûlants alors il ne dit rien. Il était à la fois anxieux de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qui allait se passer et de ce que cela signifiait. Pour lui. Pour Malfoy. Il arrêta de penser à tout cela quand Draco roula sur lui et l'embrassa.

Leur baiser dura longtemps, puis Draco le rompit.

-Tu n'es toujours pas gay Potter?

-Non.

Draco haussa un sourcil et rigola.

-Pourtant je suis presque sûr que tu aies couché avec un homme ce soir!

-Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas gay.

-C'est pourtant la définition.

Harry passa ses deux bras autour du torse du blond.

-Je sais. Mais je ne suis toujours pas attiré par un autre homme. Et tant que ça ne sera pas le cas, je ne serais pas gay.

-Tu es donc juste curieux?

-Non.

-Alors tu es quoi ?

-Mais je n'en sais rien Malfoy. Rien de spécial je pense. Je… Enfin… Tu. On a un passé mouvementé tous les deux c'est peut être une raison, je ne sais pas.

-MMm.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ?

-De ?

-Du sexe Potter.

-Du sexe ?

-Ca doit faire environ15 minutes qu'on s'est arrêté tu as déjà oublié ?

_AH AH! Crois-moi je m'en souviens. Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je te dise. C'est… différent. Pas vraiment comparable.

-Oui parce que c'est mieux, dit Draco en souriant.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Potter! Je ne me suis pas assumé du jour au lendemain. J'ai connu des filles aussi. J'en côtoie certaines de temps en temps, même si ça se fait de plus en plus rare. En fait, ce n'est pas arrivé depuis très longtemps maintenant que j'y pense.

-Et ça n'arrivera plus?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Ce qui me plait chez les femmes aujourd'hui ce n'est pas leur corps mais leur personnalité. Je peux être complètement excité par une fille très intelligente par exemple. Enfin ça dépend aussi, ça peut complètement me rebuter aussi.

-Comme Hermione ?

-Granger? NON! Jamais je ne pourrais partager quelque chose avec elle. Berk! Et surtout pas sexuellement, tu imagines! NON NON NON! Plus je ne couche pas avec mes amis.

Harry se libéra de sous le Serpentard.

-Il se fait… très tard. Nous devrions rentrer à nos dortoirs.

Draco le suivit du regard.

-Sérieux Malfoy, tu ne vas quand même pas me mater quand je me rhabille!

-Rien que je n'ai déjà vu.

-Oui mais quand même!

Draco se retourna en rigolant.

Quand Harry eut fini de se rhabiller il se retourna et constata que le blond aussi était prêt à rentrer. Il avait renfilé ce pull noir qui cachait ses avant-bras, et Harry réalisa qu'avant cette nuit-là, il n'avait plus revu la marque de Malfoy depuis cette fameuse soirée dans la tour d'astronomie.

-Potter, tu vas rester là toute la nuit?

-Je… Non.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle sur demande et marchèrent en silence jusqu'au carrefour des couloirs où ils devaient prendre deux chemins différents.  
>Harry se tourna vers Draco.<p>

-Tu vas à droite.

Draco émit un imperceptible soupir.

-Oui.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Potter ce n'est plus le moment d'être nerveux.

-Je ne… Je ne suis pas nerveux. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Un « bonne nuit » sera suffisant Potter.

-Bonne nuit dans ce cas.

-Bonne nuit Potter.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner. Ça aurait pu être tout. Ça aurait pu être terminé, mais au fond de lui, Harry savait que ça venait à peine de commencer.

**À SUIVRE…**

* Oscar Wilde


	7. Chapter 7 : Confidences

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling.

**Note** : Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 7. Oui je sais j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à le publier. J'avais prévu de le publier il y'a plus d'une semaine, mais je l'ai rallongé. En effet comme je passe beaucoup de temps dans les transports en commun ( Merci Paris) j'ai un cahier dans mon sac où j'écris des idées, des passages des résumés. Au fil des allers-retours boulot/dodo je me suis mise à écrire la suite du chapitre en cours. Finalement je me suis dit que c'était trop bête d'avoir écrit une suite aussi rapidement sans la publier, donc j'ai passé cette semaine à recopier et corriger ce qui se trouvait dans mon cahier. Vous avez donc le droit à un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, 2,5 fois plus long exactement. J'espère que ça vous aidera à me pardonner mon retard

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

Bonne lecture et Bonne semaine à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 <strong>: Confidences pour Confidences

-Draco tu dors!

Hermione Granger venait de le réveiller. Ils étaient à la bibliothèque, il l'aidait à réviser en potion et en échange, elle l'aidait pour la métamorphose.

Il releva la tête et battit des paupières. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'endormait.

-Tout va bien?

-Oui, oui… de quoi est ce…

-Tu ne t'endors jamais.

-Je suis humain, moi aussi je peux être fatigué Granger.

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est… Hum… Est-ce que ça va?

Draco se redressa sur sa chaise et laissa pendre ses bras. Ses cheveux légèrement défaits glissaient sur ses épaules. Il fit son sourire le plus convainquant et lui répondit :

-Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil cette nuit c'est tout. Arrête de jouer à la Gryffondor et explique-moi plutôt que ce McGonafolle attend de nous demain, parce que là je suis perdu.

Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il disait la vérité mais elle sentait que quelque chose le perturbait.

-Tu m'en parlerais s'il y'avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Granger!

-Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de montrer tes faiblesses et…

-Je t'arrête de suite! Je n'ai rien à dire, et si quand bien même quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce n'est pas le cas, je n'allais pas t'en parler, sans vouloir t'offusquer. Un Malfoy est discret! Mais puisqu'il faut te rassurer. Je vais bien, je n'ai pas dormi tout simplement.

-Oui mais si tu n'as pas dor…

-GRANGER TU M'ÉNERVE!

-D'accord.

-Bien. On en était où?

Hermione était confuse, elle rougissait. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à trop s'immiscer dans la vie des gens qu'elle aimait, toujours vouloir les conseiller et les aider. Mais à eux comme à elle, parfois cela n'apportait pas que du bon.

-Et bien il faut qu'on réussisse à créer une nouvelle métamorphose. Une qu'on n'aura pas vue en cours c'est évident. Parce que si on réussissait à en créer une toute nouvelle, ça serait spectaculaire. C'est impossible, même pour moi! Enfin je veux dire… même pour nous… des étudiants

Draco voyaient bien que la Gryffondor était mal à l'aise. Il avait été dur avec elle.

« _Et alors? Elle est lourde avec ses questions. Qu'est ce que je pourrais lui dire? Que j'ai passé la nuit à baiser avec son Saint Sauveur? Non, ça la tuerait! _»

Il posa sa main sur celle de la brunette qui sursauta.

-Granger, détends-toi! Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Je n'ai pas fait nuit blanche parce que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai… enfin je n'étais pas tout seul c'est tout.

Hermione rougit encore plus.

-Oh… euh… oui. D'accord… pardon. Je…

Draco rigola.

-Maintenant tu n'insisteras plus quand quelqu'un éludera une question! On dirait que j'ai choqué mademoiselle sainte ni…

Elle lui frappa doucement l'épaule.

-Tu es un idiot. Et ne me prends pas pour une idiote!

-Ne me traite pas d'idiot et je ne te prendrais pas pour une idiote. Bon on s'y remet?

-Je n'attends que ça!

-Tu m'étonnes!

-Malfoy!

-Je croyais qu'il fallait que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms!

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi!

-D'accord, d'accord, répondit-il avant de se rassoir correctement sur sa chaise. Je n'ai pas d'idée moi!

Ron et Harry étaient en train de jouer au Quiddich sur le terrain abandonné. Les entrainements n'avaient pas repris. Harry était en manque de sensations et à chaque fois qu'il sortait jouer avec son ami, même s'il tentait de se contenir, rapidement il ne se contrôlait plus et Ron abandonnait rapidement. C'était d'autant plus frustrant pour le brun.

Mais pas ce jour-là. Harry n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil après sa soirée avec Draco, il était fatigué.

-Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle mais je la remercie!

-Hein?

-La fille qui t'a épuisé cette nuit, pour une fois j'ai une chance de te battre.

Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il faisait froid. Il restait encore de la neige à certains endroits. Le soleil se reflétait sur ces petits tas blancs, les forçant à cligner des yeux.

-Tu m'as battu. Moi je fais une sieste.

Ron lança son balai dans l'herbe et s'assit à côté de son ami. Il épousseta ses jambes et s'allongea les bras en croix, un genou replié.

-Même si ce n'est pas fair-play j'accepte ma victoire, ricana le roux.

Harry s'endormit dans l'herbe.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent en retard pour le diner dans la salle commune. Ils portaient encore leurs tenues de vol, ce qui leur valût un regard réprobateur de la part d'Hermione.

-Vous auriez pu vous changer quand même!

Ils s'assirent en haussant les épaules.

Harry avait volontairement tourné le dos à la table des Serpentards, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il y avait pourtant songé tout le reste de la nuit.

Il devait le reconnaître. Malfoy était la meilleure expérience sexuelle de sa vie, jusque-là. Il avait découvert une nouvelle partie de lui. Il s'était attendu à ce que cela soit sale, très douloureux, humiliant… mais rien de tout ça. Était-ce dû à Malfoy?

Il se pencha pour regarder les sixièmes années à côté d'eux. Mais rien. Non définitivement rien. Pourtant rien que le fait d'imaginer Malfoy, de passer une main dans ses cheveux, d'attraper ses fesses, de goûter sa peau, le rendait dingue.

D'un côté il aimerait qu'il ne s'agisse pas que du Serpentard. Qu'il soit attiré par les hommes en général. Pourtant il n'y avait que le blond.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça? demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

Non, Ron non plus.

-Tu as de la purée de courgette sur la joue.

Le roux attrapa sa serviette et étala encore plus la purée sur son visage.

-Merci. C'est bon là?

Harry regarda Hermione, catastrophé.

-Oui c'est bon.

-Super, dit le roux avant de se resservir une bien trop grosse louche de purée.

Hermione regarda Harry sévèrement et lança un sort de nettoyage à son petit ami.

-Merci Mione.

Harry continua de manger. Il regarda Hermione.

Oui s'il n'y avait pas eu Ron, et leur amitié, Hermione était très attirante. Tout comme l'était Ginny.

Repenser à elle lui faisait de la peine. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessée. Il l'avait tellement aimée. Il savait qu'elle se portait bien et qu'elle avait dépassé leur rupture. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur quand il la voyait avec Dean. S'il n'y avait pas eu la Guerre…

Il avait froid. Avoir fait la sieste dans l'herbe humide en plein hiver n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Harry tu trembles! Remarqua Hermione.

-J'ai froid.

-Vous auriez dû aller vous changer!

-Oui mais on s'est endormi, et puis on ne joue quasiment plus depuis que les entrainements ont été suspendus, répliqua Ron. D'ailleurs Harry tu es allé demander à McGonagall?

-Non pas encore.

-Demander quoi Harry? Demanda Hermione.

-Qu'on nous permette de reprendre la saison de Quiddich. Ou du moins vu qu'on est déjà bien avancé dans l'année, les entrainements et les matchs amicaux.

-Mais c'est une super idée Harry! Ça va pouvoir recréer des liens entre les maisons!

-Ouais comme ça on pourra encore écraser les Serpentards, s'enthousiasma Ron.

-Ron! S'offusqua Hermione. Je suis sure que si Harry veut que les entrainements reprennent c'est par amour du jeu et de la camaraderie!

-Mais oui bien sur! Si Harry veut reprendre le Quiddich c'est surtout pour se défouler, pas vrai Harry?

Harry n'avait pas envie de s'immiscer dans le couple.

-Euh… les deux théories se tiennent.

-Tu ne veux pas contrarier Hermione c'est ça? Je comprends. Moi non plus… en général.

Harry avala sa dernière bouchée et se leva.

-Où vas-tu? Demanda Hermione.

-Parler à McGonagall.

-Va pfopro dvu Guiddifigh ?

-Ron! Tu es dégoutant!

-Oui, répondit Harry en pouffant. À tout à l'heure.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la grande salle il jeta un regard vers la table des Serpentards. Malfoy était assis à côté de Blaise. Accoudé sur la table, la tête dans une main, il semblait avoir une conversation ennuyeuse. Il croisa son regard. Harry le tint une dizaine de secondes et repartit.

Il se rendit à son dortoir, se changea et repartit aussitôt.

Arrivé dans un couloir calme où presque personne ne passait jamais, il sortit de son sac sa carte du Maraudeur. Il chercha McGonagall. Elle était dans son ancien bureau, immobile.

Harry rangea la carte, remit son sac sur son dos, et ignora les regards inquisiteurs des tableaux autour de lui.

Il trouvait étrange que la directrice soit dans son ancien bureau. Il était sensé être inoccupé depuis son passage au poste de directrice.

Une fois devant la porte il hésita à frapper. Il savait ce qu'elle lui dirait. Qu'il n'était pas envisageable de redémarrer une saison de Quiddich en milieu d'année. Qu'il y avait encore trop de tensions dues à la Guerre qu'il fallait calmer avant de reprendre l'entraînement d'un sport qui pouvait s'avérer violent. Et chose encore plus importante : le terrain de Quiddich n'avait pas été reconstruit depuis sa destruction lors de la bataille finale.

Mais il frappa. L'obstination devait être un trait de caractère dominant chez les Potter et les Evans et de plus il avait bien travaillé son discours.

Le « Entrez » caractéristique de la professeure de métamorphose se fit entendre. Il poussa la lourde porte et se faufila à l'intérieur.

-Monsieur Potter!

-Bonjour, professeur.

Elle se leva, ajusta son chapeau et s'appuya à son bureau.

-Que me vaut votre visite ici monsieur Potter?

-Je vous cherchais.

-Je me doute mais comment saviez vous que j'étais ici?

Harry rougit. Dire à sa directrice qu'il l'avait « espionné » pour la trouver à l'aide d'une carte interdite n'était pas une bonne réponse.

-Oui, bon, je ne veux pas savoir tout compte fait. Je n'aime pas vraiment mon nouveau bureau. Il est si grand. Et puis Albus y était si… enfin. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Et bien je voulais vous demander plusieurs choses.

-Cela serait-il plus confortable autour d'une tasse de thé?

-Comment refuser?

Elle attrapa une théière grise et deux tasses grises elles aussi, les posa sur la table basse et invita Harry à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

-Merci professeur.

-Racontez-moi, demanda Minerva McGonagall en versant le liquide brunâtre brûlant dans les tasses.

-Et bien, premièrement comme vous le savez, beaucoup d'élèves aimeraient reprendre le Quiddich. Je sais, vous allez me dire que nous sommes trop avancés dans l'année, mais je ne demande pas une reprise de la compétition, mais des entrainements. Comme ça, d'une part l'année prochaine les élèves pourront reprendre les matchs et le tournoi, et d'une autre part, je pense que cela ne peut que renforcer l'unité entre les maisons. Vous m'aviez dit il y a deux mois que c'était trop risqué, mais je ne suis pas de cet avis. Évidemment il reste des tensions. Au sein même d'une même maison parfois, mais quel meilleur moyen qu'un sport collectif pour réunir les passions? Il ne s'agit pas que de gagner. De plus il va falloir reconstruire le stade, il va falloir nous serrer les coudes et travailler ensemble.

Il s'arrêta. Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

-Nous pourrions reprendre des entrainements. Organiser des initiations, même pour les premières années. Nous n'aurions pas besoin de capitaine mais d'entraineurs. Et en créant des cours et entrainements collectifs entre plusieurs maisons, nous serions en mesure de créer une nouvelle unité. Et, évidemment nous pourrions faire appel à Madame Bibine pour superviser ces séances.

Il s'arrêta, définitivement cette fois.

La vieille dame souriait.

-Potter. Votre passion est si contagieuse! Votre altruisme est réel et sensible, même si je pense que vous pensez m'avoir parler d'unité entre maison parce que c'est un argument auquel je suis particulièrement sensible en ce moment. Mais n'oubliez jamais Potter, vous représentez pour tous ces jeunes, qu'ils soient vos amis, vos ennemis ou de parfaits inconnus, un idéal. Vous êtes celui qui a survécu et vaincu. On vous surnomme souvent le Saint Potter. Mais ils savent tous ce que vous avez fait Potter, et quelques soient leurs moqueries ou leurs flatteries ça peut les intimider. N'oubliez jamais que quoi que vous fassiez, vous êtes et vous serez toujours cet enfant de un an qui a mis Vous-Savez-qui en péril. Vous êtes l'espoir. L'espoir d'un monde nouveau et de toutes les promesses qu'il a à offrir. Je sais que vous préfèreriez qu'on vous oublie, et comme je vous comprends. Pourtant les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. N'en tirez pas parti, restez l'homme que vous êtes mais n'oubliez jamais que votre gloire est méritée!

Harry était ému. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle lui disait exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre depuis des mois, ce qu'il rêvait de ressentir, ou si c'était parce que son discours était promesse de la reprise du Quiddich.

-C'est d'accord pour moi Potter. À condition évidemment que vous soyez l'un des entraineurs et que vous organisiez la reconstruction. Je vous laisserais vous organiser avec madame Bibine. Contactez également les préfets en chef de chaque maison afin qu'ils fassent passer le message. Ne l'annoncez pas vous même aux Gryffondors. Demandez à Miss Granger. Pour ce qui est des Serpentards ça sera surement plus dur de les ramener à vous en dehors des premières années, mais peut-être pourriez-vous faire la trêve entre vous et le jeune Malfoy. En fait je vais envoyer un hibou à tous les préfets en chef pour que nous en parlions dans trois jours. Une réunion en début de soirée, avant le couvre-feu. Je vais également contacter Mme Bibine, je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie de nous rejoindre à Poudlard.

Harry était si content qu'il aurait pu sauter dans les bras de la directrice.

-Merci Professeur!

-Votre thé va refroidir Potter. Vous aviez autre chose à me demander?

Harry but une grande gorgée de thé. Reposa la tasse, les doigts tremblants. C'était un sujet plus délicat que le Quiddich mais qui lui tenait pourtant plus à cœur.

-Vous êtes peut être au courant que pendant leurs années à Poudlard, mon père Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Petigrow sont devenus des…. humm.

-Des animagus?

-Vous étiez donc au courant?

-Devenir un animagus peut être très dangereux, il faut être encadré. À l'époque j'avais bien remarqué quelque chose. Surtout avec Petigrow. Pour les autres, ça se passait mieux. Mais Petigrow a failli y rester. Sans l'intervention de Rémus je n'aurais rien pu faire. C'est une expérience formidable mais il faut pouvoir la supporter. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez?

-Comment savez-vous que c'est ce que je veux?

-Je ne suis pas une experte dans la psychologie, mais vous empruntez de plus en plus le chemin de votre père. Sauf que vous êtes plus malin que lui, ou plus mature. Vous venez me demander conseil, me trompé-je?

Harry sourit timidement.

-Non.

-Je suis d'accord. Cependant, vous n'en parlerez à personne. Il ne manquerait plus que la moitié de l'école ait envie de devenir un animagus. Vous irez voir Madame Pomfresh pour faire un bilan de santé complet.

Harry était surpris. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle l'aurait aidé. Mais il avait pensé qu'il aurait dû la convaincre. Comme pour le Quiddich.

-Professeur, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

La directrice se leva, rapporta la théière et les tasses et s'assit derrière son bureau.

-Potter, je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous tuer en tentant de devenir un animagus. Vous êtes si têtu qu'avec ou sans mon aide, vous le tenteriez. Autant éviter les dégâts. De plus j'aurais également un service à vous demander.

-Je vous écoute.

-Hagrid est parti pour deux mois. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui surveille l'orée de la forêt interdite. Environ deux, trois fois par semaine.

La forêt interdite. Ce n'était pas l'endroit qu'Harry préférait.

-Il n'est pas interdit pour les élèves de se rendre dans la forêt?

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous vous y rendriez Potter, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est vrai.

-Je ne vous demande pas de faire les rondes qu'Hagrid effectuait. Il faut juste s'assurer que tout se passe bien. C'est Hagrid lui-même qui a demandé à ce que se soit vous. Il n'a de toute évidence pas confiance en tout le monde. Il vous laisse sa… maison si vous le désirez pour les rondes nocturnes.

Harry hésita. La forêt interdite lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il préférait ne pas se remémorer. Mais il devait être fort et surmonter son malaise. De plus ça lui ferait une occupation. Occupation pendant laquelle il pourrait ne pas penser à Malfoy.

-C'est d'accord. Quand dois-je commencer?

-Dès que vous le pourrez. J'aimerais que vous me fassiez un rapport par semaine. Évidemment vous aurez une dérogation.

Elle se leva pour le raccompagner à la porte.

-Je ne vous ai jamais remercié Potter, ni même félicité.

-Pour quoi donc professeur?

-Pour L'avoir vaincu. Pour avoir suivi les consignes d'Albus. Pour l'avoir cru et avoir risqué votre vie pour Le vaincre.

-Oh euh… je…

-Au revoir Potter. SI vous voulez vous pouvez commencer votre première ronde demain soir.

Harry se retourna vers la directrice.

-Professeur. Vous ferez une excellente directrice, aussi grande et aussi sage que Dumbledore, j'en suis convaincu.

McGonagall le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

Harry la salua et sortit de son bureau.

Il partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Mais il n'était pas encore 20 h 30 et Hermione devait être à la bibliothèque. Il devait lui parler de la reprise du Quiddich.

Il avait beau essayer de se focaliser sur le Quiddich, il repensait sans cesse à Malfoy. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que la nuit passée, il était avec lui. Qu'il n'en avait pas réussi à s'endormir par la suite, ressassant encore et encore les moments passés avec le blond. Ils se connaissaient depuis sept ans. Ils s'étaient de suite hait. Malfoy l'avait cherché. Il l'avait insulté, frappé, menacé… Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? Lui même l'avait tellement détesté. Il représentait tout ce qu'Harry n'aimait pas dans le monde sorcier. Et inversement.

Pourtant tout son corps l'appelait.

Il arriva à la bibliothèque. Il chercha Hermione des yeux et la trouva assise, mais pas seule. Le Serpentard était avec elle. Harry se dit qu'il allait faire demi-tour, puis se trouva idiot. Après tout il avait vaincu Voldemort, il pouvait affronter le regard du blond. Mais étrangement il était plus que nerveux.

Il s'approcha de leur table, Malfoy lui tournait le dos et ne le vit pas arriver, il semblait absorbé sur son parchemin. Hermione leva la tête.

-Harry tu t'es changé!

Draco leva les yeux et replongea sur son devoir.

-Oui. Il fallait que je te voie.

-Tu es allé parler à McGonagall?

-Ça serait vraiment sympa si un jour tu pouvais ne pas lire dans mes pensées!

-Elle a accepté?

-À quelques conditions.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit en bout de table. Malfoy ne leva toujours pas la tête vers lui.

-Lesquelles?

-Elle veut que je supervise la reconstruction du stade, et que je participe aux entrainements.

Hermione lui fit signe de continuer.

-Je dois avouer que je me suis un peu servi de tes arguments de cohésion et d'unification entre les maisons.

-Mais c'est très important Harry!

-Oui, oui bien sûr. Je lui ai donc dit que je ne souhaitais pas une reprise de la compétition. Soyons francs, à cette époque de l'année, alors qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait pas vraiment volé depuis plus d'un an ça aurait été un désastre. Mais les entrainements, les initiations, ça fonctionne. Elle a donc accepté, à condition que je fasse partie des entraineurs. Normalement tu vas recevoir un hibou, il y aura une réunion dans trois jours sur ça.

-C'est super, ça Harry! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je vais recevoir un hibou?

-Tu es Préfète en chef Granger!

Harry regarda Malfoy qui avait fini par oublier son parchemin et lever la tête.

-J'imagine que j'en recevrai un aussi? Ainsi que les deux autres préfets en chef?

-Oui, répondit Harry.

Il regarda Malfoy attraper un carnet noir dans son sac et écrire à l'intérieur.

-Enfin Mione, on en parlera plus tard. Tu remontes dans la salle commune à la fermeture? J'ai autre chose à te dire.

-Oui, je te retrouve le haut.

Il voulut dire au revoir à Malfoy mais fit un simple signe de tête. En partant il entendit la brunette demander au Serpentard pourquoi il n'avait pas été aimable. Si elle savait, pourrait-elle toujours le regarder de la même façon?

Une fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor il s'effondra sur un fauteuil et s'endormit. C'est Hermione qui le réveilla. Encore endormi, il lui expliqua qu'il devait s'occuper de surveiller la forêt interdite durant l'absence du garde-chasse, et qu'il devrait être absent quelques soirées par semaine.

-Mais ça peut être dangereux Harry?

-Laisse Harry, Mione! répliqua Ron. Il me semble qu'on a fait pire que combattre des araignées géantes l'an passé.

-Tu veux venir voir les araignées avec moi? Demanda Harry en rigolant.

-Non. C'est ta mission pas la mienne, en plus, moi, je n'ai pas de dérogation.

-Je pourrais en demander une à McGonagall, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra et acceptera.

-Non, c'est bon. Et puis maintenant que j'ai Hermione il faut que je passe du temps avec elle.

Hermione rigola.

-Tu m'as laissée toute seule toute la semaine parce que tu faisais un tournoi d'échec avec les Serdaigles!

-Oui et bien je veux me rattraper! Et puis toi, tu passes bien tout ton temps avec Malfoy. Je te jure, s'il ose poser un doigt sur toi je le lui fais bouffer!

-Du calme Ron. Même si on s'entend bien aujourd'hui, Malfoy n'est pas vraiment mon type.

-Ah oui et c'est quoi ton type, demanda Harry.

-Je les aime roux, peureux et affamés.

-Hey! S'offusqua le roux. Mais maintenant que tu le dis j'irais bien manger une part de gâteau.

-Ron, on est sorti de table il y a moins de deux heures!

— Oui, mais moi j'ai faim! Harry tu m'accompagne aux cuisines? On pourrait prendre ta cape d'invisibilité!

Harry se leva.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Mais tu peux prendre la cape si tu veux.

-Super.

Ron partit en courant vers les dortoirs.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Le lendemain midi, plutôt que d'aller manger avec les autres Harry décida de faire un détour par l'infirmerie. Il demanda à l'infirmière un bilan complet. Lorsqu'elle l'interrogea sur les raisons de sa demande, il lui répondit qu'il n'en avait pas véritablement besoin mais comme il comptait reprendre le Quiddich il préfèrerait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle s'occupa de lui pendant une heure, lui replaça une vertèbre, lui conseilla de manger plus de légumes et lui remit un bon attestant qu'il était en parfaite santé.

Il la remercia et courut vers la grande salle, voir s'il resterait quelque chose à manger. Mais il arriva trop tard et dut partir pour le cours de potion le ventre vide.

Entre deux cours, il envoya un hibou à la directrice avec son bon de l'infirmerie.

La fin de la journée approchant, il était de plus en plus affamé et ce fut une délivrance pour lui lorsque le dernier cours s'acheva. Il dit à ses amis qu'il les verrait le soir dans leur salle commune, et passa par les cuisines prendre un bon repas.

La nuit tombante il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Chaque pas était plus dur que le précédent. Même s'il avait vaincu Voldemort, il ressentait une peur étrange à l'idée de retourner dans la forêt. Il se revoyait plusieurs mois plus tôt, décidé et sûr de lui, trahi et résigné, marchant vers une mort inévitable.

Il arriva à la cabane d'Hagrid. Le potager à côté aurait mérité d'être entretenu. Harry se promit de revenir également la journée afin de s'en occuper. Il passa derrière la cabane et nourrit les scrouts à pétard. Ils avaient bien grandi.

Le moment fatidique où il devait faire sa ronde arriva bien trop tôt. Malgré ses inquiétudes et ses appréhensions, tout se déroula parfaitement. Une fois dans la forêt, il se détendit. Elle avait changé, elle était moins sombre qu'avant, comme si elle aussi se remettait doucement de la guerre.

Harry ne vit rien d'anormal. Après une longue marche il s'assit sur une souche d'arbre. La nuit était complètement tombée. Autour de lui commençaient à se réveiller les créatures de la nuit. Il vit passer au loin les centaures et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit la fascination qu'avait le garde-chasse pour cet endroit. La forêt possédait sa propre magie.

Il resta plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il hésita à rester dormir dans la cabane d'Hagrid malgré le manque de confort qu'elle apportait mais il se doutait qu'Hermione et Ron s'inquiéteraient s'il ne rentrait pas.

Il rentra au château. Il était presque arrivé au couloir qui le mènerait à son dortoir quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Pourtant il ne se cacha pas. Les professeurs étaient très probablement au courant de ses sorties nocturnes et les préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient intimidés par lui. Ils ne lui diraient rien.

Mais évidemment, ce n'était aucune des personnes à qui Harry s'attendait.

Habillé avec un jean, des baskets et un pull gris, on aurait dit un adolescent moldu, pourtant c'était bien Draco Malfoy en face de lui. Il avait les cheveux humides attachés dans la nuque.

-Et bien Potter tu es encore hors de ton dortoir?

-Décidemment c'est toi qui fais toutes les rondes, répondit Harry au blond

-Qui sait, j'aime peut être effrayer les téméraires fugueurs. Ou bien est-ce parce que je dors peu.

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant ce qui sembla leur durer une éternité.

-Tu faisais quoi Potter?

-Ça t'intéresse?

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être hors de ton dortoir après 22 heures.

-Sauf quand ça t'arrange?

-Mais tu n'étais pas avec moi!

-Tu vas m'enlever des points?

-Qui sait?

-Fais donc!

-Évidemment si tu as une bonne raison, continua le Serpentard en souriant.

-Je travaillais.

-Tu travaillais?

-C'est bien, tu répètes bien.

-Ne te fous pas de moi Potter!

-McGonagall et Hagrid m'ont demandé de m'occuper de la forêt interdite pendant deux mois.

-Pendant l'absence de Hagrid?

-Oui.

-Et tu es sensé faire quoi?

-Surveiller surtout. Rapporter à McGonagall s'il y a quelque chose de suspect ou de bizarre. Lui faire des comptes rendus. Et vu l'état du potager, il faudrait que je m'en occupe aussi.

-Tu ne m'inventerais pas un bobard Potter? Demanda Malfoy en levant un sourcil.

-Non tu peux demander à McGonagall, et même envoyer un hibou à Hagrid si tu veux.

-Je te crois Potty. Tu es un trop mauvais menteur. Et puis, il n'y a bien que toi pour accepter de te balader dans la forêt en pleine nuit! D'ailleurs est-ce que ce n'est pas sensé être interdit pour les élèves?

-Oui mais je suis majeur Malfoy.

-C'est vrai.

-Et je suis un bon menteur tu sais. Mais si tu veux m'enlever des points vas-y!

-SI tu es en mission pour l'école je n'ai pas le droit. Mais c'est étrange que McGonagall ne t'ait pas donné une dérogation.

-Elle est dans mon dortoir.

-Potter tu as fait venir un balai pendant une épreuve de la coupe des trois sorciers. Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas faire venir un bout de parchemin?

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-Ah Ah! Tu es bizarre!

-Ouais je trouve aussi.

Un silence gêné s'imposa.

-Tu retournes à ton dortoir? Demanda le blond

-Oui.

-Très bien.

-Tu espérais autre chose?

-Peut-être.

-Ah… Euh.

-Détends-toi Potty! Je dois travailler moi. Retourne à ton dortoir par contre!

-Alors on en est là, tu me dis ce que je dois faire, rigola Harry.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser très court, et au moment où Harry voulut y répondre, le Serpentard s'éloigna.

-Rentre à ton dortoir Potter!

Harry regarda le blond s'éloigner.

…

Le lendemain soir, Harry voulut retourner à la forêt. Il partit de son dortoir après la fin des cours. Il voulait passer s'occuper du potager. Il sortit du château et se hâta de se rendre au potager d'Hagrid. Il s'en occupa pendant une bonne heure.

Il était en train d'arroser les plantes qu'il avait rempotées quand il aperçut Malfoy assis sur la barrière.

-Que fais-tu là?

-Je viens te voir travailler de tes mains nues!

-Très drôle Malfoy!

-Tu es sale!

-Ça t'excite Malfoy?

-Oh non, répondit Draco en descendant de la barrière, j'aime les choses et les gens propres!

Draco semblait dégouté de marcher dans un potager, il regardait Harry recouvert de boue d'un air pincé.

-De toute façon j'ai terminé ici.

Draco suivit le brun hors du potager.

-Tu ne fais pas de ronde ce soir?

-Non Potter. Tu as mieux à me proposer?

-Tu peux venir avec moi.

-Là-dedans? Demanda Draco en pointant la forêt.

-Oui… là-dedans rigola Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard.

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit.

-Je ne devrais pas l'aimer non plus.

-Parce que tu y es allé pour combattre Tu-Sais-Qui?

-Oui.

-Mais tu as vaincu!

-Oui mais je ne suis pas sorti de la forêt en vainqueur.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais comment as-tu réussi à te faire passer pour mort?

Harry hésita.

-Et bien d'une part, parce que je suis vraiment mort et aussi grâce à ta mère.

-Quoi?

-Elle ne t'en a pas parlé?

-Euh….Non.

Draco regarda Harry sans comprendre. Sa mère certes ne lui avait parlé de rien, mais Potter avait intérêt à lui expliquer.

-Tu m'expliques?

-Il m'a lancé un Avada Kedavra. Et c'est ta mère qui a été chargée de vérifier si j'étais mort… et au lieu de lui dire que j'étais vivant elle m'a demandé si TU étais en vie. Je lui ai fait signe que oui… et elle Lui a menti.

Draco était estomaqué.

-Je suis surpris.

-Que je sois mort ou que ta mère m'ait sauvé?

-Mais tu viens de dire qu'elle avait vu que tu étais en vie.

-Oui à ce moment-là.

-Je ne comprends plus rien Potter, s'exclama Draco en s'asseyant sur une souche.

-La première fois, répondit Harry en s'asseyant à son tour, le sort de Voldemort s'est retourné contre lui. Je n'ai pas été touché ou à peine – il touche sa cicatrice -. Cette fois c'était différent. Quand Il est revenu, il a pris mon sang donc il pouvait me toucher ou… m'attaquer. Mais je ne comprends pas que tu ne saches pas ce qu'elle a fait. C'est la raison qui a fait qu'elle a été graciée.

-Je n'étais pas à son audience.

-Pourquoi?

-J'étais à Azakaban Potter. Et pas comme visiteur je te rappelle.

Harry se tut gêné. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que le blond avait vécu. Il avait volontairement passé sous silence le fait qu'il était allé à Azkaban.

-Comment c'était?

-Azkaban?

-Oui.

-Un vrai petit paradis! J'avais beaucoup de compagnie, les mets étaient très raffinés, l'ambiance à la fête… vraiment… un paradis.

-C'était si dur que ça?

-C'était horrible Potter! Répondit Draco en accentuant chaque syllabe.

-Sirius me l'avait dit.

-Black?

-Oui.

- Je me demande comment il a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps, toutes ces années, sans devenir complètement fou.

Harry hésita.

-Sirius était quelqu'un de particulier. Il… enfin bref.

-De quoi tu parles Potter?

-Sirius était un animagus. Il se transformait et arrivait ainsi à contenir et à masquer ses émotions, ainsi les détraqueurs le laissaient un peu tranquille.

-Non même un animagus souffre le martyre! S'emporta Draco. Ils ne peuvent pas tout cacher. Black devait avoir un grain après avoir vécu 12 ans enfermé là-bas.

Harry réfléchit. Parler de Sirius le mettait mal à l'aise, et spécialement le fait d'en parler avec Malfoy. Lorsqu'il en parlait à Hermione et Ron s'était différent, ils le connaissaient, ils connaissaient et comprenaient leur lien. Sirius, l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme un père de substitution. Pourtant, étrangement en parler avec Malfoy, certes le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il y trouvait un soulagement.

-Sirius était quelqu'un de… spécial. Mais il a vécu des choses horribles. Ses meilleurs amis, mes parents, sont morts et il s'est toujours senti coupable et la prison n'a rien arrangé.

Harry se leva de la souche.

-Il faut que je continue ma ronde, dit Harry en se levant.

-Très bien.

Draco se leva à la suite d'Harry et ils continuèrent d'avancer, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt.

-Tu te souviens de la première fois où on est allé dans la forêt ensemble? Demanda Harry. Quand tu nous avais fait coller.

-Oh oui je m'en souviens! Comment l'oublier?

-Tu t'étais enfui!

-Oui je m'en souviens Potter, s'agaça Draco.

-Tu as hurlé comme une fillette!

-Oui bon ça va Potter! Je te ferais remarquer que voir un Quirrel vampire à tête de Tu-Sais-Qui sur une pauvre licorne, c'est assez effrayant pour un enfant de 11 ans!

-Mais j'ai eu peur aussi!

-Oui, mais tu manques de toute évidence d'instinct de survie!

-Je pense que c'est le tien qui est un peu trop sensible, rigola Harry.

-Je te fais rire Potter?

-Oui, un peu.

-Toi, tu es une grande gueule et une tête brulée! Moi je suis intelligent, je me sors des situations grâce à mon intellect!

-Typiquement serpentard! Ironisa Harry.

-C'est mieux que d'aller se faire tuer pour les autres!

-Alors toi tu ne l'aurais pas fait?

Draco s'arrêta et releva sa lampe vers Harry.

-Potter tu avais des gens à sauver. Moi non. Sauver mon père? Ma mère? Je ne comprends pas que tu aies pris le risque.

-Parce que je n'aime pas que ma personne! Il n'y avait pas de risques, enfin…

Harry s'arrêta. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler de ça, le sujet était trop frais, trop brûlant.

-Comment ça pas de risques? Tu pars à la mort sans aucune garantie de victoire et tu appelles ça ne pas prendre de risques?

-Tu ne comprends pas!

-Non pas vraiment!

-Je ne pensais pas survivre, avoua Harry en s'asseyant sur une pierre.

Draco s'assit à côté de lui.

-Comment ça?

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

-Je devais mourir. J'étais le dernier Horcruxe. Tout comme Nagini. Je devais mourir, afin qu'il puisse être mortel. Je n'y suis pas allé en pensant que je survivrais peut-être. J'y suis allé… pour mourir. Je n'avais pas de chance de survie... Je… devais mourir.

-Mais tu es Harry Potter, le garçon destiné à tuer Celui-dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom!

-Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas le tuer en tant qu'Horcruxe. Tous ses horcruxes devaient être détruits. J'ai vu les souvenirs de Rogue. C'est pour ça que j'y suis allé. J'y ai vu une discussion entre lui et Dumbledore où Albus lui expliquait qu'il fallait que je meure. Je me suis senti tellement trahi. En fait, il m'avait préparé à ça toute ma vie. À mourir. Et Rogue devait me le montrer.

Draco resta muet. Les confidences de Potter étaient très intimes et très douloureuses.

-Oui je sais. Saint Potty le Sauveur, reprit Harry ironiquement.

-Je ne pourrai plus jamais dire ça.

-Comment ça?

-Mais je l'ai toujours dit de manière sarcastique. Bien sur, je savais que tu risquais ta vie. Mais pour la bataille finale, je ne savais pas que tu y été allé en martyre.

-Je ne suis pas un martyre Malfoy, je ne suis pas mort au final.

-Oui et non.

-C'est vrai.

Draco hésita un instant.

-Comment c'était? demanda le blond.

-Quoi donc?

-La mort?

-Blanc.

-Blanc?

-Oui. Blanc. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'était bien la mort.

Harry vit le regard interrogateur du blond.

-Ce n'est qu'une partie de moi qui est morte ce soir-là. La partie horcruxe de Voldemort. Cela dit, j'ai eu le choix.

-Le choix?

-Oui, j'aurais pu mourir, je pense, si je l'avais voulu.

-Et tu as hésité?

-Oui…

-Mais pourquoi?

-Mon monde venait de s'effondrer. J'ai connu le monde sorcier en même temps que Voldemort. J'ai passé toute mon existence de sorcier à le combattre. Même Dumbledore m'avait destiné à mourir pour le battre. Je me suis sentie trahi, j'étais en colère. J'étais perdu. Mais je ne voulais pas mourir hein!... Hermione et Ron disent que Dumbledore savait que je ne mourrais pas. Mais, je n'en sais rien, ça me perturbe.

-Potter, tu n'es pas mort!

-Je sais.

-Je comprends.

-Ah oui? demanda ironiquement Harry.

-Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne comprends rien à la complexité des sentiments. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais eu de la chance. Même si une chance pareille ce n'est pas humain. Enfin pas à chaque fois.

-Crois-le ou non, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

-Oui un enfant de 1 an qui survit à un sortilège de mort…

-Non pas cette fois.

-Tu étais super bébé sorcier?

-Non. Ma mère… ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver, c'est la force de son amour qui m'a sauvé.

-L'ancienne magie.

-Tu connais?

-Potter me prendrait-tu pour un veracrasse? Bien sûr que je connais. L'utiliser, non. Je suis un sang pur, j'ai donc été élevé en tant que tel, j'ai reçu l'éducation adéquate.

-Je pensais qu'on t'avait éduqué à haïr les moldus et à épouser une sorcière de sang pur.

-Ah Ah, rigola Draco. Oui on m'a inculqué la haine des moldus. Et pour le sang pur c'était Astoria.

-Astoria?

-Oui c'était son nom.

-C'était?

-Elle a disparu avec ses parents après la bataille finale. On devrait rentrer. Tu as vu tout ce que tu voulais voir?

-Oui.

Ils repartirent.

-Je suis désolé pour cette fille.

-Pourquoi? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Mais comment pouvais-tu vouloir épouser une femme que tu n'avais jamais vue? S'offusqua Harry.

-Vouloir, ricana Draco. Tu es si naïf Potter. Dans mon monde on ne se marie pas par amour, mais par nom et par rang. Si l'amour arrive pendant le mariage, comme ce fut le cas pour mes parents, alors c'est tant mieux, mais ça reste rare. Le mariage d'amour n'existe pas dans les grandes familles de sang pur.

-Mais pourtant les Weasley se sont mariés par amour!

-J'ai dit les grandes familles de sorcier Potter!

-Oh ce n'est pas…

-Gentil? Tu es si candide, s'en est presque affligeant.

-Je suis aussi naïf et candide que tu es lâche et trouillard!

-Et je ne le nie pas. Mon instinct de survie est surdéveloppé voilà tout!

-C'est une théorie.

-Tu en as une autre peut-être? Demanda le blond.

-Et bien… Tu as été élevé comme le sang pur que tu es, comme un être soi-disant supérieur. Pourtant toute ta famille s'est inclinée devant un sang mêlée, par admiration ou par peur de sa puissance Malgré ta prétendue supériorité tu as toujours été soumis à quelqu'un qui t'inspire à la fois le respect et la crainte. Alors que Dumbledore, par exemple, inspirait le respect et la force.

-Potter tu vas trop loin!

-Malfoy je ne dis pas que tu étais soumis de ton plein gré…

-Ne me dis pas qui j'étais, hurla Draco en se retournant vers Harry. Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai fait ou pas!

-Ne le prend pas mal. Je me suis mal exprimé…

-Oh non, tu t'exprimes très bien Potter!

Draco s'éloigna d'Harry marchant le plus vite possible.

-Malfoy! J'ai de l'admiration pour ce que tu as fait, cria Harry. Tu as été plus que courageux en me sauvant la vie!

-Ne te fous pas de moi Potter, répondit Draco en se retournant.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi! J'ai déjà tout dit à ton procès Malfoy. Tu as pris une décision qui pouvait te coûter la vie. Tu as trahi ton camp pour une cause que tu croyais juste.

-Je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait Potter!

Draco lâcha sa lampe et s'approcha d'Harry.

-Potter! Je t'interdis de penser à ma place!

Harry posa sa lampe et passa ses mains sur son visage.

-Malfoy, remet ta fierté au placard! Je ne voulais pas te vexer!

-Oh mais je ne suis pas, vexé, comme tu le dis!

-Rahhh, tu m'exaspères Malfoy!

-Je t'exaspère?

-OUI! Hurla Harry.

Draco regarda Harry stupéfait.

-Très bien alors, dit Draco en se retournant.

Il attrapa sa lampe et s'en alla.

-Malfoy, soupira Harry.

Draco s'arrêta. Harry s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le Serpentard se raidit.

-Malfoy?

Draco ne répondit pas, mais se détendit. Il hoqueta quand il sentit les lèvres d'Harry dans son cou. Les mains du brun passèrent sous sa cape et vinrent caresser son torse.

-Potter, serais-tu en train de changer de sujet?

-Oui, répondit Harry en venant mordiller l'oreille du blond.

Harry dénoua la cape de Draco, la fit tomber au sol. Il défit les boutons de sa chemise lentement, tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il lui enleva sa chemise, fit passer ses doigts sur sa peau, vint caresser son torse, son ventre. Une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à la bosse entre les jambes du blond.

-Ah… Potter.

Harry déboutonna le pantalon du blond, descendit la braguette avec une lenteur frustrante. Il passa sa main sous le boxer tendu, passa ses doigts sur le membre dur et doux du Serpentard, lui arrachant un soupir. Quand il sentit qu'il commençait à le rendre fou d'excitation, il lui enleva son pantalon et fit tomber au sol son boxer. Il sentait sur sa peau qu'il avait froid, mais il était toujours aussi dur dans sa main. Harry était lui même très excité et, tout en continuant de mordiller son cou, accentua sa caresse, serra de son bras libre Draco le plus possible contre lui et plaqua sa propre érection contre les fesses du Serpentard.

Draco gémit. Il était surpris de l'attitude entreprenante du Gryffondor et ne s'en plaignait pas.

Harry accéléra son mouvement sur le sexe du blond puis, quand il sentit que sa jouissance était proche, il ralentit et s'arrêta. Il fit tourner le Serpentard vers lui et l'embrassa. Draco attrapa la cape d'Harry.

-Je suis complètement nu Potter. Tu ne trouves pas ça inéquitable? Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses mains descendirent dans son dos, sur ses fesses. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de le goûter. Il était totalement embrumé par le désir qui naissait en lui. Plus fort encore qu'avant. Il n'était plus nerveux, c'était lui à présent qui menait la danse, c'était lui qui rendait Malfoy fou.

Draco, lui, se demandait comment ils avaient pu passer de cette dispute à cette situation. Il ôta la cape d'Harry, arracha sa chemise tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Harry sentit l'air froid sur sa peau et n'en fut qu'encore plus excité, il se colla au maximum contre le blond et pressa son érection sur celle non dissimulée du Serpentard. Il lâcha ses lèvres et vint embrasser et mordre la peau de son cou, de son torse, lécher ses tétons, baiser son ventre, caresser ses fesses.

Il s'agenouilla devant le sexe du blond, l'embrassa timidement, se demanda s'il allait être capable de lui faire autant de bien que lui, lui en avait procuré. Il pressa délicatement sa main à la base du sexe de Draco, entama un sensuel et jouissif va-et-vient.

Draco haletait. Il commençait à perdre l'équilibre. Potter avait beau être un débutant en la matière, il se débrouillait diablement bien. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun, tremblant. Quand il sentit que ses jambes ne le porteraient plus très longtemps, il fit reculer le brun, s'accroupit en face de lui et l'embrassa.

Harry lui rendit son baiser. D'abord surpris, il l'accentua en plaçant ses mains autour du visage du blond, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les détacher.

Draco attrapa le pantalon d'Harry et le déboutonna. Ils se relevèrent et lui ôta le reste de ses vêtements en le poussant contre un arbre derrière lui. Harry hoqueta mais n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser pour autant.

Ils sentaient leur corps bouillir de désir et malgré la température glaciale autour d'eux, ils avaient chaud. Draco ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'eux, la forêt était remplie de magie : des feuilles tournoyaient lentement autour d'eux, les animaux s'étaient tus et les quelques fleurs qui arrivaient à fleurir ici dégagèrent un parfum enivrant. Il ne savait pas si c'était la magie d'Harry qui débordait, ou la sienne ou bien encore la puissance de leurs deux magies réunies. C'était encore plus fort que la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Les mains d'Harry le brulaient, ses caresses étaient aussi agréables que douloureuses. Il faisait naitre en lui un désir bestial qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il avait à la fois envie de le faire hurler de plaisir et de douleur.

Il retourna le Gryffondor ventre contre l'arbre et passa une main entre ses fesses. Il pensait qu'il allait se rebiffer mais le brun se cambra encore plus sous sa caresse. Il passa ses doigts sur les testicules gonflés et vint caresser doucement la verge dure de plaisir.

-Malfoy!

Draco ne se fit pas prier et, en s'appuyant avec l'avant-bras contre l'arbre, de l'autre il vint caresser l'entrée du brun. Harry haletait, le plaisir qui naissait en lui était si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Quoi que faisait Malfoy, il le rendait fou de désir.

Draco continua à titiller Harry jusqu'à ce que celui s'empale de lui même sur ses doigts en poussant un râle de plaisir. Draco n'avait plus qu'une envie, pénétrer Potter. Mais il laissa ses doigts en lui, le préparant à l'accueillir.

Harry sentait sa magie hors de contrôle, il sentait aussi celle de Malfoy. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait se contenir. La forêt lui apparut soudain comme l'endroit parfait pour ses ébats avec Malfoy. Un cercle silencieux et discret qui les accueillait sans rien demander.

Draco délaissa l'antre de Harry de ses doigts et s'agenouillant derrière lui, il le força à se cambrer encore plus puis posa ses lèvres sur son anus.

Harry fut surpris et faillit s'indigner mais le blond avait commencé à le lécher délicatement. Il cria, c'était trop bon, ses doigts s'accrochaient à l'écorce de l'arbre, ses jambes étaient prises de tremblement.

Draco passa une main sous Harry et vint le masturber, tandis que sa langue venait lécher les testicules du brun qui s'offraient à lui.

Quand il sentit qu'Harry était à deux doigts de jouir il ralentit et se redressa, et sans ménagement le pénétra d'un coup de reins.

Harry cria à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Une des mains de Malfoy vint s'entrelacer à la sienne tandis que l'autre le tenait fermement au bassin, accompagnement les va-et-vient de leur corps.

Draco s'appuya contre Harry et vint le mordre à l'épaule.

-Potter! C'est trop bon!

La seule réponse d'Harry fut un cri. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus le paysage autour d'eux. Sa tête lui tournait. Chaque coup de reins de Malfoy l'envoyait plus loin, le faisait quitter encore plus la réalité. Il serra aussi fort qu'il put la main du blond dans la sienne au moment où il sentit la jouissance venir. Ce fut si fort qu'il en devint aveugle, un éclair blanc déchira ses sens. Il entendit Draco derrière lui qui haletait son nom, ses ongles qui vinrent déchirer la peau de son dos au moment où il jouit en lui.

Ils tombèrent ensemble à genoux. Harry essaya de se retourner vers Malfoy, mais au moment où il l'aperçut, il s'évanouit.

Draco regarda Potter tomber au sol, impuissant, avant de s'évanouir à son tour.

Autour d'eux la forêt restait silencieuse. Seules brillaient de minuscules paillettes de lumière… tournoyantes et étincelantes.

**_À SUIVRE…_**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Réunion

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 8. J'ai remarqué que certaines de mes lectrices n'étaient pas d'accord dans les lemons pour le choix du dominant… ) Personnellement je n'ai pas de préférence, ou en fait si j'aime quand les choses se font « à tour de rôle », je suis une grande romantique ( avec quelques pointes de perversité certes ^^ ») j'aime penser qu'en amour il n'y a pas de dominant et de dominé, mais une égalité.  
><strong>Donc pour le prochain Lemon je vous laisse choisir qui sera dessus, et donc qui sera dessous. Petit vote pour rendre l'histoire plus interactive ^^<strong>

Alors…. A vos reviews !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

Bonne lecture et Bonne semaine à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : <strong>_Réunion_

-Debout Potter!

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il aperçut, encore de manière floue, le visage de Malfoy au dessus de lui.

-Allez Potter! On ne va pas rester à se les geler ici!

Harry réalisa enfin que Malfoy était en train de le secouer. Il était habillé, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Pourtant dans son dernier souvenir, ils étaient tous les deux nus. Le Serpentard avait surement usé d'un sortilège pour le rhabiller.

-Potter debout!

Harry se releva et se tint contre un arbre. Il avait mal à la tête.

-Ça va, ça va! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Harry la voix encore engourdie.

-On est tombé dans les pommes, répondit le Serpentard en le rattrapant quand Harry menaça de tomber. Tu t'es levé trop vite!

-C'est toi qui me hurlais dessus pour que je me relève!

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de sauter sur tes pieds d'un bond. Je voulais surtout que tu te réveilles.

-Ouais, bon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est évanoui?

Les joues de Draco prirent une jolie teinte écarlate.

-Ça arrive parfois, quand c'est très puissant.

Harry le regarda en remettant ses lunettes.

-Et ça t'est déjà arrivé?

-Non.

-Alors comment sais-tu que c'est ça?

-Je lis Potter!

Après avoir épousseté leurs vêtements ils attrapèrent leurs lampes.

-Est-ce qu'il est tard? Demanda Harry.

-Oui il est…

-NON! Ne me dis rien en fait. Je ne veux pas compter les heures qu'ii me reste à dormir.

-Comme tu voudras, rigola doucement Draco.

Ils rentrèrent silencieusement au château. Le couvre-feu était en place depuis longtemps car il n'y avait aucune fenêtre éclairée.

-Tu es encore dans les vapes Potter?

Harry, qui n'avait en effet pas totalement émergé, se sentait engourdi.

-C'est comme si j'avais plus de forces, admit-il.

-C'est normal, avec toute la magie qu'on a laissé s'échapper.

-Oui, sûrement. Je trouve ça bizarre.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était mieux avec un homme, ricana le Serpentard.

-Tu viens à peine d'admettre que ça ne t'était jamais arrivé.

-Ah oui? Oui c'est vrai. C'est tout simplement mieux avec moi alors.

Harry regarda le blond. Il avait plus l'air interrogatif que fier de lui.

-Mais bon, la prochaine fois on sera ça au dessus d'une pile de coussins et à côté d'un feu de cheminée, reprit Draco.

-Chochotte, le titilla Harry.

Le brun se surpris à penser que oui, il y aurait une prochaine fois, et étrangement, et il ne l'admettrait surmènent jamais, il en était ravi.

Ils se quittèrent à l'angle du même couloir que la fois précédente, se souhaitant une bonne nuit, sans un baiser.

La dernière pensée de Draco Malfoy cette nuit-là avant de se laisser aller au sommeil fut : « Par Merlin Potter! »

Harry était arrivé avec Hermione en avance. Ils attendaient les autres préfets en chef et les professeurs dans une classe d'étude libre.

-Harry tu as apporté tes notes? Demanda la brune

-Elles sont là, répondit Harry en pointant sa tête avec son index droit.-

-Ce n'est pas sérieux Harry.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de notes Hermione. J'ai une bonne mémoire.

-Si tu le dis.

Harry se dit que malgré toute l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle pouvait être souvent énervante. Il en avait marre qu'elle lui dicte constamment quoi faire. Mais d'un autre côté il devait l'énerver quand il agissait de manière non réfléchie.

-Je suis un grand garçon Hermione. Je sais quand j'ai besoin de prendre des notes ou non. Fais-moi confiance.

Hermione se figea.

-Oui tu as raison. Je ne voulais pas te dire ce que tu avais à faire. Je suis désolée.

Le brun fut tout à coup mal à l'aise, il sentait qu'il l'avait blessée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et il tenta de se rattraper.

-J'adore quand tu me dis quoi faire Hermione, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. Mais pas tout le temps, il y a des fois où j'ai besoin de respirer.

-Merci.

-De quoi?

-L'autre jour Malfoy m'a reproché la même chose que toi, que je m'implique… un peu trop dans la vie des mes amis, mais il me l'a dit moins gentiment que toi. Ce n'est pas un gentleman.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? demanda Harry curieux.

-Et bien il m'a fait comprendre que je l'énervais avec mes questions et il m'a mise mal à l'aise.

-Mal à l'aise?

-Il avait l'air très fatigué, ça m'a inquiétée; et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit seul.

Harry devint écarlate, mais il se ressaisit. Évidemment Hermione ne savait pas que c'était à cause de lui que Malfoy était fatigué l'autre jour sinon elle l'aurait déjà questionné. À cet instant, il se dit qu'il serait peut-être facile d'en parler avec elle contrairement à Ron. Il détestait leur cacher quelque chose, ils étaient ses amis, ils avaient partagé plus de choses que beaucoup de gens. Mais d'un autre côté, avoir son secret avec Malfoy lui procurait une sorte d'excitation. C'était la seule chose de son existence dont personne ne se délectait, où personne n'intervenait.

Les trois autres préfets en chef arrivèrent, Draco le dernier. Il s'assit le plus loin possible des autres, jetant un rapide regard à Harry qui l'avait fixé dès son entrée dans la pièce.

McGonagall arriva enfin avec Madame Bibine et les autres directeurs de maison.

-Bien, bien, introduisit la directrice, puisque nous sommes là, nous allons commencer.

Pendant plus d'une heure et demie, ils débattirent des modalités d'organisation. Il fut ainsi décidé que Harry serait en charge de la reconstruction du stade, des gradins et des vestiaires ainsi que de la construction d'un mémorial à la mémoire des élèves victimes de la Guerre.

Pour l'organisation des cours seraient en charge madame Bibine et les préfets en chef.

Au poste d'entraineur furent désignés, Harry, Ron, une Serdaigle, un Poustouffle et Draco.

Les cours et entrainements reprendraient dès que le stade aurait été reconstruit, ce qui était prévu pour le week-end suivant.

Harry devait choisir plusieurs élèves et professeurs afin de l'aider. Évidemment tous les directeurs de maisons se proposèrent spontanément et il fut convenu que dès le lendemain matin, une note serait affichée dans chaque maison pour que les volontaires se fassent connaître. Plus ils seraient, plus cela serait rapide.

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, Harry abandonna Hermione en pleine discussion avec le préfet en chef de Poufsouffle et sortit de la salle afin de retourner à sa maison.

-Potter?

Draco le suivait, tenant dans ses bras les livres qu'il était allé emprunter à la bibliothèque avant d'assister à la réunion.

-Tu vas où? demanda le Serpentard.

-Je pensais rentrer à mon dortoir. Crois-le ou non, je n'ai pas très bien dormi ces jours-ci.

Draco sourit.

-Tu aimes trop dormir Potter.

-Et toi pas assez.

-Je préfère profiter du temps qui passe plutôt que de le laisser s'écouler en perte.

Draco le dépassa et se pencha à son oreille.

-À plus tard alors, chuchota-t-il.

-Attend! Se surprit à crier le brun.

Il regarda autour de lui et poussa Draco dans un couloir avant d'ouvrir la porte d'une salle de classe vide et de les y entrainer tous les deux. À peine la porte fut-elle refermée que Harry plaqua le blond contre la porte et l'embrassa en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

Draco fut surpris, mais non mécontent. Il se laissa faire, profitant de la tendresse nouvelle du Gryffondor. Comment était-il possible, par Merlin, que ce petit hétéro lui fasse autant d'effets?

Draco répondit au baiser de Potter lorsque ce dernier vint caresser sa langue avec la sienne, attrapant le brun par les épaules il l'invita à se coller plus contre lui. Harry passa une main sur la nuque du Serpentard pour plaquer se bouche autant que possible sur la sienne. Draco s'accrochait au col de la cape du Gryffondor aussi fort que possible, ne pouvant envisager qu'il s'échappe. La barbe naissante du brun, encore une fois mal rasée, venait érafler sa peau parfaitement lisse lui procurant des frissons des pieds à la tête. Il se surprit à avoir la tête embrumée à tel point qu'il ne savait plus s'ils étaient debout, assis ou allongés.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, sans jamais aller plus loin. Tantôt tendrement tantôt fougueusement, comme deux amants, destinés à se séparer.

À SUIVRE…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! N'oubliez pas mes chers lecteurs le vote pour le prochain chapitre. Qui sera le dominant ? Harry ou Draco ? Et où ? (Oui je viens de le rajouter celui là ^^ ) Vous avez le droit de choisir n'importe quelle pièce ou lieu Poudlard. ^^ (Ouais je suis comme ça ) )<strong>

A très vite !

Mély ;)

* * *

><p><em>MAJ du 10 au soir :<em>

_Pour l'instant le résultat des votes est_

_Draco dominant : 2_

_Harry dominant : 1_


	9. Chapter 9 : Un week-end chargé

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**Note** : Je suis très contente que vous ayez répondu au petit sondage que j'avais lancé au chapitre précédent. J'ai beaucoup rigolé en comptant les voix. Mais je n'en dis pas plus vous découvrirez vous même. ^^

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic et qui m'encouragent toujours autant. Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir que j'attends à chaque fois avec impatience votre review et votre avis. Je remercie donc publiquement : Serdra (qui m'a inspiré ce vote pour le lemon )) Honeymily 23, Mélissa-Lena, Cricket32, brigitte26. Et bien sur merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui arrivent en cours de route, vos commentaires et avis me donnent toujours le sourire et même parfois des idées (je pense tout particulièrement à Vespaline pour ce chapitre), à tout ceux qui ajoutent ma fic dans leurs alertes et dans leurs favoris ^

Je tenais à m'expliquer sur un choix d'écriture car on m'a posé quelque fois la question. Pourquoi Harry et Draco s'appellent-ils encore par leurs noms de famille ? Pour moi, l'amour ne naît pas en une nuit et n'efface en rien les souvenirs. Cette histoire n'est pas prête d'être terminé, elle s'étalera sur plusieurs années (et oui vous allez me voir encore longtemps en alerte dans votre boite mail mwahahaha) S'appeler par leurs noms de famille leur permet de mettre une distance dans leur relation. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais au début de l'histoire quand j'écrivais d'un point de vue de l'un des personnages je nommais l'autre par son nom de famille et non par son prénom. Au point ou nous en sommes dans l'histoire, dans chaque point de vue je parle de l'autre en le mentionnant par son prénom. (Oui ça m'amuse d'écrire des choses subtiles qui ne se voient pas lol) Voilà, j'espère que vous comprenez (pour ceux qui s'interrogeaient).

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre 9.

Bonne lecture et Bonne semaine à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong> Un Week-end chargé_  
><em>

Le week-end était arrivé et Harry brûlait d'impatience. Le samedi matin, il se leva aux aurores, s'habilla en hâte et réveilla Ron, Seamus et Neville afin qu'ils se préparent. Il attrapa sa cape la plus chaude, son écharpe et ses gants et il descendit à la grande salle.  
>Le petit déjeuner n'était pas encore servi. Harry était le premier à arriver, même les professeurs n'étaient pas encore là. C'était bien la première fois. Il décida qu'il avait bien quelques minutes et s'installa à la table vide des Gryffondors. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, devant lui, surgirent assiettes et plats. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire son choix. À l'évidence le banquet commençait dès que le premier élève arrivait.<p>

Il avait apporté dans son sac des parchemins recouverts de plan et croquis concernant la rénovation. Il les attrapa pour les feuilleter.

Il vit arriver, une demi-heure plus tard, ses camarades. Ron était tellement échevelé qu'il ressemblait à un Harry roux et il bâillait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer une phrase. Neville lui demanda pourquoi il avait fallu qu'ils se lèvent si tôt. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire?

-Oui, plus tôt on commencera, plus tôt on finira.

-Oui, mais quand même, gémit le jeune Londubat.

Lorsque Dean arriva, Harry se raidit. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il sorte avec Ginny. Il n'était pas jaloux, mais il se sentait trahi par son ami. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, ne lui avait pas demandé si ça le gênait. Il aurait bien sur répondu que non, et leur aurait donné sa bénédiction, mais c'était une question de principe! Harry était vexé. Ils étaient sensés être amis après tout, il aurait préféré que Dean ait l'honnêteté de lui en parler directement plutôt que de passer par Ginny. Mais peut-être était-il trop dur. Il essaya d'entamer une discussion avec lui en parlant bien évidemment de Quiddich. Ron rejoignit leur conversation et les autres suivirent.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, les autres élèves commençaient à peine à arriver.

Ils se rendirent sur l'ancien stade de Quiddich. Il était en ruines. Il ne restait pas un gradin debout, le sol était recouvert de gravats et de bois. La végétation avait repris ses droits elle recouvrait tout.

Hermione les rejoignit en milieu de matinée. Elle les regarda s'activer à déblayer les premiers gravats. Elle avait avec elle un livre de sortilèges avancés.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas réviser maintenant quand même? S'offusqua Ron

Hermione, exaspérée, souffla devant tant de bêtise.

-Ron! C'est pour nous aider que je suis allée chercher ce livre à la bibliothèque. I l'intérieur des sortilèges qui pourraient nous être très utiles. Mais peut-être que tu veux y passer toute la semaine? Dans ce cas-là, je vais le ramener.

Harry et Neville tentaient avec peine de se retenir de rire, ils étaient rouge cramoisi et finalement, ils éclatèrent de rire devant le regard penaud de leur ami.

Fière de sa réplique, Hermione partit voir l'étendue de la tâche.

Au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait, des élèves arrivèrent, de plus en plus nombreux. Toutes les maisons étaient représentées, même les Serpentards, Harry fut surpris quand il vit arriver des premières années.

Hermione se rendit aux vestiaires avec le professeur Flitwick. Ron et Neville furent chargés, avec Madame Chourave, de contrôler la végétation. Harry resta avec des élèves de première année afin de rebâtir les gradins tandis que le reste des élèves se chargeait de déblayer les gravats.

Après leur avoir expliqué ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était très à l'aise avec les premières années. Il aimait beaucoup leur montrer comment lancer des sortilèges. Il leur expliquait comme faire, avec patiente et enthousiasme, leur communicant en même temps sa propre passion du Quiddich.

Minerva McGonagall regardait le jeune Potter enseigner de loin, d'un œil averti. Elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir nommé préfet. Il aurait été excellent. Mais à l'époque nommer Harry Potter préfet aurait été perçu pour du favoritisme. Elle repensa à l'armée de Dumbledore et à tout ce qu'il avait enseigné aux autres membres et elle se dit qu'il aurait fait un excellent professeur, à l'image de Remus Lupin. Ils avaient tous les deux vécu des évènements tragiques.

La directrice s'approcha des élèves et les aida à redresser la tour. Pourtant malgré la magie de la sorcière expérimentée, ils leur manquaient encore de la puissance. Harry commençait à transpirer, il avait le bras engourdi. Les premières années ne se portaient pas mieux, ils commençaient à faiblir. Quand Harry sentit que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient stoppé leur sort il commença à se décourager, mais c'est à cet instant qu'il sentit une autre puissance les aider. Il connaissait cette magie, il la reconnaitrait entre tous. Elle était à la fois douce et puissante.

Draco s'approcha et se mit entre la directrice et Harry. À eux trois ils stabilisèrent la tour de gradin des Poustouffle. Les premières années revinrent aider leurs ainés et l'élévation de la tour fut achevée.

Harry se tourna et regarda son amant. Il avait l'air épuisé à cause de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir mais faisait tout pour que cela ne transparaisse pas. Harry, quant à lui, aurait bien eu besoin de faire une pause. Minerva McGonagall était très fière d'eux. Ils avaient érigé une tour de plusieurs tonnes. Même si les plus jeunes avaient vite été épuisés, ils avaient donné beaucoup plus que la plupart d'entre eux.

Harry invita tout le monde à s'assoir et fit venir des cuisines des brioches et des verres de jus d'orange.

Tout en mangeant il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Draco. Il n'avait pas de cape, il portait seulement un pull.

Les premières années discutaient bruyamment de leur exploit, ils étaient plus que fiers d'eux.

Draco semblait gêné de l'agitation des plus jeunes. Harry le remarqua.

-Ça ne va pas?

-Est-ce qu'on faisait autant de bruit à leur âge?

La directrice rigola.

-Vous deux? Vous avez peut-être été les pires. Vous nous en avez fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Draco grogna et Harry rigola.

Ils décidèrent qu'avant le déjeuner ils rebâtiraient une autre tour. Draco insista pour que se soit la tour des Serpentards, ce qui fit rire Harry.

-Mais on voulait garder le meilleur pour la fin Malfoy! Ironisa Harry.

-Ne te fous pas de moi Potty.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de sortilèges, ils finirent par achever la tour des Serpentards.

Minerva félicita encore les premières années avant de les emmener au château. Harry les suivit, il se retourna et se surprit à chercher Draco des yeux. Il marchait en retrait en jetant des coups d'œil en arrière. Harry ralentit puis l'attendit.

Draco haussa un sourcil en voyant que le Gryffondor l'attendait.

-Je te manquais déjà Potter?

-Un peu oui, répondit honnêtement le brun en souriant.

Draco ne s'attendait pas à une telle honnêteté et rougit légèrement malgré lui, ce qui fit rougir à son tour le Gryffondor.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que Potter me ferait rougir comme une adolescente je ne l'aurais pas cru, oui, même s'il avait bu du véritasérum »

Harry lui se surpris à penser qu'il était de plus en plus intrigué et charmé par cet ex-mangemort « soi-disant » rival.

-Tu vas passer ton temps à rêvasser ou bien est-ce qu'on va pouvoir enfin aller déjeuner? Je commence à croire que tu attendais une licorne pour aller boire le thé, railla Draco.

-Excuse moi boucles d'or, répliqua Harry, je ne te savais pas si pressé.

-Boucles d'or?

-Boucles d'or! C'est… Non laisse tomber!

Draco réfléchit.

-Moldu?

-Oui.

-Très bien alors, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être entendu.

-Mais tu sais ils font des choses bien aussi.

-AH ah c'est ça oui.

-Je suis sérieux Malfoy!

-Ah oui? Et leurs cabines volantes qui polluent l'air tu trouves ça bien?

-C'est une avancée technologique. Je te signale qu'ils n'ont pas de balais, de poudre de cheminette et n'ont pas la capacité de transplaner.

-Ne me parle pas des moldus avant de déjeuner, ça a le don de me couper l'appétit.

Ils entrèrent dans le château. Harry était mécontent et vexé des réflexions de Malfoy sur les moldus, aussi décida-t-il d'ignorer sa remarque.

Draco partit s'installer de l'autre cote de la salle, à la table des Serpentards, tandis qu'Harry rejoignit la table des Gryffondors à l'extrême opposé. Serpentard et Gryffondor chacun à un bout de la grande salle. Éloignés. Séparés comme volontairement par deux autres maisons.

Après le déjeuner, tous les élèves qui participaient à la reconstruction retournèrent à leur chantier.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent avec les premières années. Draco demanda à Harry comment il faisait pour supporter la faiblesse des premières années.

- Nous aussi il a fallu qu'on apprenne à un moment donné tu sais, répondit Harry en souriant.

L'après-midi passa vite, trop vite aux yeux des premières années qui auraient préféré rester avec Harry Potter.

Tous les élèves se pressèrent de rejoindre la grande salle afin d'aller diner, ils étaient affamés.

Harry monta les dernières marches qui menaient à son dortoir. Il était épuisé. Les autres garçons étaient restés dans la grande salle discutant des prochains entrainements de Quidditch. Le brun était heureux que la future reprise des entrainements les transporte autant que lui. McGonagall lui avait parût étrange ce jour-là. Il avait plusieurs fois senti son regard sur lui. Pas un regard inquiétant mais soutenu, il avait compris qu'elle l'observait. Il se demandait si elle se préoccupait de lui ou si elle cherchait à comprendre quelque chose.

Ce qui était sûr à cet instant, c'était que Harry avait besoin d'une douche chaude et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ils en avaient fait plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Chaque groupe avait terminé la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient pouvoir dormir le dimanche matin et surtout, qu'ils pourraient tous se consacrer au mémorial.

Voir Potter s'occuper des premières années l'avait intrigué. Après tout il ne lui avait jamais paru pédagogue, plutôt enclin à contourner les règles et jouer au casse-cou. Pourtant aujourd'hui Draco avait regardé le Gryffondor d'un autre œil. C'est sûr que lui n'avait pas autant de patience. Il les trouvait bruyants et bêtes.

« Nous aussi il a fallu qu'on apprenne à un moment donné tu sais. »

Potter ferait un bon professeur, un très bon même. Et lui? Le pourrait-il?

Draco se rassit sur son lit. Il portait un bas de pyjama gris et un t-shirt vert. Il était heureux que les appartements des préfets en chef soient privés, il n'avait pas à porter des manches longues. Il regarda la marque sur son bras, passa son pouce dessus et souffla. S'il avait été au moins aussi courageux que Potter il n'aurait jamais accepté et il serait, soit mort mais mort en héros, soit vierge de toute marque et n'aurait pas à se cacher.

Il avait eu envie de le toucher toute la journée. Juste l'effleurer, sentir le frôlement de sa peau sur la pulpe de ses doigts, attraper son bras et l'attirer à lui.

Potter lui manquait, même quand il était là.

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas lui envoyer un hibou afin qu'ils se voient. Potter lui avait parût épuisé et il aurait surement refusé, et un Malfoy n'essuie jamais de refus.

Le lendemain matin.

Ses yeux étaient gonflés, douloureux. Sa tête lui paraissait lourde, trop lourde. Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières semblaient peser une tonne. Il lui fallut environ deux minutes afin de comprendre qu'il était en train de se réveiller.

Sa main se posa lourdement sur la table de chevet, tâtonna de manière peu élégante sur le meuble en bois, puis attrapa une branche de ses lunettes. Il se rallongea sur le dos et après s'être frotté les yeux avec ses poings, posa ses lunettes sur son nez et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Malgré les verres épais et réconfortants de ses vieilles lunettes, il ne discernait rien. Il se releva et s'assis sur son lit dans un bond. Il enleva ses lunettes, les remis, le résultat était le même. Flou.

-Ron?

-MMMMMMmmm, lui répondit une voix endormie.

-J'ai un problème.

Le rouquin se leva péniblement et bâilla.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je n'y vois pas bien.

-Ce n'est pas un scoop ça Harry.

-Je suis sérieux. En fait je crois que je ne vois quasiment rien.

Ron se leva, se frottât la tête en rejoignant le lit d'Harry et s'assit mollement à côté de son ami.

-Tes yeux sont super rouges Harry!

-Comment ça rouges?

-Et bien on dirait que tu t'es pris une potion de Neville sur le visage! Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

-HEY! Râla ledit Neville du fond de son lit.

-Ce n'est pas beau à voir, confirma Ron en touchant la paupière boursoufflée du brun.

Neville se leva et s'approcha du lit d'Harry.

-Il y avait plein de plantes vénéneuses hier, je crois en avoir vu une qui libère des spores toxiques, c'est peut-être de là que ça vient. Mon dieu Harry tu es tout boursoufflé.

Harry attrapa ses lunettes et se leva difficilement.

-je vais de suite à l'infirmerie.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Neville en attrapant un de ses livres de botanique.

Il passa à Harry sa cape, s'habilla rapidement et aida son ami à descendre les escaliers de leur dortoir.

-Qu'est ce que tu as pris?

-Un livre sur les plantes vénéneuses, si ça vient de là ça sera peut-être plus facile de te soigner si on sait de quelle plante il s'agit.

-C'était une très bonne initiative monsieur Londubat, mais il s'agit d'une simple allergie, dit l'infirmière en tapotant l'épaule de Neville.

-Merci quand même Neville, le remercia Harry.

Neville posa son livre à côté de lui, et demanda à l'infirmière de quelle allergie souffrait son ami.

-Je ne pourrais pas en être sure sans savoir exactement ce que vous avez touché monsieur Potter. Peut-être s'agit-il d'une plante, ou bien d'une roche, d'un animal. Vous avez beaucoup travaillé hier, touché beaucoup de choses, la fatigue n'a surement pas arrangé votre affaire. Mettez cette crème, ça va calmer l'inflammation. Aujourd'hui faites attention. Lavez-vous régulièrement les mains! Gardez la crème, passez-vous en tous les heures. Si ça empire, revenez me voir, mais je ne pense pas que vous en ayez besoin.

À l'instant où Harry se passa la crème sur le visage, il sentit qu'il dégonflait.

-Ça va mieux monsieur Potter?

-Oh oui! C'est très apaisant!

Harry posa ses lunettes sur son nez et vit enfin.

-Et contre le mal de tête vous avez quelque chose, demanda-t-il à l'infirmerie.

-Du repos, railla-t-elle.

-Ah.

Harry se leva et alla se regarder dans le miroir. Ses yeux avaient bel et bien dégonflé, mais sa peau était rouge comme ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'il portait un masque de super héros. Du moins il y voyait, c'était le principal.

Neville et Harry quittèrent l'infirmerie après que madame Pomfresh ait donné à ce dernier deux tubes de crème et de sévères recommandations.

Ils passèrent à leur dortoir pour se changer et rejoignirent leurs camarades dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Harry avait retrouvé les premières années et la professeure McGonagall. Mais Draco manquait. Il le chercha du regard. Peut-être avait-il décidé de ne pas revenir. Mais ils étaient beaucoup, tellement qu'Harry se demanda si toute l'école n'était pas venue participer au mémorial. Il aperçut la professeure McGonagall et lui demanda combien ils étaient. Elle lui répondit comme il l'avait imaginé que tous les élèves étaient présents puis elle lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait surement une allergie et que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné une crème. Elle parut s'inquiéter et lui demanda d'en faire moins et de se ménager.

Le mémorial leur demanda beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Les professeurs avaient trouvé une immense pierre rectangulaire. Les élèves avaient décidé qu'au-dessus de la pierre de granit flotterait une roche sphérique parsemée d'émeraudes. Les émeraudes représenteraient l'espoir. Chaque élève à l'aide de la magie grava un nom dans la pierre. Celui d'un ami, d'un parent ou d'un professeur disparu. Harry écrivit le nom de Sirius. Hermione celui de Rémus et Ron celui de Fred. Harry vit que Ginny inscrivait le nom de Nymphadora. Luna celui de Dobby.

Draco, finalement arrivé, inscrivit le prénom de Severus.

Minerva McGonagall supervisa la cérémonie. Ella avait préparé un discours.

« Nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer le courage et la loyauté de celles et ceux qui ont donné leurs vies, pour qu'aujourd'hui nous vivions dans un monde en paix. Nous avons tous gravé un nom dans cette pierre. Un nom que nous n'oublierons jamais. Celui d'un ami, d'un camarade, d'un frère, d'une sœur, d'un parent, d'un professeur ou bien celui d'un inconnu. Tous ces noms, aujourd'hui gravés à jamais, traverserons les âges pour que personne ne puisse jamais oublier qu'un jour, malgré nos différences physiques, malgré nos différences d'âge et malgré la différence de nos origines nous nous sommes tous battus contre une menace bien plus grande que nous, avec pour seul espoir la liberté. Et que c'est notre espoir, notre courage et notre folie il faut bien le dire, qui nous ont permis de remporter cette immense bataille. Nous ne réparerons surement jamais toutes les fissures dans les murs, nous ne penserons jamais complètement la douleur de la perte dans nos cœurs mais nous vivrons pour toujours avec la certitude que nous ne nous sommes pas battus en vain.

Il est insupportable pour moi d'avoir vu des élèves tomber le jour de la bataille finale, des êtres si jeunes et si innocents.

Je suis tellement fière de vous tous. Tellement fière de vous avoir enseigné mon savoir, fière de vous avoir connu. Vous êtes tous l'espoir du monde sorcier. Vous êtes le renouveau. Puissiez-vous trouver le bonheur. »

Harry pleurait et autour de lui rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient à contenir leurs émotions. Ron tenait Hermione par les épaules. Luna tenait la main de Neville.

La directrice n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer lors de son discours.

Après la cérémonie les élèves restèrent un moment à discuter entre eux.

Harry aperçut Draco au loin. Il parlait avec un sixième année. Ce dernier lui posa une main sur le bras.

Harry ne sut pas identifier le sentiment qu'il ressentit à cet instant précis. Il n'avait que rarement été confronté à la jalousie. Ou alors était-ce lorsqu'il jalousait ses amis d'avoir encore leurs parents, une famille. Voir Draco parler et se faire toucher par cet homme de toute évidence intéressé par lui fit naitre en lui une colère sourde. Cette boule dans son ventre était nouvelle pour lui. Il voulut détourner le regard et repartir voir les autres mais ses yeux refusaient d'obéir. Le Serdaigle chuchota à l'oreille de SON amant, une main posée sur son épaule l'autre sur son torse.

Les yeux d'Harry et de Draco se croisèrent. Harry se détourna et partit rejoindre ses amis. Il était doublement en colère. Premièrement parce qu'il était de toute évidence plus attaché au blond qu'il ne le croyait et deuxièmement parce qu'il était surement plus attaché au blond que lui ne l'était à lui. Il était énervé de son propre énervement, parce que ça le touchait, parce qu'il avait envie de casser la gueule à ce Serdaigle, de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs. Il se sentait trahi et savait que ce sentiment n'avait pas lieu d'être. Parce que Malfoy n'était rien d'autre que son rival, mais il avait de plus en plus envie de passer du temps avec lui, de coucher avec lui tous les soirs, de l'embrasser toutes les minutes, de le voir toutes les secondes.

Il prit une grande respiration, tenta de se détendre mais ses poings restaient invariablement serrés. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et il avait envie de casser quelque chose. Il se surprit lui même à arriver à se contrôler.

Draco voulut rejoindre Harry, mais ce dernier l'ignora et s'en alla. Le blond se douta de quelque chose. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il l'avait vu parler avec Justin.

Était-ce à cause de ça?

Potter jaloux?

Mais pourquoi?

Draco ne voulut pas se poser de question mais il ne supportait surtout pas qu'on l'ignore. Il suivit le Gryffondor qui retournait seul au château.

Draco le suivit dans le dédale des couloirs. Arrivé dans un couloir désert il lui fit connaître sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Potter?

-Je te demande pardon? demanda Harry en croisant les bras et en reculant d'un pas.

-Hier tu m'attendais et aujourd'hui tu m'ignores. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Potter?

-Rien et quand bien même, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait te faire.

Draco sourit.

-Tu penses que je n'ai pas vu?

-De quoi tu parles? lui demanda Harry.

-Quand je parlais à Justin, tu nous as regardés.

Harry se sentit perdre pied. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Oui et?

-Et bien je ne sais pas, répondit le Serpentard voulant le tourmenter un peu, mais je pense que tu t'imagines quelque chose et que ça te rend jaloux.

Les joues d'Harry devinrent cramoisies.

-Tu t'imagines des trucs Malfoy. Je n'aurais pas de raison d'être jaloux.

-Oh très bien, donc dans ce cas, tu ne voies aucun inconvénient à ce que j'aille voir Justin ce soir et pas toi.

Harry vit rouge, il ne savait pas à quel jeu voulait jouer Malfoy mais il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il attrapa le blond par son pull et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Tant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi, quoi que se soit, personne d'autre ne te touchera.

Draco était surpris.

-Et bien je ne te savais pas si fougueux Potter! Et si je refuse?

-Alors s'est terminé!

-Ça serait dommage pour toi quand même Potter!

-Dit plutôt que ça serait dommage pour toi Malfoy!

Draco posa ses bras sur les épaules d'Harry qui le tenait toujours aussi fermement appuyé contre le mur.

-Tu es sûr que c'est pour moi que se serait le plus dommage? Demanda-t-il en faisant descendre ses mains sur le torse du brun.

Draco regarda à droite et à gauche, le couloir était désert. Mais il pouvait ne pas l'être très longtemps. Il repéra la porte d'un débarras à quelques mètres derrière Harry. Il poussa le Gryffondor de l'autre côté du couloir, ouvrit la porte et le fit rentrer avec lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy?

Draco se colla contre Harry et vint chuchoter à son oreille.

-Tu sais ce que ça voudra dire pour toi que je me consacre exclusivement à toi?

Harry déglutit. La main de Draco descendit de sa nuque à son torse, puis parcouru le reste du chemin vers l'entrejambes du brun qu'il pressa délicatement.

-Ça voudra dire que quand j'aurai envie de baiser il faudra que tu répondes présent…

-Et inversement Malfoy!

-Bien sûr!

Draco passa sa main sous le pantalon d'Harry et vint caresser la bosse qui s'y trouvait et qui commençait à durcir.

Harry haletait. Les mains de Draco étaient décidément trop expertes pour son propre bien.

-Tu es un peu possessif n'est-ce pas Potter?

-Je… je…

-Tu n'arrives plus à parler? Demanda Draco en déboutonnant le pantalon du Gryffondor et laissant son érection sortir.

-Tu… je… rahhhh, ragea Harry quand la main du blond vint le masturber.

Draco, la tête dans le cou du Gryffondor, sourit. Il lui était complément soumis et il ressentit une excitation étrange à cette idée, jamais il n'avait été aussi impatient dans une relation. Il avait envie de voir jusqu'où ils pourraient aller, jusqu'où les emmènerait leur liaison.

-Ah…

Harry attrapa d'une main la tête de Draco et la rapprocha de la sienne. Il l'embrassa violemment, gémissant dans sa bouche à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient que le blond effectuait sur son sexe. Il mordilla ses lèvres, puis accueillit sa langue contre la sienne ce qui décupla son plaisir. Il avait chaud et il sentit que Draco était aussi excité que lui, mais lorsqu'il tenta d'attraper le pantalon du Serpentard celui-ci recula son bassin.

-Non, non, non. Tu voulais que je me consacre entièrement à toi, alors laisse-moi faire.

-Ok.

-Est-ce que tu veux plus? Murmura Draco contre la bouche d'Harry.

-Je… quoi?

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse Potter.

Harry cru qu'il n'avait pas bien compris. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le jeu du Serpentard, ou du moins le croyait-il à cet instant là.

-AH… non.

-Allez Potter!

Draco lécha le cou d'Harry, le mordilla tout en ralentissant les mouvements de sa main. Son autre main passa sur les fesses d'Harry, les pressant violemment.

-Malfoy… je….

-Allez, n'aie pas peur de dire ce que tu veux.

-Putain, suce-moi Malfoy!

Draco embrassa les lèvres d'Harry en souriant.

-C'est si gentiment demandé.

Le Serpentard se mit à genoux et sans préavis pris le sexe du Gryffondor entièrement dans sa bouche.

Harry hoqueta. La chaleur de cette bouche, la caresse de cette langue. Il crut qu'il allait jouir sur l'instant mais se contrôla. Les vas et vient de la bouche de Draco autour de son sexe le rendait fou. Il frissonna quand il sentit la main de Draco faire descendre son pantalon et son boxer sur ses chevilles. Il écarta instinctivement un peu plus les jambes. La main de Draco se faufila entre ses cuisses et vint caresser ses testicules.

Harry regardait Draco et cela lui donnait encore plus de plaisir.

Quand il sentit qu'il allait jouir il voulut reculer, mais le Serpentard accentua encore plus ses mouvements et dans un flash orgasmique, il éjacula dans sa bouche. Il se tint par miracle à une étagère pour ne pas tomber. Jamais une fellation ne l'avait fait jouir à ce point. Il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Il reprit lentement sa respiration et quand il releva enfin la tête, il vit Malfoy appuyé sur le mur d'en face les bras croisés et un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Et ça, ce n'est que le début.

Draco lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit du débarras.

Harry resta un moment incrédule. Venait-il de convenir d'une relation exclusive avec Draco Malfoy?

Pendant le diner, tous les élèves parlèrent de l'édification du mémorial. À cette occasion, il avait été installé une seule et même table où toutes les maisons se retrouvèrent réunies. Les Gryffondors parlaient aux Poustouffles, aux Serdaigles, quelques-uns parlaient même aux Serpentards. Tout le monde cohabitait. Les professeurs étaient ravis.

Après le diner, Harry remonta à son dortoir avec les autres garçons de sa chambre.

Ils discutèrent longtemps de leur week-end. Puis quand la fatigue les submergea ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Harry avait fermé les rideaux de son lit, avait posé ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet mais n'avait pas éteint sa chandelle. Allongé, les yeux fermés et les mains sous sa tête, il repensait à sa journée, au mémorial et à Draco Malfoy.

Soudain il sentit un poids au fond de son lit. Il attrapa ses lunettes et les mit.

Devant lui, assis en tailleur, Draco Malfoy le regardait en souriant.

Harry voulut parler mais Draco lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Il attrapa sa baguette et chuchota un sortilège d'Insonorus sur le lit, puis libéra la bouche d'Harry.

-Je te manquais déjà, demanda ironiquement Harry.

-Peut être, répondit Draco, ou peut être avais-je envie de toi.

-C'est du pareil au même. Mais comment as-tu fait pour venir ici?

-Je suis préfet en chef, répondit Draco en enlevant son t-shirt, je peux aller où je veux, et même si je n'ai pas le droit je peux toujours trouver une bonne excuse.

Harry le regarda tandis qu'il continuait de se déshabiller. Draco était venu jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors. Il avait pénétré dans une zone à laquelle il n'avait pas accès pour venir le voir. Harry se sentait grisé par la démarche mais il était également inquiet que ses camarades ne les découvrent.

-Et quelle serait l'excuse pour venir dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et plus particulièrement dans mon lit?

Draco, complètement nu, s'approcha d'Harry.

-Je n'ai pas d'excuse officielle, mais pour ce qui est de l'excuse officieuse tu t'en doutes. Je t'ai donné du plaisir aujourd'hui et j'attends que tu me retournes la pareille.

Le blond alla s'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

-Ah bon? Tu ne fais pas des choses de manière désintéressée? demanda ironiquement Harry.

Draco étendit les jambes et attira Harry à lui.

-Non ce n'est pas mon genre. De plus, moi je sais demander ce que je veux.

- Et qui est?

-Je veux que tu me suces Potter.

Harry était surpris même s'il s'y attendait. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage.

-Tu penses réellement que tu peux t'inviter chez moi et…

-Potter, souffla Draco.

-Quoi?

-Suce-moi. Ne parle pas.

Harry se sentait légèrement offusqué d'être le jouet de Malfoy. Mais la vue de ce corps, à ses yeux parfaits, nu devant lui avec une érection considérable, l'excitait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'admettre. Il déglutit et décida de rentrer dans le jeu du blond. Après tout, ils répondaient tous les deux à leurs désirs communs.

Harry s'approcha doucement, trop doucement au goût de Draco. Il posa une main sur la cuisse du blond et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Quand il laissa les lèvres du Serpentard qu'il avait juste effleurées, il se pencha au-dessus de son torse et embrassa tendrement les tétons durcis qui s'offraient à lui.

-Attend Potter!

Harry releva la tête et interrogea Draco du regard.

-Déshabille-toi!

Harry pouffa mais obéit.

-Tu crois que tu pourras résister à mon corps parfait Malfoy?

-Je m'en remettrai.

Harry enlevait ses vêtements sensuellement, le plus lentement possible afin de faire languir son amant. Draco déglutit lorsque Harry enleva son pantalon en caressant sa propre érection et en gémissant. Le brun le rendait dingue et le fait qu'il se pliât aux règles l'amusait autant que ça l'excitait.

Quand Harry fut entièrement nu, Draco put l'observer se pencher sur son érection, souffler puis embrasser délicatement, tendrement son gland rougi. Il se retint de ne pas donner un coup de bassin. Harry passait de petits coups de langue tout le long de sa verge tendue et sur ses testicules. Il sentait une brûlure humide sur chaque parcelle de peau où passait la diabolique langue de Potter. Harry releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit malicieusement avant de prendre son membre dans sa bouche. Draco gémit et sa tête tomba en arrière. Harry commença des mouvements, étrangement savants, de va et viens le long de son pénis et, bien qu'il essaya de ne rien laisser transparaitre, Draco agrippa férocement de ses mains les draps rouges.

Harry s'amusait à accélérer puis ralentir ses mouvements au grès des gémissements du blond, l'amenant tout près de la jouissance avant de ralentir. Il savait qu'il le regardait et ça l'excitait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que se retrouver totalement nu à faire une fellation à un homme l'exciterait autant. Plus il entendait la respiration du Serpentard de saccader, plus son propre désir grandissait. Il caressait ses cuisses, son ventre et la sensation de la peau de Draco recouverte de chair de poule l'électrisait. Il passa une de ses mains sur les testicules du blond et commença à les masser délicatement tandis que le rythme de sa bouche ne ralentissait pas. Il sentit le bassin de Draco se soulever et enfoncer encore plus son pénis dans sa bouche. Mais ça ne le gêna pas. Il continua à le masser puis, entre deux mouvements, il lâcha le membre de Malfoy et vint sucer deux de ses doigts, sous l'œil intrigué et surexcité du Serpentard.

Draco regardait Harry s'amuser avec ses doigts. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que le brun reprenne son membre en bouche. Ce dernier devait avoir lu dans ses yeux sa frustration car sa tête se repencha au-dessus de lui et repris ses caresses buccales. Mais ses mains l'agrippèrent au bassin et le forcèrent à s'allonger complètement. Draco hoqueta mais compris rapidement les intentions d'Harry quand il sentit les doigts humides du brun se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son anus. La caresse, légère comme une plume, de ses doigts sur son intimité le fit frémir et il sentit comme une décharge électrique le traverser. Il agrippa si fort les draps qu'il crut qu'il les déchirait et son bassin se souleva légèrement, donnant le feu vert au brun. Il sentit d'abord un doigt entrer en lui, tandis que son membre subissait toujours les assauts délicieux de la bouche d'Harry, puis un deuxième. Il les sentit bouger en lui, chatouiller sa prostate et lui faire perdre la tête.

Draco jouit dans la bouche d'Harry. Ses mains lâchèrent doucement les draps tandis que ses yeux rivés au plafond semblaient fixer l'horizon.

Harry retira ses doigts au moment où il avalait la semence salée du blond. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité de la jouissance de Draco en lui mais ça ne le dégouta pas. Il apprit à apprécier ce gout très rapidement. Le blond était magnifique, l'orgasme l'avait transformé. Il n'était plus hautain, fier, renfermé. Son visage exprimait toutes sortes d'émotions et Harry l'observait attentivement, en profitant avant que le Serpentard qui sommeillait en lui ne se réveille.

Toujours aussi excité il posa son torse contre celui de Draco et appuya son érection contre sa cuisse. Il embrassa la peau du cou qui s'offrait à lui, la mordilla, la suça même. Puis il murmura :

-Je vais te prendre maintenant.

Il ne le vit pas, parce qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse, mais Draco hocha la tête. Harry souleva le bassin du corps qui lui appartenait désormais. Il se positionna à l'entrée du blond et le pénétra avec douceur. L'étroitesse et la chaleur qu'il ressentit lui firent échapper un râle. Draco sourit. Harry s'agrippa aux hanches du Serpentard et s'enfonça encore plus en lui. Il ferma les yeux et soupira encore plus fort. Il sortit délicatement puis le pénétra à nouveau, plus profondément. Il répéta ses lents mouvements de va-et-vient, profitant du plaisir immense qu'il ressentait. Les soupirs de Draco l'excitaient encore plus, il avait envie d'accélérer, de le prendre violemment encore et encore jusqu'à jouir en lui de manière sauvage et bestiale, mais il se retint. Il continua lentement, toujours aussi lentement.

Draco n'était pas habitué à ce genre de baise. Potter le baisait lentement et de plus en plus profondément. Il pouvait le sentit entièrement en lui et à chacune de ses pénétrations, il le faisait décoller. Draco ne voyait plus rien, alors il fermait les yeux, ses mains agrippaient les fesses fermes d'Harry l'invitant à chaque mouvement à s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément en lui. Son corps tout entier n'était plus qu'une immense zone érogène, à chaque caresse du brun sur son torse, à chacun de ses baisers il se retenait de jouir encore. Leur peau se touchait et leurs transpirations se mêlaient. Entendre les râles de son amant le torturait de plaisir. Jamais il ne s'était inquiété du plaisir de ses partenaires. Pour Potter c'était différent.

Harry était au bord de la jouissance, pourtant il ne voulait pas arrêter, il voulait en profiter encore et encore. Il sortit délicatement du blond, se releva et s'assit. Il invita Draco à venir s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Le blond encercla son dos avec ses jambes et s'empala délicatement sur lui. Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches du Serpentard et lui intima des mouvements plus rapides. Il embrassa son torse, le mordit même. Draco gémissait de plus en plus fort. Harry attrapa son pénis d'une main et commença à le masturber. Harry se surprit à avoir envie de le reprendre dans sa bouche. Il attrapa les hanches du Serpentard et le fit ralentir. Il le fit s'asseoir, et se pencha sur lui afin d'embrasser son membre rougi et dur. Il ne fit que quelques mouvements de vas et vient puis lui demanda de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il le pénétra d'un seul coup, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise et accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il allait jouir. Il posa une de ses mains dans le bas du dos de Draco et l'autre sur son épaule et en deux mouvements saccadés éjacula en lui. Son orgasme était tellement fort qu'il s'effondra sur son amant.

Draco sentit le corps d'Harry tomber lourdement sur lui. Il s'extirpa délicatement et se retourna pour contempler son Potter en train de retrouver sa respiration, les yeux fermés, une main sur le torse.

Il était beau. Plus beau encore qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre.

À SUIVRE

* * *

><p>Pour les résultats du vote, entre les reviews et les MPs le score était…égalité ! J'ai bien rigolé à tenter de les mettre tous les deux en position de dominant. Mais il fallait bien en mettre un au dessus (si je puis dire).<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi j'aime toujours autant l'écrire. Je prends en compte tous les avis qu'on me donne, donc n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos idées. C'est Vespaline qui m'a donné l'idée du dortoir des Gryffondors, d'un Draco ne pouvant se passer de son Harry. ^^J'espère que j'ai respecté tes attentes.

A très vite chers lecteurs.

Mély


	10. Chapter 10 Le Bal

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**Note** : Oui j'ai été fort rapide pour écrire ce chapitre. Que voulez vous il ne faisait pas beau à Paris cette semaine ^^ Et j'étais inspiré )

Je vous ai fait une liste des chansons que j'ai écoutées en écrivant ce chapitre, elles m'ont beaucoup inspirées :

Maria Mena – _Secrets_ (cette chanson pourrait être le thème de Draco et Harry)

Michael Bolton ( OUI Oui LUI !)-_Lean On Me_ : Pour la scène du bal

The mamas & the papas – _Dream a little dream of me_ : toujours pour le bal

Meg and Dia – _Only for love_

Matt Corby – _Brother_

Lily Kershaw – _As it seems_.

Voilà si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance

**Résumé** : L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 7 avant l'épilogue. Harry et Draco refont leur septième année à Poudlard. Leur ancienne rivalité leur manque et ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont déjà retrouvés passionnément à plusieurs reprises, notamment une fois dans la forêt interdire où ils n'ont put catalyser leur magie. Depuis ils ont convenu d'une relation exclusive.

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre 9. =D

Bonne lecture et Bonne semaine à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong> : Le bal

Cela faisait deux semaines que Draco avait quitté le dortoir des Gryffondor, la cape d'invisibilité de Harry sur le dos. Il n'avait plus rejoint Harry dans son lit, ils avaient tous les deux convenu que c'était trop risqué. Ils risquaient trop de se faire repérer.  
>Depuis, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans trois débarras, une salle de cours vide, deux fois dans la salle sur demande et une autre fois à l'orée de la forêt que Harry surveillait.<p>

Draco se demandait souvent vers quoi les menait leur liaison et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se posait la question. Était-ce parce que la guerre était terminée ou parce qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter? Il ne le lui admettrait jamais, mais il était devenu complètement fou de leurs rencontres. Il ne pouvait s'en passer. Il se réveillait souvent la nuit et avait envie d'aller retrouver Potter. Il avait envie de le trouver endormi à côté de lui, prêt à assouvir ses moindres désirs.

Harry, quant à lui, se posait toujours autant de questions sur sa sexualité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait que Malfoy. Il n'avait aucune attirance sexuelle pour aucun autre garçon. Il appréciait d'ailleurs toujours autant la beauté féminine de ses camarades de classe et il avait rêvé une fois de Ginny et lui.

Harry était assis sur un banc dans la cour devant le château. Il discutait avec Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière était occupée depuis une semaine à organiser le bal de la Saint Valentin qui devait avoir lieu dans trois jours. Elle leur demanda s'ils pourraient venir l'aider à décorer la grande salle pour qu'elle devienne une salle de bal.

-Her-mignonne je t'aime beaucoup, mais les bals tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Je ne sais pas comment je vais trouver un costume de bal qui ne soit pas ridicule avant ce week-end, se plaignait Ron.

-Tu n'auras qu'à prendre mon ancien costume j'en ai un nouveau, lui proposa Harry.

-Tu me fais la charité Harry, s'offusqua le roux.

-Non je te propose seulement de ne pas être aussi ridicule que pour le bal de la coupe des trois sorciers.

Ron se pinça le nez. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Bon OK je le prends, mais c'est seulement pour te débarrasser.

Harry rigola et Hermione pouffa.

-Tu seras habillé comment Mione? demanda Ron.

-Ça t'intéresse?

-Eh bien oui vu qu'on y va ensemble, Maman dit qu'il faut que je mette une fleur sur mon costume qui soit de la même couleur que ta robe.

Hermione releva la tête et le fixa.

-Ah parce qu'on y va ensemble?

Ron était stupéfait, Harry fixait l'herbe comme si soudain elle avait un intérêt particulier.

-Euh… je ne comprends pas Mione.

-Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies invité au bal.

-Mais on sort ensemble.

-Ah! Alors parce qu'on sort ensemble tu es dispensé de m'inviter au bal? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon petit ami que tu ne dois plus faire attention à moi.

-Mais je fais attention à toi.

Harry se leva lentement, épousseta sa cape, attrapa son sac et voulut s'éclipser.

-Harry ne bouge pas! Lui intima la brunette. Tu ne trouves pas ça normal que Ron doive m'inviter au bal?

-Je… enfin moi… je… Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires, s'empressa de dire Harry avant de partir en marchant vite vers la forêt.

Il entendit ses amis se disputer en s'éloignant, cela le faisant sourire. Il savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et ils devaient le savoir eux aussi, mais malgré leur relation nouvelle leurs échanges n'avaient pas changé. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver encore une fois en quatrième année lorsque Hermione était arrivée au bras de Victor Krum.

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, il aperçut Draco qui lisait assis sur une barrière. Il s'approcha silencieusement de lui et, après avoir regardé autour d'eux si on pouvait les voir, posa une main sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

-Tu m'attendais?

-Non j'aime bien venir lire sur une barrière à côté d'un élevage de veracrasse en plein hiver, répondit sarcastiquement Draco sans relever la tête de son livre.

-Ah ah! Tu lis quoi?

Draco leva les yeux et se pencha pour embrasser Harry.

-Rien, répondit-il en rangeant le livre dans son sac et sautant de la barrière. Tu veux aller faire un tour dans la forêt? – Il épousseta sa robe —

-Oui mais rapide, je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer de nuit.

-Tu penses que les créatures peuvent nous voir?

-Si elles ont des yeux je suppose.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle Potter.

-Oui je pense qu'elles nous voient, mais qu'elles s'en fichent éperdument.

-On ne doit pas être les premiers à venir passer un peu de bon temps à l'abri des regards.

-Non c'est sûr, mais les premiers en hiver!

-Ah ah oui, sûrement.

Harry fit un tour rapide de l'orée du bois. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

Il s'approcha de Draco.

-Il faut que je t'emmène quelque part.

Il lui attrapa la main et le tira à côté de lui. Draco le suivit sans rien demander. Ils marchèrent un peu et soudain Draco aperçut au milieu des arbres nus, des tas de neige et des souches mortes ce qui lui sembla être une oasis de vie au milieu d'un désert hivernal. L'herbe était verte et lumineuse, plusieurs arbres avaient tous leurs feuilles et un d'eux était même en fleur. À leurs pieds, des fleurs avaient poussé et rependaient un parfum enivrant. Plusieurs petits mammifères s'étaient réfugiés dans cette parcelle de vie. Draco entendit même un oiseau.

Il se retourna vers Harry et l'interrogea du regard. L'endroit lui semblait familier. Harry lui sourit et se frotta les joues mal rasées d'un air embarrassé.

-C'est notre magie qui a fait ça.

-Notre magie.

-Il y a deux-trois semaines quand on a… ici… notre magie s'est un peu laissé aller elle aussi et je pense que c'est nous qui avons créé ça.

Draco n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi beau. L'endroit ne devait pas faire plus de 20 mètres carrés et malgré le froid de février, il lui semblait qu'il faisait presque bon.

-Tu es sûr que c'est nous qui avons fait ça? Demanda-t-il toujours émerveillé.

-Oui, répondit Harry rougissant, je reconnais bien cet arbre, tu m'as un peu bloqué dessus.

Draco repéra l'arbre dont parlait le Gryffondor et reconnu alors qu'il avait raison.

-C'est bizarre.

-Au moment où on s'est évanouis, j'ai cru voir des lumières. Je pensais que j'avais halluciné, mais quand je suis revenu ici il y a quelques jours, j'ai compris. En fait nous avons libéré tellement de magie qu'elle a bien dû faire quelque chose, et elle a créé ceci.

Draco s'assit sur une souche d'arbre. Il était à la fois impressionné, et à la fois troublé d'avoir créé ça avec Potter.

-Je suis revenu plusieurs fois ici, je trouve cet endroit très paisible.

-Oui, rien à voir avec ce qu'on a fait ici pour le créer.

Harry rigola et vint s'asseoir à côté de Draco.

-Ce n'est pas très confortable par contre, remarqua Harry.

Draco se leva.

-Lève-toi.

Harry s'exécuta et Draco lança un sortilège sur la souche de bois qui se trouvait là. Elle se transforma en banc avec un dossier et des accoudoirs. Le bois était sculpté avec des motifs floraux.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le banc ainsi créé, et après avoir posé ses bras sur le dossier parla :

-Tu aurais pu y mettre des coussins quand même!

-Chochotte, lui répondit Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry se rapprocha doucement de Draco et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-C'est un très joli banc, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Draco eut l'envie soudaine d'embrasser son amant. Cela le troubla. Ce n'était pas l'envie sexuelle qu'il avait toujours ressentie. Il avait envie de serrer Harry dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres les brulent. Il voulait rester dans cette oasis aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourraient.

Harry se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa joue. Draco sentit la barbe naissante du brun venir frotter sa peau. Un second baiser vint frôler son arcade puis un troisième sur son oreille. Draco tourna la tête vers Harry, attrapa sa cravate et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui leur sembla durer une éternité.

Ron était en colère, il tournait en rond dans leur dortoir. Harry le regardait légèrement inquiet. Il n'aimait pas voir ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer.

-Non mais tu te rends compte qu'elle m'a quand même dit qu'elle allait y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre!

-Rassure-toi, Victor n'est plus là, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Harry.

-Ah! Ah! Très drôle Harry! Mais moi si j'y vais avec quelqu'un elle va me tuer! Et moi je n'ai pas le droit de dire quelque chose si elle, elle y va avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et sous quel prétexte? Je ne fais pas assez attention à elle paraît-il.

-Ron calme-toi!

-Dis-moi que c'est avec toi qu'elle y va par pitié!

-Je suis désolé.

Harry et Ron sortirent des dortoirs et partirent en direction de la grande salle. Harry avait tenu parole et avait donné son ancien costume de bal à Ron. Il lui était juste, mais Ginny lui avait élargi les épaules à l'aide d'un sort, pour qu'il ne paraisse pas engoncé à l'intérieur.

Harry n'avait pas de cavalière mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui cette fois.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la grande salle, Ron prit une profonde inspiration.

-Ça va aller Ron!

-Ouais t'as raison. Et puis après tout, je ne vois pas qui pourrait vouloir être avec elle.

Harry ricana.

-Non ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble alors je ne vois pas qui pourrait vouloir me mettre dans cette situation.

Au loin, Hermione apparut. Elle portait une longue robe dans un camaïeu de bleu. Les fines bretelles agrémentées de petites perles blanches mettaient ses épaules en valeur. À sa taille, une large ceinture de tissu bleu marine venait embellir sa taille. Elle portait des escarpins argentés à talons. Ses cheveux avaient été soigneusement tressés sur le côté droit avec des fleurs rose pâle. À son bras droit avait été accroché un bracelet en argent. Harry le reconnut, c'était celui que Ron lui avait offert pour Noël. Elle portait également le médaillon où se trouvait la photo de ses parents.

Elle était magnifique et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui s'était liquéfié à côté de lui.

À peine Ron eût-il retrouvé ses esprits et voulait aller voir sa petite amie, que quelqu'un avait déjà pris son bras.

-Malfoy?! Je vais le tuer!

Ron courut vers Hermione et Draco. Ce dernier ne se cacha pas d'un sourire narquois. Il portait un costume trois-pièces gris foncé, des chaussures en cuir noir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un autre temps.

-Weasley? Que nous vaut l'honneur? Demanda le Serpentard ironiquement.

-Tu… Tu… Hermione?

Hermione regarda son petit ami dans les yeux avec plus de tendresse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ron. Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne te suis pas acquise. Peut-être qu'à partir de maintenant tu feras plus attention à moi.

-Mais… c'est la fouine!

Draco se braqua.

-Weasley, j'aurais une tignasse comme la tienne je ne me permettrais pas de faire des remarques aux autres!

-Non mais toi on ne t'a pas sonné!

-Tien, c'est étrange parce que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu parlais de moi!

-Oui, je me demandais pourquoi tu avais invité ma petite amie à danser.

Draco sourit.

-Et bien, je ne l'ai pas invité à proprement parlé. Elle était triste parce que son copain est un imbécile qui ne se préoccupe que de manger et d'idolâtrer une équipe de Quidditch, plutôt que d'elle. Sur quoi elle voulait te le faire payer, et quoi de plus rageant pour un Weasley que de se faire piquer sa petite amie pour le bal de la St Valentin? Évidemment, vu que ça te mettrait en rogne, j'ai immédiatement accepté. Et je ne regrette rien.

Harry s'approcha de Hermione qui paraissait plus que gênée par la situation.

-Tu danses avec moi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione s'empressa d'accepter et, après avoir mis sa main dans celle du brun, ils s'élancèrent sur la piste de dance où les autres élèves évoluaient au rythme d'un slow. Les deux autres continuaient leurs chamailleries.

La jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou de son cavalier.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'inviter Malfoy? Lui demanda Harry. Tu veux tuer Ron?

-Oh Harry! Je ne sais pas. Ces temps-ci j'avais tellement l'impression que je ne comptais plus. Je… Je suis stupide. Ça me paraissait une excellente idée jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes.

-Et comment est-ce que tu as convaincu Draco de venir au bal avec une Gryffondor?

-Je… je lui ai dit que ça tuerait Ron, avoua péniblement Hermione.

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

À l'entrée de la salle, Ron et Draco arrêtèrent de se disputer et regardèrent Harry et Hermione danser.

-Tu vois ce que t'as fait Weasley? Tu l'as poussée dans les bras d'un autre!

-Non mais tu ne manques pas de culot toi!

…

Harry était assis à une petite table ronde recouverte d'une nappe blanche où avait était parsemé des pétales de roses. Il regardait Ron et Hermione danser. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de dix minutes de dance pour que la brune retourne dans les bras de son rouquin et qu'ils se pardonnent mutuellement. Neville et Luna dansaient ensemble eux aussi. La jeune fille avait une robe jaune taille empire. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et elle portait le collier que lui avait offert Neville pour l'occasion. Ginny dansait avec Dean. Elle portait une robe verte qui mettait sa chevelure de feu en valeur.

Harry détourna le regard. Il attrapa un amuse-gueule qui avait été préparé soigneusement par les elfes de maison. À plusieurs tables de la sienne, Draco discutait avec Blaise. Draco avait enlevé sa veste et avait remonté ses manches. Harry trouva que son blazer était bien trop moulant pour sa libido. Draco vit qu'il le regardait et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Dix minutes plus tard, Draco vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

-Tu n'as pas de cavalière? Demanda le blond.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

Harry regarda le blond dans les yeux.

-Je ne voyais pas qui inviter. Et toi, si tu n'y étais pas allé avec Hermione, avec qui y serais-tu allé?

-Personne, sûrement. Les rares filles qui auraient accepté auraient été de Serpentard et donc très probablement en vue sur mon héritage donc non merci.

-Au moins pour ton héritage elles restent avec toi, elles t'épousent. De moi, elles ne veulent qu'une photo.

-Oui mais au moins elles t'admirent!

-Pas faux!

Après une heure passée à discuter, Harry regarda Ron et Hermione. Ils se tenaient la main en discutant.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien, constata Harry. J'en connais un qui ne rentrera pas à son dortoir ce soir.

-Il sera où? Demanda naïvement Draco en se réservant une part de gâteau.

-Euh… dans la chambre d'Hermione.

-Ah! dit Draco sans vraiment écouter Harry et en plantant sa fourchette dans son gâteau.

-Tu n'as pas de remarques sarcastiques ou cyniques à faire?

Draco releva la tête vers Harry un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche. Il mastiqua sa bouchée et l'avala, gêné du regard d'Harry sur lui.

-Potter tu connais déjà mon opinion sur avoir une relation quelle qu'elle soit avec un Weasley. Mais puisque tu y tiens. Pauvre Granger ce n'est pas déjà assez triste d'être une né-moldue qu'en plus elle finira avec un Weasley. T'es content?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, je trouvais ça étrange que tu ne fasses pas de remarques. Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé ton point faible, le gâteau à la carotte.

-Potter, y'a rien de meilleur.

-En tout cas il m'a l'air assez bon pour que tu laisses tes manières d'aristocrate coincé afin de le dévorer.

Draco se redressa, honteux que Potter lui ait fait remarquer qu'il avait perdu ses manières.

-Ne te vexe pas. T'es mignon quand t'es gourmand.

-Un Malfoy n'est jamais mignon Potty.

-Moi je te trouve mignon, lui dit Harry.

-Mouais.

-Tu m'en donnes un peu?

-Oui.

-Attrape-toi en un morceau!

- Égoïste!

-Tu m'as appelé? Demanda Draco

-Oh mais tu es mignon et drôle en plus!

-Ah! Ah Potter! Je ris!

Draco fit glisser son assiette d'un doigt vers Harry, il restait un morceau de gâteau recouvert de glaçage à la vanille.

Harry planta sa fourchette dedans.

-Merci, dit-il en portant la fourchette à sa bouche. Mmmh! C'est vrai qu'il est bon.

-Un Malfoy a toujours bon goût.

-J'en sais quelque chose.

Draco, remarquant l'allusion sexuelle, sourit.

-Tu viens me voir ce soir? Lui demanda-t-il

-Dans ta chambre?

-Tu préfères aller dans la forêt?

-Non ta chambre ça sera parfait. Je vais reprendre du gâteau!

…

Harry avait laissé partir Draco devant et l'avait suivi quinze minutes plus tard. Il hésitait pour le mot de passe devant le tableau quand Draco l'ouvrit de l'intérieur.

-Tu as vraiment une mémoire de poisson Potter. Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'entends essayer des mots de passe.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas venir m'ouvrir plus tôt?

- Ça m'amusait assez.

Harry pénétra dans la chambre du blond. Elle était comme il s'y attendait, décorée de vert et argent. Mais le feu dans la petite cheminée illuminait la pièce et lui donnait une accueillante chaleur. Draco avait ôté ses chaussures, il était en chaussettes sur le tapis vert. Il portait toujours son pantalon, la chemise et son blazer.

-Même à une heure du matin on dirait que tu viens juste de sortir.

Draco mit les mains dans ses poches et regarda Harry de bas en haut.

-Moi je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies mis des baskets.

-Elles sont confortables.

-C'est navrant, dit Draco en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Harry enleva sa veste et remonta les manches de sa chemise. Il enleva ses baskets et les laissa près de la porte.

-C'est donc à ça que ressemblent les chambres des préfets en chef.

Le lit était placé au fond de la pièce qui était aussi grande qu'une salle d'étude. Les draps étaient verts et étaient assortis au tapis, aux rideaux et aux chaises. Une grande armoire trônait sur le côté. À côté on pouvait trouver un bureau sur lequel reposaient quelques livres dont un était ouvert.

Draco s'était assis dans un fauteuil pendant que Harry faisait le tour de la pièce.

Impressionné par le nombre de livres qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque du Serpentard, Harry se retourna vers lui. Assis dans le fauteuil, il laissait sa tête reposer dans sa main en le regardant observer son univers. Harry fit un pas vers lui et il se leva. Ils s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, Harry attrapa la manche du blond et l'attira à lui. Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, passa un bras autour de son torse et le colla autant qu'il le pouvait à lui. Harry échappa un gémissement en sentant ce corps chaud et dur se lover contre lui.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils comme ça? Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu le dire, il leur semblait qu'ils ne bougèrent pas pendant des heures. Ils profitaient juste du corps de l'autre contre soi.

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco et défit le nœud qui les attachait, il le laissa tomber à terre. Son autre main vint sortir délicatement la chemise du pantalon du blond. Il déboutonna son blazer, bouton par bouton, tout en embrassant sa nuque puis il passa sa main sous sa chemise et vint caresser sa peau du bout des doigts. Draco se recula doucement et déboutonna lentement la chemise du Gryffondor. Harry fit tomber le blazer du blond pendant que lui, lui ôtait sa chemise. Draco déboutonna sa propre chemise et la fit glisser le long de ses bras finement musclés et Harry contempla ce torse qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les muscles du Serpentard se dessinaient sous la peau de son torse quasiment imberbe. Seuls quelques fins poils blonds venaient tracer une ligne sur son ventre.

Harry rapprocha le blond de lui et colla son torse au sien. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne le réchauffa et lui donna des frisons à la fois.

Draco attrapa de ses deux mains la nuque d'Harry et rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Draco embrasse moi, supplia Harry.

Et le blond obéit, embrassant son amant fougueusement. Il le fit reculer doucement jusqu'au bord du lit, d'une pression de ses mains sur ses hanches, il le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et repris ses baisers. Ses doigts tracèrent de fines courbes sur le torse du brun descendant petit à petit vers le pantalon, et d'un air expert il défit le bouton et la fermeture éclair. Draco rompit leur baiser et lui enleva son pantalon d'un geste vif.

Harry haleta. Il attendait les caresses du blond avec impatiente. Il sentit un doigt caresser sa virilité à travers son boxer, parcourir de haut en bas sa verge, dessiner des arabesques sur ses testicules et venir caresser son intimité. Il eut un mouvement de bassin instinctif qui donna plus d'espace à caresser pour Draco. Ce dernier sourit. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et lui écarta les jambes, puis il se pencha et embrassa au travers du tissu noir, les attributs d'Harry.

-Oh oui, gémit Harry qui tombait allongé sur le lit.

-TU aimes quand je fais ça? Demanda vicieusement Draco.

-Oui… murmura Harry.

-Je n'ai pas très bien entendu. Peux-tu répéter s'il te plait.

-Je ne joue pas à ça avec toi Malfoy, répliqua Harry haletant.

Pendant ce temps, les mains de Draco étaient descendues délicatement sur les cuisses nues et recouvertes de frissons d'Harry.

-Mais Potter, tu es déjà rentré dans le jeu et maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois!

-Ah bon? Tu veux que j'arrête?

Harry déglutit, le petit jeu de son Serpentard l'excitait même s'il ne voulait pas le laisser transparaitre.

-Non, répondit-il.

-Je me disais aussi, railla Draco en venant donner des baisers sur le boxer du brun.

-Ahhh! Gémit Harry.

Draco posa ses mains sur les testicules d'Harry et entreprit de les masser sans arrêter ses baisers.

-Oh oui, continue.

Harry était de plus en plus dur, il passa une main dans les cheveux du blond qui s'amusait à tirer sur les morceaux de tissu avec ses dents. Son désir atteignait une limite qu'il trouva atrocement douloureuse.

-Va plus loin!

Draco releva la tête.

-Ce qui veut dire? Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir cacher son sourire.

-Oh mais tu sais!

-Est-ce que tu veux que j'enlève ton boxer?

-Oui!

-Très bien

Le voir assailli par le désir et perdre tout contrôle rendait Draco fou d'envie pour lui. Il aimait jouer avec lui, il aimait jouer avec sa timidité et son manque d'expérience, ça l'excitait autant que ça l'amusait.

Draco attrapa l'élastique du boxer du Gryffondor, libéra son érection et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il se releva et planta ses yeux dans ceux du brun. La vue de ce corps transpirant, soumis à ses caresses le fit frémir. Il contempla l'érection du brun, les jambes écartées face à lui.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu es beau comme ça Potter!

-Et ça te donne envie de faire quoi?

Draco rigola. Puis il défit son pantalon et l'ôta en même temps que ses chaussettes. Il s'approcha du lit et, posant une main à côté du torse d'Harry, s'apprêta à s'allonger sur lui.

-Non attend! Ordonna Harry.

Draco l'interrogea du regard.

-Enlève ton boxer!

Draco s'exécuta en fixant Harry dans les yeux. Le Gryffondor admira le sexe du blond qui jaillissait fièrement d'une légère toison blonde.

-C'est bon comme ça Ha-rry? demanda Draco en insistant sur la prononciation du nom de son amant.

-Oui.

Draco, toujours debout, passa ses doigts sur l'érection du brun. Harry essaya de s'allonger complètement sur le lit mais Draco bloqua ses jambes au bord du lit.

-Reste ici!

Tenant toujours les jambes du brun dans ses mains, il s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois devant lui. Une de ses mains vint entourer le sexe d'Harry et intima un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. La tête d'Harry cogna contre le matelas dans un râle. Draco embrassa tendrement l'intérieur de la cuisse qu'il maintenait fermement. Il lui fit un suçon puis ses baisers se rapprochèrent de plus en plus des testicules gonflés. Il souffla dessus et les observa frémir. Les gémissements d'Harry étaient encore plus forts et il avait envie de le faire hurler plus fort. Il lécha l'aine du Gryffondor longuement.

-Oh Malfoy!

Entendre son nom l'encouragea à aller plus loin. Il passa sa langue entre la verge et les testicules et sentit un liquide couler lentement le long du sexe qu'il torturait délicieusement.

-Ahh…

Sa langue remonta le long de la verge que sa main lâchait tout doucement.

Les mains d'Harry s'agrippèrent aux draps. Son bassin se souleva, tandis que les caresses de Draco s'accentuaient.

-Draco?

-Mmm?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous, mais j'aime ça.

-Moi aussi. Mais dis-moi Potter? Tu es sûr de ne pas être gay maintenant?

À SUIVRE...

Une review peut-être ?

À bientôt

Mély


	11. Chapter 11 : La mouche

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling, les choses lubriques qu'ils font dans cette fic …sortent de mon imagination.

**Note** : Et oui encore une fois j'ai été rapide pour publier. Vos reviews si mignonnes m'ont fait tellement plaisir qu'il fallait que je vous satisfasse !

Je vous ai refait une liste des chansons que j'ai écoutées en écrivant ce chapitre, comme pour la chapitre précédent je vous les fait partager ^^:

Imogen Heap -_You know where to find me_

Duffy- _Rain on your parade_

Mumford &Sons - _I will wait_

James Vincent McMorrow- _If I Had a boat_

The Police – _Every little thing she does is magic_

Alan Menken – _Kingdom Dance_

Kid Cudi – _Up Up & Away_

Voilà si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance

**Résumé** : L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 7 avant l'épilogue. Harry et Draco refont leur septième année à Poudlard. Leur ancienne rivalité leur manque et ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont déjà retrouvés passionnément à plusieurs reprises, notamment une fois dans la forêt interdire où ils n'ont put catalyser leur magie. Depuis ils ont convenu d'une relation exclusive. Dans le dernier chapitre, Draco a finalement invité Harry dans sa chambre.

****BETA** : **Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

**RARA** : Les RARA sont les réponses aux reviews anonymes !

Donc je tenais à remercier **GUEST** pour sa review qui m'a beaucoup touchée : il semblerait que nous partagions un gout commun pour le carrot cake ). Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait connaître ton avis. Tu as bien raison de leur donner des majuscules )

**MILHAN** : Merci merci ! Je ne la savais pas si jouissive ma fic ^^. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. J'adore recevoir des reviews comme la tienne ^

ARALORN : Non ce n'est pas pour tout de suite hihi ! Tu avais bien deviné ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite rassasiera tes attentes.

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre 11. =D

Bonne lecture et Bonne semaine à tous !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : La mouche<p>

-Potter, j'espère que vous êtes bien sûr de ce que vous faites!

-Oui Professeur.

-Devenir un Animagus est une épreuve très longue. Elle demande beaucoup d'application et de patience.

-J'en suis conscient.

-Patience et précaution ne font pas partie de vos qualités. Je veux être sûre que vous connaissez les risques encourus.

Minerva McGonagall alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-Professeur, il y a quelques semaines, vous étiez d'accord pour m'aider.

-Je le sais bien Potter. Mais j'espérais que vous renonciez. Comprenez-moi bien, je veux vous aider Potter, mais il faudra faire à ma manière!

-D'accord.

-Du thé?

-Avec plaisir.

Harry s'installa à la petite table basse. La directrice apporta une théière en forme de cygne et deux tasses blanches légèrement fêlées. Elle leur servit le thé et s'installa en face de son élève, attrapa sa tasse, sirota un peu du breuvage bouillant et reposa sa tasse.

-Nous procèderons par étapes. La première est sûrement la plus longue.

-Quelle est-elle?

-Vous devez vous apprendre par cœur.

-M'apprendre par cœur?

-Vous devez connaître votre corps sur le bout des doigts, comprendre comment votre personnalité agit, pourquoi vous agissez de telle ou telle manière? C'est un travail que vous seul pouvez faire. J'imagine que vous voudrez partager cette expérience avec vos amis, mais c'est quelque chose que vous devez faire seul, leurs conseils et leurs avis pourraient faire totalement changer le résultat de la transformation. C'est une étape qui vous change. Cela vous apportera beaucoup, mais cela va prendre beaucoup de temps.

-J'imagine que ça varie selon les personnes?

-Oui.

-Et si je peux me permettre… Combien de temps cette étape a-t-elle duré pour vous?

Minerva esquissa un sourire.

-Deux ans.

-Deux ans!

-À l'époque je ne m'y consacrais pas tous les jours, c'était une envie que j'avais. Votre père a mis moins longtemps.

-C'est vrai? Combien de temps?

-Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je suppose qu'ils ont mis, lui et ses amis, enviro mois pour devenir totalement des Animagus.

-Je vois.

-Potter, je comprends votre empressement, mais il faut y aller à son propre rythme. Votre père et ses amis ont mis moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, et ça a failli coûter la vie à Pettigrow à l'époque. Soyez patient et je vous promets que les résultats seront satisfaisants.

-Les résultats?

-Même si devenir un Animagus est une grande réussite, le processus de transformation vous changera, il vous en apprendra plus sur vous même. C'est au moins aussi important que le changement physique.

…

-Tu étais où Harry? Demanda Hermione.

-Je discutais avec McGonagall.

-De quoi?

Harry se gratta le menton; il se souvint des paroles de la directrice. Cela devait rester secret.

-Oh… euh… tu sais de mon orientation après Poudlard.

-Mais tu as déjà prévu d'aller à l'école des aurors!

-Oui, merci je sais! On parlait juste de comment ça se passerait. C'est tout. Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien, dit Harry en souriant.

-Mais tout le monde t'aime bien Harry, répliqua Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, dit Ron en pointant du menton Draco qui descendait les marches.

Harry regarda le blond passer à côté d'eux, les ignorants avec panache, dignement Malfoy.

-Tu n'es pas gentil avec Draco, Ron!

-Gentil? Gentil? Avec la fouine? Je te signale que c'est toi qui lui as collé un pain un jour!

Hermione rougit à l'évocation de se souvenir. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par fierté ou par embarras.

-Oui et bien c'est du passé, il faut aller de l'avant Ron! Draco a changé, il nous a sauvés au Manoir Malfoy l'année dernière je te signale!

-Ah oui! Et combien de fois Harry a sauvé son cul?

-Oh! Ça suffit Ron! On ne compte pas ce genre de chose.

-Oh! Répliqua Ron en imitant sa petite amie. Et bien si on compte! Dans la salle sur demande, au procès et sans parler du fait qu'il a sauvé le monde sorcier en tuant la tête de serpent!

-Tu n'es qu'un enfant Ron! Combien de fois Harry t'as sauvées toi?

-Arrêtez s'il vous plait, demanda Harry les mains massant ses tempes. J'en ai marre d'entendre ces conneries.

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose?

Et Hermione changea de sujet de conversation, mais Harry décrocha. Il pensa à Draco, qui était passé à côté d'eux sans rien laisser transparaitre. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble dans la chambre de préfet du Serpentard. Ils s'étaient réveillés allongés face à face, Harry avait pu regarder le blond se réveiller lentement quelques minutes après lui.

Hagrid était revenu et Harry n'avait plus besoin, à présent, de surveiller la forêt. Cela lui manquait, il appréciait le calme et la quiétude qui s'en dégageaient. Et il n'osait pas retourner dans leur petite oasis sans que Hagrid n'en apprenne l'existence. En fait, il avait peur que tout le monde apprenne sa relation avec le prince des Serpentards. Hagrid, qui le répèterait en ne sachant pas tenir un secret; il était le premier à en avoir profité, le jugerait. Il y avait aussi Hermione, qui chercherait à décortiquer chaque aspect de ce qui leur arriverait et qui ferait passer la chose pour officielle et sérieuse. Et Ron qui mourrait très probablement sur le coup, terrassé par la nouvelle.

Et puis, se dit Harry, pour en parler aux gens il faudrait qu'ils sachent ce que cela signifiait. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils se voyaient, deux mois que leurs corps se cherchaient, se trouvaient et se retrouvaient de manière sauvage. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache à lui, mais cette relation était si différente de toutes les autres, qu'il ne savait plus identifier ce qu'il ressentait. Était-ce la fièvre d'une expérience nouvelle et taboue? Le début d'une nouvelle histoire? Ou toute autre chose?

Harry se demanda si Draco, lui aussi, pensait à eux des fois.

…

Hermione monta se coucher avant les garçons. Ils avaient eu une journée de cours épuisante et la jeune Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts.

Ron et Harry partageaient une partie d'échecs qu'Harry perdit lamentablement, au grand enthousiasme du roux qui prouvait, une fois de plus, sa supériorité.

-Trop fort moi! S'exclama Ron quand son fou décapita le Roi d'Harry.

Le brun laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

-Rahhhh, râla-t-il, je n'y arriverai jamais!

-À quoi?

-À te battre.

-Non, c'est vrai. Jamais, le taquina le roux. On va se coucher?

-Vas-y, toi, je dois aller à la volière.

-À cette heure-ci? demanda Ron en rangeant le plateau d'échec et les pièces.

-Euh… Oui… répondit Harry en rougissant.

-C'est Ginny?

Harry s'immobilisa.

-Ginny quoi?

-Que tu vois en secret.

-Ah! Euh non! Non!

-Bon. Je comprends que tu veuilles garder une part de vie privée. Mais nous sommes tes amis quand même. Alors si un jour ça devient sérieux, tu nous la présenteras?

Harry rougit de plus belle. Mentir à ses amis le mettait dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable. Il détestait ça.

-Oui. Bien sûr, tenta de le rassurer Harry.

-Bon très bien. À demain Harry.

-À demain Ron.

Harry regarda son ami monter les escaliers et sortit. Il se dirigea vers la volière rapidement. Il n'aimait pas devoir sortir le soir en cachette pour envoyer un hibou mais il ne pouvait pas avoir un autre hibou, le souvenir d'Hedwige était trop douloureusement encré dans son cœur. Il trouva un hibou qui semblait trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de sortir et lui attacha le parchemin qu'il avait préparé à la patte. Après l'avoir vu s'envoler, il partit en direction de la salle sur demande.

…

_« Salle sur demande._

_Harry »_

Décidément Potter le surprendrait toujours, pensa Draco en regardant sa montre. Il était plus de 23 h.

Mais il se leva et s'habilla.

…

Quand Draco pénétra dans la salle sur demande, il fut étonné. D'habitude le Gryffondor, lorsqu'il était à l'origine de leurs rencontres ici, créait une ambiance typiquement Gryffondor, avec des tentures, des draps, des coussins et un tapis rouge et or. Mais cette fois il avait choisi des couleurs neutres. Draco aperçut même un coussin vert sur le lit, et un autre sur le canapé.

-Tu sais Potter tu n'es pas obligé de signer quand tu m'envoies des parchemins à cette heure-ci. Je me doute bien que c'est toi!

-On ne sait jamais! Si l'envie de multiplier les aventures te traversait l'esprit, répondit Harry avec un sourire faussement innocent.

Le Gryffondor était assis sur le canapé, avec pour seuls vêtements un bas de pyjama à carreau gris et un t-shirt blanc, que Draco trouva bien trop moulant.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu rigoles, mais si un jour ça t'arrive, tu rigoleras moins!

-Oui. Si!

-Ah! Ah! Tu aimes jouer avec les mots Potter? Parce que je suis très bon à ce jeu là.

-Je me doute.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui soupira et laissa sa tête se caler sur celle du Gryffondor. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger ni parler, tant et si bien que Harry sentit le sommeil l'envahir petit à petit.

Mais Draco, qui avait ruminé toute la journée, rompit le silence :

-Alors comme ça, la belette pense que je te suis encore redevable.

-Oh! Tu nous as entendus?

-Vous êtes d'une discrétion vous les Gryffondor! Clama le Serpentard en se levant.

-Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que dit Ron. Et ne l'appelle pas la belette!

-Il m'appelle bien la fouine. Mais en tout cas, il a raison. Tu m'as sauvé plus d'une fois.

-Ne dis pas ça!

-C'est vrai pourtant Potter!

-Et alors?

-Et bien, je te suis redevable.

-Non!

-Potter regarde les choses en face! Tu as sauvé tout le monde. Tout le monde t'est redevable!

-Non pas toi! Toi tu n'as pas le droit! Je ne veux pas que l'on me parle de dette, ou de quoi que se soit de similaire. Toi et moi on est quittes tu m'entends! Tu ne me dois rien, et je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de ça! Cria Harry en attrapant le blond par le col de son pull. Tu es Draco Malfoy. Mon rival. Tu n'es pas sensé penser me devoir quelque chose. Toi… Toi tu fais comme si j'étais normal et tu baises avec moi.

-Potter, les rivaux ne sont pas sensés baiser ensemble..., soupira Draco.

-Tu m'as compris Malfoy!

-Oui. Très bien même.

Draco attrapa les bras nus du Gryffondor dans ses mains, l'envie de l'embrasser était si forte. C'était comme si une boule dans son ventre lui criait de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de plaquer son corps contre le sien. Il repensa aux chatouilles dans tout son torse quand il pouvait enfin frôler sa main en cours. Son cœur battait plus vite quand il le touchait et cette sensation si enivrante et puissante qui naissait en lui, juste avant de l'embrasser, lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il attira Harry contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi Potter!

-Désolé. C'est juste que si toi tu te mets à penser comme les autres…

Harry s'interrompit et soupira.

-J'ai compris, murmura Draco à son oreille.

…

-Harry tu m'écoute?!

-Oh! Euh… Oui Hermione désolé!

-Je te demandais si tu voulais faire quelque chose de spécial samedi.

-Samedi?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe samedi?

-Oh Harry! Soupira Hermione.

-Quoi?!

-Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on en parle, je te l'ai même rappelé la semaine dernière. Samedi on va à Pré-Au-Lard.

-Ah oui! S'exclama Harry ce qui lui valût un « chut » du professeur de sortilèges - Moi je n'ai rien de prévu donc c'est comme vous voulez.

-D'accord, dit Hermione en se replongeant sur son parchemin.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de cours, Hermione arrêta Harry.

-Harry?

-Oui?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque que tu n'es pas attentif. Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu sembles toujours dans la lune.

-Euh… non… Tout va bien. Je…. Je ne suis peut-être un peu fatigué ces temps-ci je pense. Je suis désolé, je ferais plus attention! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!

Hermione hocha la tête mais reprit.

-Il n'y a rien que tu voudrais me dire?

-Euh… non pourquoi?

-Oh rien, juste une intuition féminine.

-Ah! Rigola Harry en la prenant par les épaules. Je viens de te le dire : ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

…

Draco s'appuya sur son balai. Ces cours de Quidditch pour les premières années étaient épuisants. Ils volaient dans tous les sens, n'écoutaient pas ses consignes et par-dessus tout, ne semblaient rien comprendre aux règles.

-Et bien Malfoy on désespère, lança Ron Weasley à quelques mètres de lui.

-Weasley! Quelle horrible surprise! Que fais-tu là?

-Je viens donner un cours aux secondes années, et j'en profite, par la même occasion pour admirer tes fabuleux talents d'enseignant.

Draco lui lança son sourire le plus narquois, attrapa sa baguette et la posa sur sa gorge.

-ÇA SUFFIT COMME ÇA, BANDE DE MIOCHES IGNORANTS, VOUS ALLEZ VOUS METTRE EN FORMATION IMMÉDIATEMENT! ET LE PREMIER QUI OSE RESPIRER OU BOUGER NE SERAIT-CE QUE D'UN CENTIMÈTRE, JE FERAI EN SORTE QU'IL NE PUISSE PLUS JAMAIS REMONTER SUR UN BALAI DE SA VIE!

Tous les élèves qui volaient au-dessus d'eux se rangèrent dans la seconde en formation et un silence pesant prit place là où les cris et les rires fusaient quelques secondes auparavant.

Draco se retourna vers Ron.

-Tu disais?

-Digne disciple de Rogue!

-C'est trop d'honneur!

-Ce n'était pas le but!

Lorsque le cours de Quidditch fut terminé, Draco remonta à sa chambre, se lava et s'habilla puis partit en direction de la bibliothèque, son sac sur l'épaule.

-Bonjour Draco, s'exclama Hermione quand le blond posa son sac en face d'elle.

-Salut Granger.

Draco s'installa et ouvrit son sac, il en sortit un livre et deux parchemins.

-Tu vas bien? Lui demanda la brune.

-Oui.

Draco fouilla son sac, en vain.

-D'ordinaire on demande comment va l'autre!

-Oui d'ordinaire répondit Draco en fouillant encore une fois son sac.

-Tu cherches quelque chose?

-J'ai oublié ma plume.

Hermione attrapa son sac, plongea la main dedans et en ressortit une plume et un encrier de rechange. Draco la regarda les yeux ronds.

-Je passe mon temps avec Ron et Harry depuis sept longues années. Comment crois-tu qu'ils soient arrivés jusqu'ici? S'expliqua la brune en rigolant.

-Une vraie mère poule… étouffant mais utile.

-Ah! Ah! Est-ce que tu viendras demain à Pré-Au-Lard?

-Je pense oui. Blaise veut aller voir le libraire.

-Alors on s'y verra.

-C'est probable.

Et ils se plongèrent dans leurs études.

…

-Harry je ne trouve pas mon écharpe!

-Tu l'avais posé sur la chaise hier soir.

-Mais elle n'y est plus! Râla le roux.

-Elle est bien quelque part Ron!

-Mais moi aussi je suis sûr de l'avoir laissé là!

-Tu n'en as pas une autre?

-Si, mais c'est celle que Hermione m'a offerte à la Saint Valentin!

-Ah!

-Elle va râler si je ne la mets pas?

-Râler peut être pas mais elle va le remarquer c'est certain.

-Rahhhh! Aide-moi à la retrouver!

Harry souleva les manteaux, les sacs, les couvertures, les serviettes de toilette dans la salle de bain mais ne fut pas plus chanceux que son ami.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu expliques à Mione comment tu as perdu son cadeau.

-Tue-moi d'abord s'il te plait!

-C'est ton problème pas le mien!

…

-Ron? L'appela Hermione.

-Oui?

Les trois amis marchaient les uns à côté des autres. La neige avait presque totalement fondu et une fine pluie tombait sur le village.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi Neville porte l'écharpe que je t'ai offerte?

Ron regarda dans la direction de son camarade. Il portait bien l'écharpe bordeaux que lui avait offerte sa petite amie. Neville l'avait nouée grossièrement autour de son cou.

-Euh!

-Ah ben voilà où elle était, s'exclama Harry. Ron pensait l'avoir perdu!

-Quoi? Demanda Hermione sévèrement.

Ron lâcha la main de sa petite amie et courut vers Neville.

-Hey Nev!

-Salut Ron, bafouilla Neville.

-Dis donc tu n'aurais pas l'impression de porter mon écharpe? Lui demanda le roux les mains sur les hanches.

Neville regarda l'écharpe qu'il avait nouée autour de son cou.

-Oh je suis désolé Ron! S'empressa de répondre Neville, je n'ai pas fait attention tout à l'heure!

Il lui tendit l'écharpe.

-Merci ce n'est pas grave, dit Ron en lui tendant l'écharpe qu'il avait prise à la place, tient prend celle-ci, j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu. C'est un cadeau de Mione. Elle me tuerait si la perdais.

-La mort ne serait pas assez douce, dit Hermione qui les avait rejoints avec Harry. Tu es bien tête en l'air ces derniers jours Neville, tout va bien?

-Tu poses la question à tout le monde en ce moment? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers elle.

-Non! … C'est juste que vous êtes tous tête en l'air.

-Tu as raison Hermione, avoua Neville, c'est que… En fait…

-Et bien accouche, le poussa Ron!

-Oh Ron soit gentil! Continue Neville, l'encouragea la brune.

Neville prit une grande inspiration.

-Je vais demander à Luna de m'épouser.

Ron et Harry perdirent leurs mâchoires et Hermione resta stoïque.

-Vous ne dites rien, continua Neville.

-Mais c'est super ça! S'écria Ron remis de sa surprise.

-Ouf tu me rassures, j'ai cru que vous alliez dire que j'allais faire une bêtise!

-Mais tu es sûr qu'elle va dire oui?

-RON! S'exclamèrent en cœur Harry et Hermione.

-Non, mais il a raison! Le défendit Neville. Non je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je suis tellement fou d'elle. Et après tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Si ce n'est pas le bon moment, ça ne le sera jamais.

-Je suis fier de toi, lui dit Hermione. Luna a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi amoureux d'elle!

Ron se tourna vers Harry.

-C'est un message subliminal? Lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Bon, comment j'ai l'air? Leur demanda Neville.

-Parfait! répondit Harry.

-Bien! répondit Ron.

-Très beau! répondit Hermione.

Ils regardèrent tous les trois leur ami s'éloigner.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt? Demanda Hermione en chuchotant.

-Après ce qu'on a vécu, je pense que rien n'est trop tôt, lui répondit Ron en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Arrivés aux Trois Balais, les trois amis s'installèrent à une table dans le fond de la salle. À la table d'à côté, Draco et Blaise discutaient derrière leur Bièraubeurre.

Harry se leva pour aller chercher leur commande.

Hermione en profita pour parler à Ron.

-Ron, tu ne trouves pas que Harry est bizarre ces derniers temps?

-Comment ça bizarre?

-Il est toujours dans la lune, il ne fait attention à rien. La majorité du temps il a la tête dans les étoiles. Je l'ai même vu dormir en cours de potion.

-Ah ben ça tu m'étonnes, c'est que c'est drôlement soporifique les cours de potion!

-Là n'est pas la question Ron.

-Ben je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise moi! Harry est… enfin il est toujours Harry.

-Tu ne le trouves pas changé?

-Bien sur que si!

-Ah tu vois!

-Mais c'est normal non? Il a tué Voldemort. Et Voldemort a tué la partie de lui qui vivait en Harry. C'est normal qu'il soit différent.

-C'est drôlement intelligent ça Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?!

-Rien, sourit la brune. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus depuis quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'est comme s'il se passait quelque chose dans sa vie.

-Il est peut-être amoureux.

-Quoi?

-Ben, des fois la nuit il sort. Je ne sais pas où il va, mais ces derniers temps il ne rentre que le matin avant qu'on parte en cours. Et l'autre soir, je lui ai demandé si c'était Ginny et il m'a dit que non.

-Et il t'a dit quoi?

-Que non!

-Oui j'ai bien entendu mais ça veut dire qu'il a quelqu'un. Tu ne lui as rien demandé?

-Ben non Mione, ce sont ses affaires! S'il veut nous en parler il le fera.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'es plus curieux de tout?

-Depuis que ça a failli nous couter notre amitié en quatrième année.

Hermione repensa à cette fois, où Harry et Ron ne s'étaient plus parlé pendant des semaines durant le tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va voir une fille en cachette?

-Bah c'est ce que je me suis dit.

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?

-Pour pas que nous ayons la discussion que nous avons maintenant. Harry a besoin d'espace. Et j'ai l'impression que depuis que nous deux on est… nous sommes… enfin bref tu vois, il se sent un peu délaissé. Je le comprends.

-Je vois.

Harry revint, transportant les Bièraubeurre avec un sort de lévitation.

-Et voilà les amoureux vous êtes servis!

-Oh regardez! S'écria Hermione en regardant par la fenêtre.

Les deux garçons se penchèrent pour voir de quoi elle parlait. Un peu plus loin, devant une impasse déserte, Neville était agenouillé devant Luna, une petite boîte ronde dans les mains et un rictus d'angoisse sur le visage. Luna se pencha pour regarder le contenu de l'écrin, puis hocha la tête. Les trois compères ne pouvaient pas les entendre mais ils devinèrent le soulagement de leur ami lorsqu'il tomba à moitié à la renverse. Luna lui sauta au cou et ils s'enlacèrent longuement.

Quelques minutes plus tard Neville entra dans la taverne.

-JE VAIS ME MARIER! Hurla-t-il en levant les bras en l'air.

Tous les élèves présents applaudirent, à l'exception de Draco et de Blaise qui se contentèrent de hocher la tête et de reprendre leur discussion.

-MOI AUSSI, cria Luna à son tour lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur et les jeunes fiancés s'embrassèrent, sous les applaudissements sans fin de leurs amis.

…

Draco se pencha à sa fenêtre. La journée avait été mouvementée pour lui. Il avait dû subir le bonheur insipide des deux abrutis qui s'étaient fiancés. Mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus c'était la discussion entre Hermione et Ron qu'il avait surpris. Potter amoureux? Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Ce qu'ils vivaient était complètement nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec qui que ce soit. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir couché plus de deux fois avec la même personne. Il était bien sorti très rapidement avec Pansy Parkinson en troisième année, mais cela consistait en tout et pour tout à se montrer ensemble.

Il referma la fenêtre et s'allongea sur son lit.

Potter amoureux? Était-ce possible? Amoureux de lui? Ce n'était pas possible. Potter n'était qu'un hétéro en pleine découverte de son homosexualité. Ils s'amusaient ensemble. Mais s'il semblait si différent aux yeux de ses amis, c'était forcément parce qu'ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble qu'il ne dormait plus autant. Granger avait dû confondre fatigue et rêverie.

Pourtant, leur relation lui paraissait étrange. Il était complètement accro au Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans au moins l'effleurer. Il avait envie de lui tout le temps, partout. Parfois il se réveillait après avoir rêvé de lui, en nage, les draps en pagaille.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en grinçant des dents.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Potter. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui faisait cet effet-là. Draco était tout simplement d'humeur lubrique ces derniers temps et Potter avait été là au bon moment. Il en était persuadé.

Il se leva, attrapa sa veste et l'enfila tout en sortant de sa chambre.

Potter n'était rien pour lui.

Du moins il tentait de s'en persuader.

…

Draco sortit de la salle de cours en renfilant son t-shirt et sa veste. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Justin en lui disant de le rejoindre.  
>Il était en colère. Il l'avait baisé, baisé violemment. Il avait joui mais n'avait rien ressenti. Pourtant Justin était très bon, mais cette fois Draco n'avait pas pensé à prendre du plaisir.<p>

Lorsque le Serdaigle était arrivé, il lui avait demandé de le sucer et l'avait ensuite pris sans ménagement et sans aucun préliminaire sur un bureau.

Une pensée l'avait hantée, du moment où le Serdaigle l'avait rejoint au moment où il l'avait laissé, le pantalon sur les chevilles penché sur son bureau : avec Potter il se sentait différent, il voyait des étoiles, il avait des frissons. Avec Potter ses sensations étaient décuplées, ses jambes flageolaient. Avec Potter… ça n'avait rien à voir.

Il y a quelques mois, il aurait été satisfait, très satisfait même, mais pas cette nuit-là. Il était tellement obsédé par l'idée de ne pas vouloir être obsédé par le Gryffondor qu'il avait culbuté violemment un de ses anciens amants. Justin ne répondrait jamais à une autre de ses demandes. La phrase qu'il avait prononcée lorsque Draco avait remonté son pantalon revenait en boucle dans sa tête :

« Non mais sérieux quelle mouche t'a piqué Draco?! »

Quelle mouche?

Harry Potter.

À suivre…

* * *

><p>Oh comment je suis vilaine, je termine le chapitre comme ça ! Mais vous aimez quand je publie vite non ? Alors je ne peux pas faire un chapitre trop long hein ! La mauvaise ! Bien sur c'est fait exprès de terminer sur ça. Comme ça vous allez tous me demander ce qu'il va se passer ….et je ne dirais rien…mwahahhaaha<p>

Oui il est 01h30 du matin…et à 01h30 je suis machiavélique !

À très vite.

Mély


	12. Chapter 12 : Dispute I

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling, les choses lubriques qu'ils font dans cette fic …sortes de mon imagination.

**Note** : Vous allez me détester ! Mais en écrivant ce chapitre je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait pas correspondre à un seul chapitre. Alors je l'ai coupé en trois. Oui oui, tout est écrit ! Mais je ne pouvais pas poster tout d'un coup. Mais comme je ne suis pas un monstre j'ai décidé de publier la suite demain ).

Je vous ai refait une liste des chansons que j'ai écoutées en écrivant ce chapitre, comme pour les chapitres précédents je vous les fait partager ^^:

Jessis J–_Nobod'ys Perfect_

Duffy- _Rain on your parade_

Imagine dragons- _Radioactive_

Kings of leon- _Sex on fire_

Florence + the machine – _Spectrum_

Voilà si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance

**Résumé** : L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 7 avant l'épilogue. Harry et Draco refont leur septième année à Poudlard. Leur ancienne rivalité leur manque et ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont déjà retrouvés passionnément à plusieurs reprises, notamment une fois dans la forêt interdire où ils n'ont put catalyser leur magie. Depuis ils ont convenu d'une relation exclusive. Dans le dernier chapitre Draco a surprit une discussion entre Hermione et Ron, a pris peur, et pour se convaincre que sa relation avec Harry ne représente rien il est partit coucher avec un de ses anciens amants.

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

**RARA** : Les RARA sont les réponses aux reviews anonymes !

Donc je tenais à remercier Aralorn pour sa review, oui je suis machiavélique, et c'est pour ça que j'ai coupé ce chapitre en trois Mwahahaha !

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre 12. =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Dispute I<p>

_3 semaines plus tard._

-Si je comprends bien Malfoy, la raison pour laquelle tu m'évites depuis trois semaines c'est parce que tu es allé coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre? Tu me dis ça comme… Co… Comment pensais-tu que j'allais le prendre?

-Tu n'as pas écouté la moitié de ce que j'ai dit, s'exaspéra Draco.

-Il me semble avoir écouté la partie la plus intéressante.

-Non…

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI? Cria Harry.

-Potter tu ne m'écoute pas!

Harry tournait en rond en se passant machinalement les mains dans les cheveux. Il était en colère, Draco lui avait envoyé un hibou une heure auparavant en lui demandant de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande. Il était tellement pressé à l'idée de le revoir qu'il n'avait pas pensé à se changer et il était venu en pyjama.

Draco se tenait en face de lui assis dans un gros fauteuil rouge. À son habitude, il était habillé avec classe et sobriété, ce qui contrastait complètement avec la tenue du Gryffondor.

Il se leva et essaya d'approcher Harry.

-Harry écoute-moi, lui demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers lui.

-Non, répondit Harry en rejeta violement sa main. J'en ai fini de t'écouter! Je ne suis pas un de tes putains de jouets Malfoy!

Draco baissa la tête et entendit la porte de la salle sur demande claquer. Harry était parti.

…

**3 semaines Plus tôt**. POV HARRY

Harry était allongé sur son lit, il repensait aux événements de la journée. Les fiançailles de Neville et Luna les avaient tous déroutés.

Il sourit. Malgré les batailles et la Guerre, ses amis avaient trouvé l'amour et une raison de continuer à avancer. Il se demanda quand Ron ferait sa demande à Hermione, et il se doutait bien qu'à présent, tout le monde attendrait ce moment. Car il était évident que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le lendemain Harry s'entrainait seul sur le terrain de Quidditch. Au loin, il aperçut Draco qui rentrait aux vestiaires. Il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir vu s'entrainer et lui fit un signe de tête. Mais le Serpentard fit mine de ne pas le voir. Harry se dit qu'il ne l'avait sûrement pas vu, après tout, il était à l'autre bout du terrain. Pourtant au fond de lui naissait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il continua de s'entrainer seul puis après deux heures d'intenses efforts, il partit se changer et rentra au château.

Il était en retard pour le diner et, ne voulant pas de sermon de Hermione à table, décida qu'il irait manger aux cuisines. Il subirait l'interrogatoire de son amie plus tard.

Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut Draco. Il s'apprêtait à aller lui parler quand ce dernier s'empressa de changer de direction et s'engouffra dans le premier couloir venu. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute, Harry en était sûr : Draco l'avait évité délibérément. Pourtant, il ne s'en offusqua pas. Après tout, lui aussi avait besoin de moment de calme, il comprenait que Draco veuille rester seul. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se forçait à croire. Car au fond de lui, son pressentiment grandissait et il espérait recevoir un hibou du Serpentard le soir venu.

**2 semaines plus tôt.**

Harry était assis à la bibliothèque, il travaillait sur un devoir de métamorphose avec Hermione et Ron. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Draco ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis le matin où ils étaient allés à Pré-Au-Lard. Il continuait de l'éviter dans les couloirs et de l'ignorer lorsqu'il parlait en cours. Il snobait même Hermione. Harry en était sûr, c'était pour ne pas risquer de lui parler.

Machinalement, sa main écrivait ce que leur dictait Hermione, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Pourquoi diable Draco l'ignorait-il? Avait-il fait ou bien dit quelque chose? Harry effaça cette pensée de sa tête. Pourquoi serait-ce forcément de sa faute. Le Serpentard en avait-il juste fini de jouer avec lui? Avait-il eu un problème?

Harry avait beau essayer de se raisonner, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il réagissait comme un adolescent qui venait de se faire larguer. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir le Serpentard, mais il savait bien qu'il ne l'ignorait pas sans raison, et celle-ci devait être sacrément grosse. Il ne voulait pas se couvrir de ridicule. Et puis, de toute façon, il savait bien que son histoire avec le blond n'était qu'une aventure. Ils n'étaient que deux anciens rivaux qui avaient trouvé une nouvelle manière de passer le temps. Ou bien?

Et à chaque fois qu'Harry tentait de s'expliquer la situation, à chaque fois il en venait à penser qu'il ne devrait pas réagir de la sorte. Pourtant le blond commençait à lui manquer. Et plus les jours passaient, plus le manque prenait place dans son esprit au détriment de tout le reste.

-Harry? Harry?

-Il ne t'entend pas Ron.

-Mais je suis juste à côté de lui là! S'énerva Ron.

-Il doit penser à la fille dont tu m'as parlé, rigola Hermione.

-Chut je n'étais pas sensé t'en parler!

-C'est bon regarde, il ne nous écoute pas du tout.

Et en effet, Harry ne les écoutait pas. Le regard dans le vague il avait perdu toute faculté à se concentrer sur autre chose que Draco Malfoy.

Le soir, dans son dortoir, il se forçait à participer aux conversations de ses amis. Neville n'arrêtait pas de parler de Luna. Ils avaient déjà planifié de se marier à la fin de l'année scolaire, au mois de juillet dans le jardin de Luna. Seamus adorait taquiner Ron sur le fait qu'il serait le prochain à faire sa demande, et Ron s'énervait contre Neville qui aurait dû faire sa demande plus discrètement, car à présent il se sentait pris au piège.

Mais Ron le savait, et Harry aussi, Hermione n'espérait ni bague, ni cérémonie, la seule chose qu'elle attendait de son petit ami c'est qu'il reste auprès d'elle. Jusqu'à la fin.

**1 semaine plus tôt.**

Assis sur leur banc, Harry s'arrachait les cheveux. Ça ne pouvait pas être fini, pas comme ça. Certes Malfoy était Malfoy, mais s'il avait voulu stopper leur relation, du fait de sa bonne éducation, il l'aurait fait de vive voix. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû lui écrire. Après tout, il n'était pas allé vers Malfoy depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'ignorer. Peut-être qu'il s'était offusqué du fait qu'Harry ne lui demande pas de nouvelles non plus? Non. Il avait beau s'inventer tous les scénarios possibles, Draco l'ignorait et il avait ses raisons. Leur histoire n'avait rien eu d'officiel, alors comment blâmer Draco d'avoir voulut l'arrêter? Harry était déchiré entre l'incompréhension de la situation et le refus d'admettre ce que tout cela signifiait vraiment. Parce que Malfoy ne pouvait pas provoquer cela en lui, surtout qu'il avait arrêté leur histoire sans même prendre la peine de le lui dire, il ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

Harry devait arrêter d'y penser, il devait se le sortir de la tête. Oublier son apparence, oublier le manque et ce que tout cela signifiait.

Lorsqu'il remonta à son dortoir il n'y avait que Ron.

-Où sont les autres, lui demanda Harry?

-Oh, ils sont partis faire un tour, je les soupçonne de manigancer quelque chose, lui répondit Ron en levant les yeux de son livre de Quidditch.

-Ils manigancent quelque chose et tu n'es pas avec eux? C'est étrange, ironisa Harry.

-Tu sous-entends que je suis celui qui est à l'origine de toutes les manigances?

-Totalement, rigola Harry en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit face à Ron.

Ron rigola et s'assit face à Harry.

-Ca va te paraître un peut redondant, mais est-ce que tout va bien Harry? En ce moment tu es encore plus distrait que d'habitude. Il y a des fois où on te parle et où tu ne nous écoutes pas du tout! Et moi, ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'à cause de ça je suis en train de me transformer en Hermione! Une vraie mère poule!

-Ah ah! Rigola Harry. Tu ne ressembles pas à Hermione je te rassure. Vous avez des méthodes différentes. C'est elle qui t'a demandé de me parler n'est-ce pas?

-Non! Enfin, notre sujet de discussion principal en ce moment c'est toi, je dois te l'avouer…

-Il y a plus romantique!

-C'est sûr. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je te connais bien, le fait qu'on vive ensemble dans le même dortoir, je te connais mieux qu'Hermione je pense… et… euh… ce n'est pas parce que je ne te pose pas mille questions que je ne me rends pas compte des choses. En plus ces derniers temps avec Hermione on passe beaucoup de moments seuls tous les deux, et j'ai peur de te mettre de côté.

-Ça me touche que vous vous inquiétiez… encore. Mais vraiment, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué à cause des entrainements. Et Hermione n'est pas vraiment des plus tendres avec les révisions des examens. Je suis juste tête en l'air, c'est tout.

-Oui je comprends.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Après tout tu as passé toute ta vie avec un mini Voldemort dans la tête Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là tu dois te sentir un peu seul. Ça te fait plus d'espace!

-Qu'est-ce que t'es con, répondit Harry en jetant un t-shirt au visage de son ami.

-Oui, on me le dit souvent. Mais… tu rigoles, mais est-ce que tu ne te sens pas différent depuis que l'Horcruxe a été détruit?

-Non. Je… je devais être plus fort que lui je pense.

-Super alors! Et donc cette fille tu la vois toujours?

-Hein?

-Oui je sais je passe du coq à l'âne. La fille que tu rejoignais le soir, tu la vois toujours?

-Ah euh non…

-Ah merde. C'est pour ça que tu tires la tête?

-Mais je… Non, je suis juste fatigué comme je t'ai dit. Ce n'était rien de toute façon. Par contre toi et Hermione, comment ça se passe entre vous? répondit Harry s'empressant de changer de sujet.

-Oh bien, bien, répondit Ron en rougissant.

-Mais encore?

-Mais encore quoi?

-Et bien où est-ce que vous en êtes?

-Wow! Je ne peux pas parler de ça avec toi, elle me tuerait tu sais, ou bien pire encore!

-Mais je ne te parle pas de sexe! Ah ah! Je ne veux rien savoir là-dessus d'ailleurs. Je voulais dire… comme Luna et Neville se sont fiancés. Je sais que les autres t'embêtent souvent avec ça, mais nous on n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler.

-Ah tu me rassures! Hum… et bien, ça avance tranquillement tu vois. Neville c'est un romantique et il est pressé de construire une famille. Avec Hermione on va à notre rythme, c'est sûr que la Guerre a fait accélérer les choses, mais on n'est pas pressé tu vois. Enfin, c'est la femme de ma vie, on se mariera et on aura des enfants c'est sûr. On suit notre route.

Le cours de Potion avait débuté depuis vingt minutes et Harry jetait encore des regards vers Draco. Il avait envie d'aller lui parler, de lui écrire. Il s'était pourtant juré qu'il n'y penserait plus. Sa seule envie était d'interrompre le cours, d'aller au bureau du Serpentard et de lui demander une bonne foi pour tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Mais même dans son esprit la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas.

Il resta silencieux tout le reste du cours et à l'instant où le professeur les libéra, il sortit en trombe de la salle de cours, sans même chercher le Serpentard des yeux. Il en avait fini d'attendre. Il avait décidé de ne plus essayer de comprendre le blond parce qu'au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas admettre l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait plus peur à présent de ce qu'il ressentait que du rejet permanent de Malfoy.

Tout d'un coup, il avait pris conscience que leur aventure n'était pas juste sexuelle. Ce n'étaient pas seulement les nuits charnelles qui lui manquaient, c'était aussi les attitudes du blond. Sa manière de sourire quand il se moquait gentiment de sa naïveté. Sa façon de le regarder de loin. Les mots qu'il lui envoyait au milieu de la nuit. Sa respiration lorsqu'il s'endormait à côté de lui. Le picotement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'ils s'effleuraient les doigts dans les couloirs bondés à la sortie des cours.

Et cette parcelle, magique, qu'ils avaient créée et qui n'avait plus d'intérêt, s'ils n'étaient plus deux à s'y exiler.

**1 heure plus tôt**.

« _Retrouve-moi à la Salle sur demande dans une heure _»

Lorsqu'il avait entendu un hibou à la fenêtre il n'avait pas cru que cela pouvait être pour lui. Comme il était seul dans le dortoir, il était allé lui ouvrir. Ledit hibou s'était affalé à ses pieds. Harry le reconnut de suite. C'était le hibou de Draco. Il avait détaché le parchemin de la patte du rapace encore sonné et lui avait donné une croquette de souris.

Il était stupéfait. Après trois semaines d'ignorance, le blond lui écrivait pour qu'il le rejoigne.

Assis sur son lit, Harry lisait et relisait le parchemin. C'était bien l'écriture de Draco Malfoy. S'il en était une qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes, c'était celle-ci.

Draco voulait le voir. Peut-être voulait-il officiellement rompre leur aventure. Ou peut-être voulait-il s'expliquer sur son comportement. Harry se demandait s'il devait y aller. Après tout, lui aussi pourrait l'ignorer. Il n'était pas un pantin qu'on délaisse et qu'on reprend quand on en a envie.

Harry se leva, fit quelque pas en relisant encore et encore le parchemin et revint s'asseoir.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela faisait presque une heure qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider, il se décida. Il devait savoir.

A SUIVRE ...

* * *

><p>Note : Oulala que va 'til se passer ? Rassurez vous vous aurez la suite demain =D<p>

Mély


	13. Chapter 13 : Dispute II

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling, les choses lubriques qu'ils font dans cette fic …sortent de mon imagination.

**Note** : Je n'ai pas été si longue que ça n'est ce pas ? C'est de la publication rapide ^^Je me dis que j'aurais put ne rien dire et attendre de voir vos réactions à la fin du chapitre ça aurait fait la surprise. En tout cas voilà la deuxième partie, la troisième arrivera demain. (Oui en fait j'essaye de vous rendre accro c'est pour ça que je fais ça =D (ou la vilaine))

Je vous ai refait une liste des chansons que j'ai écoutées en écrivant ce chapitre, comme pour les chapitres précédents je vous les fait partager ^^:

Jessie J–_Nobody's Perfect -Acoustic version_

Matt Corby- _Light home_

Imagine dragons- _Radioactive_

Lifehouse- _Between the raindrops_

Florence + the machine – _Spectrum_

_Outkast, Norah Jones__ – Take off your cool_

_OneRepubli__c – Apologize_

_Trentemoller __– Miss You_

Voilà si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance = D

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

**Résumé** : L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 7 avant l'épilogue. Harry et Draco refont leur septième année à Poudlard. Leur ancienne rivalité leur manque et ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont déjà retrouvés passionnément à plusieurs reprises, notamment une fois dans la forêt interdire où ils n'ont put catalyser leur magie. Depuis ils ont convenu d'une relation exclusive. Dans le dernier chapitre Draco a surprit une discussion entre Hermione et Ron, a pris peur, et pour se convaincre que sa relation avec Harry ne représente rien il est partit coucher avec un de ses anciens amants. Depuis Draco ignore Harry qui ne comprend pas. Au bout de trois semaines il demande à Harry de le rejoindre et il lui avoue avoir couché avec Justin. Harry en colère, part.

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre 13. =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 :<p>

-Potter, attends!

Draco suivit Harry dans le couloir.

-Laisse-moi, lui répondit le brun sans se retourner.

Mais Draco n'en avait pas l'intention. Il courut pour le rattraper, lui attrapa le bras et le poussa contre le mur.

-Je ne le redirai pas encore une fois. Il faut que tu m'écoutes!

Il avait bloqué le brun, tant et si bien que ce dernier, malgré ses efforts pour se libérer, se retrouvait obligé de l'entendre.

Draco avisa une salle de cours à côté d'eux et les y entraina tous les deux.

Harry se libéra de son étreinte forcée et se massa les bras.

-Tu es cinglé Malfoy.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien arrêter de jouer à l'enfant et commencer à vraiment écouter ce que je te dis?

-Tu te moques de moi ou quoi? Tu m'as ignoré pendant des semaines! Tu m'as évité! Et aujourd'hui je devrais t'écouter? Alors que tu viens me voir, la bouche en cœur, en me disant que tu es allé coucher avec un autre type et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu t'es éloigné. Je pense que j'ai très bien compris!

-Je ne pense pas non!

Harry attrapa une chaise et s'assit, les jambes et les bras croisés.

-Alors vas-y, je t'écoute! Explique-moi, je suis tout ouïe. J'ai hâte d'entendre ton raisonnement.

-Potter, grogna Draco.

Il voyait bien qu'Harry n'était pas disposé à l'écouter. Il sélectionnait des morceaux de phrases et les collait ensemble.

-Tu ne m'interrompras pas?

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, tout dépendra de la véracité de tes explications!

Draco attrapa une chaise et appuya ses bras sur le dossier.

-Je… Pff, râla Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-J'attends!

-OK. Quand on était à Pré-Au-Lard, j'étais assis à la table à côté de la vôtre aux Trois Balais. Tu es parti au comptoir et à ce moment-là, Granger et la belette ont commencé à parler de toi. De toi et de ton comportement étrange ces derniers temps. Et, enfin bref, il semblerait que tu aies dit à ton pote que tu voyais une fille pour expliquer tes absences quand on se voyait. Ce qui, je suis désolé si je te vexe, n'est pas très imaginatif. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Granger a commencé à poser des questions à Weasley à propos de cette personne que tu voyais et elle te voyait déjà amoureux et enfin bref, au début je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, et puis au fur et à mesure ça devenait intéressant de les voir t'imaginer une vie. Mais ça m'a fait réfléchir, et j'ai paniqué. C'était trop sérieux pour moi. Ce qui nous arrivait c'était trop. Et j'ai voulu me persuader que tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un bon coup. Alors oui, je suis allé voir un autre mec, un autre bon coup pour me prouver que ce qu'on vivait était banal…

-Sympa!

-Laisse-moi finir Potter! J'ai mis des jours à m'imaginer ce que j'allais te dire ce soir!

-Pour un show préparé, je ne te trouve pas très convaincant.

-Arrête avec ton cynisme!

-Et bien vas-y, j'écoute la suite, je suis impatient d'arriver au dénouement de tes élucubrations

-Ca n'avait rien à voir! Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi!

-Oh il ne fallait pas!

-Je… j'ai merdé OK!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire!

-Tu... Tu… je… Je sais que je n'ai pas assuré. Je n'aurais pas dû coucher avec Justin, je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer et t'éviter, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Draco s'assit sur une chaise en face de Harry, il se pencha et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Harry en rompant le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Quoi donc? demanda Draco en relevant la tête.

-Toi! Ton comportement! Comment est-ce qu'on peut être si immature?

-Harry je… je suis désolé.

-Tu te rends compte, que c'est toi et toi seul qui t'es pris la tête – Harry se lève de sa chaise – Il n'y avait rien de trop sérieux entre nous. Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était normal que mes amis trouvent ça bizarre que je leur cache quelque chose? Tu aurais préféré que toute l'école soit au courant?

-Non.

-Bien sûr que je n'ai pas contredit Ron quand il a cru que je voyais une fille! Je ne me voyais pas lui dire que, non, je ne voyais pas une fille mais que je m'envoyais en l'air avec mon rival dans tout le château!

Harry s'arrêta. Draco voyait bien qu'il était plus qu'en colère, et voir le Gryffondor réagir de la sorte lui fit comprendre que toutes ces questions qu'il s'était posées ces dernières semaines avaient un sens.

**3 semaines plus tôt**.

Draco claqua la porte de sa chambre, ce qui arracha une insulte aux personnages des tableaux.

-Oh ça va! Vous ne dormez pas vraiment de toute façon, grogna Draco en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

Il repensa aux évènements de la journée. À la discussion de Hermione et Ron, à Harry et à Justin.

Il se sentait bête, complètement idiot. Pourquoi était-il allé risquer de gâcher sa relation avec Potter en couchant avec Justin? C'était presque certain que le Serdaigle irait en parler.

Draco attrapa son pyjama et passa dans sa salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla rapidement, prenant soin de poser soigneusement ses vêtements sur le dos d'une chaise, Il se regarda dans le miroir. Sur son torse trônait encore fièrement le suçon que Potter lui avait fait plus tôt dans la semaine.

Draco grogna et passa sous la douche. Tandis qu'il laissa l'eau brûlante rouler sur sa peau, il pensa encore à Potter. Pourquoi était-il différent avec lui? Lui, qui était sensé être son opposé. La seule chose qu'ils partageaient était leur passion du Quidditch.

Le Serpentard sortit de la douche et après s'être séché, enfila son pyjama. Il se dirigea directement vers son lit. Tout en s'installant dans les draps parfaitement tirés, il repensa aux nuits où il s'endormait à côté du Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais autorisé personne à venir dans sa chambre, et encore moins à dormir avec lui. Pourtant, il se réveillait de plus en plus souvent en sentant le souffle chaud du brun dans son dos. Il écoutait sa respiration lente et régulière en l'imaginant étendu derrière lui prenant toute la place.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait envie de le voir, de lui dire pour Justin et de lui demander de lui pardonner. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, comme il ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre que sa relation avec Potter allait bien au-delà d'une simple histoire de sexe.

**2 semaines plus tôt**.

Assis à sa table dans la grande salle, Draco n'osait pas lever la tête vers la table des Gryffondors Cela faisait une semaine qu'il évitait Harry. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, pas maintenant, il avait encore besoin de réfléchir un peu. Il savait que le brun se posait des questions, il n'avait pas été très discret quand il voulait éviter de lui parler, mais il avait besoin de recul. Il comprendrait, il le fallait.

Il promenait sa fourchette dans son assiette machinalement. Plus les jours passaient, plus Potter lui manquait. Il avait envie de le voir, de parler avec lui. Et c'était bien cette sensation qui le perturbait. Pourquoi était-il ainsi accroché à Potter? Pourquoi lui manquait-il? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils ne se laissaient pas le temps de se manquer. Il se voyait presque tous les jours, pour s'embrasser dans une classe vide ou se retrouver dans la salle sur demande ou dans sa chambre.

Draco ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse autant dépendre du brun. Certes ils s'étaient toujours cherchés d'une manière ou d'une autre depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais à présent leurs échanges n'avaient plus rien à voir et tous les anciens rivaux ne se comportaient pas de la sorte. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois auparavant qu'ils vivraient une aventure il aurait ri. Des années avant, il aurait été choqué qu'on prononce le nom d'Harry Potter et le mot « sexe » dans la même phrase. Pourtant maintenant lorsqu'il pensait à lui, il avait envie de le voir, et le fait qu'on puisse prononcer son nom et le mot sexe dans la même phrase ne le choquait plus du tout, au contraire, Draco n'avait plus qu'une envie quand il y pensait, c'était de le retrouver, encore.

**1 semaine plus tôt.**

Allongé sur son lit, Draco pensait à ses dernières semaines. Potter lui manquait de plus en plus et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse être autant dépendant de leurs rencontres. Ce n'était que du sexe. Du bon, voire du très bon même, mais ça ne restait que du sexe. Il avait trouvé ça excitant de transformer le sauveur du monde sorcier, parfait petit hétéro rangé, en une bête de sexe homosexuelle; même s'il en était sur, il ne serait pas le seul homme qu'il connaitrait.

Au fond de lui, Draco essayait de se persuader qu'il valait mieux qu'ils arrêtent de se voir, ce n'était pas sain pour l'un comme pour l'autre d'être dans cette situation. Draco se félicita même d'avoir été le premier à s'éloigner. Après tout, il faudrait bien que leur relation s'arrête un jour. Dans quelques semaines, les cours se termineraient, ils passeraient leurs examens de fin d'année, et ils partiraient dans des écoles différentes. L'école des aurors était sur Londres alors que l'école de maître des potions était plus au Nord, et Draco aurait besoin de se dépasser. S'il ne finissait pas Major, au vu de sa condition d'ex-mangemort, il ne trouverait pas d'autre travail qu'à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par ce qu'il ressentait pour Potter. De toute manière, il en avait pour cinq ans d'études. Jamais sa relation avec Potter ne serait allée jusque-là.

Le lendemain, en cours de potion il sentait le regard de Potter dans son dos. Malgré sa grande prise de conscience récente, il avait envie d'aller le voir, mais il devait être fort. Il devait rester éloigné de Potter.

À la fin du cours il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et s'apprêta à passer à côté de Potter en l'ignorant, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient cours ensemble. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Potter n'était plus là. Il était déjà parti.

Il ne put empêcher ses jambes de marcher plus vite et, arrivé dans le couloir, il chercha le Gryffondor. Il était loin, il marchait calmement. Il devait avoir tourné la page. Étrangement, cette pensée ne rassura pas Draco; il avait pensé que le jour où Potter comprendrait qu'il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent, les choses se passeraient mieux. Mais en voyant le Gryffondor s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière, il comprit que leur histoire s'effritait pour de vrai, la réalité était en train de rattraper ses pensées, ils commençaient à tourner la page.

Draco partit en courant vers sa chambre. Il entra et jeta ses affaires par terre, courut à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et inspira comme s'il respirait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Et il hurla.

**2 jours plus tôt.**

Il fallait qu'il le voie. Et au diable ses bonnes résolutions. Il fallait qu'il voie Potter, il fallait qu'il lui pardonne. Il avait envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller le voir comme une fleur après l'avoir ignoré aussi longtemps.

**2 heures plus tôt.**

Il venait de se décider, c'était le soir parfait, ils n'avaient pas de cours le lendemain, ils pourraient discuter aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait, même si ça ne s'avérait pas aisé.

Après avoir lu et relu le parchemin qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer à Potter, il l'attacha à la pâte de son hibou et lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'il vienne.

À SUIVRE…

* * *

><p>Note : Voilà donc la deuxième partie de cette dispute. Vous aurez la suite et la fin demain (comme promis :))<p>

Une petite review ? :D

À très vite

Mély


	14. Chapter 14 : Dispute III

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling, les choses lubriques qu'ils font dans cette fic …sortent de mon imagination.

**Note** : Voilà voilà la dernière partie de ce chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous me comblez de joie :') J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas trop frustré.

Je vous ai refait une liste des chansons que j'ai écoutées en écrivant ce chapitre, comme pour les chapitres précédents je vous les fait partager ^^:

Jessie J–_Nobody's Perfect -Acoustic version_

Des'ree- _I'm kissing you_

Imagine dragons- _Radioactive_

_Scouting for girls__ This ain't a love song_

_Childish Gambino__– HeartBeat_

_The Hoosiers__– Worried about ray_

Voilà si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance = D

**Résumé** : L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 7 avant l'épilogue. Harry et Draco refont leur septième année à Poudlard. Leur ancienne rivalité leur manque et ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont déjà retrouvés passionnément à plusieurs reprises, notamment une fois dans la forêt interdire où ils n'ont put catalyser leur magie. Depuis ils ont convenu d'une relation exclusive. Dans le dernier chapitre Draco a surprit une discussion entre Hermione et Ron, a pris peur, et pour se convaincre que sa relation avec Harry ne représente rien il est partit coucher avec un de ses anciens amants. Depuis Draco ignore Harry qui ne comprend pas. Au bout de trois semaines il demande à Harry de le rejoindre et il lui avoue avoir couché avec Justin. Harry en colère, part.

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

**RARA** : Honeymily merci pour ta review ! Tu ne t'es pas connecté avant de me laisser un message il me semble :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre 14. =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><p>

Chapitre 14 :

_Harry s'arrêta. Draco voyait bien qu'il était plus qu'en colère, et voir le Gryffondor réagir de la sorte lui fit comprendre que toutes ces questions qu'il s'était posées ces dernières semaines avaient un sens_.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas Draco. Tu serais parti coucher avec ce type et tu ne m'aurais rien dit, j'aurais compris ta logique. Mais là, tu me dis que tu as couché avec ce type parce que tu as flippé, soit. Mais que ça remette en question notre histoire et que tu joues au fantôme pendant des semaines… Là je ne comprends plus.

-Je… Oui.

Harry regarda Draco. Il était toujours assis sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses mains. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les agissements du blond.

-Pourquoi avoir tout arrêté?

-Je me suis dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Il te fallait aussi longtemps?

-Au début je ne pensais pas – Draco se lève et s'approche de Harry qui reste de marbre - Mais plus je réfléchissais, plus je me posais des questions et plus ça me faisait réfléchir. Et puis je me suis dit que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça, si on arrêtait tout. Ça me paraissait plus simple, plus normal.

-Et tu comptais m'en parler?

-Je suis en train de te parler Potter!

Harry marcha vers l'autre bout de la salle. Il s'assit sur un bureau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si mal dans notre relation pour que tu aies voulu tout arrêter?

Draco se retrouva pris au dépourvu devant la question d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre honnêtement, ni lui mentir.

-Regarde-nous Potter! C'est… absurde. Un ancien mangemort avec le sauveur. Ça n'a pas de sens! Tout nous oppose… même physiquement!

-Et?

-Et je n'en sais rien! Plus maintenant. – Draco se rassoit - L'un de nous aurait été une fille, ça aurait été plus simple, plus logique. Et nous n'aurions pas eu à nous cacher. Mais le fait qu'on soit gay ça…

-Je ne suis pas gay Malfoy!

Draco leva la tête et rigola.

-Oui et bien je ne te rappellerai pas les choses qu'on a faites tous les deux…

-Je suis sérieux Malfoy! – Harry se lève et s'approche du Serpentard - Il n'y a pas d'autre homme et il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Il n'y a que toi! C'est la différence entre toi et moi. Pour toi, je n'étais qu'un parmi tant d'autres, alors que toi… pour moi, tu… tu es l'exception!

Draco leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, et il pensa que pour lui aussi, le brun était l'exception, mais d'une autre manière. Personne n'avait pu jusqu'alors l'approcher de si près dans son intimité. Personne n'avait créé ce genre de sensation en lui.

-Tu dis ça maintenant Potter, mais tu comprendras plus tard.

Harry s'accroupit devant Draco qui le regarda avec espoir.

-Non c'est toi qui comprendras plus tard Malfoy. Quand tu te retrouveras tout seul parce que tu auras été trop fier pour admettre que les autres puissent te toucher.

Harry se releva et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Harry attend!

Harry se retourna vers le blond qui se tenait à présent debout derrière lui. Il avait envie de lui pardonner. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire l'amour sur ce bureau juste derrière eux. Mais sa raison le lui interdisait. Il se sentait idiot, idiot d'avoir cru un seul instant que cette relation pourrait les mener quelque part.

-Harry, écoute! Je suis là devant toi, en train de faire mes excuses et te demandant de me pardonner. Tu ne trouves pas que je l'ai remise au placard ma fierté! C'est toi qui m'as transformé en… ça… je suis une lopette putain Potter! Pendant toutes ces semaines je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire qu'il valait mieux arrêter, parce que ça commençait à ressembler à quelque chose de… réel! Et non je ne suis pas prêt à ça! Enfin je crois. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je sais ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, vraiment, c'est que ça ne s'arrête pas. Je veux qu'on reste juste nous deux. Dans notre monde, comme c'était. De t'avoir en face de moi, je… tu m'as manqué Potter. Tu crois que ça ne me coute rien de te le dire! Draco Malfoy a besoin de Sieur Harry Potter! Je suis ridicule!

Harry recula d'un pas, tandis que Draco s'appuyait sur un bureau. Il avait de plus en plus envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que Draco pouvait être dangereux pour lui. Après tout, il avait bien souffert pendant ces trois dernières semaines, et le blond ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

-Pendant trois semaines, je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire ou dire. Au début je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'espace, de moments seuls, et j'aurais pu l'apprécier de mon côté si j'avais su pourquoi tu agissais ainsi. Je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour parler de ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire dans une relation mais…

-Et bien tu vois, avant ça je ne savais pas qu'on avait une relation! J'avais trouvé ça marrant et excitant que tu veuilles de l'exclusivité, et ça ne me déplaisait pas non plus, je suis assez possessif. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'on avait une relation. Enfin, autre que sexuelle j'entends. Oh Potter! Je sais que j'ai merdé comme un con* et j'en ai marre de parler, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse, ce qu'il faut que je dise! Sincèrement je ferais n'importe quoi – Draco attrape Harry au bras -. Tu me rends dingue. S'il faut que j'aille danser à poil sur une table dans la grande salle, je le ferais. Tu veux que j'aille tout raconter à tout le monde, à tes amis, aux autres élèves, à la presse, à quel point je suis stupide? Je le ferais.

Harry hésita. Draco Malfoy, le fier Draco Malfoy était là en face de lui, à lui donner carte blanche. Il se mettait à nu, il avait laissé sa fierté de côté. Que pouvait-il demander de plus? Pourtant il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'empêchait de passer à autre chose. Peut-être était-ce sa propre fierté à lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre de côté? Peut-être ne supportait-il pas l'idée d'avoir pu le laisser le toucher à ce point?

-Je ne devrais pas avoir à te dire ce que tu dois faire Malfoy, répondit Harry en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Malfoy. Mets-toi à ma place. Inversons les rôles juste un instant. Imagine que je sois allé coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'après ça, j'ai eu une prise de conscience qui a duré trois semaines. Prise de conscience qui s'est terminée avec la certitude qu'il faut tout arrêter entre nous… mais tout d'un coup tu me manques et je reviens dégoulinant d'excuses! Comment réagirais-tu?

Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte quand soudain, il sentit un corps se coller contre lui. Les bras de Draco l'encerclèrent et sa tête se posa sur son épaule.

-Je me sentirais pris pour un idiot. Ma fierté en aurait pris un coup. Je sais que tu es en colère.

-Je suis plus qu'en colère Malfoy!

-Po… Harry. Je sais ce que je veux.

-Et bien je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que moi je veux.

Draco serra encore plus le corps d'Harry contre lui. Le brun pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et cela le perturbait. Il avait envie de craquer, de lui céder. Après tout, il avait laissé sa fierté de côté, il lui avait fait des excuses, et son corps contre lui…

-Ne fais pas l'idiot comme je l'ai fait, lui demanda Draco.

-Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Harry se dégagea des bras de Draco et ouvrit la porte.

-Potter! L'implora Draco.

-Quoi?! Hurla Harry. Il t'a fallu trois semaines pour réfléchir! Est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir une journée?

Draco regarda la porte se fermer devant lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa couler jusqu'au sol.

…

La température avait considérablement augmenté ces dernières semaines, et la plupart des élèves profitaient de leur dimanche après-midi ensoleillé autour du lac noir. Les filles exhibaient leurs jambes et les garçons leurs bras. C'était en somme une après-midi douce et agréable.

D'autres élèves, les plus studieux, étudiaient à la bibliothèque. Hermione Granger faisait partie de ceux-là et elle avait forcé ses amis à venir avec elle. Mais encore une fois, l'un d'eux n'était pas attentif.

-Neville? Concentre-toi un peu ou tu vas échouer en potion! Le réprimanda Hermione.

-Désolé je pensais à Luna.

-C'est étonnant! Ironisa Ron.

Mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il se plongeait dans ses révisions pour ne pas penser à Draco, mais malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Il sortit sa carte du Maraudeur et l'ouvrit.

-Oh Harry, tu gardes encore cette carte? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, elle nous a été bien utile je te rappelle!

-Oui bien sûr. Mais aujourd'hui nous n'avons rien à surveiller, la seule chose que tu puisses faire avec c'est d'espionner tes camarades!

-Faux! Je peux aussi voir quand je peux rejoindre Ron. Comment, d'après toi, est-ce que je ne suis jamais arrivé à un moment inopportun! Je vérifie toujours s'il est seul dans les vestiaires avant de venir. Et puis, dois-je te le rappeler, ce sont les vestiaires des garçons!

En face de lui, Hermione ne rigolait pas, elle était toute rouge et Ron à côté d'elle réprimait un fou rire dans sa main. Neville lui n'avait pas écouté, il pensait encore à sa fiancée.

-Oui c'est ça, reprit Ron, en fait Harry nous rend service en utilisant sa carte.

Harry rigola encore un moment avec ses amis avant de s'excuser et de partir.

Assis sur un banc dans un couloir désert, il chercha Draco. Il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit. Il le chercha un moment avant de le trouver, seul, immobile, dans la forêt interdite. Harry savait où le chercher. Il rangea la carte dans son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule, et s'empressa de rejoindre la forêt.

Il croisa les élèves qui profitaient du soleil mais ne s'attarda pas à dire bonjour.

Une fois devant la forêt il fit bien attention à ne pas tomber sur Hagrid. Ce n'était pas le moment d'aller manger des gâteaux rassis et boire tu thé amer.

Une fois qu'il eut contourné la cabane du géant, il emprunta le chemin qui menait à la forêt et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il marcha une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre le lieu qu'il cherchait.

Draco était allongé sur le banc, les pieds appuyés sur l'accoudoir et les mains croisées sous sa tête. Il semblait paisible, comme s'il dormait.

Harry s'approcha doucement du banc.

-Tu me fais un peu de place?

Draco ouvrit les yeux, surpris de cette intrusion, avant de sourire et de se relever. Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Potter?

-Malfoy?

Le silence revint entre les deux anciens amants. Il s'imposa et chacun voulait le briser mais ne savait pas comment.

-Tu as réfléchi?

-Non.

Draco perdit son sourire.

-Tu… tu n'as pas réfléchi?

-Non.

Les mains de Draco serrèrent le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis.

-Alors si tu n'as pas…

-Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir Draco, le coupa Harry en se levant.

Harry mit les mains dans les poches de son jean. Draco le regardait avec attention.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit hier soir?

-Oui je sais – Harry fait les cent pas – Je sais. Mais en fait… je…

Draco se leva et s'approcha du Gryffondor.

-Potter accouche, tu me stresses!

Harry s'approcha du blond et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

-Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil!

Draco sourit et prit les mains du brun dans les siennes.

-OK.

Harry se colla entièrement contre Draco, qui le serra contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, avoua Draco en murmurant.

-Toi aussi,

Draco se dégagea légèrement et vint embrasser délicatement Harry. Le brun lui répondit immédiatement et approfondit leur baiser en attrapant dans ses mains le visage du blond, ce qui arracha à ce dernier un gémissement.

Harry se sentit reculer jusqu'à ce que Draco l'ait bloqué contre un arbre. Le blond attrapa son pull et son t-shirt en même temps et les lui arracha.

-Tu as l'air pressé, remarqua en souriant Harry.

-Ça fait des jours que je rêve de ça **, lui répondit Draco en ôtant son pull et son t-shirt.

Quand il sentit le torse du blond contre lui, Harry eut un frisson. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et échangea leur position. Il plaqua le Serpentard contre l'arbre avant de revenir l'embrasser violemment. Après ces longues semaines sans le voir, sentir son odeur l'enivrait, il y voyait flou, il avait désespérément chaud et dans son pantalon sa virilité étouffait.

Il attrapa le pantalon de Draco et déboutonna le bouton avant de baisser la fermeture éclair.

-Toi aussi tu sembles pressé, dit Draco en se dégageant du baiser du brun.

-Ça fait des semaines que j'attends ça, lui répondit Harry en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

-Laisse-moi t'aider alors, dit Draco contre sa bouche avant d'attraper le pantalon du brun.

Harry sentit son pantalon tombé sur ses chevilles et son caleçon le suivre l'instant d'après. Il s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement de pied avant d'entreprendre de faire subir la même chose au pantalon de Draco.

Mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité, il reprit le contrôle et vint faire s'asseoir Harry sur le banc. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa. Sentir les mains du brun dans son dos et sur sa nuque le transperçait de frissons et, à cet instant-là, il se demanda comment il avait pu imaginer pouvoir s'en passer.

Leurs baisers n'avaient rien de tendre, ils se dévoraient comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant des années, leurs gestes étaient empressés, ils étaient essoufflés comme s'il venait de courir.

Draco embrassa Harry dans le cou, il le mordilla et un peu plus bas, sur son torse, il lui fit un subtil suçon.

-Tu me marques? Lui demanda en souriant Harry.

-Tu es à moi Potter!

-C'est si romantique! Ironisa le brun en souriant.

Draco attrapa le membre d'Harry dans sa main et lui arracha un gloussement.

-Tu préfères que je t'appelle « chéri »?

Harry tenta de reprendre une respiration qui devenait de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure que la main du blond intimait des vas et vient sur lui.

-Je m'en passerais Chaton! Arriva finalement à prononcer le brun sarcastiquement.

Draco rigola avant de se pencher au dessus du membre rougi du Gryffondor.

-Appelle-moi encore une fois chaton et je sors les griffes!

Harry, appuyé sur les bras hocha la tête en suppliant d'un regard son amant d'aller plus loin.

Le blond ne se fit pas attendre et prit le membre du brun en bouche. Harry haleta, et Draco s'attela à la tâche de plus en plus sensuellement. Ses mouvements étaient lents et experts. Harry regardait le blond penché sur lui et cru qu'il allait jouir, les muscles de ses cuisses se contractèrent, il se tendit mais le Serpentard ralentit pour prolonger son plaisir.

-AH… Draco… je vais… je ne peux plus….

Harry, au bord de l'orgasme, repoussa délicatement le blond.

-Déshabille-toi, lui ordonna Harry.

Draco sourit et enleva son pantalon sensuellement.

-Comme ça? Demanda-t-il à Harry pour avoir son approbation

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi excitant que Draco Malfoy. Tout son être répondait à la moindre de ses caresses, au moindre de ses baisers et même au moindre de ses regards.

-Tu te rinces bien l'œil Potter?

Harry déglutit en contemplant son amant nu dans la lumière.

-Oui assez, répondit Harry en souriant. Maintenant allonge-toi par terre.

Draco eut un air pincé.

-Mais c'est sale… OK!

Harry se leva et vint se placer au dessus du Serpentard qui attrapa son visage et l'approcha du sien pour l'embrasser.

Harry caressa le torse du blond et vint saisir son membre délicatement, tandis que son autre main venait caresser son intimité.

Sous lui, Draco se tendit, les caresses du brun étaient de plus en plus expertes et tout son être se tordait de délice. Il haleta quand il sentit un doigt entrer en lui, puis un deuxième, et enfin la douleur de l'intrusion fit place à des spasmes de plaisir. Il sentit sa température monter, sa peau se parsemer des fines gouttes et son souffle se faire de plus en plus irrégulier.

Harry releva ses jambes avec délicatesse, vint se positionner face à lui et l'interrogea d'un regard. Draco hocha la tête et il sentit, quelques instants après, Harry entrer en lui. Le Gryffondor attrapa une de jambes et la leva contre lui afin de le pénétrer plus profondément. Draco souffla mais déjà la douleur disparaissait et les premiers mouvements d'Harry lui arrachèrent un gémissement.

Il avait les yeux clos quand il sentit les lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes, il les happa goulument avant de venir caresser la langue du brun avec la sienne.

Harry se releva et posa ses mains sur le bassin du Serpentard avant de donner de puissant coup de bassin qui leur arracha à tous deux des cris. Il voulut attraper le membre de Draco mais, n'étant pas à l'aise, il se retira doucement du blond. Il le prit par les mains pour l'aider à se relever.

-Tu m'emmènes quelque part Potter?

-Pas loin, lui répondit Harry en le plaquant ventre contre l'arbre le plus proche.

-Oh je vois!

Harry cambra le blond et attrapa son bassin entre ses mains avant de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois en lui. Il passa ensuite sa main entre les cuisses du blond et vint caresser ses testicules. Il entendit Draco gémir et il l'embrassa dans le dos avant d'accélérer ses mouvements de bassin. Plus les gémissements se faisaient puissants, plus Harry accélérait et bientôt il ne put plus se retenir. Il attrapa le bassin de Draco à deux mains et accentua la pénétration à chaque mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Ses jambes tremblaient et son souffle était encore court. Il se retira délicatement du Serpentard et vint se coller contre son dos en haletant. Il encercla le ventre du blond de ses bras et sentit qu'il était encore en érection.

-Tu… tu n'as pas joui?

Draco rigola doucement.

-J'y étais presque mais tu étais si pressé, railla le vert et argent.

Harry le retourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

-On va remédier à ça, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille sensuellement.

-Oh! Fut la seule réponse du blond.

Harry s'accroupit devant Draco et embrassa délicatement le gland de son amant.

-Ah Potter…

Il embrassa et donna un coup de langue aux testicules gonflés avant de les prendre dans sa bouche. Il sentit les jambes de Draco trembler et il les tint fermement avec ses mains.

Sa bouche remonta lentement le long de la verge qui s'offrait à lui, et sa langue traça un sillon le long de la veine gonflée, avant de prendre doucement le membre dans sa bouche.

Draco avait fermé les yeux et une de ses mains passait dans les cheveux du brun. Il était complètement appuyé contre l'arbre sous peine de perdre l'équilibre, et le talent naissant de Harry Potter pour les fellations n'aidait pas.

Harry accéléra les mouvements de sa bouche tandis qu'une de ses mains venait malaxer les testicules du Serpentard.

-Potter… attends… je vais…

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'Harry avait attrapé fermement ses fesses afin d'accentuer la pénétration dans sa bouche, et Draco jouit.

Ses yeux voyaient flou, il ne savait plus s'il était assis ou debout, il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Il vit Harry remonter face à lui. Il était donc debout, il attrapa le corps nu de Potter et le colla contre lui.

-Je crois que c'était la meilleure fellation de toute ma vie.

Harry sourit dans le cou du blond.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Ils restèrent ainsi, nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Puis ils se rhabillèrent et décidèrent de partir l'un après l'autre, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Harry partit le premier et Draco s'assit sur leur banc en attendant son tour. Il patienta en enlevant les feuilles et les branches collées à ses vêtements tout en pensant que définitivement, ça aurait une bien mauvaise idée de laisser partir Potter.

…

Harry montait les marches qui menaient à son dortoir quand il croisa la directrice.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment allez-vous? Sont-ce bien des feuilles dans votre capuche?

Harry passa un coup de main vif dans sa capuche et en fit tomber des feuilles et des petites branches.

-Bonjour professeur! Oui je m'étais allongé dans l'herbe, j'ai dû ramener des souvenirs avec moi.

_« Et quels souvenirs! »_

-C'est ce que je vois, dit la directrice en lui ôtant maternellement les dernières feuilles coincées dans le sweat-shirt de son élève. Avez-vous avancé dans votre travail personnel?

Harry sut qu'elle parlait de sa transformation en animagus.

-Et bien, professeur, ces dernières semaines je m'y suis consacré presque tous les soirs et je pense avoir bien avancé.

-Vous avez obtenu des résultats?

-Je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie.

-Bien très bien! Je vais me répéter, mais il vous faut faire attention… Ah Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy!

Harry se retourna sur un Draco impeccable. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rendu dans la forêt interdite.

-C'est un nouveau style, les branches dans les cheveux Potter? Ricana le blond.

Avant même que Harry n'ait pu lui répondre la directrice les interrompit.

-Allons! Allons messieurs! Monsieur Potter je vous verrai mardi en classe, d'ici là n'hésitez pas à revenir vers moi si vous avez la moindre question.

La directrice laissa les deux jeunes hommes seuls au milieu du couloir.

Harry se tourna vers Draco.

-Comment diable fais-tu pour être toujours impeccable?

Draco ricana.

-Ce n'est pas donné à la portée de tout le monde Potter. De toute évidence tu es dépourvu de ce talent. Mais ça m'est égal, ton style mal fagoté me plait bien en fin de compte.

-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre.

Draco regarda à droite et à gauche avant de s'approcher de Harry.

-Tu me rejoins ce soir? Chuchota-t-il.

-D'accord, mais je suis mort de fatigue. Il y a un énergumène qui m'a obsédé toute la nuit dernière, alors ne me fait pas de remarques sur ma vivacité!

-C'est d'accord. Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi la nuit dernière non plus de toute façon.

-Je te retrouve après le diner alors?

-Parfait! Lança Draco avant de s'en aller.

Harry le regarda partir et se dit que oui, il avait bien fait de le rejoindre cette après-midi-là.

À SUIVRE ...

* * *

><p>Mély<p>

*Référence à Love Actually…après tout c'est bientôt Noël. ^^

**Vous aussi n'est ce pas )


	15. Chapter 15 : Transformation

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling, les choses lubriques qu'ils font dans cette fic …sortes de mon imagination.

**Note** : J'espère que vous avez toutes et tous passé un joyeux Noël ^^

Voici un chapitre que je qualifierais d'interlude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous ai refait une liste des chansons que j'ai écoutées en écrivant ce chapitre, comme pour les chapitres précédents je vous les fait partager ^^:

Oh land–_Wolf and I_

Imagine dragons- _Radioactive_

_Allt J __Something good_

_Childish Gambino__– HeartBeat_

_The passenger__– Let her go_

Voilà si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance = D

**Résumé** : L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 7 avant l'épilogue. Harry et Draco refont leur septième année à Poudlard. Leur ancienne rivalité leur manque et ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont déjà retrouvés passionnément à plusieurs reprises, notamment une fois dans la forêt interdire où ils n'ont put catalyser leur magie. Depuis ils ont convenu d'une relation exclusive. Après une « séparation » de trois semaine ils se sont réconciliés après plusieurs jours de dispute.

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre 15. =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 :<p>

_Il court. Il n'est pas seul. Les autres sont derrière lui; il est devant, comme toujours. Il est leur chef et il les protège._

_Il sent le vent couler contre lui quand il prend de la vitesse et il sent tout autour de lui les odeurs se mélanger et en créer de nouvelles._

_Malgré la faible lueur de la lune et des étoiles il y voit bien. Il distingue les arbres, les racines et les pierres, et avec adresse, les évite. _

_Mais au fond de lui gronde une douleur. Il a faim. Les autres aussi._

_Ils chassent._

…

-Potter! NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE!

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi il était essoufflé et en nage. Les draps étaient défaits autour de lui et il était complètement débraillé. Il tâta l'espace vide à côté de lui à la recherche de Malfoy.

-Il va falloir calmer tes terreurs nocturnes Potty! Dis le Serpentard en remontant sur le lit duquel il avait été éjecté.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est moi qui t'ai fait tomber?

-Non… non ce n'est pas toi…. NON! C'est la reine! Qui veux tu que se soit? Et tomber n'est pas le bon mot, tu m'as poussé Potter!

-Pardon!

-Ouais excuse-toi. ! Tu prends un peu trop tes aises dans mes appartements je trouve.

-C'est parce que je me sens à l'aise, répondit Harry en souriant exagérément.

-Trop à l'aise, c'est évident, répliqua le blond en giflant la main du brun qui s'avançait vers lui.

-Hey!

-Si tu permets, Sieur Potty, je vais me rendormir! Le soleil n'est pas encore levé!

Harry ricana devant la mauvaise humeur du blond. Mais il n'avait pas tort, il avait aussi envie de se recoucher, il était encore envahi par la douce et lourde brume du sommeil.

-Encore désolé.

-Mouais!

Draco hésita un moment mais finalement se lança :

-Tu veux en parler?

-De quoi? demanda Harry en chuchotant.

-De ton cauchemar.

-Ce n'était pas un cauchemar… C'était un rêve… mais un rêve bizarre.

-D'accord.

…

-Alors Monsieur Potter vous vouliez me voir?

-Oui, répondit Harry en s'asseyant devant le bureau de la directrice. J'ai bien avancé dans mes recherches personnelles.

-C'est très bien! Et où en êtes-vous? J'imagine que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là.

Harry s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

-Vous m'aviez dit qu'il fallait faire un travail sur soi. S'apprendre par cœur, apprendre à se connaître et se comprendre.

Harry fit une pause.

-Tout à fait, reprit Minerva. Et vous pensez en être arrivé à ce stade?

-Je pense oui. J'ai beaucoup pensé à mon père et à Sirius. Je pensais, vu que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je ressemblais à mon père, que je pourrais peut-être me transformer comme lui, mais…

-Mais?

-Mais ça ne me ressemble pas au fond. Pas du tout. En fait nous ne nous ressemblons pas tant que ça.

Minerva entendit la pointe de déception dans la voix de son élève.

-Ce n'est pas parce que votre père se transformait en cerf que ce sera le cas pour vous également.

-Mais pourtant mon Patronus… la coupa Harry.

-Cela n'a rien à voir, repris la directrice, effectivement vous lui ressemblez en bien des façons, autant physiquement que par toutes les bêtises que vous avez pu faire l'un et l'autre. Mais vous tenez aussi beaucoup de votre mère, même si cela se voit moins. Vous n'avez pas vécu la même chose que vos parents, vous n'avez pas connu la même enfance. Vous auriez été différents s'ils n'avaient pas disparu si tôt. Ce sont les épreuves que vous avez vécues qui vous ont façonnées. Tous les êtres sont uniques. Et vous, plus que les autres, monsieur Potter.

-C'est ce que j'ai compris en faisant ce travail sur moi.

-Et qu'avez-vous vu?

-Vu?

-Vous avez bien dû vous projeter dans les corps de plusieurs animaux. N'est-ce pas?

-Oh… Et bien au départ je me voyais comme un animal assez petit. Enfin, je pensais que je serais comme ça. Un cerf… ça me paraît trop grand par exemple. Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas très grand… ni très costaud - la directrice sourit -. Puis au fur et à mesure, je me suis vu dans un animal pas si petit en fin de compte. Un animal qui vit en communauté. J'ai pensé à mes amis. Ils sont ma famille…

-Continuez.

-Et alors j'ai pensé à Sirius.

-Un chien?

-Oui. Mais il me manquait quelque chose.

-La meute?

-Oui...

-Je vois.

-Ça paraît délirant! s'exclama Harry en se renversant sur sa chaise.

-Pas du tout. Je vous y retrouve. Vous êtes un leader. Vous êtes courageux, prêts à tout pour protéger ceux que vous aimez. Vous êtes joueur et bagarreur. Cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde!

En entendant ces mots, Harry se détendit. L'idée du loup lui avait parût irréelle et pourtant plus il y avait pensé, plus il en avait eu envie, ça devenait une obsession. Avoir la confirmation d'une Animagus sur sa transformation le soulagea, car cela devenait possible. Il ne savait pas que tout ce travail l'impatienterait autant. C'était comme s'il fallait qu'il se transforme à tout prix.

Il sortit du bureau de la directrice, rassuré et impatient.

…

-Harry?

Harry leva la tête vers Hermione.

-Tu t'es entrainé aujourd'hui? Tu as l'air affamé!

Harry lâcha la cuisse de poulet qu'il dévorait.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. En ce moment j'ai très faim.

-Surtout de viande à ce que je vois, lui dit Hermione en comptant les os dans son assiette, tu as mangé… je veux dire dévorer six cuisses de poulet! Tu es peut-être malade?

-Laisse le Hermione, demanda Ron en attrapant lui aussi une cuisse, tant qu'il ne bat pas mon record, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Et puis ça ne lui fera pas de mal de prendre un peu de poids!

-Merci Ron, chuchota Harry.

Tandis qu'Hermione pouffait et se moquait gentiment de son petit ami, Harry leva la tête vers la table des Serpentards.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco seul. Il l'avait bien sûr aperçu en cours et dans les couloirs, mais avec les révisions des examens, Hermione le faisait culpabiliser dès qu'il ne révisait pas avec eux le soir. Et au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait raison, c'était la dernière ligne droite. À quoi ça aurait servi de battre le lord noir s'il ne pouvait réussir ses examens?

Le blond croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil discret, un de ceux dont lui seul avait le secret.

Harry mordit dans un autre morceau de viande et eut la soudaine envie de rejoindre Malfoy et de le renverser sur sa table. Trois jours sans le voir s'en était trop pour lui.

Il se pencha pour attraper dans son sac une plume et un bout de parchemin. Il se recula un peu sur le banc pour se donner la place d'écrire sur ses jambes et plia le parchemin en quatre avant de lui jeter un sortilège. Il le vit disparaître de sur ses jambes, leva la tête vers Draco. Le blond regarda sous la table et sourit. Harry s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette, la jeta sur la table, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se leva.

Draco suivit des yeux son amant qui sortait de la grande salle. Il s'apprêta à le suivre mais relut encore une fois le morceau de parchemin qu'il lui avait envoyé.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de signer. Draco aurait reconnu cette écriture grossière et irrégulière entre toutes.

Il termina son assiette, but un verre d'eau et se leva. Sur le chemin de sa chambre il sentit ses pas s'accélérer malgré lui. Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Potter, Il devenait de plus en plus accro à lui. Rétrospectivement ça lui paraissait fou, il y a un an il faisait tout pour s'en débarrasser, être loin de lui; il y a six mois il le prenait pour un hétéro en manque de sensations fortes. Aujourd'hui, ils ne passaient plus seulement leur journée au lit, ils partageaient d'autres moments, de Quidditch principalement, mais il ne s'y serait pas attendu non plus.

Il trouva le Gryffondor assis devant sa chambre. Il se leva d'un bond en le voyant arriver.

-Tu en as mis du temps!

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres!

-C'était pourtant le deal Malfoy!

Draco sourit et prononça le mot de passe. Le tableau laissa la place à la porte de la chambre du Serpentard et Harry attrapa la main de Draco afin de l'y entrainer tous les deux.

-T'as avalé un train Potter?

Mais à peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'Harry y plaqua Draco et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Surpris, le blond resta immobile quelques secondes avant de sentir l'érection de son amant contre sa cuisse. Il prit la tête du brun dans ses mains et l'embrassa plus passionnément encore. Harry attrapa les mains de Draco, les retira, baissa ses bras et lui arracha sa cape. Malgré la plainte du blond sur sa fougue il lui retira son pull aussi rapidement et son t-shirt les rejoint dans la foulée.

Draco était embrumé par le désir. Potter était divinement excité ce soir. Il l'embrassait dans le cou si violemment qu'il crut qu'il allait y laisser un morceau de chair.

-Ah Potter!

L'instant l'après, tandis que le brun continuait d'embrasser son torse, son cou et son visage, il sentit sa main déboutonner son pantalon et le faire tomber.

-Malfoy, grogna Harry dans le cou du blond.

-Tu es diablement excité ce soir Potter!

-J'ai tellement envie de toi Draco!

Draco rigola :

-Je crois qu'on peut s'arranger.

-J'espère bien!

-Fais-moi confiance!

Draco lança son pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un mouvement de jambe. Harry regarda le corps à moitié nu de son amant pensant que, malgré toutes les fois où il l'avait vu et contemplé, il le trouvait toujours aussi beau.

Draco défit les boutons du gilet lentement un à un.

-Malfoy dépêche toi, grogna Harry!

-Je me régale Potter! C'est si bon de te voir aussi… frustré.

- Draco! Supplia Harry en trépignant.

Mais le blond n'accéléra pas, se délectant de la frustration du brun.

Harry repoussa les mains de son amant et fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise avant de la faire tomber au sol. Il déboutonna son pantalon tout en ôtant ses chaussures et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard, nu comme un ver face au Serpentard.

Draco pouffa.

-Ah oui, tu ne rigoles pas Potter!

-Ne te moque pas de moi!

-Que veux-tu que je fasse alors?

Harry sourit.

-Pour commencer, enlève ton boxer!

Draco sourit et obtempéra, libérant de ce fait sa propre érection.

-Et maintenant Sieur Potty?

Harry se colla à son amant, encercla ses épaules avec ses bras. Le contact de la peau du Serpentard contre la sienne l'électrisa et il le serra plus fort encore.

-Harry?

-Baise-moi.

-Ça peut se faire!

Harry se détacha légèrement du corps du blond et vint l'embrasser avec plus de tendresse cette fois. Il sentit les mains de Draco passer dans son dos, caresser ses fesses en les effleurant ce qui lui arracha des frissons.

Draco écarta légèrement les fesses du brun et y passa un doigt, qui vint caresser l'entrée du Gryffondor. Il entendit la respiration de l'autre s'accélérer au fur et à mesure de ses caresses. Harry se reposait de plus en plus contre lui et il dut lui même prendre appui contre le mur. D'une main, il écarta légèrement les jambes du brun avant de reprendre ses caresses. Il enfonça un premier doigt dans Harry et accueilli le gémissement du brun avec satisfaction. Il en enfonça un second et laissa le temps au Gryffondor de s'y habituer avant de bouger ses doigts.

-Ah… Draco!

Draco accéléra ses mouvements. Il n'était pas dans la position la plus confortable mais malgré la douleur dans son poignet, il ne ralentit pas. Entendre son amant gémir décuplait sa propre excitation. Il sentit un doigt du brun venir parcourir sa verge tendue. Il hoqueta en silence. Il tenta d'attraper le pénis d'Harry mais n'y parvint pas.

-Attends Potter je ne peux pas bien m'occuper de toi comme ça!

-Tu t'es assez occupé de moi, répondit Harry en invitant Draco à venir s'allonger sur son lit.

Draco obtempéra et s'allongea sur le dos. Harry se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa. Dans un élan le blond l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit tomber contre lui.

Après leur baiser Harry se releva et s'accroupit au-dessus du pénis du Serpentard.

Draco sentit les chairs de Harry se serrer autour de lui. Il attrapa le bassin du brun et accentua chacun de ses mouvements par un coup de bassin.

Ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'écart. Harry retomba à côté du blond et posa violemment ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.

Draco tourna la tête vers le brun et vint embrasser son épaule avant de reprendre sa place.

-Tu étais déchainé ce soir Harry.

-Il faut croire que j'ai un appétit insatiable.

Draco se leva et passa dans sa salle d'eau. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, douché et avec un bas de pyjama. Sur le lit Harry dormait déjà, allongé en travers sur le ventre.

…

-Eh bien Potter!

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ils lui paraissaient lourds. Il dut battre plusieurs fois des paupières avant de parvenir enfin à les ouvrir. Draco était assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, en face de lui.

Il n'y voyait pas bien, mais différemment d'à l'habitude. Draco lui semblait bercé dans un flou de couleur. Il se demanda s'il était bien réveillé.

-Je dois avouer Potter que je n'avais rien vu venir de ton petit manège! Même si ces derniers temps tu étais un peu étrange.

En face de lui Draco avait son énigmatique sourire narquois sur le visage, mais il paraissait également tendu.

-Évidemment, cela ne me surprend pas!

Harry voulut demander à Draco de quoi il parlait mais ce dernier sortit un appareil photo et le mitrailla dans l'instant, le flash l'aveugla.

Il voulut se plaindre mais seul un grognement réussit à sortir de sa gorge

-Je me demande ce que je pourrais faire de cette photo. On ne voit rien de discriminant pour toi en fait. Je pense que je vais la garder. C'est un moment important après tout.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi le Serpentard voulait parler. Il tenta de se lever mais se trouva lourd.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive n'est-ce pas?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Tu ne comprends même pas pourquoi je me moque de toi ?

Harry approuva encore une fois.

-Ah les Gryffondors! Vous vous lancez dans des choses qui vous dépassent. Il faut toujours que vous en fassiez plus. Bon je vais être sympa avec toi et te donner un indice. Regarde ton bras!

Harry regarda Draco incrédule. Pourquoi devrait-il regarder son bras? Mais à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son bras il ne l'y trouva pas. À la place il y avait une fine patte noire.

Harry sursauta et se mit debout sur le lit. Ou du moins le crut-il, il tourna la tête vers le miroir et ne s'y vit pas. À la place il y avait un loup noir.

Il regarda le miroir, puis Draco. Puis le miroir encore et Draco encore une fois, cherchant désespérément une aide dans les yeux de son amant.

-Détends-toi Potter!

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il s'était transformé en loup. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis des mois mais il n'avait pas imaginé que sa transformation se passerait en pleine nuit pendant son sommeil. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à se retransformer en lui même?

Il sentit une main se poser sur son dos. Il se retourna brusquement et grogna, retroussant ses babines et révélant ses canines à l'intrus.

-Harry détend toi!

La voix de Draco était devenue douce et Harry se détendit un tout petit peu.

-Il faut que tu m'écoutes et que tu fasses ce que je te dis. Je sais que la transformation est brutale et que tu ne t'y attendais pas, mais tu peux te rechanger en toi. Il faut que tu te détendes et que tu penses à toi en tant qu'être humain.

Harry sentit deux mains se poser sur sa tête. Il ferma les yeux.

-Pense à toi. Pense à ta voix, à tes cheveux, à ta peau. Pense au Quidditch, pense à tes amis!

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et petit à petit le flou de couleur se transforma en un flou normal. Il sentit les doigts de Draco entrer de plus en plus en contact avec sa peau et il aperçut finalement sa propre main en face de lui.

-Je ne comprends pas, parvint-il à articuler.

Draco lâcha son visage et se releva pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

-La première transformation est quasiment toujours aléatoire, la nuit le cerveau rêve et si on ne se contrôle pas assez, la transformation peut être involontaire.

-Comment tu as su que c'était bien moi?

-Tu crois que je ne me serais pas rendu compte si un loup était rentré dans ma chambre, avait dévoré mon amant et prit sa place dans mon lit?

-Vu comme ça.

-Tu agissais bizarrement ces derniers temps. Quand je te voyais à ta table tu semblais manger comme deux. Tu étais plus fougueux, plus bestial, un peu plus agressif. Je pensais que c'était qu'une passade. Et quand j'ai senti une boule de poil contre moi cette nuit… j'ai compris.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

-Tu flippes Potter?

-Oui!

-Tu l'as voulu n'est-ce pas?

-Oui bien sûr que je l'ai voulu.

Draco se gratta le menton.

-Depuis combien de temps?

-Combien de temps quoi?

-Tu as pris cette décision.

Harry se massa le bras.

-Quelques mois.

-Tu n'en as parlé à personne?

-Juste à McGonagall? Dis Harry innocemment.

-Même pas à Granger?

-Non, McGonagall m'a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse ce travail seul. Qu'il fallait que je trouve mon animal par moi même! Que si quelqu'un intervenait, même pour m'aider cela pourrait être dangereux.

-Elle a raison.

-Pourtant tu m'as aidé?

-Je t'ai aidé à te retransformer. Pas à prendre du recul sur toi. Je n'ai pas participé à tes méditations.

-C'est bizarre quand même, dit Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Normal! Un loup? Un sac à puces géant!

Harry rit jaune. Il était partagé en deux. D'un côté il était heureux d'avoir atteint son objectif mais d'un autre côté il était inquiet. Les sensations qu'il avait ressenties étaient tellement différentes, tellement étranges. Sa perception des choses avait changé. Il n'avait pas vu Draco comme il le voyait d'habitude. Bien sûr, il l'avait reconnu. Mais son rapport envers lui avait été différent. Ressentirait-il la même chose face à ses amis?

-Comment j'étais? Je n'ai pas bien vu.

-C'est normal, les animaux ne voient pas comme nous. Et déjà que ta vue n'est pas bonne. C'est une question d'adaptation. Tu es, je pense, de taille normale pour un loup, maigre, noir. Tes poils sont hirsutes… comme tes cheveux. Et il y a une trainée de poils plus clairs sur ton front.

-Ma cicatrice?

-Oui,

-Je… attends une minute!

Harry releva la tête vers le Serpentard qui le toisait.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu t'y connaisses tant dans la transformation d'Animagus? McGonagall pensait que je n'en étais pas à l'étape de la transformation. Elle m'a dit de me consacrer sur l'animal que je pensais devenir et que le moment venu elle m'aiderait.

-McGonagall ne te voit pas aussi souvent que moi, elle n'a pas vu que tu avançais plus vite que prévu.

-Ce n'était pas ma question!

Draco sourit, passa sa main dans la nuque.

-Disons que….

-Que quoi?

Draco se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

-Mes parents voulaient faire de moi, du moins mon père voulait faire de moi, un sorcier très puissant. Et il y a deux ans, ils ont voulu me rendre encore plus unique.

Il y eut un petit bruit. Harry attrapa ses lunettes. À côté de lui il n'y avait plus Draco, mais un renard. Un renard blanc aux poils longs. Il le regardait la tête penchée. Il poussa un petit grognement.

Harry pouffa.

-Tu es trop mignon!

Il attrapa le renard sous les pattes avant.

-Tes poils sont super doux!

Le renard lui mordit le doigt ce qui le fit lâcher prise et l'instant d'après Draco était redevenu lui même.

-Je ne suis pas une peluche Potter!

-Tu y ressembles.

-Il vaut mieux ça qu'un sac à puces!

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

Draco resta médusé devant la question du brun.

-Et bien. C'est personnel.

-Pour ce qui est du personnel, j'en ai vu avec toi! Rigola Harry

-Oui mais là c'est intime. Et puis je ne suis pas déclaré. Et je n'ai pas envie de l'être. Encore une chose que l'on m'interdirait de faire à cause de mon passé. Tu ne dois pas le dire à McGonagall! Personne ne doit savoir! Je ne me transforme que très rarement!

-Tu savais exactement quoi me dire.

-Oui. Moi on ne m'a pas vraiment aidé. J'ai passé des heures et des heures en train de paniquer. Mon père criait à travers la porte qu'il fallait que je me retransforme seul. Je courrais dans tous les sens, j'ai détruit tous les coussins, tous les draps. Je me suis blessé aussi. C'est quand même mieux quand quelqu'un vous explique ce qu'il se passe et comment se retransformer.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas, je n'aurais pas su comment expliquer comment j'aurais détruit ma chambre!

-Tu ne l'as pas fait pour ça n'est-ce pas?

-Non.

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre quelques minutes avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit qu'être un Animagus à Azkaban ça n'aidait pas forcément? demanda timidement Harry.

-Oui…

-D'accord

Harry était gêné d'avoir rappelé ce mauvais souvenir au Serpentard.

-On devrait se recoucher… oh attends! Il attrapa l'appareil photo sur la table de chevet et sortit la photo. Regarde! Ta première transformation!

-Tu sembles plus enthousiaste que moi!

-Enfin quelque chose que je vais pouvoir apprendre au Survivant!

Harry ricana. Il attrapa la photo en noir et blanc que lui tendit Draco. Il y avait un grand loup noir allongé, la tête reposant que les pattes avant. Il avait l'air interrogatif.

-Je ne suis pas si mal!

-Je suis bien mieux!

À SUIVRE…

* * *

><p>Je sais pas vous mais moi j'aurais adoré me transformer en lynx ^<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 : Leçons

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling, les choses lubriques qu'ils font dans cette fic …sortent de mon imagination.

**Note** : Bonne année ! Vous vous dites surement que la fin de la septième année d'Harry et Draco va bientôt toucher à sa fin, et vous vous demandez surement ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer n'est ce pas ? Et bien il va falloir continuer de me lire mwahaha x)

Je vous ai refait une liste des chansons que j'ai écoutées en écrivant ce chapitre, comme pour les chapitres précédents je vous les fait partager ^^:

Beirut–_Nantes (Pour tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette chanson je vous invite grandement à vous rendre sur Youtube !)_

Young the Giant- _Cough Syrup_

_Heartbeats __Jose Gonzalez_

_Will Young__– Hey Ya_

_Cœur de pirate__– Comme des enfants_

Voilà si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance = D

**Résumé** : L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 7 avant l'épilogue. Harry et Draco refont leur septième année à Poudlard. Leur ancienne rivalité leur manque et ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils débutent alors une nouvelle histoire, basé sur une relation purement sexuelle mais exclusive. Harry qui veut se rapprocher de ce qu'a put être son père devient Animagus, et son principal professeur s'avère être Draco. Mais la fin de l'année arrive à grand pas.

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre 16. =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 :<p>

-Ahhhhhhhh!

-Tiens-toi bien!

-Mais je vais tomber!

-Si tu tombes, je te rattrape. Tiens toi bien, si tu continues de te tenir comme ça c'est sûr que tu vas tomber!

-D'accord…

Harry vit l'élève de première année tenter de se redresser en tremblant. Le Serdaigle tangua et s'allongea sur le manche de son balai. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du manche en bois si fort que Harry vit ses articulations blanchir.

-N'ais pas peur!

-Mais je vais mourir!

-Tu es à un mètre du sol!

Derrière lui, des rires s'élevèrent. Les autres élèves pointaient le débutant du doigt tout en se moquant d'eux. Harry se retourna énervé.

-Le premier que j'entends se moquer, je l'envoie avec un cognard à dix mètres! Quelqu'un est tenté?

L'intégralité des élèves, qui quelques instants auparavant gloussaient comme une cour de pintades, se tut face au survivant qui pointait sa baguette sur eux.

-Bien, continuons… euh Simon tu n'es pas dans le bon sens. C'est sur le balai qu'il faut se tenir.

Harry se tenait la tête dans une main.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais c'est ça?

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers le jeune garçon de 12 ans qui se tenait à présent devant lui les larmes aux yeux. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et lui prit les épaules entre les mains.

-Si, tu y arriveras. Il te faudra un peu plus de temps que pour les autres, mais tu y parviendras et ce jour-là, ça aurait plus de valeur à tes yeux que si tu y étais arrivé facilement.

-Tu fais dans la psychologie Harry?

Le brun se retourna vers Neville et sourit.

-Regarde Simon! Neville n'était pas très bien parti sur un balai. Raconte-lui ton premier vol Neville.

Le jeune homme rougit à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-Je… oui bien sûr! Vient avec moi Simon.

Harry regarda son ami partir avec son élève et sourit. Il faisait beau en ce samedi après midi. Leurs examens étaient terminés, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre la fin de la semaine d'après pour en connaître les résultats. En attendant, la vie était plutôt paisible.

-À qui le tour? demanda le survivant vers les autres élèves qui venaient apprendre le Quidditch.

Un petit rouquin s'approcha de Harry en levant la main timidement.

-Salut, tu t'appelles comment?

-Harry.

-Oh c'est un bien joli prénom Harry, dit Harry en souriant.

Après une heure et demie de cours durant laquelle il tenta d'apprendre à voler à une dizaine d'élèves, Harry rentra aux vestiaires suivis des balais. Il rangea chaque objet à sa place et passa par les vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer.

Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

-Ça te dit d'aller à Pré au Lard Harry? Lui demanda Ron avec enthousiasme.

-Euh… oui je pense, pourquoi pas… Ah non j'ai oublié je dois voir McGonagall!

-Encore? Remarqua Hermione.

-Oui.

-Ça ne serait pas le surnom de ta nouvelle copine? Lui demanda Ron en souriant malicieusement.

Harry tira la langue et nia.

-Harry, tu as reçu ton invitation pour le mariage de Neville et Luna?

Le brun hocha la tête en mastiquant un morceau de pain.

-Fin juillet c'est bien ça? Demanda-t-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

-Oui. Juste avant ton anniversaire.

-Je ne devrais pas oublier.

-Non, mais si cela devait arriver, je serai là pour te le rappeler, dit la brune en attrapant son verre d'eau. Tu participes à la commémoration lundi?

Harry regarda ses mains qui soudain lui parurent plus intéressantes.

-Harry! C'est important.

-Hermione, je n'ai pas vraiment de très bon souvenir de ce qui s'est passé il y a un an.

-Mais des tas de gens voient ce jour comme un jour de délivrance. C'est important pour eux. Et pour ceux qui nous ont quittés ce jour-là.

-Et pour ceux qui nous ont quittés avant, répondit Harry un peu plus sèchement qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Sirius? Mes parents?

-Harry, dit calmement Hermione pour apaiser son ami en lui attrapant délicatement la main, ce jour est dédié à tous ceux qui ont connu la tyrannie, à tous ceux qui se sont battus, et à tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi. Ça ne le sera pour personne.

-Oui je sais, pardonne moi. Je ne voulais pas mal te parler. Je viendrais, promis. Mais je n'interviendrai pas.

…

Draco était assis dans l'herbe en compagnie de Blaise.

-Tu vas vraiment aller à l'école des maitres de potions?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est super loin de Londres! répliqua le jeune homme noir

-Je sais, répondit Draco en soufflant.

-Comment as-tu fait pour être accepté?

-Parce que je suis le meilleur.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais à cause du procès et tout ça?

Le blond passa une main sur son visage

-McGonagall leur a écrit une lettre, avoua-t-il honteusement.

-Oh je vois.

-Elle leur a dit quelque chose comme, je cite, deux points ouvrez les guillemets : Le jeune Malfoy a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour sortir de sa condition de mangemort. Il a de plus un talent inné pour l'art des potions et se serait une véritable aberration de ne pas l'accepter dans votre école. Fermez les guillemets.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

-Mouais… Et toi? Londres? Histoire de la magie?

Les deux jeunes hommes s'allongèrent dans l'herbe.

-Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai te voir!

-Manquerait plus que tu ne le fasses pas.

-Bah tu pourrais venir à Londres toi! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas le droit de transplaner que tu ne peux pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette!

-Oui je sais, mais je vais devoir travailler dur.

-McGonagall a raison, tu as un don inné pour les potions!

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas travailler! À la moindre faiblesse, au moindre défaut je me ferai renvoyer. Je n'aurai pas de seconde chance. Je dois être le meilleur… et de loin.

-Foutue fierté de sang pur!

-Je t'emmerde Blaise!

…

-Bonjour professeur!

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Comment allez-vous?

-Bien professeur et vous?

-Je suis en pleine correction de copies, une pause en votre compagnie sera plus qu'appréciable, répondit le professeur de métamorphose en se levant de son bureau pour accueillir le jeune Gryffondor.

Harry s'assit à la table basse avant de se voir offrir une tasse de thé que la directrice ne prenait plus la peine de lui proposer.

-Alors monsieur Potter comment avance votre loup?

-Et bien je ne contrôle pas très bien mes transformations, j'ai encore un peu de mal à me retransformer en moi, mais c'est de mieux en mieux.

-Et bien voyons ça, je vous en pris, dit-elle en l'invitant d'un geste de la main.

Harry se leva, s'éloigna de la table et s'assit par terre.

La directrice dut attendre quelques minutes avant que la transformation de Harry ne se réalise. Puis, quand le loup noir fut devant elle, elle s'approcha de lui.

-Vous êtes un loup robuste Harry, dit-elle en toisant sa gueule. Puis-je?

Le loup en face d'elle hocha la tête. Elle attrapa une de ses pattes avant et tâta toute la longueur. Puis elle examina tout le reste de son corps. Harry trouva très désagréable qu'elle attrape sa queue. Il parvenait à peine à assimiler ce membre étrange, le fait qu'on le touche était plus que désagréable.

-Bien, je ne vois rien d'anormal. Votre transformation est complète. Vous êtes un loup en pleine forme, et assurément pas une louve.

À l'évocation de ses parties intimes, Harry s'assit subitement.

-Ne soyez pas timide Potter, vous êtes un loup, dit la directrice en pouffant. Allez, reprenez votre forme humaine maintenant.

Harry mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à trouver assez de concentration pour se retransformer.

-C'est très bien Harry. Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Affamé.

-C'est normal, vous avez gardé les sensations du loup. Il vous faut encore beaucoup de temps pour opérer votre transformation. Maintenant que les examens sont terminés, il faudrait que vous vous exerciez plus encore.

-J'y compte bien professeur.

-Bien, bien. Maintenant, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre à la porte, mais j'ai beaucoup de copies à zébrer de rouge je vous libère donc.

Harry se leva, attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Et Monsieur Potter?

-Oui professeur?

-Je suis très fière de vous mon garçon, dit-elle avec un regard maternel.

-Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous.

-Oh ça, c'est ce que je veux vous laisser croire.

…

…

Harry prononça le mot de passe de la chambre et accueilli le ton accusateur du tableau avec un large sourire hypocrite.

Il entra dans la chambre vide et posa son sac sur le fauteuil. Il se déchaussa et enleva son pull qu'il jeta sur le lit avant de s'affaler dessus. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il fut tiré de son sommeil par les reproches du blond.

-Non mais franchement Potter! T'es pas chez toi, si tu veux jeter des affaires partout je te conseille de faire ça dans ton dortoir! Non… mais qu'est-ce que c'est? … Une chaussette? Une chaussette sale sur mon bureau! Non là Potter tu vas trop loin!

Harry retira son autre chaussette et la lança sur le blond énervé, qui l'accueillit dans un couinement horrifié.

-Ah tu trouves ça drôle? Tu as peut être survécu au mage noir mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'était rien comparé à, à… à…

-... À un maniaque dépressif énervé?

-Oui tout à fait! Je ne soulèverai pas l'insulte cela dit, sale balafré!

Draco ramassa toutes les affaires du brun et les posa sur le fauteuil.

-Tu es impossible!

-Je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, répondit Harry en lui souriant.

-Même pas!

-Oh Malfoy tu vas faire la tête?

-Je pourrais, répliqua le blond en ôtant ses propres affaires et les rangeant méticuleusement.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas?

-Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce genre de jeu avec toi!

-Monsieur a trop de dignité?!

-Entre autres!

Harry s'assit sur le lit et regarda son amant s'agiter pour remettre son appartement en ordre.

-Comment se sont passés tes examens? On ne s'est pas vu cette semaine, demanda Harry.

Draco, surpris de sa question, leva les yeux vers lui.

-Comme on peut l'espérer quand on travaille Potter!

-Sous-entends-tu que je n'ai pas travaillé?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler Potter, ton avenir est tout tracé. Mais peut-on parler d'autres choses?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par, mon avenir est tout tracé? demanda Harry en regardant le blond s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Même si tu ratais tous tes examens tu serais accepté à l'école des aurors. Moi il m'a fallut une lettre de recommandation de la directrice pour entrer à l'école de potions.

-Et ça te fait mal de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un?

-Non! Répondit Draco en se levant. Ce qui m'énerve c'est que j'aurai besoin, toute ma vie, de prouver aux autres qui je suis réellement!

-Pas toute ta vie Draco.

-Tu es bien trop optimiste.

-Et toi trop pessimiste!

Harry se leva à son tour et passa ses bras autour du blond.

-Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi à la sortie de l'école mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Aujourd'hui ça ne changerait plus rien.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Potter, répondit Draco en se détachant du brun.

Harry se campa sur ses positions et rattrapa le blond par le bras.

-Je vis exactement la même situation mais à l'envers. Tout le monde me voit comme le Survivant et le Sauveur. Tout le monde me voit entrer à l'école des aurors, devenir un grand auror et certains me voient même ministre de la magie dans quelques années. Tout ça parce que j'ai eu la malchance de faire partie d'une prophétie. Personne ne me voit comme toi tu me vois! À part pour quelques élèves ici et toi, je suis celui qui a vaincu et…. ce n'est pas aussi facile à vivre qu'il n'y paraît. Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux faire de ma vie.

-Tu ne veux plus faire auror?

-Si bien sûr! Enfin c'est ce que je voulais faire avant, avant tout ça tu sais… mais on ne parlait pas de moi.

-Laisse tomber les discussions sérieuses Potter. Ça ne nous ressemble pas!

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Harry retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Bon, tu ne devais pas me donner un cours d'Animagus?

Draco sourit, remerciant intérieurement le brun assis sur son lit de changer de sujet.

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait réussît à se changer en Animagus et reprendre sa forme humaine cinq fois, ce qui était considérablement mieux que les leçons précédentes. Évidemment, le blond avait encore râlé contre lui pour avoir perdu ses poils sur le couvre-lit.

Le brun sous sa forme humaine regardait le renard Draco allongé sur le lit les quatre pattes écartées et commençant à s'endormir.

-Draco?

Le renard blanc ouvrit un œil.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?

Le renard releva la tête vers lui.

-Je veux dire, dimanche prochain on va tous rentrer chez nous. Et… enfin je me demandais ce qui allait se passer pour… nous quoi.

Draco se leva, marcha à quatre pattes vers Harry, grimpa sur ses genoux et se roula en boule.

S'il comprenait bien la boule de poils blanche sur ses genoux, Harry conclut que rien n'était terminé.

Il caressa la tête de Draco pendant quelques minutes, avant de le déplacer quand il fut certain qu'il dormait profondément. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et fit sa toilette. Draco n'avait rien dit lorsque la semaine précédente il avait oublié sa brosse à dents dans sa salle de bain. Il l'avait même rangée dans son propre verre à dents à côté de la sienne.

Tout en se brossant les dents, Harry se pencha en arrière pour apercevoir le renard endormi sur son lit. Sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où venait cette sensation, il sentit une grande vague de chaleur l'envahir dans tout le buste, elle lui fit voir trouble pendant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il se ressaisisse et se rince la bouche.

Dans le miroir, il se regarda et remarqua quelques changements physiques. Il avait pris plus de muscles. Peut-être était-ce les récents entrainements de Quidditch, ou peut-être était-ce sa transformation Animagus. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus épais, si tant est que cela soit encore possible.

Puis son attention revint sur son amant. La fin de l'année scolaire signifiait beaucoup de choses. Il allait quitter sa maison, quitter ses amis, quitter tous ses repères. Il allait devenir adulte et commencer une nouvelle vie. Il était évident qu'il reverrait ses amis. Mais il avait un étrange pressentiment concernant Draco. S'ils continuaient de se voir, cela voudrait dire que leur relation était plus sérieuse que ce qu'ils voulaient bien se laisser croire. Et s'ils se perdaient de vue, qu'elle n'aurait été qu'une passade de jeunesse? Aucune de ses deux solutions ne plaisait à Harry, du moins était-ce ce qu'il voulait bien se laisser croire, car au fond de lui il savait inconcevable de ne plus voir Draco.

Harry retourna dans la chambre en pyjama. Draco s'était réveillé et s'était retransformé, il cherchait un pyjama propre dans sa commode. Il passa devant Harry et avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain lui donna une claque sur les fesses.

-Hey!

Harry entendit le rire du Serpentard tandis que la porte se refermait sur lui. Il pénétra à sa suite dans la salle de bain, mais le Serpentard était déjà sous la douche. La vapeur au dessus de la cabine de douche prouvait que Draco avait mis la température de l'eau au maximum. Harry l'aurait bien rejoint, mais il n'aimait pas s'ébouillanter. Il attendit que le blond sorte et lui tendit sa serviette.

-Quel service Potter! Tu rates ta vocation en partant à l'école des aurors, tu ferais un très bon elfe de maison.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais avoir des rapports sexuels avec tes elfes?

-Je suis quelqu'un de très ouvert Potter.

Harry passa derrière Draco qui avait enroulé sa serviette autour de la taille. Ses bras l'encerclèrent et il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Draco se retourna et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

-Dans une semaine, Poudlard sera terminé, fini par dire Draco au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

-Alors il faut en profiter un maximum!

Draco hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Des gouttes d'eau perlaient encore sur sa peau quand Harry se colla contre lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Il enleva son haut de pyjama et colla son torse nu contre celui du blond qui soupira. Une main passa dans son dos et remonta sur sa nuque, et sur sa peau un sillon brûlant le fit frémir.

Harry se libéra de leur baiser enivrant et entraina le blond dans sa chambre en le tirant par sa serviette. Serviette qui tomba au sol juste avant que Harry ne pousse Draco sur le lit.

En s'avançant au-dessus de Draco, Harry sentit l'érection du blond frôler son ventre et, électrisé par ce contact, il se jeta sur la bouche de son amant.

Draco accueillit les assauts du brun avec empressement. Jamais encore, le besoin d'être avec lui, en lui, ne s'était fait aussi pressant, aussi vital. Tout son corps bouillonnait à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient et se touchaient. C'était comme si son propre corps avait besoin de sa dose de Harry Potter. Comme si leurs ébats pouvaient être interrompus et ne plus jamais être renouvelés.

-Harry?

Le brun releva sa tête du cou du Serpentard et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Oui?

-On n'arrêtera pas de se voir. Pas encore.

Harry sourit et reprit possession des lèvres du blond.

Quand Harry sentit Draco entrer en lui, il lui sembla que quelque chose était différent. Draco était allongé au-dessus de lui et tenait une de ses jambes sur son épaule. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il acquerrait tant de souplesse il aurait ri. Chaque coup de bassin du Serpentard était accompagné d'un râle qui rendait le plaisir du brun encore plus fort. Harry sentait quelque chose d'autre grandir en lui et déborder de son être. Avant de voir son plaisir se libérer entre leurs deux ventres, Harry vit les flammes des bougies de la chambre vaciller et s'éteindre, et autour d'eux, il aperçut cette même aura de magie qu'ils avaient déjà créée dans la forêt interdite.

Draco s'était effondré sur lui quelques instants plus tard.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on s'embête à se mettre en pyjama à chaque fois, finit par dire le blond.

-Pour mettre du piment peut-être.

-On se complique trop la vie.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Dans ce cas, plus de pyjamas?

-Plus de pyjamas.

À SUIVRE…


	17. Chapter 17 : Devenir adulte

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling, les choses lubriques qu'ils font dans cette fic …sortent de mon imagination.

**Note** : Oulala, j'ai mis un peu de temps à sortir la suite….mais …j'avais la flemme j'avoue. Ca arrive.

Mais déjà le chapitre 17 ! J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que j'ai commencé cette fic ! C'est fou comme le temps passe genre…super vite.

**Songs** :

Je vous ai refait une liste des chansons que j'ai écoutées en écrivant ce chapitre, comme pour les chapitres précédents je vous les fait partager ^^:

The baseballs–_Toutes leurs chansons, je me les suis passées en boucle !_

Voilà si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance = D

**Résumé** : L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 7 avant l'épilogue. Harry et Draco refont leur septième année à Poudlard. Leur ancienne rivalité leur manque et ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils débutent alors une nouvelle histoire, basé sur une relation purement sexuelle mais exclusive. Harry qui veut se rapprocher de ce qu'a put être son père devient Animagus, et son principal professeur s'avère être Draco. Mais la fin de l'année arrive à grand pas.

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

**RARA** :

Coralie : Oh comme c'est mignon ^^J'espère que ça ne la saoule pas xD En tout cas merci de ta review, ça me fait super plaisir :') c'est ça qui est constructif.

Guest : Ah ah la réponse dans se chapitre :D

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre 17. =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 :<p>

Le Square Grimaud ne lui avait jamais paru aussi froid que depuis qu'il en avait hérité. À présent, c'était lui le propriétaire. C'était sa maison. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à rénover Godric' s Hollow.

Harry déposa ses bagages dans l'entrée de la vieille demeure. L'air était imprégné d'humidité et de poussière. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité et même les flammes vacillantes des bougies n'arrivaient pas à éclairer de manière confortable le couloir.

Aucun objet n'avait disparu, aucun tableau n'avait été déplacé, et pourtant il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé.

Il se dit que les murs avaient besoin d'être rafraîchis. Le parquet avait besoin d'entretien et la totalité des meubles d'un bon dépoussiérage. Il lui semblait que tout avait une teinte jaunâtre, les murs, le plafond, le sol, les meubles, les miroirs, tout… vraiment tout.

Il parcourut les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, examinant la montagne de travail que le rafraichissement de la maison allait lui demander. Bien sur il pouvait engager des gens pour le faire, il avait largement les moyens, mais il avait deux mois de vacances à tuer. Hermione et Ron viendraient sûrement l'aider.

Il monta les escaliers. Sous ses pieds le craquement des planches résonnait dans toute la maison comme un cri sinistre. Si la maison avait eu une voix, elle n'aurait pas été très différente de ce grincement.

En se tenant à la rampe, Harry s'enfonça une écharde dans la main.

-Aïe! Quel accueil!

Les chambres étaient dans le même état que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'est à dire plus d'un an plus tôt. L'été précédent, il l'avait passé au Terrier à consoler Ron et à aider Molly. Ça n'avait pas été les plus joyeuses vacances de sa vie, mais le seraient-elles un jour à nouveau?

Harry secoua la tête pour se sortir tous ces mauvais souvenirs du crâne.

« Allez Harry reprends toi! Tu ne vas pas te laisser toucher par cette maison quand même! C'est comme si elle avait une aura maléfique. Qu'est-ce que c'est sale! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû renvoyer Kreatur. Je pourrais engager Dobby pour m'aider? Quoique… non, non, ça serait pire! Peut-être, si je galère vraiment j'y penserais. »

En approchant de la chambre de Sirius, il se revit plusieurs années auparavant, arrivant pour la première fois au Square Grimaud. Les réunions de l'Ordre. Sirius…

Afin de s'empêcher de pleurer il décida d'attaquer tout de suite les travaux.

Et il fallait commencer par un grand ménage. Il descendit deux à deux les marches de l'escalier en veillant à ne pas toucher la rampe. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit en grand les volets et la fenêtre afin de laisser entrer l'air, mais surtout pour laisser le soleil pénétrer à nouveau dans la maison. Il fit pareil dans le salon et dans la pièce qui, il semblerait, servait de débarras.

Pour commencer, il décida de trier tout ce qui se trouvait dans la maison. Il se demanda s'il devait commencer par l'étage ou le rez-de-chaussée et opta pour le grand salon, il pourrait toujours dormir là en attendant de s'attaquer aux chambres.

Il sortit faire des courses au magasin de bricolage moldu qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il acheta de quoi nettoyer la maison de fond en comble. De quoi raviver toute sorte de bois. De la peinture, des pinceaux, des bâches pour protéger les meubles, un escabeau. Sans oublier de grands sacs-poubelle et des cartons afin de trier et le cas échéant jeter ce qu'il ne garderait pas.

Après avoir pris un copieux déjeuner il commença par trier ce qu'il allait garder. Le grand salon était la salle la plus grande de la maison. Commencer par là était à la fois ingénieux et déprimant. Harry se dit qu'il avait sous estimé le travail qui l'attendait.

La pièce était rectangulaire et très allongée. Une grande table au centre, rectangulaire elle aussi, servait uniquement à entreposer une épaisseur phénoménale de poussière. Deux vaisseliers abritaient ce que Harry prit pour des antiquités. Les couverts en fer s'étaient oxydés et il les jeta sans regret. La bibliothèque était encombrée de toiles d'araignée qui, de toute évidence, avaient pris l'amas de livres jaunis pour une forêt paisible. Les livres, qui tombèrent en lambeaux lorsqu'il voulut les attraper, furent jetés, les autres il les mit dans un carton pour que Hermione y jette un coup d'œil.

Au final, du grand salon il ne garda que les meubles qui étaient récupérables. C'est à dire. Deux canapés, la table et la bibliothèque. Les autres meubles étaient soit rongés par les termites soit inutiles.

Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de diner. Ne pouvant dormir, ici il transplanta jusqu'au Terrier.

…

-Il vous reste juste à apposer votre signature en bas à droite et l'acte de vente sera validé.

Draco regarda le document qu'il avait sous les yeux et, sans un regret, signa.

-Vous faites une affaire, Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne pensais vraiment pas trouver un acheteur à ce prix là aussi rapidement.

-Ce manoir est luxueux, il vaut deux fois ce que j'en tire, répliqua Draco Malfoy.

-Dans les conditions d'aujourd'hui c'est un très bon prix.

-Si vous le dites. Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est m'en débarrasser.

-Je comprends. Est-ce que vous comptez acheter un autre bien immobilier? Je connais plusieurs belles maisons…

-Je vous arrête de suite, ce n'est pas dans mes projets pour le moment.

-D'accord. Mais si vous changez d'avis vous savez ou me contacter. Au revoir monsieur Malfoy.

Draco se retourna au moment où il entendit le PLOC caractéristique du transplanage, pour regarder une dernière fois l'endroit où il avait grandi.

-Bon débarras.

…

En deux jours, Harry n'avait réussi qu'à vider l'espace du rez-de-chaussée. Il avait enfin fait le tri et tous les soirs il transplanait au Terrier avec un carton d'objets qu'il ne désirait pas garder. Là, Hermione, Ron et les autres membres de la famille Weasley présents se partageaient ce qui s'y trouvait.

Hermione fut ravie de trouver des vieilles éditions d'histoires de la magie. Même si certaines d'entre elles relataient plus des mages noirs que de sorciers célèbres, elle parut enthousiasmée.

Le couple avait insisté auprès de Harry pour venir l'aider, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Travailler manuellement et surtout seul lui apportait autant de satisfaction que d'apaisement.

Depuis qu'ils avaient réussi leurs examens, la vie semblait avoir radicalement changé pour eux. Hermione et Ron cherchaient ensemble un appartement dans le centre sorcier de Londres pour la rentrée. Luna et Neville allaient se marier dans moins d'un mois. Et lui, et bien il retapait une maison.

La dernière semaine à Poudlard avait été la plus rapide de sa vie, il l'avait principalement passée avec Draco. Draco qui avait réussi ses examens avec les meilleures notes de toute l'école.

« _Avec le temps qu'on a passé ensemble c'est un peu étonnant, pensa Harry_. »

Hermione avait félicité le blond, elle arrivait deuxième avec très peu d'écart. Le blond s'était justifié en disant que s'il n'était pas le meilleur il verrait toujours quelqu'un lui prendre sa place, à cause de sa condition d'ex-mangemort. Harry savait qu'il avait raison. Et s'il n'avait pas connu Draco, n'aurait-il pas réagi ainsi lui aussi?

L'après-midi promettait d'être ensoleillé alors le jeune homme décida de sortir les meubles dans le jardin afin de les retaper.

Le jardin était petit, il ne devait pas faire plus de 30 mètres carrés, mais c'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin. Cependant, dans son état actuel, il lui faisait plus l'impression d'une jungle que d'un jardin.

Il retourna donc au magasin de bricolage et se fit livrer une tondeuse à essence. Il n'avait pas passé la tondeuse depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison des Dursley. Il avait perdu l'habitude et dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour afin d'être enfin satisfait.

Il passa les jours suivants à poncer, astiquer, mastiquer, maroufler, cirer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Quand Ron et Hermione vinrent lui rendre visite une semaine plus tard il avait entièrement retapé le grand salon.

-Waouh Harry! Tu as un vrai don pour le bricolage, s'exclama Hermione.

-C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant, avoua Ron en admirant les murs de la pièce.

Et en effet, Harry avait bien œuvré. Après avoir retiré la vieille tenture des murs, il avait gratté le mur pour enlever tout résidu de colle avant de l'enduire et de le peindre. Il avait choisi une peinture grise légèrement métallisée qu'il avait mélangée au couteau avec un bordeaux clair sur le mur le plus long. Il avait peint les autres en gris.

Le plafond avait été repeint et le vieux lustre nettoyé. Harry n'avait pas touché aux moulures ni au parquet qu'il avait eu du mal à récupérer. Mais à force de persévérance, de papier verre et de cirage il avait réussi à lui donner une nouvelle vie.

Il avait gardé la grande bibliothèque, le vaisselier et la grande table ainsi que les chaises qui allaient avec, mais il s'était finalement débarrassé des canapés et de la table basse qu'il avait remplacés par des exemplaires plus modernes en cuir noir et en bois de chêne. Il avait également collé une méridienne sous une fenêtre.

Il avait également décidé d'installer un petit réseau électrique dans le salon et la cuisine. Il avait acheté un générateur qu'il avait rangé dans le débarras.

-Est-ce que tu vas restaurer la cheminée Harry? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Oui mais pas tout de suite. J'engagerai quelqu'un par contre.

Ron s'affala dans le canapé.

-C'est sympa! S'exclama-t-il. Mione il faudrait qu'on engage Harry pour notre appart!

Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry et sourit en roulant des yeux.

-On ne peut pas faire ce genre de travaux dans une location Ron.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on achète!

-Et avec quel argent?

-On aurait fait un emprunt!

-Sans travail?

-Oui….non… euh…

-Laisse tomber, lui conseilla Harry en rigolant.

Harry se leva et alla chercher à boire dans le vaisselier. Lorsqu'il revint vers ses amis il leur annonça qu'il arrêterait de venir dormir au Terrier.

-C'est un canapé-lit. Je dormirais dessus en attendant de faire la chambre.

-Tu vas prendre laquelle? demanda Ron.

-Celle de Regulus, répondit Harry en portant son verre à sa bouche.

-Pourquoi pas celle de Sirius? Demanda Hermione.

Harry marqua un temps de silence avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me vois pas vivre dedans. Ni en faire quoi que se soit d'ailleurs. Je vais la tenir propre, mais je n'y toucherais pas. Par contre je vais arracher cette horrible tapisserie dans la chambre parentale. Elle est horrible!

-Tu vas en faire une chambre d'ami?

-Oui.

Ils partagèrent un gâteau que leur avait préparé Molly tout en discutant de leur recherche d'appartement.

-Humm Harry? Hermione veut acheter ce truc Moldu qui intéresse vachement mon père… hum… comment ça s'appelle déjà?

-Une télévision Ron, lui répondit sa copine.

-Oui, c'est ça!

-Ça m'étonne de ta part Hermione. Je ne te voyais pas aimer les programmes télé, dit Harry.

-Je veux une télévision pour être informée de ce qui se passe dans le monde moldu. Ron ne le comprend pas. Et puis je dois avouer… que les films me manquent.

-À moi aussi, avoua Harry. Un bon James Bond!

-Je pensais plus à une comédie romantique.

-Ouais… ou pas.

-Enfin bon. Tu vas installer des objets moldus? demanda Ron qui commençait à se sentir exclu de leur conversation.

Harry réfléchit une seconde.

-J'en ai déjà acheté.

-Ah oui?

-Oui la tondeuse. Et j'installe quelques réseaux électriques aussi.

-Tu as donc tout fait manuellement? Ce n'était pas une blague? lui demanda Hermione.

Harry lui montra ses mains abimées en guise de réponse.

-C'est très courageux!

-Bah j'ai utilisé ma baguette pour amener les meubles dehors quand même!

-T'es fou! S'indigna Ron. Tu as appris la magie! C'est pour t'en servir!

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Ron.

-Tu sais, Harry et moi nous avons grandi pendant onze ans dans le monde moldu. Il y a des choses qui sont encrées en nous. Bâtir quelque chose de ses propres mains, fait notamment partie des choses qui apportent beaucoup de satisfaction.

-Mouais, une bonne partie de Quidditch aussi!

Hermione et Harry rigolèrent.

Après une heure et demie, ils étaient presque saouls.

Allongée sur le tapis, Hermione leur demanda :

-Ça ne vous manque pas Poudlard?

Après un instant de réflexion Ron répondit :

-Si, surtout les copains!

Harry ne répondit pas.

« _Si, surtout Draco, pensa-t-il »_

Et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait travaillé sans relâche pendant presque trois semaines et qu'il n'avait pas écrit au blond. Comme s'il avait voulu trouver une échappatoire à ses sentiments.

…

-C'est ridiculement petit, s'exclama Blaise.

-Ça suffira amplement, répondit Draco en déballant un carton.

-Tu m'avais habitué à autre chose Draco.

Le blond releva la tête vers son ami.

-L'appartement fait 70 mètres carrés, j'ai un balcon de 15 mètres carrés. Tu ne peux même pas te payer la moitié de ça!

-Oui je sais bien. Mais Draco Malfoy vivant dans un appartement avec seulement deux chambres… ça fait bizarre.

-Oui je sais. Mais je préfère ça.

Blaise s'affala sur le lit au grand désespoir de Draco qui tentait de plier ses vêtements dessus.

-Tu permets! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, oh lala!

-J'essaye d'avancer là! Si tu dois me retarder, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

-Je viens te soutenir moralement!

Draco ricana.

-C'est trop aimable!

-C'est déjà pas mal non!

Draco abdiqua et s'allongea à côté de son ami.

-On est adulte, lâcha Blaise dans un murmure.

Draco se demanda si devenir adulte signifiait de ressentir toutes ses contradictions qui l'assommaient en ce moment.

Vendre le domicile familial, l'endroit où il avait grandi, ri et souffert.

Quitter l'école.

Dire au revoir à son amant.

Où pouvait bien être Potter? Chez lui? Chez les Wesley? Chez ses moldus?

Depuis la sortie de Poudlard, il n'avait pas trouvé un moment pour lui écrire. Entre la vente du manoir et la recherche de cet appartement il n'avait pas eu une minute. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas cherché le temps. Il avait envie de tirer un trait sur sa vie d'avant. La vente du manoir n'était que le commencement. Le seul ami qu'il lui restait était allongé à côté de lui et très certainement en train de s'endormir, à entendre sa respiration se muer en ronflements.

Et Potter?

Que faire de Potter? Que faire de ce sac à puces?

…

Il avait déplié le canapé pour le transformer en lit. Hermione et Ron avaient trop bu pour tenter de transplaner.

Harry s'installa sur la méridienne et regarda par la fenêtre, la tête pleine de questions.

Il n'avait pas pensé à Draco pendant presque trois semaines. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu penser à lui… Et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi? Après tout, il ne lui avait pas écrit non plus. Harry n'en était pas vexé, il comprenait. Il n'attendait pas que Draco lui écrive.

Draco allait partir vivre dans le nord de l'Angleterre pour son école de potion, lui allait rester à Londres. Ils n'allaient plus du tout évoluer dans le même monde. Si tant est que ce fût le cas avant.

Ils avaient vécu dans une bulle à Poudlard. Harry savait qu'ils avaient été sincères lorsqu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils se reverraient. Mais la réalité était tout autre maintenant. Leur séparation forcée lui ouvrait les yeux. C'était une histoire adolescente et ils étaient en train de devenir adultes.

Oui, Draco lui manquait. Il avait envie de le voir. Encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, à présent qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Ron se levèrent la tête encore embrumée d'alcool. Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, des poches se dessinaient sous ses yeux, si bien que ses amis crurent qu'il avait été aussi saoul qu'eux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Les deux amoureux partirent après s'être réveillés. Rêvant d'une douche chaude, chose que la vieille salle de bain non rénovée d'Harry ne pouvait leur offrir.

Harry se retrouva seul à nouveau dans sa grande maison.

Il partit à la cuisine qu'il avait commencé à aménager, se pressa une orange et se prépara un petit déjeuner copieux.

Il était rassuré de ne pas s'être transformé pendant la nuit. Il n'avait toujours pas averti ses amis de sa récente transformation en Animagus. Il le ferait lorsqu'il serait déclaré. Il avait encore envie de garder ça pour lui quelque temps. Son secret. Et celui de Malfoy. Leur secret.

Après avoir petit déjeuner, il monta à la salle de bain et pris une douche froide, seule chose que pouvait lui apporter cette vieille salle de bain en attente de rénovation. Mais cela ne le gênait pas. Ça le réveillait.

Il passa la journée à travailler dans la cuisine. Malheureusement, le charme était rompu. Il avait pris conscience que tous ses efforts inconscients pour oublier Malfoy avaient échoué. Il ne parvenait pas à ne pas penser à lui pendant plus de deux minutes.

Mais il continua à travailler jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. C'est à ce moment qu'il ouvrit la bouteille de bourbon qu'il avait achetée quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'en servit un verre puis deux. Peu à peu sa vue se brouilla et son esprit, paradoxalement, s'éclaira.

Il n'avait pas enduré tout ce qu'il avait eu à endurer pour ne pas profiter du temps qu'il avait devant lui.

…

Quand le hibou toqua à sa fenêtre il faillit lui lancer un sort. Il regarda l'heure. 2 h 30. Qui était le fou qui lui envoyait un message à cette heure-ci?

Tout en se posant la question il se releva d'un bond sur son lit. Le rapace le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants.

Il se leva nu comme un ver et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien - c'était celui qu'il lui avait offert afin qu'il n'ait pas à descendre à la volière pour lui écrire. - se posa sur son bras gauche et lui tendit la patte.

Lorsqu'il eut détaché le parchemin, le rapace attendit en face de lui qu'il lui donne une friandise.

-Je ne suis pas ton maitre! Et puis je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte mais je suis entouré de cartons et réveillé au milieu de la nuit… pas vraiment les bonnes conditions pour recevoir une croquette de souris!

Il sembla à Draco que le hibou lui avait fait une grimace avant de s'envoler.

-Bien! Dehors!

Après avoir refermé la fenêtre il s'assit sur son lit.

Il était angoissé de déplier le parchemin et de voir ce que Harry lui écrivait. Il ne devrait pas se poser de questions. Il était 2 h 30, il savait ce que Potter voulait à cette heure-ci. Mais après réflexion. Potter vivait à 400 km de là. Le hibou avait dû mettre des heures à arriver. Tout à coup il regrettait de ne pas avoir nourri le rapace, le pauvre animal devait avoir besoin de se reposer.

Potter avait dû lui écrire au moins six ou sept heures avant.

Il déplia délicatement le parchemin de basse qualité et l'ouvrit.

_12 Square Grimmaurd Londres_

« Sérieusement Potter? Tu m'envoies ton adresse? Comme ça? Tu as envoyé ça quand? En début de soirée? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rappliquer comme ça? »

Mais Draco restait curieux quand même. Après trois semaines de silence, pourquoi Potter voulait-il le voir?

Très probablement pour la même raison que lui. Il lui manquait.

Oui Potter lui manquait. Mais il avait bien réfléchît. Potter était une partie trop importante de sa vie jusqu'alors. S'il voulait avancer et tourner la page il devait oublier Potter. Oublier leur rivalité et leur histoire. Pour avancer.

Il posa le parchemin sur sa table de chevet et se recoucha.

…

Trois jours plus tard, Harry avait rejoint Hermione dans un magasin de Hi-Fi moldu. Ils allaient acheter une télévision. Ron les suivait, à la fois emballé et intimidé par ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas bien.

-Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ça ressemblerait à ça! S'exclama-t-il les yeux ronds.

Harry et Hermione rigolèrent.

-On dirait un enfant qu'on emmène à Disney land, chuchota Harry à Hermione qui retint un ricanement dans sa main.

Elle se retourna vers son petit ami qui pointait du doigt une console de jeux, la bouche grande ouverte

-Ron, reste près de nous, lui ordonna Hermione.

Harry lui fit de gros yeux en l'entendant lui parler ainsi.

-Et bien quoi, reprit-elle en chuchotant, je n'ai pas envie de lancer un appel pour le retrouver dans le magasin. Il ne serait pas fichu de trouver l'accueil!

-Ce n'est pas faux, dit Harry en rigolant.

Le vendeur leur présenta plusieurs modèles et ils répartirent tous les deux avec une télévision chacun.

Ron était très excité à l'idée d'installer cet objet dans leur appartement. Ils venaient juste d'avoir les clefs et pour le moment ils n'avaient installé que leur lit et une table dans la cuisine.

Harry rentra chez lui et installa la télévision qu'il brancha grâce au générateur électrique. Les nouvelles du monde Moldu l'excitèrent et le terrifièrent à la fois.

Il lui restait bien trois heures avant le diner, il décida d'aller tondre la pelouse.

…

En sortant de la cheminée, recouvert de suie, Draco ne put s'empêcher de pousser un juron à l'encontre de Potter.

-Putain, mais ce n'est pas compliqué de faire ramoner une cheminée!

Il se jeta un sort de nettoyage et épousseta sa veste avant de lever la tête et d'observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La déco, et cela l'étonnèrent, étaient très corrects. Il jeta un œil aux alentours. Aucune trace de Potter.

Sur la table basse devant lui trônait une bouteille de bourbon. Draco enleva le bouchon et le sentit.

« _Du bon bourbon! Encore plus étonnant de la part de Potter! Peut-être que je me suis trompé de maison!_ »

Mais le cadre photo sur l'étagère le détrompa. C'était la photo de Harry et des ses parents. Il était dans la bonne maison. Il sortit du salon et jeta un œil dans la cuisine et remarqua qu'elle était en travaux. Mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Personne non plus dans le débarras, à part cette grosse boîte qui faisait un bruit affreux. Il prit l'escalier et monta à l'étage. La décoration n'était pas du tout la même. Draco comprit que Harry était en train de faire refaire la maison. L'étage avait était délaissé pour le moment.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans chaque pièce, il tomba sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. Le nom et le portrait de sa mère attirèrent son regard. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas les planches de l'escalier grincer. Il ne vit pas non plus l'ombre s'approcher de l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je me disais bien que j'avais vu des traces de pas dans la suie.

Draco ne tourna pas la tête vers Harry. Il avait toujours son doigt posé sur le nom de sa mère.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que, par affiliation, on fait un peu partie de la même famille? dit-il à Harry sans pour autant le regarder.

-Moi qui nous cherchais des points communs!

Draco tourna la tête vers son amant. Il était en jean, torse nu, des brins d'herbe s'étaient pris dans les poils de son torse. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis au moins deux semaines et il avait un teint plus hâlé.

-Tu joues au jardinier?

Harry rigola.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du jardin. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis le seul à vivre ici… Je t'offre un verre?

Draco hocha la tête.

-Allez descend, il n'y a rien à voir en haut.

Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent deux fois plus lorsqu'ils descendirent. Harry servit un verre à Draco et le lui tendit. Le blond l'attrapa et le but cul sec.

-Ah ouais quand même, s'exclama Harry.

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de quoi il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui.

En sentant son souffle contre son visage, Harry frissonna. Il posa une main sur son épaule qui remonta sur son cou. Il colla son front contre celui de Malfoy.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot. Ils restèrent simplement là, collés l'un à l'autre profitant de l'instant présent et se demandant au fond d'eux même, comment est ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer ne plus se voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres.

-Alors comme ça, tu refais la maison des Blacks?

-Sirius me l'a léguée.

Harry attrapa la main de Draco et embrassa le bout de ses doigts.

-Potter?

-mm?

-Tu m'excites avec ton look de jardinier!

Harry releva la tête vers lui et l'observa. À son habitude, le blond était impeccable. Une chemise blanche sur laquelle il avait ajouté un petit gilet gris. Son pantalon était évidemment assorti et ses chaussures, bien que recouvertes de suie, étaient fraichement cirées. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon volontairement négligé.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus!

-Ah ah! Je suis plus que pas mal Potter!

Harry déboutonna le gilet et le jeta sur la table.

-Fais attention à mes affaires Sac à puces!

-On se donne des petits surnoms maintenant chaton?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potty, répliqua Draco en lui attrapant les poignets.

-Oh et comment est-ce que je dois t'appeler?

-Maitre? Dieu? Apollon? Je te laisse choisir, proposa Draco avec un sourire espiègle.

-Ah! Euh… non je ne préfère pas, ricana le brun.

Draco agrippa Harry par son pantalon et l'attira violemment à lui pour l'embrasser et ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela faisait si longtemps. Comment avait-il pu penser s'en passer?

…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry était allongé nu sur le tapis. Draco n'était plus là mais sa chemise oui. Harry attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine mais le blond n'y était pas.

Il entendit un grincement venant de l'étage. Il rejoignit Draco dans la salle de bain.

Il était torse nu face à la glace et tenait ses cheveux en l'air.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Il faut que j'aille chez le coiffeur.

-Tu veux faire quoi?

Draco lâcha ses cheveux qui lui tombèrent jusqu'en dessous des épaules, formant ainsi une masse épaisse qui ondulait légèrement.

-Tout raser.

Harry eut un hoquet. Les cheveux de Malfoy, c'était Malfoy.

-Tout raser?

-Oui.

-Et tu veux payer un coiffeur pour faire ça?

-Et tu suggères que je fasse comment sinon?

Harry se pencha vers son sac qui lui servait à ranger toutes ses affaires de toilette en attendant qu'il rénove la salle de bain. Il fouilla quelques secondes et en ressortit un sachet. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une tondeuse à pile. Il changea le sabot et en mis un de seulement quelques millimètres. Il la tendit au blond.

-Tiens!

Draco attrapa l'objet qui lui était étranger. Pour lui montrer Harry appuya sur le bouton pour l'allumer. En sentant les vibrations de la machine dans sa main, Draco comprit son utilisation.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? Lui demanda le brun.

-Non, ça ira.

-Très bien, je serai en bas. Tu manges avec moi?

-Oui.

-Bien.

Et Harry laissa Draco seul face au miroir.

L'ex-Serpentard attrapa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux dans sa main, les caressa sur toute leur longueur. Les cheveux blond platine étaient le signe de reconnaissance des Malfoy. S'il voulait redémarrer, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il y renonce. Mais ça ne lui coutait pas. Il n'en voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus aucun héritage de son père.

Il commença par le côté droit. Au début assez maladroit, il prit rapidement le coup de main. Les longues mèches de cheveux tombèrent et rejoignirent à ses pieds les unes après les autres. Le passage le plus délicat fut de passer derrière ses oreilles sans se blesser.

Il appuya sur le bouton et la machine s'éteignît.

Dans le miroir en face de lui il eut du mal à se reconnaître. Aussi courts, ses cheveux ne paraissaient plus être aussi clairs. Il passa une main hésitante sur sa tête. Il ne devait lui rester que 3 ou 4 millimètres de longueur. Ça lui piquait doucement les doigts. Il avait l'impression de passer sa main sur la barbe de Potter.

Il s'agenouilla et attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il la frotta entre ses doigts. Son dernier héritage Malfoy gisait sur le carrelage de la salle de bain de Harry Potter.

Après avoir jeté un sort pour faire disparaître ce qui restait de sa chevelure, il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Harry.

Il le trouva assis en train de lire dans le salon. Sur la table basse le brun avait dressé deux assiettes et des couverts. Il y avait une casserole sur un repose-plat.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui. Il fut surpris. Draco venait de se métamorphoser. Il avait un air plus grave, mais il restait tout aussi aristocratique. En jean, torse nu, et le crâne presque rasé il portait toujours cette classe naturelle qui lui allait si bien.

Draco rejoignit Harry sur le canapé, s'allongea et posa la tête sur ses genoux.

Harry posa son livre et laissa tomber sa tête sur le coussin.

C'est finalement Draco qui, au bout de quelques minutes, rompit le silence.

-Ça y est Potter. On devient adulte.

À SUIVRE …

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> : Et voilà. Poudlard…c'est fini ! ;)


	18. Chapter 18 : Discussions

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling, les choses lubriques qu'ils font dans cette fic …sortes de mon imagination.

**Note** : Et bien voià c'est pas encore la fin^^ J'ai des gens qui me disent qu'ils sentent la fin arriver. D'autres qu'ils espèrent que ça durera longtemps. Il reste encore quelques chapitres à venir en effet. Je pense qu'on arrivera peut-être aux 30 chapitres.

**Songs** :

Je vous ai refait une liste des chansons que j'ai écoutées en écrivant ce chapitre, comme pour les chapitres précédents je vous les fait partager ^^:

Grouplove–_Itchin on a photograph_

Silversun pickups –_The pit_

Peter Bjorn and John–_Second chance_

_First aid kit –_The lion's roar__

Voilà si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance = D

**Résumé** : L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 7 avant l'épilogue. Harry et Draco refont leur septième année à Poudlard. Leur ancienne rivalité leur manque et ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils débutent alors une nouvelle histoire, basé sur une relation purement sexuelle mais exclusive. Harry qui veut se rapprocher de ce qu'a put être son père devient Animagus, et son principal professeur s'avère être Draco. Ils quittent Poudlard après leurs examens et Harry décide de retaper le Square Grimmaud.

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

**RARA** :

Babylon : Et non je n'ai pas abandonné ! Pas encore et pas tant qu'on m'encouragera à poursuivre ^^

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre 18. =D

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 18 :

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !  
>Et Neville embrassa celle qui devenait sa femme.<p>

Le mariage était à l'image des mariés, à la fois réservé et excentrique. Luna portait une longue robe écrue taille empire, dont les fines bretelles avaient été brodées de perles corail. Ses cheveux avaient été nattés sur le côté avec des fleurs d'hibiscus.

Neville, quant à lui, portait un costume noir avec une veste queue de pie.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'église, Hermione attrapa Ron et Harry par les bras.

-C'était trop mignon ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Ouais, affirma Ron, Neville était super bien habillé lui.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, le railla Harry.

-Non mais regarde ce que ma mère m'a acheté !

-Ron ! Tu as 19 ans ! Tu as affronté des mangemorts et des araignées géantes ! Tu peux te passer de ta mère pour t'acheter des vêtements !

-Je te signale que je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai pas d'argent !

-Ce n'est pas compliqué de trouver un travail, répliqua assez sèchement Hermione.

Harry vit que la conversation commençait à énerver son amie.

-D'ailleurs, comment se passe ton travail Hermione? Lui demanda le brun.

-Tu la connais, répliqua Ron en coupant Hermione, tant qu'elle est entourée de livres, elle est heureuse !

Harry vit le sourire triste de son ami et décida de ne pas aborder le sujet en un jour aussi joyeux. Ils rejoignirent donc la maison de Luna où se déroulait le reste de la fête.

…

Harry se souvient que la soirée fut mémorable et romantique. Il avait vu une étincelle briller dans les yeux de Ron lorsque Luna et Neville s'étaient dit « oui ». Il était difficile de ne pas imaginer que le prochain couple à se marier serait Ron et Hermione.

Harry se souvient de la nourriture. Il l'avait trouvée bizarre. Il se souvient aussi du vin, des danses, du vin, du gâteau, du vin et oui… surtout du vin.

…

Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il était allongé sur un canapé qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans un appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'assit et chercha ses lunettes sur ce qui lui semblât être une table basse.

Quelqu'un les lui tendit et lorsqu'il les eut mis sur son nez il reconnut la silhouette devant lui.

-Bonjour, dis Draco sèchement.

-Salut… oh… ma tête ! Qu'est ce que je fais là? Demanda honteusement Harry en se massant la tête. C'est chez toi?

-Tout à fait Potty, répondit Draco en restant debout adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur le torse. C'est chez moi. Tu as débarqué CHEZ MOI à 2 heures du matin !

-Ah ouais? Aïe ma tête !

-Tu es ridicule quand tu es ivre !

Draco vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du brun et lui tendit une fiole qu'il sortit de la poche de son pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une potion anti gueule de bois. Ça a des avantages d'avoir son amant futur maitre des potions n'est-ce pas?

Harry attrapa la fiole en hochant la tête. Il la sentit, la porta à ses lèvres mais hésita.

-C'est bon? Demanda-t-il en sachant déjà la réponse.

-Non. C'est franchement dégueulasse ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ses qualités gustatives que cette potion a été créée !

Harry avala la potion en une gorgée et ne put retenir un gémissement de dégoût.

-Alors? Lui demanda Draco ironiquement.

-Franchement dégueulasse ! Lâcha le brun.

-C'est parfait. Elle est donc réussie !

Harry sentit la douleur dans sa tête s'estomper peu à peu et ses crampes d'estomac se calmer. Deux minutes plus tard, il lui semblait être en pleine forme.

-Merci, dit-il en se levant.

-De rien. Mais tu ne le méritais pas.

Harry surpris haussa les sourcils.

-Comprends-moi bien, reprit Draco en faisant les cent pas de manière exagérément dramatique, j'aime beaucoup les visites surprises. Surtout lorsqu'elles sont coquines. Mais si c'est pour arriver ivre, je préfère autant que tu restes chez toi !

-Oh je suis désolé ! S'excusa sincèrement l'ex-Gryffondor. Est ce que j'ai…

-Vomi? Ouais ! Mais merci Merlin tu as su trouver les toilettes ! Franchement, Potter c'est ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils

-Je… franchement… je ne l'ai pas vu venir !

-Tu m'étonnes ! T'étais tellement rond ! J'ai dû te jeter un sort de silence pour ne plus t'entendre chanter !

-Non?!

-Si! Le seul point positif… c'est que tu as l'alcool joyeux ! Je te jure si tu t'étais mis à chialer, je t'aurais foutu à la porte !

-Quelle délicatesse ! dit Harry en se levant vers Draco. Je suis vraiment désolé !

-Tu ne m'approches pas ! Cria Draco en reculant dans le couloir.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne m'approches pas tant que tu n'as pas pris une douche !

Harry posa ses mains sur ses hanches et imita Draco en silence.

-Tu sais que tu es un peu psychorigide?

-Arrête, tu me flattes !

-Et est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ici?

-Tu n'as pas de quoi te changer ce serait ridicule potty !

-Tu pourrais me prêter des vêtements?!

-Qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange?

-Ce que tu veux.

Draco se frotta le menton et passa dans la pièce qui devait probablement être sa chambre. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec un pantalon en jean et un t-shirt blanc.

-Voilà ! Je n'ai pas trouvé plus petit dans mes affaires.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas petit !

-Non, mais tu es maigrichon ! En cherchant bien je devrais pouvoir te trouver une ceinture de quand on était en première année !

Harry attrapa les vêtements et partit vers ce qu'il croyait être la salle de bain, vexé.

-Ça c'est le placard Potter. La salle d'eau c'est à gauche !

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

Draco ramassa les affaires que son amant avait laissé trainer en râlant. Il entendit le jet de la douche émettre un bruit douteux et se mettre à fonctionner correctement.

Il n'était pas très fier de cet appartement, mais c'était le seul qui lui avait plu dans les environs de son école. La plomberie était à refaire mais il n'avait pas envie d'investir. Mais peut-être pourrait-il mettre à profit Potter le bricoleur, se dit-il.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais il se sentait plus chez lui ici qu'il ne l'avait été au manoir Malfoy. Il possédait une chambre et une cuisine indépendante au salon. Une salle d'eau avec des toilettes séparées… loin de la chambre surtout.

Il se rappela les paroles de Harry. Oui, il devait être psychorigide, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il commença à plier la veste de costume de Harry sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Harry était parti se doucher. Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps. Se serait-il dissout comme un savon au contact de l'eau?

Il toqua à la porte mais n'entendit aucune réponse.

« Si cet imbécile de Potter s'est évanoui, qu'il se débrouille tout seul »

La vapeur avait envahi toute la pièce et des gouttelettes d'eau perlaient sur les murs bleus.

-Potty?

Aucune réponse.

-Potter?

Il vit la silhouette derrière le rideau de douche bouger.

-T'es devenu sourd Potter?

Il tira le rideau de douche et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le bras du brun l'attraper et le faire rentrer sous la douche avec lui.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était sous le jet d'eau chaude avec Potter qui tenait toujours son bras.

-T'es fou? Je suis habillé Potter !

Harry rigola.

-Détends-toi deux minutes !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de te faire agripper sous la douche en étant habillé !

Harry se colla, entièrement nu, au blond.

-Tu me manquais déjà j'y peux rien !

Draco accueillit les baisers du brun dans son cou en soupirant.

-Potter?

Harry releva la tête rapidement. Ses cheveux collaient à son front et à sa nuque.

-Promis, je me suis lavé, j'ai même mâché ta pâte à dentifrice !

-Ah ouais?! Rigola Draco.

-Oui, j'ai juste eu un petit problème, et ça fait un peu cliché je sais mais bon, avec le dos. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider?

Harry se retourna et lui tendit le gant. Le blond était assez amusé par le manège du brun et décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

-D'accord, répondit-il en attrapant le gant.

Il passa un morceau de savon dessus et le fit mousser. Puis il passa le gant dans le dos de Potter et le lava. Une fois propre il fit se retourner un Harry souriant triomphant vers lui.

Les vêtements qu'il portait encore étaient entièrement mouillés à présent, et son t-shirt noir le collait à la peau. Il n'était pas très à l'aise dans son jean mouillé mais il avait connu pire.

Harry passa une main sur son torse et le fit s'approcher de lui. Il jouait un jeu différent à présent. Il attrapa la main de Draco et enserra ses doigts aux siens. Ils étaient si proches que Draco pouvait sentir le souffle de son amant dans son cou. Le voir nu en face de lui, ruisselant, l'excitait et il attendait impatiemment de se retrouver aussi dénudé que lui.

-Draco? demanda Harry la voix rauque.

-Mmm? Réussi à déglutir Draco.

Pour toute réponse le brun l'embrassa en le plaquant contre le mur. Sans attendre, Draco encercla ses bras autour du torse du brun et le serra aussi fort qu'il put contre lui. Harry libéra ses bras et attrapa le visage du blond. Quelques instants plus tard, il desserrait les bras de Draco pour lui ôter son t-shirt. Lorsqu'il voulut faire subir le même sort à son pantalon, l'ex-Serpentard l'arrêta.

-Attends Harry ! T'avoir nu face à moi…

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

-Tu es tout à moi, dit Draco en attrapant dans sa main le membre durci du brun.

Harry prit appui contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et ferma les yeux. Les caresses du blond étaient toujours enivrantes et souvent, il ne pouvait tenir debout. Au fur et à mesure que cette main experte torturait de plaisir son sexe, il se sentait faillir si bien qu'il sentit le blond s'écraser contre lui pour le faire rester debout.

-Tu es tout à moi, répéta Draco en chuchotant à l'oreille d'Harry.

-Ok.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Harry sentit le poids de Draco quitter son torse et, dans les secondes qui suivirent, une langue vint torturer encore plus son membre gonflé de désir.

Draco suçotait le gland rougi en face de lui avec gourmandise. Et les petits gémissements de son amant l'encourageaient et l'excitaient. Il sentait les défenses du brun céder. Il adorait quand il le suppliait de le prendre en entier, il avait une manière si candide de le lui demander qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

-Ah… Draco… je t'en prie !

Et Draco céda, comme à chaque fois, avec plaisir. Il agrippa les fesses d'Harry quand il vint dans sa bouche, accentuant le dernier mouvement de va-et-vient qui emmena le brun au septième ciel.

Il se releva et le mordit dans le cou, le marquant presque jusqu'au sang.

-Aie… encore !

Et il le remordit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main du survivant défaire avec empressement les boutons de son jean.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux? Entendit Draco à son oreille.

-Comment?

-Je t'ai dit qu'en échange d'une douche et de vêtements tu aurais ce que tu veux. Alors je te le demande. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Draco réfléchit quelques instants.

-Je ne sais pas Potter. Il me semble qu'il n'est pas possible d'aller plus loin qu'on est déjà allé.

-Oui mais peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimes beaucoup.

Tandis qu'Harry chuchotait à son oreille, il sentit une main passer sous son caleçon et caresser ses fesses. Le jet d'eau brûlante donnait une toute nouvelle sensation aux caresses qu'il recevait.

…

-Tu crois que les choses vont changer?

Draco se retourna vers Harry qui était allongé sur son lit, nu. Il attrapa un t-shirt blanc dans sa penderie.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Et bien. De tout en fait.

-Je ne te suis pas Potter.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et attrapa les vêtements que son amant lui prêtait.

-On a fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé en retournant à Poudlard terminer nos études. Mais maintenant… il n'y a plus Poudlard.

-On n'a pas fait comme si rien de s'était passé. Enfin pas tous. Pour toi, où que tu ailles ça sera toujours pareil. Les gens te regarderont comme le sauveur et plus comme celui qui a survécu. Ce n'est pas comme quand tu étais bébé et que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais. Là tu t'es battu. Bref… À une nuance près, les gens te dévisageront toujours autant. Par rapport à ça, rien ne changera. Tu te posais d'autres questions?

Harry se leva pour enfiler le pantalon, effectivement trop large pour lui.

-C'est idiot, admit-il.

Draco s'assit sur le lit et se laissa tomber sur le dos.

-De quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Avant avec Ron et Hermione on se voyait tout le temps. Toi et moi on vivait dans le même château… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me demande ça.

-Potter entre le fait que tu saches transplaner, la poudre de cheminette ou ton balai… je doute franchement que tu ne voies pas assez tes amis.

-Ils vont vivre ensemble. Tous les deux.

-Tu es jaloux?

-Non… non. Mais ils ont un lien différent maintenant.

-C'est ta cuite d'hier soir qui te pousse à réfléchir?

Harry s'assit à côté du blond et posa ses bras sur ses genoux.

-Ils se marieront.

-Et alors?

-Je suis super content pour eux ! Vraiment ! Mais je me sens dépassé.

-C'est pour ça que tu passes tout ton été à retaper une vieille maison?

-Je suppose.

Draco se leva.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Du café s'il te plait.

Harry regarda Draco s'éclipser et se demanda ce que leur relation allait devenir. Autant son amitié avec Hermione et Ron était éternelle, autant sa liaison avec Draco était éphémère. Il le savait. Ils l'avaient toujours su. Avait-il envie d'entretenir cette relation? Qu'allait-elle donner? Il n'y avait pas de perspective d'évolution pour eux. Ils se verraient toujours en secret, le cacheraient à leurs amis respectifs. Et un jour ou l'autre, l'un d'eux se lasserait.

Il rejoignit l'ex-Serpentard dans la cuisine.

Draco sentit une présence contre sa jambe et fut surpris de voir Harry sous sa forme Animagus assit contre lui.

-Un peu plus et tu me foutais la frousse Potter.

Le loup s'allongea au pied du blond.

-Ouais c'est ça, boude sac à puces ! Ton café je te le laisse dans la tasse ou je te sors une gamelle?

Draco se retourna, mais Harry était déjà assis sur le canapé.

-Pas d'animal à poil sur mon canapé !

Harry se retransforma.

-Et toi alors?

-Moi? Je ne me vautre pas ! répondit Draco en apportant deux tasses sur la table basse. Toujours autant de questions dans ta tête?

Harry regarda son amant qui mettait une quantité faramineuse de sucre dans son café. Il aurait voulu lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait face à leur situation. Mais il lui semblait que tous les deux faisaient comme s'il n'y avait pas de question à se poser.

-Je réfléchis trop parfois.

-Ça nous fait un point en commun alors.

…

Hermione sourit tristement. Elle repensait au mariage de Neville et Luna et à ses amis. Harry est riche et Ron est entretenu par ses parents. Elle par contre, n'avait pas d'autre choix que de travailler. Elle n'a plus de famille, ses parents n'ont plus aucun souvenir d'elle.

Ron aurait pu rester vivre chez ses parents mais ils ont préféré aménager ensemble. Molly avait accepté de l'aider financièrement mais il savait qu'il allait devoir travailler aussi.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit entourée de livre, Hermione n'éprouvait pas un épanouissement particulier. Elle rangeait les livres, les conseillait, les vendait, mais elle ne les lisait pas. Il arrivait à son patron de l'autoriser à lire quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients. Mais à l'approche de la rentrée, ce n'était que très rarement le cas.

La plupart du temps, elle restait debout derrière la caisse enregistreuse à encaisser les clients. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée que les gens pouvaient être aussi mal polis. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle les accueillait, ils lui rendaient son « bonjour », mais il arrivait parfois, trop souvent à son gout, que les gens ne la regardent même pas. Les « bonjour », « merci », « au revoir » semblaient devenir des mots en voie d'extinction. Agissait-elle ainsi lorsqu'elle se rendait dans un magasin? Elle espérait bien que non.

Heureusement, elle avait des clients réguliers avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Comme ce vieux monsieur veuf qui venait deux à trois fois par semaine chercher un nouveau livre. Hermione se demandait s'il les finissait vraiment aussi vite ou s'il cherchait un peu de compagnie.

Mais malgré tout cela, ce n'était pas l'image du travail qu'elle s'était fait. Comme Ron le pensait, elle avait d'abord imaginé qu'elle adorerait travailler dans une librairie sorcière. Mais le fait est qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle aurait préféré y passer son temps en tant que cliente pas en tant que vendeuse. Cependant elle travaillait bien, et au fond, passé la frustration de ne pas pouvoir lire, elle trouvait ce travail assez gratifiant. Le propriétaire de la librairie avait l'intention d'en ouvrir une autre et de lui confier celle-là, tandis que lui partait s'occuper de la nouvelle. C'était beaucoup de responsabilités, et elle en était très flattée. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle pourrait jongler avec ses études.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi, le soleil brillait encore. Il n'y avait quasiment personne cette après-midi-là, un jeudi en plein mois d'août, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la clochette de l'entrée. Elle posa le roman sorcier qu'elle feuilletait rapidement sous le comptoir et s'avança. Le client n'était déjà plus dans l'entrée. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite et ne vit personne non plus. Puis au détour d'une allée, elle tomba sur une tête blonde qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Draco portait une chemise à manche longue, un gilet noir et un pantalon assortît.

-Tu es bien le seul sorcier que je connaisse qui ne se soit pas en T-shirt avec une chaleur pareille, dit-elle.

Draco tourna la tête vers Hermione qui ne portait qu'une robe bleue à fleurs qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

-Granger dans une librairie ! Comme c'est étonnant !

-Et oui que veux-tu.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu une voix grinçante quand je suis entré. Tu travailles ici?

-Toujours aussi charmeur ! Oui. Il faut bien payer le loyer.

-J'imagine que oui.

Hermione s'approcha de l'ex-Serpentard et passa une main sur ses cheveux.

-Tu ressembles à un militaire moldu comme ça.

Draco eut un rictus de dégoût.

-Tu sais, tu devrais les regarder avant des les juger, dit Hermione.

-Granger, il n'y a même pas trois ans, je n'avais aucun respect pour toi… ne fais pas cette tête. Aujourd'hui tu m'as même convaincu que les nés moldus pouvaient être de bons sorciers. C'est un grand pas pour moi.

Malgré l'antipathie du blond pour les moldus, Hermione sourit.

-Je finis dans trente minutes. Tu veux aller boire un verre? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Tu es venu chercher un livre en particulier?

Draco leva la tête, pensif.

-Non pas vraiment. Je m'ennuyais.

-Tu aimerais un type de livre en particulier?

-Un roman. Quelque chose d'intelligent. N'essaie pas de me refiler un des romans à l'eau de rose pour sorcière pré pubère !

-Ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Elle partit au fond de la librairie et revint avec un livre épais. Elle le lui tendit.

-Tu es sûre que c'est bien?

-Malfoy, prend ce livre et va m'attendre en face !

-Oh ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas parlé comme ça ! J'ai des frissons partout.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Allez vas-y. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Draco sortit de la librairie en se disant que décidément, cette Granger avait un sacré tempérament.

Hermione le rejoignit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle le trouva assis à une table en train de lire. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, il leva les yeux au-dessus du livre. Elle commanda un thé au citron au serveur.

-Tu m'as refilé un bouquin moldu !

-Oui et alors?

-Je t'avais demandé quelque chose de bien !

-Oui et d'intelligent ! C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Attends de l'avoir terminé avant de dire que c'est nul !

-Comment ton patron accepte-t-il de vendre des livres moldus?

-C'est lui qui a décidé de créer une étagère pour les romans moldus.

-Oh et tu ne l'as pas poussé en ce sens?

-Peut-être un peu. Qui sait?

-Pff !

-Merci, dit Hermione au serveur qui lui apportait son thé.

Ils burent leur boisson sans dire un mot. C'est Hermione qui brisa le silence.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-L'école des potions?

-Alors l'école de médicomagie? Tu t'entends des fois? C'est quoi cette introduction?

-J'essaie juste d'engager la conversation. Tu devrais être content que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies une foule d'amis.

-Touché ! dit Draco en mimant une attaque de flèche.

Il regarda Hermione, vexé, elle essayait de boire son thé en réprimant ce qui devait être un fou rire.

-Donc! reprit-il fort. L'école de potion. Je commence dans deux semaines.

-Tu essaies de te rattraper? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les gens marcher dans la rue, par la fenêtre.

-Je fais des efforts tu vois !

-C'est un début !

-Je pourrais faire mieux si je le voulais vraiment.

-Vraiment?

-Oui mais attends ! J'ai besoin d'une préparation psychologique!...Alors…

Draco faisait mine de gesticuler et de s'étirer. Hermione le regardait faire, mi-amusée, mi-apeurée par ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

-J'y suis presque, dit-il, alors voilà… comment va Weasley?

Hermione éclata de rire devant le sourire hypocrite de Malfoy.

-Ah ! dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Ron va bien. Merci pour lui.

-Ne me remercie pas, je n'étais pas sincère ! Mais tu vois? Je m'améliore ! J'y vais étape par étape.

Hermione sourit gentiment à son ancien ennemi.

-Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as mis une baffe? demanda le blond.

-Oh oui, répondit Hermione le rouge aux joues.

-Je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

-Il me semble que tu l'avais méritée.

-J'étais un petit con.

-Si peu !

-Mais quand même ! Me frapper ! dit-il en se massant la joue.

-Ça ne te gênait pas de te battre avec Harry !

-C'est pas pareil.

-En quoi?

-Il a vraiment une tête d'imbécile. Toi, au moins, tu as le mérite d'être intelligente !

-Tu n'es pas juste !

-Oui c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Potter est super chou !

-Tu paraîtrais presque convaincu tu sais?

-Tu l'as bien dit. Presque.

Le visage d'Hermione devint grave.

-Est-ce qu'on évitera toujours de parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre?

Surpris par la question, Draco posa son verre.

-Je… je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fais Granger. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. D'ailleurs je préfèrerais l'oublier.

-Je sais. Mais peut-être que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

-Sauf ton respect, S'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui je n'en parlerais jamais c'est bien à toi. Ou à un autre membre de ton trio ! Mais si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je dise quelque chose, j'en ai tiré une leçon.

-Laquelle?

-Ce n'est jamais facile de naitre dans un camp ou dans l'autre.

-Tu comprends enfin !

-Oui.

-Il vaut mieux tard que jamais !

-Je suppose.

Hermione regarda Draco avec tendresse.

-Ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi. J'espère que tu repasseras me voir.

Draco but une gorgée de son verre et leva les yeux vers elle.

-Étrangement, à moi aussi. Mais ne le répète pas à ton rouquin ou à Potter. Et puis il va falloir que je te ramène ce livre pour me faire rembourser !

-C'est d'accord.

-Par pitié ! Ne me refile plus de livres moldus !

-D'accord.

À SUIVRE ...


	19. Chapter 19 : OctobreDécembre

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling, les choses lubriques qu'ils font dans cette fic …sortent de mon imagination.

**Note** : Oui je sais…j'ai été longue à poster ce chapitre…mais je n'avais absolument pas d'inspiration. Je savais ce que je voulais y mettre mais les mots ne venaient pas. Puis ce matin en me levant, tadammmm. Je me suis préparé deux litres de thé et en avant Simone ! Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écris six heures, les seules pauses que j'ai prise sont dues à me meilleure amie qui m'a téléphoné trois fois ( oui je suis irrésistible !)

**Songs** :

Paramore : Oui je les ais vu en concert lundi dernier alors depuis je les écoute en boucle. ^

**Résumé** : L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 7 avant l'épilogue. Harry et Draco refont leur septième année à Poudlard. Leur ancienne rivalité leur manque et ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils débutent alors une nouvelle histoire, basé sur une relation purement sexuelle mais exclusive. Harry qui veut se rapprocher de ce qu'a put être son père devient Animagus, et son principal professeur s'avère être Draco. Ils quittent Poudlard après leurs examens et Harry décide de retaper le Square Grimmaud. Ils continuent de se voir, quoi que plus occasionnellement et Draco se lie de plus en plus d'amitié avec Hermione.

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

**RARA** :

Coralie : Tu es trop mignonne ^^Même non constructif ton commentaire me fait trop plaisir ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre 19. =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 :<p>

**Octobre.**

Les cours d'Harry venaient de débuter. Il s'estima heureux de connaître la grande partie des élèves. Il redoutait plus que tout une nouvelle rentrée comme celle de Poudlard en première année. Là, personne ne l'avait regardé comme une bête de foire. Il n'avait pas entendu de chuchotements lorsqu'il passait à côté d'un groupe d'élèves. Il se sentait à sa place, et personne de l'école ne doutait de ses compétences.

En deux jours, il en avait appris plus qu'en sept ans à Poudlard sur les sortilèges de défense. Il était très fier des progrès qu'il avait accomplis, mais le rythme des cours était très rapide. Il rentrait le soir chez lui pour s'écrouler sur son canapé et ne se réveiller qu'au milieu de la nuit, par la faim.

Hermione lui avait écrit, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Elle et Ron étaient bien installés et ils avaient aussi débuté leurs cours.

Harry était assis devant son bureau, prêt à leur répondre mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'il était rentré, il était fatigué et malgré ses avancées, il n'était pas totalement satisfait. Il repensait à cette époque où ses deux amis et lui faisaient tout ensemble. Dean et Seamus lui manquaient aussi. Luna et Neville, et même les Serpentards. Poudlard tout entier lui manquait.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se leva. À la cuisine, il se fit chauffer de l'eau, attrapa une petite boîte en fer avec un chat dessus et versa son thé dans un petit sachet. Quand l'eau fut prête il jeta le sachet dans la théière et versa l'eau bouillante. Après trois minutes d'infusion, il retira le sachet et le posa sur une coupelle, prit la théière et une tasse et alla se réinstaller à son bureau.

Il pourrait aller les voir, cela lui éviterait de leur écrire un roman, et puis Hermione lui poserait des questions, il n'aurait plus qu'à y répondre.

Il se leva et attrapa sa boîte à poudre de cheminette avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il imagina que Ron et Hermione lui rendent visite inopinément et le découvre avec Draco. Non, il ne pouvait se rendre là-bas sans s'annoncer. Il reposa la boîte sur la cheminée.

Quelque chose tapa contre la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête et aperçu le hibou de Draco assommé devant la fenêtre. Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et d'attraper la pauvre bête.

-Tu es vraiment maladroit tu sais ça?

Le hibou ouvrit un œil puis un second et piailla.

-Viens là!

Harry porta le hibou jusqu'au canapé et le posa délicatement. Le rapace se mit doucement sur ses pattes. Hésitant, Harry dut le tenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

-Ne bouge pas de là, ordonna Harry avant de se lever.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un sachet de croquettes de souris.

-Je suis sûr et certain que ton maître ne t'en donne jamais.

Le rapace se contenta de plonger sa tête dans la main de Harry pour toute réponse.

Voyant que l'animal se portait bien, il détacha le parchemin de sa patte et alla s'installer à son bureau.

Comme d'habitude, le papier était très luxueux et Harry pouvait sentir le parfum de Draco comme s'il était à côté de lui. À cette idée, son ventre se mit à le chatouiller.

Il défit le mince cordon qui tenait le parchemin.

_Potter,_

_Te rappelles-tu de nos ébats improvisés dans les placards de Poudlard? _

_Te rappelles-tu de ce jour où nous étions en cours de potions? _

_Encore une fois, le professeur avait cru nous punir en nous mettant côte à côte au fond de la salle. J'avais passé ma main sous ton bureau et je l'avais laissé remonter délicatement le long de ta cuisse. Tu étais si excité que tu en es devenu rouge pivoine. Le professeur a cru que tu étais malade et m'a demandé de t'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Nous sommes sortis de la classe et tu m'as presque insulté. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu m'as traité de : « Sale petit serpent pervers ». Bien entendu, pour moi ce n'était pas une insulte mais un compliment. Tu aurais dû le savoir depuis le temps._

_Tu m'excitais tellement quand tu étais en colère. Alors je t'ai entrainé dans la salle la plus proche. Il s'avérait que c'était une réserve d'ingrédients de potions. J'ai bien vu à quel point tu étais excité, même si tu ne voulais pas le laisser transparaitre. Alors, après m'être assuré que personne ne pourrait nous déranger, je t'ai plaqué contre l'étagère. Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas, mais ta queue disait le contraire. Je pouvais la sentir durcir contre moi et étant donné que je suis un brave garçon, je l'ai libéré de l'étreinte de ton pantalon. Tu as hoqueté, si tu savais combien ça m'excite quand je me rends compte que tu es toujours aussi étonné de ce que je te fais. Je t'ai embrassé et, tout en dévorant tes lèvres, j'ai libéré ma queue. _

_Tu gémissais, c'était si bon. Je t'ai demandé de me toucher. Tu ne t'es pas fait prier, ta main est venue me caresser immédiatement. J'ai dû m'accrocher aux étagères tellement c'était bon. Et quand tu t'es agenouillé en face de moi… mmm… c'était si bon d'imaginer ce que tu me réservais. Mais tu m'as surpris. Oh oui! Quand tu m'as retourné, que ta main a repris son travail, et que ta langue est venue me lécher! Par Merlin Potter ta langue! J'aurais bien hurlé si je n'avais pas oublié de jeter un sort de silence sur la pièce. J'ai joui dans ta main plus rapidement que je l'aurais voulu, mais c'était si bon. _

_Il me restait alors à m'occuper de toi. Tu étais tellement excité! Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais. Tu as souri et tu m'as répondu que tu voulais la même chose. Je t'ai déshabillé, lentement. Je voulais que tu me supplies d'aller plus vite. Et tu l'as fait. Je t'ai mis à quatre pattes devant moi et je me suis penché sur son dos. Te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai murmuré à ton oreille? Te souviens-tu de ces mots?_

_« Je vais te rendre fou »_

_J'ai caressé ton dos doucement, profitant du spectacle des frissons sur ta peau. J'ai fait passer mes doigts entre tes fesses après les avoir sucés. Ah tes gémissements, lorsque je t'ai caressé! Si doux à mon oreille. Tu me suppliais! « Draco! Vas-y » Mais ne te l'avais-je pas précisé? J'allais te rendre fou. _

_J'ai caressé tes testicules avant de m'occuper de ta queue. Puis je me suis penché et tandis que ma main entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient, ma langue est venue titiller ton anus. Est-ce que tu te rappelles cette sensation Potter? Ma langue et ma main t'envoyant au septième ciel? _

_Après t'avoir fait jouir j'étais de nouveau dur et prêt à d'autres plaisirs. Alors en te gardant à quatre pattes en face de moi, j'ai pris ton joli petit cul. Tu gémissais si fort que j'ai dû mettre ma main sur ta bouche, et je pense avoir laissé une marque de dents dans ton dos. Désolé pour ça d'ailleurs. Tu es si étroit Potter! Mmm… quand je pense à cette sensation, ma bite à l'intérieur de toi, c'est tellement bon que j'en bande à nouveau. _

_Que de bons souvenirs, n'est-ce pas Harry?_

_À quoi penses-tu à présent?_

_À me rejoindre afin de libérer l'érection qui te démange?_

_Par malchance (ou manipulation, qui peut savoir) Je ne suis pas en mesure de t'accueillir chez moi à l'heure ou tu reçois ce parchemin. En revanche, je viendrai m'assurer cette nuit que tu t'es bien occupé de toi tout seul._

_À très vite Potter._

_D._

_P.S : Cette nuit je vais te rendre fou._

Harry froissa le bas du parchemin tout en se pliant en deux. Il se sentait si étroit dans son pantalon. Il toucha d'une main son érection. Il ne voulait pas donner à Malfoy le plaisir de savoir qu'il s'était touché à cause de sa lettre. Mais il était tellement excité que même une douche gelée n'y aurait rien changé. Il se leva, regarda le hibou qui dormait sur son canapé et monta dans sa chambre. Il défit la ceinture de son pantalon tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Malfoy, je te le ferais payer, dit-il en faisant tomber son pantalon à terre.

Il lécha sa main et la posa sur sa verge durcie par l'envie. Il frissonna et s'imagina Draco en face de lui, entièrement nu. Draco le touchait. Draco lui écartait doucement la cuisse avant d'embrasser délicatement son gland. Harry se soutenait sur ses bras, tandis que le blond, les mains toujours posées sur ses cuisses écartées, suçotait son gland le faisant languir. Harry le regardait avec un regard suppliant, mais le blond ne semblait pas décider à aller plus loin. Une de ses mains quittait la cuisse qu'elle tenait et venait tenir les testicules d'Harry, l'autre le faisait s'allonger. Le brun sentait la main désormais libre du blond glisser le long de sa cuisse tandis que sa verge était torturée par les délices de cette langue experte. Draco enfonçait ses doigts en lui tout en continuant d'avaler sa verge.

Harry ouvrit les yeux après avoir joui et regarda sa main recouverte de sperme.

-Malfoy je vais décidément te le faire payer!

…

Le soir venu, Harry avait finalement réussi à répondre à Hermione. Dans sa lettre il lui parlait de ses cours, des autres élèves, de sa fatigue aussi. Il aurait aimé lui parler de Draco. Mais qu'aurait-il pu lui dire? Qu'il vivait une relation sexuelle délicieusement perverse avec son ex Némésis? Il voyait déjà ses yeux s'écarquiller effrayés. Il savait qu'ils vivaient plus que ça. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Il envoya son hibou à Hermione. Ce n'était pas Hedwige mais il l'aimait beaucoup quand même. Celui de Draco était toujours installé dans son salon, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à partir.

Après avoir avalé rapidement son diner, il partit se coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, il savait que c'était Draco. Il entendit le blond se déshabiller et poser ses affaires sur le fauteuil.

Draco souleva les couvertures du lit d'Harry et se colla contre son dos.

-Bonsoir Harry.

-Bonsoir.

-Tu as reçu ma lettre?

-Oui.

-Et?

-Je te déteste.

Draco sourit et embrassa l'épaule du brun.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Que tu crois!

-Tu t'es bien amusé?

Harry se retourna face au blond.

-Oui.

-J'en suis heureux.

Le visage de Harry devint grave.

-Draco?

-Oui?

-Ça m'a fait repenser à Poudlard.

-C'était le but.

-Non. Enfin oui je sais, mais…

-Mais ça te fait te poser des questions?

-Oui...

Draco attira contre lui et posa un baiser sur son front.

-Moi aussi.

-Toi aussi quoi?

-Je me pose des questions.

-Sur toi et moi?

-Non.

-Sur quoi alors?

-Sur nous.

Harry releva la différence.

-Et qu'elles en sont les réponses?

Draco soupira.

-Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Je pensais que ça ne changerait rien entre nous mais si. Notre relation évolue, qu'on le veuille ou non. Mais j'aime ça. J'aime ce qu'on vit. On ne se voit plus autant qu'avant c'est vrai, mais on se voit toujours, et ça me plait. On ne partage plus les mêmes couloirs, les mêmes cours, et ça nous donne de nouveaux sujets de conversations, c'est bien tu ne penses pas?

-Oui.

Draco regarda Harry, il regardait le plafond.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui te préoccupe?

-Je. Je vais peut-être passer pour une lopette… mais en fait… la question qui me préoccupe c'est… où est-ce qu'on va?

-Généralement dans ta chambre.

-Malfoy!

-Tu as raison on le fait ailleurs aussi.

-Tu ne… je suis sérieux.

-Pas moi.

Harry se releva d'un coup.

-Pardon?

-Comprends-moi bien Potter. J'aime ta présence. Mais si tu attends de moi que je t'épouse et qu'on adopte un enfant, ce n'est pas mon délire.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Mais je ne te parle pas de ça.

-Ah bon et qu'est ce que tu attends alors?

-Je… je veux juste continuer je crois, et voir ou ça nous mènera.

-Alors on est d'accord Harry.

Harry tourna la tête vers le blond à côté de lui et se força à sourire, mais il savait au fond de lui que la situation de lui suffisait plus. Ce qu'il ressentait le perturbait, et il redoutait de comprendre pourquoi cette discussion le rendait triste.

Draco observa Harry, il savait qu'il venait de briser quelque chose entre eux. Au fond de lui, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Ils ne vivaient plus une idylle adolescente. Il ne pouvait pas laisser leur relation dépasser le stade qu'ils avaient atteint. Potter ne comprenait pas à quel point cette relation était dangereuse pour eux deux. À Poudlard c'était innocent. Mais maintenant ils étaient « adultes ». Ce qu'ils faisaient, leurs choix allaient diriger leurs vies futures. Il savait que Harry avait besoin de stabilité dans ses relations. Aussi effrayé qu'il pouvait l'être, Draco le voulait aussi. Mais il fallait qu'il soit plus fort que ses sentiments. Il ne fallait pas que quiconque sache pour eux. Et si cela signifiait qu'ils devraient vivre dans le mensonge et dans l'omission jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, il y était préparé. Mais est-ce que Harry était capable de comprendre que c'était plus pour le protéger que pour lui-même qu'il faisait ça?

Draco attrapa le bras de Harry et s'approcha de lui. Il avait envie de lui dire à quel point il était important pour lui, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche rien n'en sortit. Il se contenta de le serrer aussi fort qu'il put contre lui.

Il fut surpris, mais ravi d'entendre Harry lui dire qu'il allait le faire payer.

…

**Décembre. **

-Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des semaines. Souligna Draco en se rhabillant.

-J'avais tellement de travail. Je t'ai manqué peut-être?

Draco se retourna vers Harry qui gisait sous les draps.

-Peut-être.

Harry se releva brusquement.

-Quoi! Le fier et fort Draco Malfoy admet que quelqu'un lui a manqué?

Draco sourit, s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour embrasser Harry du bout des lèvres.

-J'ai dit peut-être Potter.

-AH! Tu vas où?

-Je dois voir une amie.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Depuis quand tu as des amis?

Pour seule réponse, Draco lui lança son coussin au visage.

Au moment de quitter la chambre d'Harry, ce dernier vint se coller dans son dos. Draco se retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Harry recula d'un pas.

-Reste avec moi.

Draco l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Je ne peux pas.

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Je te comprends.

Harry prit la main du blond et la posa sur son sexe.

-Je suis sérieux Draco.

L'ex-Serpentard sourit et embrassa à nouveau Harry.

-Moi aussi, un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard. Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que tu te satisfasses seul mon petit loup.

-Ce n'est pas juste!

-Ah ah! Ne boude pas.

Harry se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les jambes écartées.

-Bon et bien puisqu'il faut que je me satisfasse seul, dit-il langoureusement en se caressant.

Draco avala sa salive tout en regardant Harry passer ses mains sur son corps.

-Ha. Ry!

-Tu sais ce que j'imagine comme fantasme quand tu n'es pas là pour moi?

Draco secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non je ne veux pas savoir, je dois y aller! Tu me raconteras plus tard!

Au moment où il se retourna pour partir, Harry cria :

-Oh Draco… oh. Oui! J'aime t'imaginer accroupi devant moi, soumis à mes désirs.

Draco s'appuya contre le mur.

-Je t'imagine en train de me sucer, et j'imagine aussi comment je vais te récompenser. Répondant au moindre de tes désirs…

Draco se retourna et fut ébloui par le spectacle en face de lui. Harry était toujours assis les jambes écartées sur le bord du lit. La tête en arrière il se masturbait d'une main tandis qu'il léchait deux de ses doigts.

-Quand je fais ça, j'aime aussi t'imaginer dans ta tenue de Quidditch. Tu te souviens de la fois où nous l'avons fait dans les vestiaires? Sans enlever nos uniformes.

Draco repensa à cette scène. Il avait pris Harry contre les casiers. Ils étaient tous deux grisés par le fait qu'on pouvait les surprendre à tout moment.

-Je… je me souviens, dis péniblement le blond.

Il sentait son pantalon devenir trop étroit pour lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je vais faire de mes doigts?

Draco aurait voulu répondre non afin d'honorer son rendez-vous, mais il ne put se contrôler et hocha la tête.

Harry sourit et mima une fellation sur ses doigts.

N'en pouvant plus Draco défit sa ceinture et la braguette de son pantalon.

-Oh je vois que tu veux venir jouer, dit avec satisfaction Harry.

Draco s'approcha de lui mais s'arrêta à un mètre.

-Montre-moi!

-Te montrer quoi Malfoy?

-Ce que tu vas faire avec tes doigts! répondit Draco en passant une main sur son boxer.

Harry regarda Draco se toucher et son excitation redoubla.

-Bien sûr, lâcha-t-il en faisant passer sa main sur sa fesse.

Il s'accroupit sur le lit et se caressa entre les fesses sans arrêter de se masturber.

-Oh Malfoy ça serait si bon si c'était toi qui me touchais!

Draco déglutit péniblement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harry se toucher, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se toucher aussi devant un tel spectacle. C'était encore mieux que s'il l'avait surpris sans qu'il le sache. Tout ce que faisait Harry c'était pour l'exciter. Il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses chevilles et caressa ses bourses à travers son boxer. Il contempla l'expression d'Harry lorsque ce dernier s'enfonça ses doigts. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, Draco pouvait voir qu'il prenait du plaisir.

-Oh Draco, tu es tellement doué. J'aime sentir tes mains fermes sur mes hanches!

Le boxer de l'ex-Serpentard rejoint son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Draco commença lui aussi à se masturber sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux.

-À quoi tu penses? Demanda-t-il.

Draco sourit tout en continuant.

-Je pense. Ah… à toi.

-Oh et qu'est-ce… qu'est ce que… je te fais?

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu m'excites en ce moment!

-Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse quelque chose?

Son regard planté dans celui d'Harry, Draco lâcha son membre et poussa violemment Harry pour l'allonger sur le lit.

-Potter! Tu n'as toujours pas compris que jouer avec moi peut s'avérer un jeu dangereux?

Harry se tortilla sous le corps puissant de son amant et recommença à se masturber.

-Et toi tu n'as toujours pas compris que j'aime le danger?

Draco sourit, s'assit sur les jambes d'Harry et l'observa se masturber en attrapant son pénis. Il se pencha légèrement au-dessus d'Harry et suça deux de ses doigts.

Harry déglutit.

-Je vais t'aider un peu, dit Draco en souriant.

-Je t'en serais reconnaissant!

-Je n'en doute pas, dit le blond en enfonçant ses doigts à l'intérieur d'Harry.

Le brun ne put retenir son cri et les mouvements de Draco devinrent plus rapides et plus violents. Il ouvrit les yeux et se plongea dans les iris gris qui le fixaient. Draco se mordait les lèvres pour se concentrer sur son plaisir et les mouvements de ses deux mains.

-Dra… Co… plus fort!

Et le blond obtempéra, il rajouta un troisième doigt et sentit les chairs de Harry se contracter autour d'eux. Il ne pouvait plus se toucher en même temps, il prit appui sur son autre bras pour garder son équilibre. Potter avait toujours sa main sur sa verge mais il était tellement soumis au plaisir qu'il ressentait qu'il ne pouvait plus se concentrer non plus.

-Putain Harry j'ai…

-Quoi?

-Je vais… je vais… te…

Et sans attendre de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, Draco souleva les hanches du brun et le pénétra d'un coup.

-rahhh.

Harry souleva légèrement son bassin afin que le blond puisse aller encore plus profondément en lui et trois coups de bassins plus tard, il ferma les yeux et profita pleinement de l'orgasme qui passait dans tous ses muscles. Draco mordit son épaule si fort qu'il cria, puis il le sentit se raidir contre lui.

Après avoir repris sa respiration, Harry caressa les fesses du blond qui frissonna.

-Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous?

Draco se releva, lança un sort de nettoyage et remonta son pantalon.

-Tu es un démon Harry Potter! J'espère que tu sais ça!

Harry se leva et s'avança vers lui.

-Tu as apprécié le spectacle? Lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil?

-Je pense te l'avoir prouvé.

-Je te remercie de t'être dévoué.

-Harry!

-Oui?

-Tu me… tu me rends dingue! répondit il en l'attirant à lui.

Tandis que le Draco le serrait contre lui, Harry se dit que finalement, il se posait des questions pour rien. L'important c'était les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Qu'importait le futur.

-Je dois y aller, murmura Draco en attrapant le visage d'Harry entre ses mains.

-Je sais. Amuse-toi bien!

…

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.

-Au fait Joyeux Noël!

-Je te demande pardon?

-Et bien je te souhaite un joyeux Noël!

-Granger, Noël c'est dans deux jours! répondit Draco en reposant sa tasse en face de lui.

-Je sais bien, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Mais on ne se verra pas.

-Ah d'accord, alors joyeux Noel a toi aussi dans ce cas là, dit-il avec sarcasme.

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre, avant de remixer son attention sur le jeune homme en face d'elle.

-Alors comment se passent tes cours?

-On fait joujou avec des potions!

-J'en déduis donc que ça se passe bien?

-Plutôt oui, répondit Draco en souriant.

-Et pour toi?

-Bien, mais c'est beaucoup de travail. Au final même si on vit ensemble, je n'ai pas l'impression de voir beaucoup Ron.

-Et ce n'est pas bien ça?

-Tu es bête!

-Je sais.

Hermione passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Tu sais Granger, dans une autre vie, je pense que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi.

La jeune femme, surprise, le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de sourire.

-Tu veux dire dans une vie où tu n'aurais pas été homosexuel.

-Effectivement.

-J'imagine que venant de ta bouche c'est flatteur?

-Très!

Hermione sourit en croisant ses bras sur la table.

-En parlant de ça, il arrive qu'on parle de Ron, mais est-ce que toi tu as quelqu'un?

Draco savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle allait lui poser la question. Il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction s'il lui disait que ça faisait presque un an qu'il voyait son meilleur ami. Serait-elle compréhensive? Lui en voudrait » elle de son silence ou d'avoir transformé son meilleur ami.

-De-ci de là.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

-Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire Granger!

-Non. Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un régulièrement ou plusieurs personnes?

-Je vais être honnête alors avec toi. Je ne vois qu'une personne, mais… disons que je ne suis pas intéressé pour aller plus loin que l'aspect charnel et elle non plus.

-Je connais cette personne?

-Peut-être. Surement même. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

-Je respecte ton intimité.

-Et je t'en remercie, dit Draco en soulevant sa tasse.

…

-Tu ne vas pas chez les Weasley ce soir?

Harry était en train de se brosser les dents, tandis que Draco arrosait ses plantes.

-Si pourquoi?

-Tu ne vas pas être en retard?

-J'en ai pour deux secondes pour transplaner tu sais.

-Oui je sais. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus le droit que je ne me souviens plus de comment on fait! grogna Draco.

Harry se rinça la bouche et sortit de la salle de bain.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu as l'air grave.

-Oui. C'est juste… c'est la première fois que je passe Noël seul. Ça me fait bizarre.

Harry aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, il savait plus que quiconque ce que Noël pouvait représenter lorsque l'on était coupé de sa famille. Il aurait pu annuler son diner au Terrier mais il savait que Draco aurait refusé.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?

-Tu peux remonter le temps et changer les choses?

-Non.

-Alors non tu ne peux rien faire.

-Je…

-Prépare toi tu vas être en retard.

Draco alla dans la cuisine et regarda ce qu'il allait se faire à manger. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de Potter. Il savait qu'il avait envie de passer Noël avec ses amis. Et que ne donnerait-il pas lui aussi pour pouvoir faire de même?

Harry arriva derrière lui.

-Tu ne veux pas aller voir ta mère?

Tout son corps frissonna à l'évocation de sa mère.

-Potter… ne me parle pas de ma mère! Grinça-t-il en refermant brusquement le placard?

-Désolé, je croyais que…

-Tu crois mal. Comme toujours!

Harry recula, un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit, suivi par de la colère.

-Écoute, moi j'essaie juste de t'aider, de dire quelque chose de réconfortant.

-Mais là est le problème, je ne t'ai rien demandé Potter!

-Ne t'énerve pas sur moi pour rien Malfoy!

-Je ne m'énerve pas pour rien! Tu m'énerves Potter!

-Oh je m'excuse Votre Altesse de m'inquiéter pour vous!

-Cela ne fait pas partie de notre relation de nous inquiéter pour l'autre Potter, ragea Draco en se retournant vers Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda Harry une boule dans la gorge.

Il pensait que Draco aurait apprécié passer du temps avec lui à Noël. Il pouvait rester avec lui au réveillon, ses amis ne s'en offusqueraient pas. Il trouverait bien une excuse. Il l'aurait volontiers laissé avec sa colère, s'il ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir qu'elle cachait de la détresse.

-Draco…

-On se voit plus tard Harry, tu devrais vraiment y aller maintenant.

Harry s'énerva.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème? Tu t'es montré un peu vulnérable et du coup tu décides de m'envoyer paître? Ne me parles pas comme ça, c'est toi le handicapé sentimental pas moi!

-Ne me parle pas de handicap Potter, tu n'es pas mieux placé que moi!

-Je sais pourtant admettre ce que je ressens moi!

— AH OUI? Hurla Draco. ET BIEN VAS-Y! PARLE-MOI DE TES SENTIMENTS POTTY! QU'ON EN FINISSE AVEC ÇA ET QUE TU ARRÊTES DE ME SAOULER!

Harry recula d'un pas et regarda Draco taper dans la porte du placard. Il essaya de parler mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche, son souffle aussi semblait lui échapper.

-Sérieusement Potter! Tu vas te mettre à chialer comme une gonzesse?

Harry s'approcha du blond et lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le blond se plia immédiatement en deux, le souffle coupé.

-Je rectifie, murmura difficilement Draco, pas comme une gonzesse.

Harry regretta immédiatement d'avoir frappé Draco, mais il ne l'aida pas à se relever.

-Je…

-Tu quoi Potter? Tu regrettes de m'avoir frappé? Cria Draco douloureusement.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Mais assume pour une fois!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça? Murmura Harry

-Comme ça quoi? demanda Draco en se tenant le ventre.

-Comme si tu redevenais celui que tu étais avant!

-Les gens ne changent pas Potter!

-Je…

-Tu crois mal!

Draco planta son regard dans celui d'Harry et le vit transplaner. L'instant d'après il était seul dans sa cuisine, et la douleur dans sa poitrine se fit insoutenable. Il tomba à genoux et ne put retenir ses larmes.

…

Harry arriva dans sa chambre et tomba sur son lit. Il lui fallut plus de vingt minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et passer dans la salle de bain se rafraichir.

Il avait les yeux rougis. Il espérait que cela disparaitrait avant d'arriver au terrier Sans quoi il devrait trouver une bonne excuse pour son état.

Il repassa dans sa chambre et enfila une chemise et un pantalon propre. Sur le dossier du fauteuil, il vit la chemise que Draco avait laissée quelques jours plus tôt. Une envie irrépressible de la déchirer le traversa, et il dut user de tout son self-control pour ne pas le faire.

-Mais pour qui il se prend ce con? Éructa-t-il?

Il reprit calmement sa respiration. Passa et ajusta sa cravate et transplana.

**À SUIVRE…**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Je sais ce que vous allez dire : Non je ne veux pas qu'ils se disputent. Je rappellerais donc juste que cette histoire pourrait arriver dans la vraie vie. Donc mises à part les scènes d E, dont on m'a dit souvent qu'elles sont assez acrobatiques, j'essaye vraiment de faire vivre cette histoire de manière réelle (ça se dit ça ?) Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a inspiré pour vos reviews ah ah !


	20. Chapter 20 : Conversation

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling, les choses lubriques qu'ils font dans cette fic …sortent de mon imagination.

**Note** : Et voilà, j'ai peut être été longue pour publier le dernier chapitre, alors je me fais pardonner en publiant vite celui là ^^

**Songs** :

Papa Roach

Panic At The Disco

**Résumé** : L'histoire se passe à la fin du tome 7 avant l'épilogue. Harry et Draco refont leur septième année à Poudlard. Leur ancienne rivalité leur manque et ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils débutent alors une nouvelle histoire, basé sur une relation purement sexuelle mais exclusive. Harry qui veut se rapprocher de ce qu'a put être son père devient Animagus, et son principal professeur s'avère être Draco. Ils quittent Poudlard après leurs examens et Harry décide de retaper le Square Grimmaud. Ils continuent de se voir, quoi que plus occasionnellement et Draco se lie de plus en plus d'amitié avec Hermione. Après une dispute à propos de la soirée du réveillon de Noel, Harry part de chez Draco. Ils se posent tous deux des questions sur leur relation.

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre 20. =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 :<strong>** Conversation**

…

Draco était en train de diner lorsqu'il aperçut un hibou à sa fenêtre. C'était Granger, elle l'invitait à passer le réveillon chez elle en compagnie d'autres ex-camarades de Poudlard.

« _Si elle pense que je vais venir à sa petite soirée remplie de Griffons elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. L'avantage de ne plus être à Poudlard c'est de ne plus voir leur tête. Alors non je ne vais pas y aller. De plus, on s'est bien mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas dire qu'on se voyait. Quand j'y pense, entre ma relation secrète avec Potter et celle avec Granger, je me demande ce que Weasley me réserve…_ »

Draco fit une mine de dégout. Il rédigea une réponse négative et renvoya le hibou de son ami.

Il alla se rassoir à table, mais ses réflexions lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Il jeta le reste de son assiette à la poubelle, alla se chercher une bouteille de vin rouge et un verre à pied. Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, et après avoir copieusement rempli son verre, le porta à sa bouche.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Draco passa une main sur son ventre, là où le poing de Potter avait laissé une marque. Sa tête tomba en arrière sur l'appui-tête. Il se revit quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de réfléchir après Justin. S'il n'était pas allé voir Harry, aujourd'hui tout serait terminé et il n'aurait pas toutes ces questions dans la tête.

_« Merlin m'en est témoin si j'avais souhaité toutes ces prises de têtes, je me serais marié avec une femme! _»

Il en était à son troisième verre lorsqu'il commença à ressentir un manque évident pour Potter. Il ragea et alla se chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque. Mais rien à faire, il tenta de relire deux fois puis trois, puis quatre fois la page de garde sans réussir à se concentrer. Le livre vola jusqu'à la cuisine et s'abattit sur le plan de travail.

_« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose qui me vide la tête _»

Il attrapa la poudre de chemisette et entra dans la cheminée.

POUF

— Bonjour Draco, c'est si aimable à toi de t'annoncer!

Draco sortit de la cheminée de son ami et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

— Mais je t'en prie, dit Blaise avec une voix sarcastique, veux tu partager mon diner?

— Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

— Quel dommage!

Blaise continua de manger.

— J'ai besoin de me changer les idées!

— C'est très gentil de penser à moi pour ça, mais je te l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes, répondit Blaise en s'essuyant la bouche.

Draco posa ses bras sur la table.

— Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Au contraire, j'ai besoin… d'oublier quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

— Tu as rompu avec un petit ami?

— Je n'en sais rien. Et j'aimerais ne pas en parler s'il te plait. De plus ce n'est pas un petit ami – mime des guillemets —.

— Je vois. Donc tu te prends la tête avec ton mec – mime des guillemets — et tu viens me voir pour que je te console. J'ai bien compris?

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé. J'ai juste besoin de penser à autre chose.

— C'est qui ce mec?

— Quelqu'un.

— Je le connais?

— Oui.

— Ah!

— Oui.

— Bon.

— Voilà.

Blaise reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette, se leva et alla chercher deux verres et une bouteille de vin rouge.

— J'ai déjà bu avant de venir.

— Pas assez de toute évidence. Tiens, on va partager une bouteille. Oh! Tu te souviens quand on allait chercher des bouteilles de Whiskey Pur Feu en cachette à Pré-au-Lard et qu'on se les buvait en entier dans ta chambre?

Draco sourit. Oui il se souvenait.

— Oui.

— Maintenant c'est moins drôle, ajouta le métis, on a le droit, c'était beaucoup plus grisant avec l'interdit qui planait au dessus de nos têtes. Oh la fois où on a failli se faire attraper par McGonagall! Tu te souviens.

Draco hocha la tête en souriant.

— Tu essaies de me faire remémorer des bons souvenirs pour que je ne pense plus à qui je pense?

— Ça marche?

— Un peu, avoua Draco.

Blaise lui désigna le canapé et Draco alla s'y installer.

— Tu sais, dit Blaise en arrivant avec la bouteille, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu mal à l'aise à propos d'une nana ou d'un mec. Il doit être exceptionnel, ou super chiant!

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Blaise.

— Mais c'est bien pour ça que ça m'excite moi cette histoire. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire de qui il s'agit!

Draco posa ses bras sur le dossier du canapé et sa tête tomba en arrière.

— C'est compliqué Blaise.

— Les relations de couple sont toujours compliquées, di Blaise en levant son verre.

— Mais ce n'est pas une relation de couple! – Draco se lève et fait les cent pas —

— C'est à dire?

— On avait convenu qu'on se verrait, certes de manière exclusive, juste pour du sexe. Mais à l'époque jamais je n'avais pas pensé que ça irait au-delà de Poudlard!

Blaise sourit.

— Alors ça dure depuis un petit moment.

Draco se retourna vers lui.

— Je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est.

— Je peux deviner?

— S'il te plait non! – Draco lève les bras au ciel —

— Tu ne m'as jamais caché avec qui tu avais des aventures!

— Cette fois c'est différent!

— Pourquoi?

— Parce que!

— C'est débile comme raisonnement. Mais soit, si tu ne veux rien me dire, je peux quand même t'écouter. C'est quoi le problème?

Draco s'assit et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

— Draco?

— C'est moi.

— De quoi?

— Le problème, c'est moi.

…

Harry regardait une émission à la télé, la main dans un paquet de chips. Il portait un jean brut et un t-shirt blanc troués. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, si bien qu'il ressemblait à un ouvrier de chantier qui rentrait d'une journée de travail. Elle était loin l'image héroïque du futur auror.

Il se leva, alla se chercher une bière et revint sur le canapé.

La présentatrice présenta les invités. Harry n'en connaissait aucun. Il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trop coupé du monde moldu ces dernières années. Après tout, il avait grandi parmi eux pendant 11 ans. Certes il n'en avait pas un bon souvenir, et sa vie avait réellement commencé avec la découverte de Poudlard, mais quelque part, au fond de lui, le monde moldu lui manquait.

Il repensa à tout ce que le monde sorcier lui avait apporté. Hermione et Ron. Sirius et Rémus. Poudlard. Sa nouvelle famille. De vrais amis. Draco.

…

— Comment ça, c'est toi le problème?

— Je… je suis un idiot. Je fous tout en l'air quasi volontairement. Je…. Il… Il ne peut rien avoir de plus entre nous que ce qu'on vit déjà.

— Et tu veux plus?

— Oui… non… mais je n'en sais rien, elles sont connes tes questions putain!

Blaise se leva et alla chercher une bouteille de whisky.

— Je ne dois pas trop boire Blaise, cria Draco en voyant son ami s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

— Pourquoi?

— Parce que!

— Parce que tu ne veux pas débarquer saoul chez lui ce soir? demanda Blaise en revenant dans le salon avec la bouteille de whisky et deux autres verres.

— Oui, avoua Draco.

— Bon, c'est quoi le vrai problème avec ce type?

— Tu le vois depuis longtemps?

— Oui.

— Combien de temps?

— On s'en fou de ça!

— Pas moi, dit Blaise en tendant son verre au blond. Mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je le respecte. Donc récapitulons. Vous vivez une relation purement sexuelle, mais exclusive?

— Oui.

— Vous vous voyiez à Poudlard et vous avez continué de vous voir après?

— Oui.

— Vous vous voyez souvent?

— À Poudlard ou maintenant?

— Euh je pensais maintenant, mais vas-y commence par Poudlard!

— Au château ou en dehors?

— Oh les coquins!

— Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait!

— Je ne le nie pas, dit Blaise en souriant avant d'avaler son verre cul sec.

— On se voyait souvent.

— Qu'est ce que tu entends par couvent?

— Presque tous les jours.

— Presque?

— Si on fait une moyenne je pense que ça peut donner ça, oui.

Blaise fit une pause et resservit Draco.

— Et maintenant, demanda-t-il?

— Moins souvent. On n'est pas dans la même école, pas dans la même ville. Vive la poudre de chemisette!

Blaise fixa Draco.

-Quoi? Demanda le blond

— Tu l'aimes?

— Je… mais on s'en fou de ça Blaise!

— Draco je ne t'ai jamais vu rester aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un! Jamais tu ne t'es pris la tête pour personne!

— C'est juste que… merde Blaise je ne suis pas venu te voir pour me prendre encore plus la tête! Je suis venu pour ne plus penser à lui! Tu fais tout foirer!

— Mets-toi à ma place! Je suis super curieux!

— Oui.

Draco s'allongea sur le canapé. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche.

— C'est à cause de lui que tu t'es rasé la tête?

Draco tourna la tête vers son ami et sourit en niant de la tête.

— Non, mais c'est grâce à lui. Tu essaies encore de deviner de qui il s'agit n'est-ce pas?

— Bien sûr!

— Bon courage!

— Je devrais prendre des notes!

— Tu sais très bien que même si tu trouvais je nierais!

— Mais est-ce que nous ne sommes pas amis? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

— Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Blaise. Je t'en ai dit plus sur ce que je ressens à toi, qu'à lui.

— Pauvre homme!

— Ouais.

…

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui.

« _Il a agi comme un connard qu'il assume, je ne viendrai pas ramper à ses pieds. Et s'il veut que je revienne, il a intérêt à faire amende honorable. Que je revienne? Pour ça il faudrait qu'on ait quelque chose. Et de toute évidence de son côté il n'y a rien. Est ce que je suis à ce point maso pour m'accrocher à ce type, alors que je pourrais trouver une gentille fille, me marier et avoir des enfants? _»

Non définitivement Harry ne voulait ne pas penser à Draco, alors il se leva et alla se chercher une nouvelle bière.

…

— Donc, vous avez une relation exclusive depuis plusieurs mois, reprit Blaise. Vous vous voyez moins depuis que vous êtes physiquement séparé, mais vous arrivez toujours à vous voir. Votre relation est elle toujours exclusive?

— Oui.

— Mais à part coucher vous ne faites rien ensemble?

— Pas vraiment.

— Et tu n'en as pas envie?

— Pour faire quoi?

— Bricoler, faire du sport…

— On fait du Quidditch parfois!

— Ah un fan de Quidditch!

— Qui ne l'est pas?

Blaise sourit et hocha la tête vaincue.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose?

— Qu'est ce que tu as?

— Un reste de gratin?

— Parfait!

Draco suivit son ami dans sa cuisine. Il se dit que ça aurait été super de vivre avec lui. Comme à Poudlard. Enfin s'il n'avait pas autant apprécié rester seul. À part Potter il ne supportait personne dans son intimité.

Cette dernière pensée le fit sourire.

— Et voilà, gratin d'aubergines! Je précise que c'est moi qui l'ai fait!

— Et c'est moi l'homo?

— Hétéro ne veut ne pas dire fâché avec la cuisine!

— Je suis sûr que tu rendras ta femme très heureuse quand elle rentrera du travail!

Le métis tapa l'épaule du blond lorsqu'il s'assit à table.

— Ne change pas de sujet. Donc un fan de Quiddich qui, de toute évidence, a fini sa scolarité à Poudlard en même temps que nous!

Draco leva les yeux vers son ami. Il commençait à deviner qui pouvait être son amant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tellement envie de cacher l'identité de Potter. Après tout, oui c'était le survivant mais c'était également un homme comme les autres. Était-ce parce qu'ils n'avaient pas donné d'étiquette à leur relation? Et s'ils le faisaient? Draco savait que sa relation avec Potter n'était pas terminée, en tout cas il ne voulait pas qu'elle se termine. Mais de là à dire qu'ils étaient plus que des amants? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas admettre que ce que voulait Potter il le voulait aussi?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Draco sortit de ses pensées.

— Quoi?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois comme ça? Vous vous êtes disputé à cause de quoi?

— Pfff… à cause de moi.

— Comment ça?

Draco posa ses couverts sur la table.

— C'était le soir du réveillon. Je n'allais pas bien parce que… enfin tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment fêté Noël. Et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. En gros, ça voulait dire : est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi?

— Tu ne voulais pas qu'il passe le réveillon avec toi?

Draco croisa les bras sur la table et y posa sa tête.

— Si.

— Tu es un idiot alors.

— Je l'ai envoyé balader.

— Je me doute.

— Il m'a frappé.

— Tu l'avais cherché.

— Oui.

— Ce n'était pas une question Draco!

Un silence s'imposa. Les deux amis évitaient de se regarder. Draco parce qu'il était mal à l'aise. Blaise parce qu'il cherchait l'identité de son amant.

— Tu ne me diras vraiment pas si j'ai bon si je devine. Demanda le métis.

— Non.

— Je vais chercher quand même.

— Fais donc.

— Est-ce qu'il est ouvertement gay?

— Il n'est pas gay.

— Euh?

— C'est ce qu'il dit.

— Il a lâché les filles pour toi?

— Faut croire.

— Wahh!

— Quoi?

— Tu dois être un putain de sacré Dieu du pieu!

— Ce n'est pas un secret, répondit Draco avec un sourire charmeur.

— Ah oui! Et lui il est comment?

— Au lit?

— Oui!

Draco réfléchit quelques instants. Il savait depuis le début ce qu'il allait répondre. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître aussi sûr de lui.

— Aussi bon que moi.

— Je suppose que venant de toi, c'est un compliment?

— Oh oui!

…

Harry monta se coucher. Il avait bu trois bières, seul, et cette idée le rendit plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La température était tombée brutalement, il enfila un gros pull par-dessus son pyjama et se glissa sous les draps.

Il se tourna, se retourna. Se tourna encore et encore. Mais impossible de dormir. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son visage.

« _Je le déteste. _»

…

— Reprenons. Un élève de notre âge, plus ou moins. Ouvertement hétérosexuel. Aimant le Quiddich, et qui doit être assez bon pour que tu veuilles bien jouer avec lui. Si c'était un Serpentard je l'aurais remarqué. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'absence dans les dortoirs de dernière année. Donc je dirais qu'il n'était pas dans notre maison. Tu ne sortirais jamais avec un Poustouffle. Et pour te supporter, toi, ton caractère et tes manies il faut être un brin fou. Donc je dirais que c'est un Gryffondor. Un Serdaigle serait trop intelligent pour se lancer dans une relation pareille. Vu tes conquêtes passées, tu as des critères de beauté assez élevés.

— Arrête Blaise!

— Et si tu ne veux pas qu'on sache de qui il s'agit, continua le métis, c'est qu'une relation entre vous deux paraîtrait complètement folle.

— Stop!

— Tu sais très bien que je sais de qui il s'agit!

— Tu ne sais rien! Et tu ne diras rien de plus à partir de maintenant!

— OK. – Blaise s'assoit en face de Draco et leur sert à boire — Donc tu lui fais croire depuis le début que tu n'as pas de sentiments. En fait, tu essaies de te persuader toi même que tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Depuis que je te connais je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… pour personne.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, dit Draco en laissant sa tête tomber contre la table.

Blaise se leva et enleva son pull.

— Je te connais trop bien Draco. C'est même plus drôle à force. Est-ce que tu veux que je te donne un conseil?

— De la part d'un type qui ne reste pas plus de deux semaines avec une fille? Non merci!

— Je te le donne quand même.

— Je m'en serais douté!

Blaise se tut. Draco leva la tête vers son ami. Il rigolait dans son poing.

— Tu te moques de moi? Demanda le blond en colère.

— Non Draco, je suis désolé. Écoute c'est nouveau pour moi de te voir dans cette situation. Bon. Écoute si tu éprouves quelque chose pour ce type, ne fais pas tout foirer! Il y a sûrement une bonne raison si vous êtes toujours ensemble aujourd'hui après tout ce temps!

— Peut-être.

— Tu vas aller le voir?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

— À quoi?

— À lui. À moi. À tout ça.

— Parfois, il faut juste ne pas réfléchir Draco.

…

Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il se débarrassa de son pull et se recoucha. Mais ça ne l'aida pas.

Il se tourna. Changea de position plusieurs fois. S'allongea sur la couverture. Dessous. Changea de coussin. Posa sa tête à même le matelas. Empila les deux coussins sous sa tête. S'allongea en travers du lit. Alluma la lumière. L'éteignît.

Comme rien ne semblait fonctionner, il alluma la radio, pensant qu'entendre des voix le détendrait.

Il s'endormit enfin deux heures plus tard, d'épuisement.

…

— Je… je devrais y aller, dis Draco en me levant chancelant.

— Je te raccompagne à la cheminée, dit Blaise en attrapant son ami par les épaules.

Draco le laissa l'aider. Sa tête tournait, mais étrangement il se sentait mieux. Ses soucis lui semblaient loin et sa dernière discussion avec Potter, une simple dispute sans importance. Il serra son ami dans ses bras. Il se surprit lui même à être aussi familier et tactile.

Arrivé chez lui. Il posa sa chemise et son pantalon sur la chaise prévue à cet effet dans sa chambre, puis passa sous la douche. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus et il eut envie de vomir. Il sortit tout juste à temps de la douche pour se jeter sur les toilettes.

Il retourna en titubant dans sa chambre, nu. Il n'avait pas la force de passer des vêtements et il s'effondra de manière peu gracieuse sur son lit. Le sommeil l'engloutit à peine eut-il posé la tête sur le coussin.

…

Il se releva d'un coup, en nage. Il avait le souffle court. Il essaya de se remémorer son rêve, ou plutôt son cauchemar, mais rien ne lui vint. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que Draco y était.

Il regarda l'heure et souffla. Ça ne faisait que 20 minutes qu'il s'était endormi. Sa tête retomba violemment contre le matelas. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et chercha ses lunettes.

Hermione lui avait prêté un livre. Si son insomnie l'empêchait de dormir, elle lui donnait au moins l'occasion de faire plaisir à son amie.

…

Sa bouche était pâteuse, il avait froid et il avait soif. C'était étrange ce sentiment d'avoir froid et de transpirer en même temps. Draco se leva, chancelant, vers sa salle de bain. Il se pencha pour boire à même le robinet. Jamais il n'avait eu si soif.  
>Après avoir bu ce qui lui paraissait deux litres d'eau, il releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, sa peau grisâtre et ses lèvres entrouvertes à cause d'une respiration difficile. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à pleurer. Il écrasa ses larmes avec le plat de ses mains et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.<p>

Il retourna d'un pas hésitant vers sa chambre. Il se tint à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Il hésita un instant, et repartit en courant vers les toilettes.

…

Il était 8 heures du matin quand Harry lut la dernière ligne de l'épilogue. Il avait dévoré 250 pages en quelques heures. Il ferma l'ouvrage et se leva. Il descendit les escaliers en passant son pull. Il était fatigué et pourtant le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui. Il se prépara un café dans la cuisine et regarda par la fenêtre. Il neigeait. Mécaniquement il resserra son pull sur lui.

Il se dirigea dans le salon et s'installa sous son plaid avec sa tasse fumante. Il se pencha et attrapa la lettre sur sa table basse. Il avait oublié de la lire la veille.

C'était Hermione, elle lui rappelait sa soirée de réveillon du Nouvel An. Bien sûr qu'il y serait.

…

Draco chercha dans ses placards une potion anti gueule de bois. Il devait bien lui en rester une quelque part. Il finit par l'attraper du bout des doigts. Il ouvrit le capuchon et la bu d'une traite.

Petit à petit les effets de l'alcool se dissipèrent. Il sentit son mal de tête s'atténuer doucement. Ses jambes devinrent moins hésitantes et sa vision redevint normale.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et décida de se préparer un café.

Sur la table il aperçut deux nouvelles lettres. Il reconnut les deux écritures.

_Cher Draco,_

_Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu viendras._

_Hermione Granger_

Draco sourit et ouvrit la deuxième lettre.

_Draco,_

_Bonne chance avec Londubat!_

…

…

_Non je déconne. _

_Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça va s'arranger avec Potter._

_Blaise._

Draco posa la lettre et attrapa son café. Harry serait à la soirée de Granger, et c'était là l'occasion pour lui de se faire pardonner.

À SUIVRE…


	21. Chapter 21 : Réveillon

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**Note** :

Je m'excuse auprès de tout ceux à qui que je publirais vite ce chapitre, mais finalement pendant mon jour de repos je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je manque d'organisation...ça c'est certain ! Vous l'avez attendu du coup ce chapitre : le voici ;)

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

Bonne lecture

**_RARA :_**

_Histoiredefilles_** : **Non ne meurs pas s'il te plait ! Ah AH ! Voici la suite ;) A très vite

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 21<strong> : Réveillon

Harry était en train de boire un café tout en travaillant sur ses cours.

— Harry?

Il se retourna et chercha d'où venait la voix. C'était Hermione qui lui parlait depuis le réseau de cheminée.

— Salut Hermione, dit-il en venant s'asseoir devant sa cheminée?

— Ouf tu es là. J'avais peur que tu sois absent.

— J'ai pas mal de travail en retard.

— Très bien. Enfin non… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je voulais te dire que j'ai finalement trouvé le thème parfait pour la soirée du réveillon.

— Quoi? Tu as encore changé?

— Oui. Mais cette fois pour de bon!

— Je t'écoute, dit Harry en rigolant.

— Comme je n'étais pas sûre que tout le monde trouve un déguisement du dix-huitième j'ai décidé de faire simple. Donc les garçons en costume et les femmes en robe de bal.

— C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très original.

— Harry!

— Quoi? Tu aurais pu décider ça avant que j'achète un déguisement de pirate, de gentilhomme et de soldat.

— Tu pourras toujours les réutiliser.

— Euh… ou pas!

— Oui. Bon. Voilà tu es au courant. Ah oui, Ron est en colère contre moi parce que j'ai invité Draco. Toi ça ne te gêne pas?

Harry manqua une respiration. Draco serait à la soirée d'Hermione. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Surtout qu'il avait enfin réussi à ne plus penser à lui.

— Euh… ben c'est ta soirée Hermione tu invites qui tu veux.

— Ça te gêne?

— Non, non. Pas dans l'absolu. C'est juste que Draco et moi on n'a pas grand-chose à se dire.

— Ça sera l'occasion!

— Je ne sais pas. Mais non ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il avec un sourire faussement convaincant.

— D'accord. Je te laisse il faut que je m'y remette.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut disparu Harry se laissa tomber en arrière. Il pensait que Draco viendrait à lui pour s'excuser, que ça leur prendrait surement quelques semaines pour se reparler si jamais ils se reparlaient un jour. La soirée d'Hermione allait accélérer les choses et il ne savait s'il était prêt.

…

Draco se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son chaudron. La potion était vermeille, comme il fallait. Il sourit et attrapa quelques fioles avant de les remplir.

Il préparait une puissante potion anti gueule de bois au cas où la soirée ne se passe pas bien.

Il regarda l'heure. Il avait juste le temps de se préparer avant d'y aller.

…

Harry embrassa sa meilleure amie. Elle portait une longue robe parme et avait mis ses plus beaux bijoux. Ron à côté d'elle portait un costume noir simple, avec une cravate bleue.

Harry avait encore fait du shopping spécialement pour l'occasion. Étant donné que Draco devait se montrer, il voulait faire une forte impression. Il avait donc acheté le costume noir trois-pièces le mieux coupé du magasin. Il portait une cravate fine rayée de deux noirs différents. Un mat et un brillant. Ses chaussures étaient cirées du jour et il avait même réussi à faire quelque chose de ses cheveux. Cependant il avait gardé sa barbe, car il savait qu'elle faisait son effet auprès blond.

À peine fut-il arrivé que Ron l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans le salon rejoindre d'autres Gryffondors.

— Wahh Harry tu es beau gosse, cria Neville lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la pièce.

Les autres garçons présents étaient eux aussi très apprêtés. Ils discutèrent de Quidditch, du mariage de Neville et de Luna, de leurs cours respectifs, jusqu'à ce que Hermione arrive avec Draco au bras.

Harry se retourna et regarda celui qui hantait ses pensées. Draco portait un costume gris (le seul de la soirée) trois-pièces, des chaussures marron, une cravate noire et il avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière.

Ron se leva immédiatement pour reprendre sa petite amie à son bras faisant sourire l'ex-Serpentard.

Harry reporta son attention sur la table, ignorant le regard fixé dans son dos. Il reprit sa conversation avec Neville, mais Draco s'assit à côté du botaniste.

— Salut Draco, dit Neville.

— Bonsoir.

Draco planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry y cherchant une ouverture, mais Harry se ferma et prononça un simple « bonsoir ».

Neville et Draco se voyaient de temps en temps car le botaniste avait besoin de certaines potions pour ses plantes. Pour Draco c'était l'occasion de s'exercer. Harry les écouta tout en parlant distraitement avec Ron.

Les filles étaient dans l'autre pièce et discutaient entre elles. Harry aperçut Ginny. Elle portait une robe verte et un collier en argent. Elle le regarda et lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur Ron qui parlait encore Quidditch.

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione apporta les plats et tous s'assirent autour de la grande table dressée pour l'occasion. Le repas se déroula agréablement. Seamus avait apporté du vin et du whiskey. Hermione s'était même laissé aller à boire.

Peu après minuit, les invités commencèrent à se mettre plus à l'aise. Quelques garçons étaient affairés à faire une partie de poker sorcier, tandis que les filles s'étaient de nouveau réunies pour discuter.

Harry s'éclipsa à la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, lorsqu'il en sortit Draco l'attendait.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants puis Draco attrapa Harry par le bras pour les emmener à l'écart.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux? demanda agressivement Harry.

— Te parler.

— C'est nouveau ça.

— Écoute Potter, je sais que je me suis comporté comme un trou du cul. Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Mais je n'aime pas parler et tu le sais.

— Oh donc c'est ma faute?

— Oui… enfin non. Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas rester ce que c'est?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Ça m'a fait réfléchir.

— À quoi?

— Ça restera toujours ce que c'est. Juste du sexe.

— Et c'est déjà très bien non?

— Moi ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai envie de quelque chose de plus profond… je crois.

Draco resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre.

— Avec moi? Ou avec n'importe qui?

Harry se frotta les yeux.

— Je…

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Draco s'avance d'un pas vers Harry.

— Tu as peut-être tout dit alors… Voyons le bon côté, ça aura été bien le temps que ça a duré. Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de trouver la bonne.

Draco se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Draco… je… — Draco se retourne vers Harry —… je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Harry.

— Parce que toi tu sais?

— Oui.

— Je t'écoute alors.

Draco passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas se confier, il n'aimait pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, pour garder Harry, il était prêt a le faire.

— Je suis bien comme ça. J'aime qu'on se rejoigne l'un chez l'autre, comme j'ai aimé qu'on se voie à Poudlard. – Il attrape le visage d'Harry dans ses mains — Je sais que tu as besoin de recréer une unité, une famille. Mais ça ne sera pas avec moi, et tu le sais.

— Draco, je n'ai que 19 ans. Je ne veux pas me marier et avoir des enfants maintenant. C'est trop tôt, enfin bref… Ce que je veux, enfin voudrait… c'est… pff, plus qu'une simple histoire de sexe, qu'on soit plus proches, qu'on soit amis. Moi je me sens proche de toi.

— Mais moi aussi je me sens proche de toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu me demandes. Ce que tu veux c'est qu'on soit plus intimes.

— Et c'est mal?

— Non.

— Je ne te comprends plus!

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Nous sommes déjà très intimes Harry. C'est juste que tu n'y fais pas attention.

— Comment ça?

— Combien de gens savent que tu es un Animagus?

Harry fut surpris de la question, mais il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir.

— Deux... Toi et McGonagall.

— Et tu n'as rien dit à tes deux meilleurs amis.

Harry se sentait mal. Son amant savait pour sa transformation mais, effectivement, ses amis les plus proches n'en savaient rien. Pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas dit? Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance, ni un manque d'opportunité. Comment pouvait-il leur annoncer? Se transformer devant eux?

— C'est différent, se justifia le brun en faisant non de la tête, toi tu es au courant parce que je me suis transformé en pleine nuit. Tu… tu m'as aidé. Et j'avais besoin de McGonagall, de ses conseils.

— Ça n'empêche que tu n'as rien dit à Weasley et Granger.

— Je ne suis pas obligé de tout leur dire!

— Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas être proche de toi. Tu as été là quand je me suis rasé la tête.

— Je t'ai juste tendu une tondeuse!

— Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'importance que ça avait pour moi? Je n'ai pas fait ça chez Zabini, ou seul chez moi! Je l'ai fait chez toi! Crois moi c'est énorme d'où je viens!

— Alors pourquoi on s'engueule?

— Il n'y a pas de problème. On a juste eu une dispute, comme tout le monde.

— Oui peut-être. Mais après une dispute est-ce qu'on n'essaye pas de se réconcilier?

— Il me semble que c'est ce qu'on fait.

— Combien de jours plus tard?

— Tu n'es pas venu me voir non plus à ce que je sais Potter!

— Mais c'est bien ça qui me fait réfléchir. Je ne suis pas venu parce que je n'en avais pas envie. Il était hors de question que je te pardonne de me faire sentir comme ça!

Harry se tourna et appuya ses mains contre le mur. Il ne pouvait admettre tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ces sentiments contradictoires. L'hésitation en lui. L'envie et la raison. L'envie de le revoir et la raison qui lui dictait qu'il souffrirait s'ils continuaient de se voir.

Draco s'approcha doucement de Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas que leur discussion les emmène à un point de non-retour. Mais l'ex-Gryffondor paraissait torturé par ce qu'il ressentait. Comment pouvait-il rester impassible?

— Potter?

— Oui, chuchota Harry sans relever la tête.

— Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, mais de toute évidence, tu as besoin de plus. Quelque chose que tu ne sembles pas trouver en moi. Peut-être une vraie relation au grand jour. Je n'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux tout arrêter pour vivre ça, je ne te retiendrais pas.

— Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça irait jusque-là entre nous, dit Harry en relevant la tête.

— Et moi donc, répondit Draco en souriant.

— Je pensais que le poids du secret serait facile à porter, après tout, on ne faisait que s'amuser. Mais plus ça va…

— Si ça peut te réconforter, Blaise sait.

— Comment? Tu lui as dit?

— Non. Il a deviné c'est tout.

— Il a deviné c'est tout?

— C'est un Serpentard Potter! Il a juste aligné les indices. Ce n'est pas ton Weasley qui aurait pu trouver. D'ailleurs je suis étonné que Granger ne t'ait pas posé de question.

— On ne parle pas de ça.

— Ils ne te questionnent jamais?

— Si, mais ils n'insistent pas quand j'évite la question.

— Typiquement Gryffondor!

Draco attrapa Harry par les bras et le fit se retourner vers lui. Il tira sur sa veste pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Harry enroula ses bras autour du torse du blond. Aucun des deux ne fit attention à l'ombre qui passait sur le mur.

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas parler de tout ça plus au calme? Je ne suis pas sûr que cet endroit n'ait pas des oreilles.

— Tu viens chez moi ce soir? Demanda Draco sans se détacher de son amant.

— Oui.

…

— Merci encore Granger pour l'invitation forcée. Finalement je me suis presque amusé.

— Fallait vraiment pas te sentir obligé de venir Malfoy, ricana Ron.

-J'ai refusé Weasley. Mais elle m'a forcé la main.

— Crois moi ça a été plus dur pour toi que pour moi!

— C'est si gentil de ta part Weasley. Je t'ai à peine remarqué. Mais je dois avouer que je suis surpris que tu aies réussi à te mettre quelque chose de convenable sur le dos.

— Ça suffit les garçons, intervint Hermione. On a tous passé une bonne soirée, vous n'allez pas tout gâcher maintenant.

Draco sourit faussement à Ron qui commençait à s'énerver.

Harry dit au revoir à ses amis et transplana.

Hermione attrapa le bras de Draco et l'emmena à part.

— Merci d'être venu.

— Tu m'as forcé la main Granger.

— Oui mais tu aurais pu ne pas venir du tout.

— C'est vrai.

— Alors merci.

— C'était un plaisir Granger, dit Draco.

Le blond fut surpris lorsque la brunette l'enlaça. Mais il se laissa faire.

— On se voit bientôt, dit la jeune femme.

— Tu as bu Granger?

— Un peu.

— D'accord, dis Draco en rigolant, je vais y aller avant que ton petit ami ne me tue.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, et avant de prononcer l'adresse de son appartement fit un signe de main ironique à Ron. Décidément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire enrager le roux. C'était trop tentant, et trop facile aussi.

…

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il entendit de suite le son de la douche. Les vêtements d'Harry gisaient un peu partout dans son salon. Il les attrapa un à un et les posa sur un fauteuil.

Il leva la tête et regarda l'heure sur la pendule. 5 h du matin. Il aurait dû être fatigué mais l'appréhension de la discussion qu'il devait finir avec Harry le tenait bien éveillé. Cela ne pouvait se terminer. Pourtant au fond de lui, il ressentait cette détresse qu'il avait déjà ressentie quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés. Perdre Harry serait comme perdre tous ses repères. Il était son pilier depuis la fin de la Guerre. L'une des rares personnes à le voir tel qu'il était. Sans penser au fait qu'ensemble, ils passaient des moments… inoubliables.

Le bruit de l'eau stoppa, et quelques instants plus tard, Harry sortait de la douche portant un de ses pyjamas, les cheveux encore mouillés.

— Tu avais vraiment besoin de prendre une douche Potter?

— Je crois que j'ai trop bu, répondit Harry en se tenant la tête.

— Ah ah, moi aussi je crois. Tu veux une potion?

— Tu ne serais pas en train de me droguer?

Draco sourit en se dirigeant vers son placard à potion. Il attrapa une petite fiole qu'il déboucha avant de la tendre au brun.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je te droguerais Potter? J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux de toi.

— Ah oui vraiment tout?

Draco attrapa Harry par le haut de son pyjama et le colla contre lui.

— Oui tout, répondit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

— Draco?

— Mmm, répondit le blond en venant embrasser le cou du brun.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool mais tu m'excites vraiment très vite.

— Je devrais peut-être profiter de toi avant que tu ne boives ta potion.

Chaque baiser sur son cou envoyait des décharges électriques dans le dos d'Harry. Les mains du blond sur ses hanches le brûlaient, même à travers le tissu épais. Harry perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa en s'appuyant sur le canapé et Draco se colla entièrement à lui avant de l'embrasser férocement.

Harry se laissait totalement faire. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu ivres, et l'alcool rendait leurs ébats plus intenses. Il sentait la virilité de Draco battre contre sa cuisse, et ce contact le brulait.

Leurs bouches se dévoraient comme si c'était la première fois. Draco posa ses mains sur le dossier du canapé sur lequel ils étaient appuyés, avant d'intimer un mouvement de bassin contre le sexe d'Harry. Il sourit en l'entendant gémir. Lui aussi était plus excité que d'habitude, mais il mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool et non de leurs retrouvailles. Il défit les boutons du pyjama d'Harry un à un, prenant bien soin de mémoriser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Comment était-il possible qu'une seule personne le mette dans un tel état? Il avait envie d'embrasser Harry et de le frapper en même temps pour lui faire ressentir ça. Il passa ses mains sur le torse du brun avant de les remonter sur ses épaules et de faire tomber la veste de pyjama.

— Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit sur les pyjamas Potter?

— Plus jamais?

— Oui.

— Désolé, ricana Harry avant d'enlever la veste de Draco.

— Tu me frustres Potter!

— Ah oui?

— Tu n'as pas idée!

Draco attrapa le brun par l'élastique de son pantalon et l'attira de nouveau à lui. Il passa ses mains sur ses fesses et les serra fermement entre ses mains. Il sentit les mains d'Harry défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon. Une main aventureuse passa dans son pantalon et vint le caresser à travers son boxer, lui arrachant un gémissement. Harry reprenait le contrôle et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il l'embrassa en éloignant légèrement son bassin pour lui laisser de la place.

La main dans son pantalon mimait un mouvement de va-et-vient grisant et frustrant, et, comme si Harry pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il fit tomber son pantalon et son boxer au sol. Une fois son érection libérée de toute entrave il soupira d'aise. Harry le fit reculer doucement et s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Draco le vit se pencher langoureusement au-dessus de son érection et le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Quelle sensation la bouche chaude et humide de Potter! Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et sa tête retomba sur le dossier du fauteuil, tandis que les mains et la bouche du brun s'activaient pour lui faire redécouvrir le septième ciel. En plus du plaisir divin qu'il prenait, des frissons venaient le parcourir de part en part. Il était tellement heureux que sa dispute avec Potter n'ait été qu'une simple dispute. Même s'il savait au fond de lui, qu'ils ne pourraient continuer comme cela encore longtemps, mais pour l'instant, Potter lui appartenait.

Harry se releva doucement et fit signe à Draco de faire de même. Il lui fit prendre appui sur le dossier du fauteuil avec ses mains.

Draco sentit les mains d'Harry passer sous sa chemise et venir caresser son torse. Des baisers se déposèrent sur ses fesses, et un doigt humide s'introduisit en lui. Harry ne prenait pas souvent le dessus, mais lorsque cela arrivait, Draco ne le regrettait jamais. Un deuxième doigt s'introduisit lentement et de concert, ils vinrent appuyer sur sa prostate lui arrachant un petit cri.

Harry se pencha au dessus de Draco et vint murmurer à son oreille.

— Cri mon nom Draco.

— Ah Potter!

Harry embrassa la nuque du Serpentard et de sa main libre fit tomber son pantalon de pyjama.

Draco sentit les doigts d'Harry le quitter, mais ils furent vite remplacés par le gland humide du brun. Il le sentit rentrer petit à petit en lui, avec de lents mouvements de vas et vient. Harry gémissait si fort qu'il criait presque. Une main vint le masturber tandis que l'autre attrapait sa chemise. Harry avait failli perdre l'équilibre, Draco était si étroit qu'il était obligé de se retenir pour ne pas venir de suite.

Draco calmait sa respiration pour se détendre un maximum. L'intrusion de Harry restait douloureuse bien qu'il se faisait pardonner en le touchant en même temps. Une fois que le brun fut entièrement en lui, il l'entendit gémir son prénom. Deux mains attrapèrent ses hanches et le brun le pilonna sans ménagement.

— Draco!

Les cris d'Harry excitaient Draco, et le blond comprit qu'il appartenait à Potter.

Il sentit sa verge se contracter juste avant de jouir. Harry se tint à lui quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'il vint à son tour

Il leur fallut quelques instants pour reprendre leurs esprits. Harry se libéra de Draco et aida ce dernier à se relever avant de se lover dans ses bras.

— Attends Potter. Il faut que je lance un sort de nettoyage.

Harry sourit et laissa Draco jeter son sort. Il se sentait paisible. Pourtant il savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Draco passa ses bras autour de son torse et se cola dans son dos.

— On va se coucher?

— Est-ce que nous n'avions pas une conversation à terminer?

— Si. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Harry soupira.

— Moi non plus.

-Alors on peut faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?

Harry se retourna et fixa Draco dans les yeux.

— Ça me va.

— Très bien!

À SUIVRE…

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>J'écris beaucoup de Lemon en ce moment non?


	22. Chapter 22 : 365 jours

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**Note** :

J'ai pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais promis après ce chapitre ça ira plus vite. Il fallait que je débloque quelque chose ^^ Vous comprendez :D

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle ! Surtout qu'elle a corrigé ce chapitre en moins de 3/4 d'heure ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 :<strong>

**Mars**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Draco passait ses soirées à réviser. Ses examens de passage en seconde année auraient lieu en mai. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Alors pour cela il s'enfermait chez lu fois par semaine, empêchant quiconque de rentrer, afin de se plonger entièrement dans l'art méticuleux des potions. Il était le meilleur de sa classe, et de loin, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il devait être plus que bon, tout devait être… Parfait. Et si pour cela il devait payer le lourd prix de la solitude… il le ferait.

…

Harry était allongé sur son canapé. Personne n'était disponible pour la soirée, et il avait envie de s'amuser. Il avait envie de sortir, d'aller danser, de boire aussi. Mais Hermione et Ron avaient une vie trop sérieuse, la brune travaillant sans relâche entre ses cours et son travail à la librairie, et le roux faisant les aller-retour entre son appartement et le Terrier pour aider ses parents.

Même Malfoy ne pouvait pas le voir. Il travaillait sur ses cours, comme presque tous les soirs, et de plus en plus longtemps à l'approche des examens, si bien que Harry s'estimait comblé quand il le voyait une fois par semaine. Ne pas voir Draco aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu l'avait rendu triste au début, mais il s'y était fait. Il savait que cela empirerait avec le temps. Le blond avait trop peur d'échouer, de ne pas être le meilleur, de perdre le peu d'estime qu'il lui restait.

Pourtant à ses côtés, Harry commençait à devenir égoïste et égocentrique. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la relation qui le liait à l'ex-Serpentard. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'ils avaient une aventure. Un an qu'il n'avait pas eu envie d'aller voir ailleurs, qu'il n'avait pas embrassé une fille… Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est qu'il n'aimait pas la condition actuelle. Attendre que Malfoy ait un peu de temps libre à lui consacrer.

Lorsqu'ils se disputaient, et cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, et qu'ils se réconciliaient, Draco se faisait plus présent. Comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner. Pourtant c'était bien Harry qui était à l'origine de ces disputes futiles. Il prenait la mouche pour rien, faisant d'une insignifiante parole, une montagne de problème. Il savait que le blond tenait à lui, sinon il ne serait pas resté, il ne serait pas revenu à chaque fois vers lui.

Il avait besoin de plus.

Peut-être qu'après les examens, Draco serait plus disponible, et qu'ils pourraient enfin avoir la discussion qu'Harry attendait.

Pour le moment, il lui fallait sortir afin de ne pas ruminer ses sentiments. Il connaissait deux apprentis aurors toujours partants pour faire la fête.

…

**Mai**

Draco posa sa plume et se leva après avoir relu sa copie. Il était sûr de lui, il connaissait tous les programmes par cœur. Pourtant ce sentiment d'angoisse vis-à-vis de l'échec ne cessait de le hanter.

Il posa sa copie sur le bureau de l'examinateur et sortit. Il était le dernier élève à rendre sa copie, alors qu'il avait été le premier à finir. Il avait passé les deux dernières heures à tout corriger, jusqu'à la moindre virgule oubliée.

Lorsqu'il sortit il était en nage, haletant.

Il ne pouvait pas faillir.

Il devait tout réussir.

Il le fallait.

De cela dépendait toute sa vie future.

Il décida de rentrer sur un balai plutôt que de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de faire sortir tout ce stress et de ne penser à rien.

— Hey Malfoy!

Il se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait. Une vieille connaissance de Poudlard, de Serdaigle.

Justin.

— Justin?

— Salut mon pot ça va?

— Mon pot? demanda Draco surpris.

— Oh ne te formalise pas Draco! Je savais que tu étudiais ici, mais je ne t'avais jamais croisé.

— Tu es en potion toi?

— Moi? L'ex Serdaigle éclata d'un rire franc et sonore. Tu rigoles? Seuls les ex-Serpentards sont autorisés à rentrer dans cette école!

— C'est faux, seuls LES MEILLEURS, le sont. Pas ma faute s'ils viennent tous de Serpentards, répondit Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Justin le regarda un instant, hésitant.

— Écoute Draco, je sais que ça ne s'est pas bien fini entre nous, si tant est qu'il y ait eu quelque chose, mais… peut être qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre à l'occasion?

Draco regarda son ex-amant surpris.

— Oui ça doit te paraître bizarre, reprit Justin, mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, et te croiser aujourd'hui, dernier jour des examens, je pense que c'est un signe.

-Mais je croyais que tu n'étudiais pas ici.

-Ce n'est pas le cas non. Je suis en médicomagie, option potions. Je viens deux fois par semaine suivre des cours spéciaux ici, avec plusieurs élèves de ma promo.

Draco se dit qu'il devait vraiment être dans la lune pour ne jamais avoir remarqué que des élèves de médicomagie étudiaient ici.

-Ah d'accord. Eh bien oui. Un verre. Un jour. Pourquoi pas.

Justin se rapprocha doucement de Draco et posa une main sur sa hanche avant de se pencher à son oreille.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire plus que boire un verre…

Draco sentit la main sur sa hanche comme une intrusion, d'un mouvement de bassin il se décala.

-Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard Justin.

-Justement, tu pourrais venir chez moi, ça serait plus confortable que sur un bureau moisi vieux de deux siècles.

Draco en avait marre. Il voulait rentrer. Il avait envie de voir Potter, il n'attendait que ça. Justin l'ennuyait. Il l'avait toujours ennuyé d'ailleurs. Certes il avait un petit cul bien serré, mais il ne le faisait pas autant bander que le brun qui l'attendait.

-Hum… désolé mais je ne suis plus intéressé.

-Ah. Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un?

— Pas vraiment non, répondit Draco du tac au tac

— Et bien alors? Je ne te propose rien de sérieux, juste un petit coup vite fait.

— Je… non merci, je dois y aller.

Draco bouscula Justin avant de se diriger vers l'allée de casiers. Arrivé devant le sien il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Draco? Demanda une voix féminine familière.

« _Mais quoi encore? »_

Le blond fut surpris de voir Hermione Granger derrière lui.

— Granger? Toi aussi tu as option potion?

Hermione rigola délicieusement.

— Je suis inscrite dans toutes les options Draco! Nous en avons parlé.

Draco confus lui fit un sourire charmeur.

— C'est parce que ta beauté m'ensorcèle tellement que je ne peux penser à autre chose.

— Charmeur!

— Charmée?

— Non.

— Dommage.

— Tu rentres? Tu as terminé tous tes examens? Ça s'est bien passé? Il ne reste plus grand monde dans l'école, tu dois avoir terminé dans les derniers?

— Oui, oui, oui et oui Granger!

— Tu récupères les affaires dans ton casier?

— Oui.

— Je t'embête avec mes questions.

Draco tourna la tête vers la brunette qui le fixait de ses belles billes noisette. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés sur le côté gauche. Elle avait dû soutenir sa tête pendant qu'elle écrivait. Une minuscule tache d'encre était venue se perdre au milieu de ses taches de rousseur. Draco leva la main et d'un geste délicat, lui frotta la joue d'un doigt.

— Tu as de l'encre sur la joue Granger!

— Oh, rougit Hermione, je… merci.

— Je te fais de l'effet? Demanda Draco en souriant.

_Non! Voyons!

L'ex Gryffondor recula d'un pas.

— Donc tout s'est bien passé? Tu vas pouvoir souffler!

— Oui, soupira Draco.

— Je suis désolé, je t'embête avec mes questions…

— Ce n'est pas ça Granger. Oui ça s'est, je pense, bien passé, et oui je suis super heureux de pouvoir enfin souffler.

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

— Ça ne va pas n'est-ce pas?

Draco planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Non ça n'allait pas.

— Tu veux en parler?

— A quoi bon? L'année est terminée, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

Il attrapa le reste de ses affaires et les fit rentrer dans son sac avant de fermer son casier.

— C'est donc ça qui t'inquiète?

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre Granger!

— J'ai une option psychologie!

— Pff… Et ton mec tu le vois des fois?

Hermione sourit et le prit par le bras.

— Tu viens prendre un thé à la maison, Ron n'est pas là. On pourra discuter calmement.

— Mais…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione avait transplané en agrippant son bras. Il atterrit à côté d'elle un peu déboussolé. Il n'aimait pas être le passager. Il n'avait pas transplané de lui-même depuis presque deux ans, et même s'il lui arrivait de transplaner au côté d'Harry il était toujours consentant.

— Tu m'as violé Granger!

— Au moins!

Il posa ses affaires sur le canapé bleu, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil à la vue de cette couleur criarde.

— C'est Ron qui l'a choisie, se justifia Hermione.

— Tiens donc… ça ne m'étonne même plus.

— Je te sers un thé?

— Un café plutôt si tu as.

— Je n'en ai pas.

— Alors un thé. Noir?

— Vert.

— Alors vert! dit Draco en levant les bras au ciel.

Draco s'installa à la table de la cuisine tout en regardant la jeune femme se démener pour attraper tasses, sous-tasses et cuillères sans rien casser.

— Tu te prends la tête à cause des examens n'est-ce pas? Demanda Hermione en faisant bouillir de l'eau.

Draco planta son regard dans le dos de l'ex-Gryffondor.

— Entre autres choses.

— Quelles choses? demanda Hermione en posant la théière fumante sur la table.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Ça tu me l'as déjà dit – elle s'assoit et verse du thé dans leurs tasses respectives —

— Désolé je me répète.

— Tu penses que si tu ne deviens pas le meilleur tu seras rejeté. Tu ne veux pas donner de raisons aux autres de rire de toi. Tu veux prouver à tout le monde que tu as changé, et tu sais, enfin, tu te persuades que si tu ne finis pas numéro un… tu n'auras rien.

— Perspicace, railla Draco.

— Je sais ce que tu ressens parce que moi aussi je l'ai vécu. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Fille de moldue. Il fallait que je fasse mes preuves. Alors j'ai encore plus travaillé que les autres.

— Et tu y as pris goût?

— J'ai toujours plus travaillé que la moyenne, j'aime apprendre. Mais oui, depuis mon premier jour à Poudlard je suis plus assidue qu'avant. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Draco sourit.

— Finalement nous ne sommes pas si différents.

— Non. En fait… nous nous ressemblons plus tous les deux que Ron et moi, ou bien Harry et moi.

À l'évocation du prénom de Harry, Draco sourit. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus différent qu'eux à l'évidence.

— J'ai juste un train de retard sur toi, affirma Draco.

— Tu auras toujours un train de retard sur moi Draco Malfoy.

— Pas sur tout.

— Je ne sais pas.

Draco fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui rougit.

— Oui bon bon… reprit la brune.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Chacun buvant son thé en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

— Tu as besoin de parler?

— Pas vraiment Granger. Et toi?

— Mais moi ça va!

— Tu en es sure?

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de ne plus voir autant ses véritables amis. Je veux dire. Harry vit seul, et j'ai l'impression qu'il y prend goût. Et puis avec Ron on se voit on vit ensemble, mais c'est différent. Cette année c'était notre année test à tous les deux. Et on a réussi.

— Et tu es contente?

— ÉVIDEMMENT que je suis contente Malfoy! Je ne voudrais être avec personne d'autre. C'est l'amour de ma vie.

— Sur ça nous différons. Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.

— Il est attentionné. Gentil. Sa maladresse me fait rire. Et cela ne se voit pas au premier abord, mais il est très intelligent.

Draco0 rigola.

— C'est sur que ça ne se voit pas!

— Malfoy!

— Quoi?

— Soit gentil.

— Je suis gentil. Est-ce que tu m'as entendu dire quelque chose de méchant?

— C'est tout comme.

Draco passa le reste de l'après-midi chez son amie à discuter de cours et à se moquer de Ron, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son salon il était vide. Potter n'était pas là. Il souffla.

Il aurait voulu qu'il soit là.

Il attrapa des vêtements propres dans sa chambre, un jean, une chemise et un gilet, et passa dans la salle de bain. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il en ressortit fin près. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à attraper une bouteille de vin dans la cuisine. Et il partit par la cheminée.

La lumière du salon du square Grimmaurd était allumée, pourtant il était vide.

Draco posa la bouteille sur la table basse et s'avança vers la cuisine.

Harry ne portait qu'un jean brut et un tablier gris. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés qu'à l'ordinaire et il était tellement absorbé dans sa préparation culinaire qu'il ne vit pas Draco arriver.

Le blond en profita pour l'observer. Saint Potter n'était pas reconnu pour ses talents de cuisinier et le voir aussi concentré attisa la curiosité de Draco. Il prit appui sur la table et croisa les doigts.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la curiosité avait laissé la place à la lassitude alors il se racla la gorge.

Harry se retourna surpris, tout en attrapant sa baguette sur le plan de travail. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Draco il rigola.

— Tu m'as fait peur!

— Moi? Faire peur à Saint Potter?

— J'étais concentré.

— Ah ah!

— Ne te moque pas!

— Non, non, pardon. C'est juste qu'on assimile souvent la cuisine aux potions, et il semblerait… que tu sois mauvais dans les deux!

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Harry était stupéfait. Il se savait mauvais en cuisine, mais l'attitude du blond le vexa.

— Draco, est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est pour fêter la fin de TES examens, et nos retrouvailles je l'admets, que je cuisine?

— Je me doute.

— Et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de me critiquer? Fit Harry faussement vexé.

Draco passa derrière Harry et passa ses bras autour de son torse.

— Merci, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

— Quand même!

— Si tu veux je termine.

— S'il te plait!

Draco embrassa la nuque devant lui en souriant, avant de prendre possession du tablier de l'ex-Gryffondor.

…

**SEPTEMBRE**

La rentrée était arrivée plus vite que prévu et Draco n'avait pas fait la moitié des choses qu'il avait envie et devait faire.

En réalité, il avait passé la quasi-majorité de l'été avec Harry Potter. Quand ils n'étaient pas chez lui, ils étaient chez le brun. Il s'était quitté deux semaines lorsqu'Harry était parti en vacances avec ses amis.

Draco en avait profité pour prendre encore plus d'avance sur le programme de seconde année. Il maitrisait déjà toutes les potions de premier et de second cycle, cependant, pour pouvoir apprendre celle de troisième cycle, il fallait impérativement être en 4e année minimum. Alors il avait fait le tour de ses options. Tout comme Hermione, il avait pris toutes les options disponibles et les avait tout validées pour sa seconde année.

Harry et lui avaient eu leurs résultats le même jour. Draco avait fini major de sa promotion avec les honneurs. Harry également, ce qui avait eu pour effet de rendre fou de rage l'ex-Serpentard qui estimait qu'il ne travaillait pas assez. Cela ne leur avait pas empêché de fêter ça à leur manière.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les vacances leur avaient permis de se retrouver et de profiter de l'autre. Tous les deux anticipaient le retour au rythme scolaire et à leur éloignement quasi forcé.

Harry se promettait intérieurement de laisser à Draco son espace pour travailler.

Draco d'être plus disponible.

**NOVEMBRE**

Les bonnes résolutions sont toujours plus faciles à dire qu'à faire.

La rentrée à peine passée, Draco était reparti s'enfermer dans son appartement pour étudier. Il avait même mis en place un sortilège pour condamner sa cheminée lorsqu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Harry était la seule personne à transplaner chez lui. Les premiers temps, il passait son temps à regarder Draco ou à réviser à ses côtés. Mais au fur et à mesure que les silences se faisaient de plus en plus lourds, il vint de moins en moins. Il profitait de ses soirées de libre pour sortir avec d'autres apprentis aurors, ou retrouver ses amis.

En l'espace de deux mois à peine, ils étaient passés d'une vie quasi conjugale à des rencontres une à deux fois par semaine.

Draco manquait à Harry, mais le brun comprenait son besoin de réussite.

Harry manquait à Draco, mais le blond ne comprenait pas que l'Autre avait besoin de lui.

**FÉVRIER**

Hermione Granger pénétra dans le bar suivi de son petit ami. Elle repéra son ami et lui fit de grands gestes de bras.

Draco baissa la tête, embarrassé.

— Salut Draco, dit avec enthousiasme la jeune femme, tu te souviens de Ron?

Ron s'offusqua, tandis que le blond trouvait la pique intéressante.

— Oh les garçons, se serait l'occasion de repartir à zéro non?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent et d'un accord tacite firent non de la tête.

— Voilà au moins quelque chose sur lequel vous êtes d'accord!

Hermione et Ron s'installèrent à la table de Draco et commandèrent deux bieraubeurre.

— Alors? Quoi de beau Weasley? Tenta Draco.

Ron surpris resta bouche bée devant la tentative de l'ex-Serpentard de socialiser.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour le réveiller, tandis que Draco se préparer à lui lancer une pique.

— Euh… et bien… ça va. Mon stage au ministère se passe bien, je devrais être engagé pour de bon à la fin de l'année scolaire.

— Je suis surpris que tu arrives à faire quelques choses de ta vie Weasley, félicitations… QUOI? C'est un compliment!...De ma part… SÉRIEUX?... Je fais des efforts là!

— Et toi? Tenta Ron après avoir repris son calme.

— Moi? Je connais tous les cours de potion sur le bout des doigts jusqu'à ceux de dernière année… je m'ennuie.

-Tu pourrais mettre des connaissances en pratique en faisant un stage au ministère, avec un médicomage ou au bureau des aurors, dit Ron.

Hermione et Draco restèrent muets devant l'attitude de Ron.

— Ben quoi? Tiqua celui-ci. Moi aussi je peux être poli!

— Et bien pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai pas envisagé. Je pense que mon avenir est à Poudlard à la sortie de l'école.

— Ça me fait mal de te dire ça, VRAIMENT, mais tu es super doué en potion Malfoy! Tu ne vas pas aller gâcher ça en allant jouer au professeur.

— Ce n'est pas si facile Weasley.

— Hermione m'a dit que tu pensais qu'on ne te donnerait pas de travail. C'est clair que si tu ne fais aucune démarche, ça n'est pas près d'arriver. Je suis sur qu'Hermione, Harry ou moi on pourrait te donner un coup de main.

— Je ne veux pas de votre charité!

— Ce n'est pas de la charité Malfoy, c'est un coup de main. C'est ça que font les amis, et bien que ça ne m'enchante pas, Hermione te considère comme un ami, alors si on peut te filer un coup de main on le fera. Pour ma part, pas avec enthousiasme, mais je le ferais. Tu n'es plus la fouine crétine de quand on était ado.

Draco baissa les yeux. Il était partagé. Il avait envie d'étrangler le roux pour avoir osé lui proposer son aide, et d'un autre côté, il avait envie d'accepter.

— Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire Weasley, mais… hum… merci. J'y réfléchirais.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient.

— Peut-être que maintenant vous pourriez commencer à vous appeler par vos prénoms?

Les deux hommes lui jetèrent un regard noir.

Une heure et demie plus tard, les trois jeunes gens étaient toujours dans le bar.

— Moi je me souviendrais toute ma vie du jour où Herm t'as foutu une baigne! C'était magistral! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour revoir ça !

— Si tu veux je t'en colle une si ça te manque tant que ça Weasley!

— Non mais attends. Sérieusement. Imagine qu'aujourd'hui elle aille en coller une à ton pire ennemi! C'est à se fendre!

— Je devrais lui demander de te la coller alors?

— Rohh de suite!

Hermione revint à table avec un nouveau pichet.

— Bon ça suffit, arrêtez de vous chamailler!

Draco se renfonça dans sa chaise en souriant, bien obligé d'admettre que contre toute attente, il passait un bon moment avec Weasley et Granger. Il n'y avait plus de pression due aux examens. Plus de prise de tête avec Potter. Pas de questionnement de Blaise. Oui. Il passait une très bonne soirée.

— Ah Draco! Je tenais à te le dire en personne.

— Quoi donc? Demanda le brun en avalant une gorgée de bierreaubeurre.

— Alors voilà – elle regarde Ron en souriant — avec Ron… on va se marier.

La jeune femme tendit sa main au blond.

Draco attrapa la main d'Hermione et observa la bague à son doigt. Un solitaire ancien en argent sur lequel était montée une perle.

— Tu vois Weasley, tu aurais du me parler de cette histoire de se rendre service avant. Je t'aurais aidé à trouver quelque chose de meilleur gout!

— MAIS!

— Du calme le gryffon! Je plaisante. Elle est très jolie.

Draco sourit à Hermione.

— Mes félicitations.

La jeune femme rougie.

— Tu viendras au mariage? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

Le blond se tourna vers Ron.

— Ça ne me dérange pas que tu viennes.

— Bon et bien puisque vous insistez!

— Super, s'exclama Hermione qui commençait à sentir les effets de l'alcool. Tu pourras venir accompagné si tu veux!

— Oh ça m'étonnerait. Surtout que tu ne m'as pas donné la date.

— Oh ce sera fin mai, le 29. D'ailleurs Ron, est-ce que Harry viendra accompagné?

Ron haussa les épaules.

— Tu crois qu'il sera toujours avec sa copine?

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta soudain.

Il avait forcément mal entendu.

Ça devait être UNE copine.

Le visage de Ron se ferma et il haussa de nouveau les épaules avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

— Herm…, tenta le roux

— Sa copine? Arriva enfin à prononcer Draco l'estomac retourné.

— Oui, reprit la jeune femme, Chloé, il nous l'a présenté la semaine dernière. Ils se voient depuis un mois ou deux je crois.

C'était comme si on venait de lui transpercer la poitrine. Un frisson glacé le traversa avant de laisser place à une rage incandescente. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Son souffle restait coincé dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et sa mâchoire se serra.

Comment une émotion pouvait-elle prendre le dessus sur lui?

Draco posa difficilement ses mains sur la table, se releva, attrapa sa veste et avant même qu'Hermione ait pu lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà dehors.

À SUIVRE…

* * *

><p>Pour des raisons de sécurité je fuis le pays jusqu'au prochain chapitre :D<p>

A très vite !

Mély


	23. Chapter 23 : Ca se discute

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**Note** :

Après avoir lu des "presques" menaces lol, j'ai décidé de vous mettre la suite rapidement. En fait j'ai découpé le chapitre en deux et vous avez sous vos yeux la première partie ^^Je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire avant dimanche et encore c'est pas sûr alors je ne vous fait pas attendre. C'est bien parce que j'ai eu 10 review en moins de 24h lol

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle !

Bonne lecture

**_RARA :_**

_Evandarkmaga : Salut ! Et bien tu vois, moins d'une semaine ^^mais tu me harceleras surement pour la suite ;) Bises_

_Mimi : SAlut ! Pas le lendemain mais presque ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 :<strong>Ca se discute

— Euh…

Hermione tourna la tête vers son petit ami.

— Ça m'embête de l'avouer, mais cette fois je n'ai pas tout compris.

— Il n'a pas aimé qu'on lui dise qu'Harry a une copine, lui répondit Ron.

— Pourquoi ça?

— On devrait peut-être rentrer pour en parler.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, mais le suivit. Ils payèrent leur note, et celle de Draco.

Ils transplanèrent à l'entrée du bar et dans un PLOC, arrivèrent directement dans leur salon.

— Est ce qu'il s'agit encore une fois, d'un de ces trucs de garçons que les filles ne peuvent pas comprendre?

— Hermione, il faut vraiment que vous les filles, vous arrêtiez de penser qu'il y a des choses chez nous qui sont mystérieuses. Vous allez être déçues.

— Draco est mystérieux!

— Non. Malfoy est un cachotier et un menteur, ce n'est pas le cas de tous les garçons.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Ron s'étira et ôta sa veste.

— Toi? La miss je sais tout tu n'as pas deviné? Ah ah. J'aimerais tellement en faire une pancarte!

Hermione nia de la tête.

— Bon – _Ron s'assoit sur le canapé et invite, d'un geste de main, Hermione à en faire de même_ — je vais faire simple. Imagine que tu bois un verre avec Malfoy et qu'il te dise que j'ai une copine.

— Oui on sort ensemble.

— Non, non, non! Ce n'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit.

— Je… Draco connaît Chloé? Mais non, il ne peut pas sortir avec, il est gai.

— Précisément.

Ron se leva et gagna vers la cuisine ouverte. Il trouva un reste de gâteau dans le frigo et l'apporta sur la table.

Hermione le rejoint.

— Quel rapport avec Harry?

— Tout… tu ne comprends toujours pas?...Bon… Je dois avouer que si je n'avais pas surpris une discussion il y a un an, je n'aurais pas deviné.

— Quelle discussion?

— Ça ne te paraît pas étrange que Malfoy ne te parle jamais d'Harry? Qu'il évite le sujet de ses relations?

— Tu ne pourrais pas en venir au but?

— Non! C'est trop jouissif pour moi! Ce sera surement la seule situation où je saurais quelque chose que tu ignores!

— C'est ridicule!

— C'est bien réel!

Ron posa sa fourchette et attrapa un verre d'eau. Hermione passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux.

— Hermione, je suis sûre que tu as compris, mais que tu penses que ce n'est pas possible.

— La seule chose qui ne me paraît pas probable, c'est que Harry et Draco soient…

Ron lui sourit.

— Non!

— Je les ai surpris à notre soirée du Nouvel An l'année dernière.

— Quoi! Tu les as surpris?

— Oui. Enfin pas dans le sens que tu crois! Ils se réconciliaient. De toute évidence ils s'étaient disputés.

— Mais… Harry n'est pas…

— Gai?

— Oui.

— Moi aussi je le pensais. Et crois-moi, ça m'a fait un choc!

— Mais tu ne m'as rien dit?

— Oui. Au début, j'ai pensé que j'avais dû me tromper. Que ce que j'avais entendu pouvait être interprété différemment. Puis, plus j'y pensais… plus j'ai compris. Réfléchi, Harry ne t'a jamais paru cachotier? Bizarre?

— Oui. Mais c'est de Harry qu'on parle! Évidemment que je le trouvais bizarre!

— Ce n'est pas très gentil! la taquina Ron.

Hermione se leva et fit les cent pas.

— Mais attend! Tu détestes Draco! Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire pour garder ça pour toi pendant tout ce temps?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me prend pour un idiot impulsif? Je te l'ai dit, au début ça m'a fait bizarre. Puis je me suis dit que si Harry ne nous en avait pas parlé, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Et puis on n'est pas obligé de tout partager. Je comprends qu'il ait eu son besoin d'intimité. Surtout que c'est de Malfoy dont on parle. J'avais vu qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés à Poudlard, je ne pensais pas à ce point là. Enfin je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé. De toute évidence ils ont rompu et Draco l'a amer. Enfin rompu si on peut dire.

— Si on peut dire?

— Quand je les ai surpris, si j'ai bien compris… ce n'était que du sexe.

— Et tu pensais avoir mal interprété, et que Harry n'était peut-être pas avec Draco? Ah ah

— j'ai fait un déni! Fais-moi un procès!

— Mais Harry ne… enfin je… pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous a rien dit?

— Je viens juste de te donner ma version.

— Non, mais oui, je comprends bien… mais… Harry… gai? Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu ne rien dire!

— Je vais finir par le prendre mal! ronchonna Ron. Et puis regarde, il est bien avec Chloé maintenant, donc il n'est pas gai. Peut-être qu'il a eu une phase… comment dire… de curiosité quoi!

— Je ne sais pas.

Hermione revint s'asseoir en face de son fiancé.

— On devrait le dire à Harry non? Lui demanda-t-elle.

— Le dire à Harry? Et puis quoi encore!

— Pourquoi pas?

— Euh… je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il faudrait lui dire que je suis au courant depuis plus d'un an. Et puis si Harry voulait nous en parler, il l'aurait fait. Et de toute évidence ils ont rompu si Harry est avec Chloé.

Hermione réfléchit en tapant des doigts sur la table tandis que Ron partit fouiller dans les placards

— Tu te rends compte qu'arrivera un jour, où ce que tu mangeras te fera grossir? lui demanda distraitement Hermione.

— Alors j'en profite!

— Je ne suis pas sure qu'ils aient rompu.

— Comment? Demanda Ron un cookie dans la bouche.

— Tu as dit que c'était sexuel. Et… enfin la réaction de Draco… Elle serait disproportionnée s'ils avaient rompu!

— On ne parle pas de quelqu'un de sain d'esprit!

— Ron!

— Oui je sais, gentil Malfoy!

— S'ils pensaient n'avoir qu'une relation sexuelle et que pour Draco c'est devenu plus?

— OH PUTAIN! cria Ron.

— Quoi?

— Je viens de comprendre un truc!

— Quoi?

— Nom d'un vif d'or!

— MAIS QUOI!

— À Poudlard, Harry voyait quelqu'un après Ginny. Je sais qu'ils se sont vus jusqu'à la fin des cours.

— Oui! Tu m'en avais parlé. TU penses que c'était Malfoy?

— C'est obligé, il ne m'a pas dit qui c'était, et il évitait toujours le sujet. Je me disais bien qu'il avait changé.

— Donc Draco et Harry se voient depuis Poudlard. Donc depuis plus ou moins 2 ans.

— C'est long pour une histoire purement sexuelle.

— Oui. C'est trop long.

…

— Tu ne penses pas que tu as assez bu?

— Pas encore!

— Draco lâche cette bouteille!

— Tu vas FERMER TA GUEULE et me laisser boire oui ou merde?

— Ne me parle pas comme ça!

— Je t'emmerde Blaise!

— Draco dis-moi ce qu'il se passe!

— Je n'ai rien à dire! Alors soit tu fermes ta putain de gueule soit tu te tires!

— Je ne te laisse pas dans cet état!

— Alors, fiche-moi la paix!

— Très bien, je ne te pose plus de questions, mais demain tu auras intérêt à tout me dire!

— Compte là-dessus, cracha Draco avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille de Whisky.

…

1 h 35

Harry s'était endormi sur le canapé en attendant Draco. Il était censé le rejoindre après avoir bu un verre avec des amis, mais il n'était toujours pas là.

Le futur auror se leva et s'étira. Draco devait avoir trop bu et devait être rentré chez lui, Harry décida de le rejoindre.

Il tenta de transplaner, mais sans succès. Il recommença. Il ne devait pas être bien réveillé. Il réessaya une troisième fois. Encore un échec.

Harry ne comprenait pas.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus transplaner chez Draco?

À SUIVRE…

* * *

><p>...Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Mely Melo. Veuillez laisser vos insultes et menaces après le bip ...<p>

BIPPPP

lol

Non je sais , c'est frustrant, je sais, je sais. Mais sans vouloir spoiler ( ;) ) c'est là que ça devient interessant ;)

A très vite

Mély


	24. Chapter 24 : Ca se dispute

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**Note** :

Bon et bien voilà, encore une fois vous m'avez donné envie d'écrire vite la suite. Je suis faible lol. Je suis contente de voir que certains me suivent depuis le début. Merci aussi à tout ceux qui ajoutent cette fic dans leurs favoris et leurs alertes.

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) J'adore avoir ses réactions en avant-première ^^

Bonne lecture

**_RARA :_**

_Bel-et-z-t-but : _Merci pour ton commentaire, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me motiver ^^

**_ : _**Je suis touchée par tant de haine envers moi lol. Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop empeché de travailler :/

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 24 : <em>**

Après une dernière tentative infructueuse, Harry décida de transplaner dans la rue de Draco. Arrivé devant son immeuble, il chercha sa fenêtre.

« _Évidemment, à force de transplaner directement dans son appartement, je ne sais pas quelle est sa fenêtre!_ »

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que l'appartement de l'ex-Serpentard se trouvait au deuxième étage. Mais toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Draco ne devait pas être rentré.

Harry rentra chez lui.

…

Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon.

Harry n'avait pas de nouvelles de Draco depuis maintenant quatre jours. Il avait réessayé de transplaner chez lui, toujours sans succès. Il ignorait que Draco avait jeté un sort de tranquillité et que personne ne pouvait le déranger.

Il ne comprenait pas le soudain silence de son amant. S'il ne s'en était pas inquiété au début, il se posait de plus en plus de questions et il n'était pas rassuré. Draco n'était pas du genre fusionnel, mais son absence était anormale.

Harry entendit le bruit reconnaissable de quelqu'un qui arrive par sa cheminée, puis un deuxième. Arrivé dans le salon, il découvrit Ron et Hermione en train de s'épousseter.

— Tu sais que tu devrais faire ramoner ta cheminée plus souvent Harry? Dis la jeune femme.

— Oui un grand bricolo comme toi, ironisa Ron.

— Je le ferais promis.

Après avoir salué ses amis, ils s'installèrent sur les canapés, Hermione voulait lui parler.

Harry était assis sur un canapé tandis qu'Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur le canapé face à lui. Entre eux la table basse, où jonchaient deux cadavres de bières.

— Hummm je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder ça… mais je pense qu'on a fait une bêtise…, annonça la jeune femme avec tact.

— Que TU AS fait! riposta Ron.

— Oui. Bon. Oui… donc J'AI peut-être fait une bêtise Quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Mais si tu n'avais pas de secret pour nous je ne… enfin.

— De quoi tu parles? demanda Harry inquiet.

— Je – Elle regarde Ron — On a pris un verre avec Draco la semaine dernière et j'ai peut-être évoqué le fait que tu voyais Chloé.

Le visage d'Harry s'affaissa.

— Je… quoi?

— Harry je suis désolée, mais c'est ta faute! Tu nous caches que tu as une liaison, avec un homme et avec Malfoy de surcroit! Tu…

Harry tomba assis sur le canapé.

— Harry? Demanda doucement Hermione.

— Je…

À présent tout devenait clair. Surtout le silence de Draco ces derniers jours.

— Harry?

Hermione s'assit à côté de son ami, tandis que Ron s'éloignait vers la cuisine.

— Harry?

— Euh… oui?

— Si tu m'expliquais.

— Je…

— Harry? Est-ce que tu avais vraiment une relation avec Draco?

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta seulement d'attraper la bière que lui tendait Ron.

— Harry, parle-nous, redemanda Hermione.

— Herm, laisse-le. Il parlera quand il le sentira! Dis Ron en ouvrant sa bière.

— Mais…

— Oui, dit Harry.

— Quoi?

— Oui j'avais bien une relation avec Draco… Mais à l'évidence… je viens de tout foutre en l'air.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Harry avala une grande gorgée de bière.

— Je vais paraître égoïste, dit Hermione, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dit? Et Chloé? Est-ce que c'est vrai? Je…

— Comment vous l'avez su?

Ron baissa la tête.

— C'est moi, dit-il. Je vous ai surpris au Nouvel An qu'on avait fêté chez nous.

— Tu nous as surpris?

— Je… oui… vous discutiez. Bref.

Ron était très mal à l'aise. Depuis sa découverte, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir aussi proche d'Harry qu'auparavant. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il avait une aventure homosexuelle avec leur ennemi de toujours, mais plus il y avait repensé, plus il avait compris qu'en réalité ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était qu'il la leur avait cachée. Depuis leur rencontre presque 10 ans auparavant, ils avaient traversé les épreuves les plus dures qui soient. Et finalement ils ne connaissaient pas son ami aussi bien qu'ils le croyaient.

— Harry, est-ce que ça faisait longtemps? Demanda Hermione.

— Je…, dis Harry hésitant, deux… deux ans.

Le jour qu'il redoutait tant venait d'arriver. Il lui semblait que c'était la veille que lui et Draco avaient commencé à se voir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé ce qu'il dirait à ses amis. Il pensait que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. C'était comme une révélation pour lui, il comprenait enfin le comportement de Draco face à leur relation. Son refus de parler, d'aller plus loin. Il n'était pas prêt à partager ça, il n'était pas prêt à affronter le regard des autres. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il sortait avec Chloé. Il pouvait lui tenir la main en public, l'embrasser au détour d'un couloir sans avoir peur de se faire prendre.

Si seulement Draco pouvait savoir que justement il n'y avait que ça.

— Deux ans! S'insurgea Ron. Alors la personne que tu voyais à Poudlard en secret, dont tu ne voulais pas me parler, c'était Malfoy?

Harry releva la tête vers son ami et le regarda dans les yeux.

— Oui.

— Donc Malfoy a l'honneur de savoir que tu es un Animagus et nous on compte pour du beurre?! Tu n'as pas assez confiance en nous pour partager ça? Ta transformation et cette relation – il crache ses mots — quelle qu'elle soit!

Ron criait. Depuis plus d'un an, il gardait un secret qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé de garder, il était loyal envers son ami alors que celui-ci ne savait pas qu'il était au courant. Il s'était persuadé que rien n'était vrai, et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit à Hermione. Peut-être était-ce seulement passager.

Un an qu'il se retenait.

Un an qu'il était patient.

Un an de trop ce soir-là

— Tu es… un ani… Animagus? Bafouilla Hermione.

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Ron. Il avait l'impression de tout perdre. Son amant, son meilleur ami. Tout ça pour une histoire qu'il avait commencée comme une histoire de sexe deux ans plus tôt.

— Oui.

— Mais quand? Comment? En quoi?

— Hummm… il y a deux ans, j'ai demandé à McGonagall de m'aider. Elle m'a dit que je devais faire une réflexion sur moi même, et que je devais la faire seul. C'est pour ça que je ne vous en ai pas parlé au début. Et puis j'ai trouvé ça agréable d'avoir mon jardin secret.

— Mais c'est important quand même Harry. Est-ce que tu es décla —

— C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas vous en parler. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me questionne. Coupa Harry.

— Mais Harry si tu n'es pas déclaré…

— Oui je sais! Je risque d'avoir une amende! Je le ferais quand je serais prêt. McGonagall est d'accord avec moi.

— Oui… mais, continua Hermione.

— STOP, cria Harry en se levant. Vous venez chez moi! Vous m'annoncez que vous avez rompu à ma place avec Draco. Vous me questionnez sur ma vie! – il fait les cent pas devant son canapé — On dirait un interrogatoire!

Hermione se leva et se planta face à lui.

— Tu ne nous as jamais dit pour Draco, Harry! Nous n'étions pas sensés savoir. Alors comment pouvions-nous deviner? Nous sommes plus que des amis, nous sommes une famille! Tu as été la première personne à être au courant que nous allions nous marier. Alors, OUI, tu peux avoir ton jardin secret! Mais quand tes secrets te mettent hors-la-loi, nous sommes aussi là pour te rappeler à l'ordre. Alors cette semaine tu iras te déclarer comme Animagus, et je viendrai avec toi! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui! Tu es Harry Potter, le sauveur bordel, tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux avec la loi! Tes choix, tes actions inspirent des milliers de sorciers, jeunes ou moins jeunes d'ailleurs. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de donner une mauvaise image de toi, tu te dois d'être impeccable vis-à-vis de la loi. Si les Animagus doivent être déclarés c'est pour une bonne raison, et tu le sais! Tu as bien le droit de faire ce que tu veux dans ta vie, tu as le droit de coucher avec qui tu veux. Un homme! Une femme! Je m'en fou! Mais ne viens pas nous reprocher que ce soit notre faute, alors que c'est TOI qui as trompé Malfoy! C'est ta connerie putain!

Hermione stoppa son discours, essoufflée. À côté d'elle, Ron était stupéfait. Il avait rarement vu sa fiancée en colère, c'était toujours aussi surprenant. Harry retomba assis sur le canapé.

— Je… je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas m'énerver – elle se masse les tempes

— Je commence à comprendre certaines choses, dites Harry.

— Comme? demanda Ron.

— Comme le pourquoi de son silence, et surtout pourquoi je ne peux plus transplaner chez lui.

— Pourquoi Malfoy, Harry?

Harry leva la tête vers Ron.

— Je te demande pardon?

— De tous les types homos de Poudlard, pourquoi lui? Pourquoi c'est lui qui t'a fait changer? Est-ce que c'est encore ton côté tête brulée? Comprends-moi bien, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois avec un garçon qui m'emmerde, c'est que ce soit Malfoy! Malfoy putain! … Oui Hermione je m'énerve! Mais j'ai de quoi m'énerver moi aussi! Ça fait un an que j'attends une explication! Harry, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu oublier tout ce qui s'est passé avec ce type!

— Je n'ai rien oublié Ron.

— Mais alors comment tu fais?

— Je ne me force pas. C'est juste qu'avec Malfoy tout… est plus simple. C'est naturel. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens moi.

Hermione s'offusqua.

— Hermione, je ne dis pas qu'avec vous je ne suis pas moi, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'après la guerre vous m'avez couvé comme des Hippogriffes?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

— Je suis vraiment désolé de ne vous avoir rien dit. Mais j'avais besoin de sortir de toute cette ambiance d'après-guerre, et étonnamment il n'y avait qu'avec Malfoy que j'y arrivais.

— Oui ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été notre ennemi pendant 7 ans…, lança Ron.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa Hermione en commençant à pleurer, je n'avais pas compris ce que tu ressentais. Je ne… je n'avais rien vu.

Harry, désarçonné, s'approcha de son amie et lui prit les mains.

— Non… non Hermione, ne pleure pas…. Merde, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je… c'est moi qui aurait dut… enfin qui n'aurait pas dû m'éloigner de vous.

— Si tu l'as fait c'est que tu en avais besoin, dit Ron. C'est à ça que sert la famille. On est toujours là. Quoi qu'il arrive.

— Tu sais Harry, renifla Hermione. Si j'avais su pour Draco et Chloé, je t'aurais engueulé plus tôt!

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Est-ce que c'est sérieux? demanda le roux.

Harry baissa la tête vers les mains d'Hermione.

— Pour moi… oui.

— Tu l'aimes? demanda sèchement Ron.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux commençaient à bruler. Il n'avait qu'une envie, transplaner devant chez Draco et tambouriner à sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde. Le prendre dans ses bras, et ne plus jamais le quitter.

Hermione tourna la tête vers son fiancé.

— Tu devrais peut-être rentrer à la maison, chuchota-t-elle, je vais m'occuper de la suite.

— Mais je…

— Rentre Ron.

— D'accord.

— Je t'aime.

Ron se leva et embrassa le dessus de la tête de sa petite amie. Il hésita, mais tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Harry avant de lui sourire et de transplaner.

Harry savait que de la part de son ami, ce geste voulait dire beaucoup. Ils avaient raison, ils étaient une famille. La plus soudée qu'il soit.

— Je sais que la présence de Ron peut être embarrassante quand on parle sentiments. Assieds-toi à côté de moi.

— Moi je ne veux pas parler Hermione, dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de son amie, c'est toi qui veux me forcer.

— Oui mais tu sais bien qu'après tu te sentiras mieux.

— J'en doute… vraiment… mais si ça peut te faire plaisir!

— Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours raison.

— Ce n'est pas faux.

— Harry? Est-ce que tu veux garder ça pour toi parce qu'en effet ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe, ou est ce que c'est parce que ça devient vraiment sérieux et que c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un homme et surtout de Malfoy. Après tout c'était ta Némésis.

— Ma Némésis c'était Voldemort. Draco… il était comme moi. Ce n'était qu'un pion avec lequel des adultes jouaient.

— Harry… tu le prends encore comme ça?

— Est-ce que ce n'est pas vrai?

Hermione pencha la tête avant d'attraper les mains de son ami.

— Il y a des choses qui sont ce qu'elles sont. Tu as été pris dans quelque chose d'énorme dès ta naissance. Mais quel destin tu as eu! Je sais que tu aurais préféré que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé, mais c'est le cas. Tu es le plus talentueux courageux que j'ai connu. Toi et Ron vous êtes les deux hommes de ma vie. Sans tout ça, notre lien ne serait pas aussi fort. Mais revenons à nos moutons.

— Oui?

— Alors?

—…

— Harry si cela fait si longtemps que cela dure c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'un minimum sérieux entre vous. Lorsque j'ai dit à Draco que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre, il est parti sans dire un mot, il avait l'air mal Harry, très mal. De plus, s'il ne te répond pas c'est qu'il doit être en colère. Une relation purement sexuelle n'empêche peut-être pas d'avoir d'autres conquêtes, mais Draco sem…

— En fait nous étions exclusifs.

—… ble ne pas… Quoi?

— Exclusif… personne d'autre… Théoriquement.

— Vous en aviez convenu?

— Oui.

— Dans ce cas cela change beaucoup de choses Harry.

— Comme quoi? demanda Harry avec sarcasme.

— Vous n'êtes pas justes amants. Vous êtes un couple. SI je récapitule, arrête-moi si je me trompe, vous avez une relation monogame depuis deux ans et pour toi c'était sérieux.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela Hermione, dit Harry en se levant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— C'est ce que tu penses, mais tu te trompes.

— Tu n'en sais rien Hermione!

— Pourquoi? Parce que je ne suis pas Harry Potter! Parce que je vais me marier avec mon meilleur ami? Tu crois que ça a été facile pour Ron et moi au début? On mettait notre amitié, notre histoire en péril si notre relation ne marchait pas. On avait une sacrée pression, surtout vis-à-vis de toi. Mais regarde! Les choses ont fonctionné. Toi et Malfoy vous n'êtes pas si différents. Il n'y a qu'une seule question à te poser. Soit tu l'aimes, soit tu ne l'aimes pas. L'amour c'est aussi simple que ça. Après, est-ce que vous pourrez affronter le regard des autres sorciers? C'est une autre question.

Harry se rassit, et la tête baissée, il fixait ses chaussures.

— Harry, reprit la jeune femme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Je ne sais pas comment ça a commencé ni ce que vous avez traversé et vécu. Mais je te vois et tu ne vas pas bien, et de ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour, je pense que Draco ne va pas bien non plus. Il y a juste une question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse.

— Laquelle?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Chloé? Je ne comprends pas. Tu es dévasté à l'idée de perdre Draco, mais tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'être avec quelqu'un sans me cacher, sans accuser des regards et surtout sans me dire que ce n'était pas possible. Malfoy est un bourreau de travail, en période de cours et pire, en période d'examen je ne le vois plus. Je… je crois que je me sentais seul, et Chloé est arrivée. Elle est gentille, elle est mignonne et démonstrative… mais…

— Mais elle n'est pas lui?

— Non.

— Alors tu l'aimes?

— Draco? Oui.

— Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que je vais le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne m'écouter. Ce n'est pas dit qu'il le fasse.

— Et Chloé?

— Honnêtement? Je m'en fou. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas lui faire de peine elle est gentille. Elle mérite mieux que ça. Mais…

— Ce n'est pas elle qui compte?

— Oui.

— Il va falloir que tu choisisses Harry. Sois Draco et une vraie histoire d'amour et là, il vous faudra l'assumer. Soit vous vous séparez et vous recommencez vos vies, et peut-être sans retrouver ce que vous aviez avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je… je ne sais plus… je… pff.

— Il faut que vous en parliez!

— Non mais on parle de Malfoy Hermione! Il ne parle pas. On s'est déjà pris la tête à cause de ça. Et puis… oh mais je n'en sais rien!

— Harry détend toi! – Hermione se lève et prend appui sur le dos du canapé — Quand tu imagines ta vie dans trois mois, 3 ans, avec qui est-ce que tu te vois? Draco ou quelqu'un d'autre?

Draco ou une fille qu'il pourrait assumer? Harry aurait voulu que la réponse soit évidente. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de l'ex-Serpentard. Ils s'étaient bien disputés ces deux dernières années, ils avaient connus plus de haut et de bas qu'Hermione et Ron de par le caractère spécial de leur relation. Pourtant ils étaient toujours revenus l'un vers l'autre. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas été Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

— Harry?

— Oui.

— Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais bisexuel?

Harry sourit.

— Je ne suis ni homosexuel ni bisexuel Hermione.

— euh… mais…

— Laisse-moi t'expliquer. En fait, ce n'est pas très long à comprendre. Il n'y a que Draco. Personne d'autre. Je me suis posé la question quand on a commencé à se voir, à propos des garçons… mais rien! Il n'y a que Draco.

Hermione hocha la tête.

— Ah non! S'insurgea Harry. Je t'interdis de me faire le discours psychologico-je ne sais pas quoi, en me disant que c'est parce qu'on avait un lien rival pendant la guerre qu'on a voulu garder après.

— Ah.

— Oui je l'ai déjà fait tout seul!

Hermione sourit, derrière le canapé où Harry était assis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami.

— Harry, on parle de toi et de Malfoy. Deux garçons qui ont vécu des choses très dures, que tout le monde a stigmatisées comme ennemi. Ca ne sera pas facile c'est sûr. Draco n'avouera jamais qu'il peut être proche de quelqu'un au point d'en être vulnérable. Si tu veux avoir une chance que ça marche, il faut que vous dépassiez cette image de rivaux qui vous colle à la peau et surtout ce que les autres pourraient en penser. En amour, la seule chose qui importe c'est le regard de l'Autre. Si tu as le regard de l'Autre tu oublieras celui des gens.

— Alors je fais quoi? Demanda Harry en serrant les mains d'Hermione

— Tu vas rompre avec Chloé et ensuite tu vas récupérer Draco.

…

Le lendemain matin, Harry sortit de l'appartement de Chloé serein. Leur rupture s'était mieux passée que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. La jeune femme était très perspicace, elle avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait ailleurs. Sans qu'il ait eu besoin de lui parler de Draco, elle avait compris qu'ils n'avaient pas d'avenir. D'ailleurs, elle avait elle aussi l'intention de rompre avec lui.

Harry espérait que sa discussion avec Draco se passerait tout aussi bien.

La veille, Hermione était restée avec lui jusqu'à minuit. Il lui avait raconté les grandes étapes de sa liaison avec l'ex-Serpentard. Comment leur histoire avait commencé, sans rentrer dans les détails, leur coin de paradis dans la forêt interdite, leurs disputes, leurs réconciliations? L'épisode Justin. Tout.

Il ne se rappelait plus à quel point cela pouvait être libérateur de se confier à ses amis. Hermione était attentive.

Il tenta de transplaner chez Draco, toujours sans succès. Il rentra chez lui et tenta la poudre de cheminette. Encore un échec. Mais Harry Potter ne se laissait pas abattre si facilement. Il trouverait Draco et il lui dirait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour le reconquérir.

Il transplana devant son immeuble et alla toquer à sa porte. Pas de réponse.

— Draco?! Si tu es là, ouvre cette putain de porte! Tu ne crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge de s'ignorer?

Toujours aucune réponse.

Un déclic se fit dans la mémoire d'Harry et il transplana chez Blaise Zabini. Draco lui avait avoué qu'il était au courant. Si Draco refusait de lui parler à cause de cette histoire avec Chloé, le métisse devait être au courant.

Après s'être renseigné sur l'adresse de Zabini, il transplana chez lui.

Blaise ouvrit la porte de son appartement et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Harry Potter.

— Potter? Que me vaut le plaisir?

— Où est-il?

— Oui moi ça va bien, je te remercie, répondit le métisse avec sarcasme.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Où est Draco, Blaise?

— Et bien je… mais je t'en pris rentre oui! On ne vous a pas appris la politesse à Gryffondor?

Une fois dans le salon, Harry regarda partout autour de lui.

— Il n'est pas là, annonça Blaise.

— Je…, dis Harry en se retournant vers le métisse, je ne le trouve pas.

— C'est ton problème. Pas le mien.

— Tu sais ce qu'il se passe n'est-ce pas?

— Potter, ne sous-estime jamais la perspicacité d'un Serpentard!

Blaise s'assit dans son fauteuil et, d'un geste de la main, invita Harry à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'en face. Mais Harry resta debout. Blaise haussa les épaules.

— Dis-moi où il est!

— Non.

— Mais Zabini tu…

— Non Potter, je ne vais pas te répondre. Vous réglez vos histoires entre vous. Contrairement aux Gryffondors qui adorent se mêler de la vie des autres pour les aider, les Serpentards ne le font que s'ils ont quelques choses à y gagner. Et pour l'instant je ne vois rien.

— Je dois le trouver.

— Pas mon problème.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux en échange!

Blaise sourit et joua avec ses mains.

— Vraiment Potter?

— Oui.

— Tu es donc prêt à tout?

Harry s'impatientait, il sentait qu'il allait conclure un pacte avec le diable.

Blaise se leva et invita Harry à sortir.

— Vu l'heure et le caractère hyper organisé de Draco je dirais qu'il est chez lui en train de travailler. Insiste un peu plus Potter.

Harry leva les yeux vers Zabini.

— Tu m'en dois une Potter!

— Rien que je ne sache déjà Zabini!

— De rien Potter.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière Potter, Blaise se hâta d'aller à sa cheminée.

Il arriva dans le salon de Draco quelques secondes plus tard.

Le jeune homme blond tourna la tête vers lui. Il était habillé modestement, un jean clair et un t-shirt gris.

— Potter arrive. Et fais en sorte qu'il ne vienne plus jamais toquer chez moi!

— Je ne compte pas lui répondre, répondit le blond en reportant son attention sur sa potion.

— Si, tu vas le faire Draco!

— Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de toi Blaise!

— De conseil non, mais d'ordre si.

Draco reposa sa baguette et se redressa.

TOC TOC

— Répond lui, dit doucement le métisse.

Draco fit non de la tête.

_Malfoy ouvre-moi! _

— On parle de Potter Draco, il n'arrêtera pas tant que tu n'auras parlé avec lui.

_Malfoy!_

— Je… Pff

Draco passa devant Blaise avant d'arriver à la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait jamais accueilli le brun chez lui de cette manière. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait ouvert la porte à quelqu'un.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Blaise avant d'abaisser la poignée.

…

Harry vit la poignée bouger. Draco était derrière la porte.

Sa respiration se fit plus courte. Il avait envie de s'enfuir et à la fois de rester. Il avait pensé cent fois à cette confrontation, il avait préparé son discours. Il avait rêvé leurs retrouvailles.

Il ne pouvait plus exister sans lui. Draco devait lui pardonner. Il le fallait.

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement et Draco apparut devant lui. Son appréhension redoubla. Les mots ne lui venaient pas aussi facilement qu'il l'avait imaginé.

— Potter? Le salua Draco en s'appuyant à l'encadrement de la porte.

— Écoutes Draco, je sais que tu as vu Hermione et qu'elle t'a dit que je sortais avec une fille, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer je…

— Tu sors avec cette fille? Le coupa Draco.

— Je.. Oui mais j'ai rompu je te jure que… est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler?

— Non.

Le ton si sec et dénué d'émotion du blond déstabilisa Harry.

— Draco je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser…

— Je t'arrête de suite Potter, tu ne m'as pas blessé En fait, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Cette… relation qu'on avait, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, ça devenait n'importe quoi. Ta phase curieuse sur l'homosexualité passée, tu peux retourner à tes premiers amours. Je ne t'en veux pas Potter. C'est bien mieux comme ça.

Harry resta muet. Ce n'était pas possible. Draco ne pouvait pas être aussi détaché, Hermione lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait l'air mal.

—… Draco…

— Au revoir Potter. Et bonne continuation.

La porte se ferma devant lui aussi sèchement qu'un coup de poignard. Harry eut à peine le temps de transplaner jusqu'à son salon avant de s'écrouler à terre.

…

Draco referma la porte derrière lui et retourna dans son salon.

Blaise était toujours là.

— Tu es un imbécile, lui dit-il.

À SUIVRE…

* * *

><p>J'ai comme l'impression que j'ai encore créé de la frustration...<p>

A très vite

Mély


	25. Chapter 25 : Hermione

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**Note** :

Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Jamais je n'en ai eu autant pour un chapitre. Alors oui forcément ça m'a super motivé ! Ensuite

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Et tout ça en moins de 2h :D

**SON** :

Starsailor - _Fidelity_

Britney Spears - _Cinderella (non j'ai pas honte !)_

Iko -_ Dazed and confused_

_Justin Timberlake -_ Mirrors __

**_RARA :_**

_ElamRogue : _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :)

_Yume : A ce que j'aime cette haine ! ^^ Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas poster avant mercredi dernier o.O Ton commentaire m'a trop touché :') Promis si un jour je deviens un super écrivain je te préviens... ( m'enfin c'est pas demain la veille xD) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste 3_

_liliane black : AH ah il va falloir que tu choisisses un camps ^^_

_ Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>: _Hermione_

**MAI**

La jeune femme entra dans le bar à la suite des ses amis. Ils s'installèrent à une grande table. Il ne leur arrivait pas souvent de sortir après les cours, mais ce soir-là, ils fêtaient la fin de leurs examens.

Hermione Granger se leva pour aller passer la commande de sa table. Tandis qu'elle attendait quelques instants que le barman revienne vers elle, elle aperçut une silhouette familière au comptoir.

Une choppe de bière à moitié vide en face de lui, Draco Malfoy regardait en l'air tout en grattant son début de barbe.

— Draco? demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

Draco Malfoy tourna la tête vers son amie. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

— Hey Granger! Ben… Blaise me saoule alors je me saoule tout seul… ironique n'est-ce pas?

Hermione demanda au barman d'apporter sa commande à sa table afin de s'asseoir sur un tabouret peu fiable, à côté de Draco qui terminait sa bière.

— Et tu es vraiment obligé de te saouler?

— Ah ah! Obligé non! Mais c'est vivement recommandé!

Draco leva sa chope vide pour indiquer à un barman de la remplir à nouveau.

— Est-ce que c'est à cause de Harry? demande Hermione sans détour.

Elle put voir le blond frissonner à l'évocation du nom de son ami.

— Potter? Quel rapport?

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Draco avant de lui dire qu'elle était au courant.

— Ah donc tu sais aussi que c'est fini? Répliqua le blond.

La bouche de Draco Malfoy prononçait des mots mais tout son corps voulait dire le contraire. Hermione pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre, et Merlin savait à quel point elle aimait lire. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pris une option psychologie, même si depuis le temps, elle connaissait bien le personnage de Draco Malfoy.

— Tu en es sûr?

— Euh… mieux que toi Granger, lâcha sèchement Draco avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de bière.

— J'ai parlé avec Harry tu sais. Il m'a raconté. Je crois que tu devrais l'écouter.

— Tu crois? Et tu es qui pour croire ça?

Déstabilisée, Hermione se renfonça sur son tabouret, manquant de perdre l'équilibre.

— Écoute Draco, reprit-elle, j'ai parlé avec Harry et je sais que vous êtes resté ensemble longtemps. Ce n'est pas pour rien quand même!

— Écoute Granger, t'es bien mignonne et je commençais tout juste à t'apprécier mais cette histoire ne te regarde pas. Mais pas du tout!

— Tu es saoul Draco.

— Perspicace! ricana l'ex-Serpentard en levant sa bière.

— Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta fierté te rendre malheureux.

— Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires.

— Le bonheur de Harry c'est mes affaires. Tu le rends malheureux. Ça fait des mois qu'il ne sort plus et qu'il ne fait qu'étudier.

— Ah ben dit donc, depuis le temps que je lui disais de plus se concentrer sur ses études. – Draco commanda un autre verre — Et puis d'abord je tiens à souligner, et tu le sais surement vu que saint Potty te raconte absolument TOUT, que c'est lui qui est parti voir ailleurs, alors ne me fait pas passer pour le méchant par pitié Granger!

— Mais si tu l'écoutais…

— Bon – il pose sa bière lourdement sur le comptoir, éclaboussant sa veste — Merde… bon. Nous allons mettre les choses au clair de suite, histoire que tu ne te fatigues pas pour rien. Potter… c'est… FINI! Et je suis bien heureux que se soit le cas. Voilà!

— Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

— Ah bon? Demanda sarcastiquement le blond.

— Oui. Tu es en train de boire seul dans un bar.

— Je ne serais pas le premier.

— Tu es débraillé, mal coiffé, tu ne t'es pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours et je jurerais que tu n'as pas pris la peine de prendre une douche aujourd'hui non plus. Tu es ivre, alors que tu t'es toujours vanté d'être exemplaire!

— Peut-être que je cherche une nouvelle conquête!

Hermione tourna la tête vers ses amis et leur fit signe qu'elle restait avec Draco et haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse.

— Draco Malfoy, reprit Hermione, chercher une conquête dans un bar? Ivre? Dans cet état? Non. De plus tu ne sors pas avec le premier venu.

— Qui t'a parlé de sortir Granger? Je ne compte même pas dormir avec l'un d'entre eux.

— Franchement toi et Harry vous commencez à m'énerver, s'emporta la jeune femme, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de jouer aux enfants. Vous vous aimez, ça crève les yeux… à votre manière bien sûre… mais en tout cas, ça se voit. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant.

— Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir Granger. C'est dommage que Potter soit tombé amoureux. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais HIC… Donc c'est d'autant mieux que ça se soit terminé. Peut-être pas comme ça… HIC oui… mais bon…. Fin bref Potter n'était qu'un hétéro curieux. Et cette curiosité passée, il est reparti à ses vieux démons… voilà… fin de l'his… HIC… toire. Fin de l'histoire.

— Est ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ? Tu te contredis tout seul. Comment Harry pourrait être amoureux de toi si ce n'était qu'une phase curieuse?

— Roh… mais tu m'emm… HIC… erde, m'emmerde Granger! T'n'as pas un rouquin à aller faire chier à ma place.

— Tu deviens vulgaire Malfoy!

— Et alors?

— Ce n'est pas toi!

— LAISSE-MOI! … Mieux?

Draco baissa la tête vers son verre. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses cheveux en batailles, il ne ressemblait plus au digne héritier Malfoy qu'elle avait connu. Sa chemise dépassait de son pantalon et il s'était assis sur sa veste.

Le jeune homme leva le bras difficilement pour commander un autre verre et dut insister auprès du barman pour l'obtenir.

— Il est avec vous? Demanda-t-il à Hermione en montrant Draco du doigt.

Hermione hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Elle savait que Draco lui mentait, c'était évident. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit l'ex-Serpentard tanguer sur son tabouret et commencer à parler à son verre. Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Il ne sursauta pas, mais elle sentit ses muscles se contracter sous la pression de sa main.

— Draco, tu ne vas pas bien!

— Wahhh, s'écria faussement le blond sans détacher son regard du verre, et tu les payes combien tes cours de psychologie?

— Draco… Tu es mon ami, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Ça me rend triste.

— Ah et bien j'ai une solution pour toi!... HIC… Laisse-moi et rentre chez toi!

— Je vais te ramener chez toi.

— C'est ça ouais!

— Ce n'était pas une question.

Hermione descendit de son tabouret et fouilla dans les poches du blond.

— Tu me tripotes… HIC… Granger?

Ignorant la remarque déplacée, elle sortit son portefeuille et donna un billet au barman.

— Gardez la monnaie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

— HEY! S'écria Draco.

— Allez, on rentre Draco!

— Ne m'infanta… inftali… bébé moi!

— Je ne t'in-fan-ti-li-se pas. Je m'assure seulement que tu rentres sain et sauf chez toi. Je vais transplaner avec toi.

Draco descendit en tanguant de son tabouret et se mit à rire.

— Tu ne peux… HIC pas! J'ai posé des sortilèges… anti transpirage!

— Anti transplanage plutôt?

— Ben oui, t'es sourde ou quoi? HIC.

— Bien – elle attrape son ami par le bras et le soutint — Je transplanerai devant chez toi alors.

— Mmrrffg

— Allez, on y va.

Elle se félicita de son initiative quand Draco faillit tomber au bout de deux pas. Après avoir fait un signe à ses amis pour leur dire qu'elle partait, elle sortit.

L'ex-Serpentard était plus lourd qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle peina à rejoindre une impasse déserte.

Elle transplana devant l'immeuble de Draco et vérifia, après être arrivés, qu'il la suivit entier. Il lui indiqua l'étage et prononça avec difficulté le sortilège pour ouvrir sa porte.

Après l'avoir laissé s'effondrer sur le canapé, elle alla leur chercher deux verres d'eau.

En guise de remerciement, elle eut le droit à une grimace.

— Tu as quelque chose contre les cuites?

— Qu'esve ce qui to crois! Ze zui ven poption!

Devant tant d'éloquence, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir fouiller dans le placard à potions. Évidemment, chaque potion était répertoriée et rangée à la perfection, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver celle qui l'intéressait.

Elle tendit la fiole à Draco qui l'attrapa.

— Bvien. Montainant… HIC… vatemp!

— Bois ça et je partirai!

Draco leva la fiole en l'air.

— Fanté!

Hermione vit la potion agir sur Draco en l'espace d'une minute. Ses traits se détendirent. Sa peau retrouva de l'éclat, ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler et ses yeux dégonflèrent.

Sobre et malgré le fait qu'il était décoiffé et débraillé, il redevenait le dernier Malfoy. Un jeune homme au port droit et aux manières aristocratiques.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les placer en arrière. Sa barbe de quelques millimètres lui donnait un air nouveau, plus dandy chic.

— Tu ne cherchais pas à m'éviter une gueule de bois? Tu voulais seulement me désintoxiquer pour me faire parler, n'est-ce pas?

— Toujours aussi perspicace. Je vois donc que tu es complètement sobre.

Draco se leva et remonta les manches de sa chemise. Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur la marque de son avant-bras et elle fut comme hypnotisée.

— Tu en veux une photo?

Le ton cinglant de Draco la sortit de sa léthargie. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait regarder cette marque sans se sentir mal et repenser à la Guerre.

— Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire Granger!

— Draco, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant… Mais maintenant c'est évident.

— OK – Il passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux — Je le dirais pour la DER_NI_ERE fois. Après, ça va commencer à vraiment m'énerver que tu t'immisces autant dans mes affaires… Donc… fous-moi la paix s'il te plait Granger.

— Non je ne vais pas te laisser Draco! – elle se plante devant lui les bras tendus, les poings serrés — Tu ne peux pas blesser mon ami et t'en sortir comme ça!

— Blesser Potter? Les bras m'en tombent! Pince moi je rêve! C'est ton cher Potty qui est parti voir ailleurs. Et c'est moi le méchant de l'histoire?

— Parce que toi tu ne l'as pas fait?

— De quoi parles-tu Granger? – Il se masse les yeux –

— La fois où tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il t'a fallu trois semaines pour revenir vers Harry.

— Il t'en a parlé, rigola Draco.

— Oui il m'en a parlé. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas pour lui, ce qu'il a fait pour toi.

— OK… jouons à ce petit jeu si tu y tiens. – il croise les bras et prend appui sur le fauteuil — Que t'a-t-il dit exactement?

— Et bien, que tu avais couché avec un type et que tu l'as ignoré plusieurs semaines après ça. Mais Harry n'a pas couché avec Chloé! Leur relation était innocente! Toi tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre!

— C'est complètement différent Granger! C'est pire! Tu ne peux pas comparer!

— Pourquoi donc?

— Parce que, premièrement, nous ne nous voyions que depuis quelques semaines à l'époque. Avec Potter, on ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait. Deuxièmement, tu apprendras que Potter est sorti avec cette fille, il vous l'a présentée comme SA COPINE! Donc la personne envers qui il s'engageait et qu'il aimait très probablement. Moi j'ai couché avec Justin, juste comme ça, pour me prouver que Potter n'était rien d'autre qu'un bon coup.

— Et?

— Et j'avais tort, je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Ça ne change rien à ce que fait Potter. Il a besoin d'une relation au grand jour, d'une jolie petite femme qui lui fera plein de marmots? Soit! Je lui avais dit que le jour où il aurait besoin de ça je ne le retiendrais pas. C'est chose faite.

— Mais il n'aime pas Chloé!

— En quoi ça change ce qu'il a fait?

— Il a juste fait comme toi. Sauf qu'il n'est pas parti coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que tu es le seul homme avec qui il veut être.

— Ah oui j'oubliais, sa fameuse théorie du « il n'est pas gay »!

— Vous avez fait la même chose! Harry est parti voir ailleurs parce qu'il sentait que vous étiez en train de vous éloigner et qu'il avait besoin de plus. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir cherché ailleurs quelque chose que tu ne lui donnais pas!

— Mais justement je l'ai laissé partir, c'est bien que je respecte ça non?!

— Non.

— Tu m'énerves Granger. Laisse-moi maintenant.

— Mais vous êtes amoureux!

— Ça n'a plus d'importance!

— Bien sur que si – elle attrape les avant-bras du blond — Vous êtes malheureux l'un sans l'autre. Harry a quitté Chloé dès l'instant où il a appris que tu étais au courant.

— Bien… il a donc patienté de voir que ça me faisait mal pour tout arrêter. Fair-play!

— Mais laisse donc ton égo et ta fierté de côté pour une fois. Laisse parler ton cœur!

— Nom d'une licorne mais tu t'entends Granger, ricana Draco en se dégageant des mains de la brunette, on dirait une préadolescente qui lirait les bouquins de Lockhart.

— Il n'a rien inventé!

— Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Granger! Mon cœur, il l'a brisé ton super sauveur! Tu peux le comprendre ça! – il cria en levant les bras au ciel – Alors oui je me raccroche à ma fierté, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste! Qu'est ce que tu dirais si ton rouquin décidait qu'il voulait aimer quelqu'un d'autre? Comment est-ce que tu le prendrais? Tu pourrais lui redonner ta confiance? Ne viens pas me donner de leçon et me dire quoi faire, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

— Mais Draco…

— ARRÊTE MAINTENANT! STOP! QU'EST CE QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS À LA FIN? C'EST FINI… FINI! Laisse-moi Granger – des larmes coulent sur ses joues — par pitié! Je ne veux plus le voir. Je veux passer à autre chose!

Voyant son ami tenter, en vain, de retenir ses larmes en appuyant ses doigts sur ses yeux, elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de lui avant de le serrer aussi fort qu'elle put.

— Il t'aime…, finit elle par prononcer au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

— Je m'en fou, mentit Draco.

— C'est faux.

Draco se laissa emporter par l'étreinte de son ami et réussit à stopper ses larmes, qu'il écrasa d'un revers de main sur ses joues.

— Je ne peux pas Hermione… j'aimerais… mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

— Draco…

— Non – il se détacha d'elle — je ne peux pas.

— Vous devriez parler.

Draco secoua la tête. Il partit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

— Il est aussi mal que toi.

— Hermione?

— Oui.

— J'ai besoin d'être seul, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Résignée, et sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas de meilleur résultat que celui-ci, elle hocha la tête.

— Bien. Prend soin de toi Draco.

— Je ne suis pas mourant.

— Non bien sûr. Mais je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Elle étreignit une dernière fois son ami, puis transplana à son appartement. Ron l'attendait et fut surpris par le récit de sa soirée.

Le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs du jour, elle se rendit chez Harry. Elle le trouva endormi sur son canapé. Au sol, une dizaine de canettes de bière jonchaient le sol comme une nuée de mouches mortes. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour chasser l'odeur de renfermé qui se mêlait à l'haleine alcoolisée se son ami.

Elle le réveilla. Il fut surpris de la voir, mais son esprit était encore embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool.

Il se mit debout et avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, elle le gifla.

— Harry Potter! Tu vas te laver. Te raser. Tu vas enfiler des vêtements propres. Tu vas aller acheter des fleurs, des chocolats, un cadeau… tout ce qu'il faudra. Tu feras tout ce qu'il te dira de faire. Mais toi, Harry Potter, tu vas récupérer Draco Malfoy!

À SUIVRE…

* * *

><p>Promis dans le prochain chapitre il y aura une confrantation ^^<p>

Ne me dépecez pas !

À très vite 3

Mély


	26. Chapter 26 : Un mariage attendu

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**Note** :

Mon Dieu, tant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre 26 ! Je m'en excuse, je voulais l'écrire avant de partir en vacances, et finalement je l'ai écrit pendant mes vacances. L'air de la mer m'aura inspiré ^^ Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

D'ailleurs pour les fan de Lemon, j'ai commencé un OS de PWP, il y'aura divers couple, surtout à la demande des lecteurs. Alors n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour " La pièce ensorcelée" ;)

**BETA** : Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par : Lily Elebore Michaels. :) Merci à elle pour ses supers conseils 3

**SON** :

MACKLEMORE 3

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Un mariage attendu<strong>

**28 mai**

L'Angleterre n'avait pas connu un tel mois de mai depuis des années. La température dépassait les 30 °C et le temps était humide.

C'était d'autant plus dur pour Draco Malfoy de supporter ses chemises longues. Dès qu'il sortait dans le monde sorcier, il enfilait une chemise ou un t-shirt manches longues, et malgré tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait, il n'y en avait pas un qui lui permettait de se rafraîchir.

Ses examens terminés, il était parti quelque temps chez Blaise Zabini avant de prendre une chambre d'hôtel... Le métis habitait un appartement dans un quartier moldu de Londres. Draco avait découvert que lorsqu'il ne sortait pas dans le monde sorcier, il n'était pas dévisagé pour sa marque. Les moldus pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un tatouage parmi tant d'autres. Ils ne craignaient pas les tatouages, ils les arboraient même fièrement.

La première fois que Draco était sorti sans son gilet, il était très angoissé, malgré les encouragements de Blaise. Et en effet, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il avait bien senti des regards sur son bras, mais souvent venant de personnes tatouées, curieuses.

Lassé d'entendre tous les jours les conseils de son ami, il avait décidé de prendre une chambre d'hôtel le temps que les choses se tassent. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec un Harry Potter tambourinant à sa porte. Il était resté une semaine chez Blaise avant de prendre cette chambre dans un hôtel moldu. Pas de cheminée, pas de détecteur de magie… il était tranquille. Seul le hibou de Potter venait l'enquiquiner le matin. Merlin seul savait comment il était arrivé à le trouver.

Ce matin-là, il s'était levé tôt. Puisqu'il était invité au mariage de Ron et d'Hermione le lendemain, il fallait qu'il trouve un cadeau de mariage. Blaise n'étant pas invité, il n'avait pas accepté de l'aider. Draco se retrouvait donc sur le chemin de traverse, en chemise longue alors qu'il faisait déjà 25 °C.

**29 mai**

Harry Potter attrapa sa cravate et son costume.

Le square Grimmault était bien silencieux depuis qu'il n'avait plus de visite.

Harry posa ses affaires sur le fauteuil de sa chambre et soupira.

Ron avait dormi dans la pièce d'à côté; Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié son réveil et alla toquer à sa porte. Devant l'absence de réponse il entra.

Le rouquin était en train se de s'agiter de droite à gauche, sautant par dessus le lit.

— Tout va bien Ron? Demanda Harry les bras croisés.

— Oui… oui, répondit le futur marié en s'arrêtant… enfin non… Je ne trouve pas ma cravate. Je… elle va me tuer! Ma mère! Si ce n'est pas parfait! Et je ne trouve pas cette satanée cravate!

Harry rigola avant de pointer du doigt la porte de l'armoire ouverte.

— Tu l'as mise sur la porte hier pour ne pas la perdre!

— Ah… euh… oui… effectivement… je…je suis un peu nerveux.

— Qui ne le serait pas? Tu vas épouser miss-je-sais-tout!

Au Terrier, dans la vieille chambre de Ron, Hermione terminait les derniers arrangements de sa tenue.

— Ginny? Tu as vu la ceinture en perle?

— Oui c'est bon, s'exclama la jeune femme rousse en souriant. Tout est là. On a déjà vérifié plusieurs fois, hier matin, hier soir et ce matin. On est bon Hermione. Maintenant tu t'assieds, et tu me laisses faire, je vais te coiffer.

— Je… oui… pardon, dis la future mariée en s'asseyant docilement, je… je dois être un peu nerveuse.

— C'est normal, tu vas épouser mon frère. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais!

— Est-ce que c'est bon?

— Oui.

— Tu es sur?

— Oui Ron.

— Non mais Harry je ne déconne pas, ma mère et Mione vont me tuer si j'ai un faux pli sur mon costume.

Harry Potter attrapa son ami par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir.

— Maintenant tu te calmes, ordonna-t-il. Tout est parfait. Neville ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Derrière eux ils entendirent le bruit distinctif d'une personne arrivant par le réseau de cheminette. Harry tourna la tête, c'était bien Neville qui venait d'arriver.

— Allez les gars on y va, dit il en faisant de grands signes de bras. Il faut absolument qu'on arrive avant les filles.

— Tu as le portoloin? Demanda Harry

— Oui, Luna me l'a apporté ce matin.

— Super. Tu pars devant avec Ron, je vous rejoindrais.

— Comment ça? Demanda Ron.

Harry posa ses mains sur le dossier du fauteuil.

— Tu sais, ce dont on a parlé hier… Au sujet de… enfin tu sais…. Je vais jouer ma dernière carte. Si après ça, ça ne marche pas, je laisserai tomber.

— Ah OK, dit Ron.

— Je vous rejoins dans 20 min au portoloin. Juste le temps que Dean, Seamus et tes frères vous rejoignent là-bas.

Ron vit son ami transplaner devant lui inquiet. Il savait qu'Harry était prêt à tout pour récupérer son amant. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne se mette pas en danger pour ça.

Neville regarda Ron dérouté.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on t'en parlera plus tard, affirma le roux en lui tapotant l'épaule, enfin… si ça marche.

Tous les hommes Weasley, et les amis de Ron attendaient à côté du portoloin, une vieille tasse ébréchée que Molly n'arrivait pas à jeter.

Arthur regarda l'heure.

— Mais que fait Harry? Demanda-t-il.

— Il va arriver, affirma Ron.

— Le portoloin va bientôt se déclencher.

— Ne t'inquiète pas papa, il va arriver… enfin j'espère.

— Enfin quoi?

— Non rien.

Dix secondes avant que le portoloin ne se déclenche Harry Potter transplanait à côté d'eux. Il avait le souffle court et ses joues étaient rouges.

— Ça va? lui demanda Ron inquiet.

— Ouais, grogna Harry. Bon on le prend ce portoloin?

Tous les garçons présents posèrent un de leurs doigts sur le portoloin et à l'instant où Arthur Weasley donna le départ, ils se sentirent aspirés par l'artefact.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils atterrirent à destination.

Harry leva les yeux vers le grand chapiteau qui avait été dressé dans la prairie déserte.

D'immenses lampions de toutes les couleurs flottaient dans les airs tout autour du chapiteau bleu. Les premiers invités étaient déjà arrivés et discutaient autour des tables qui avaient été installées pour les accueillir.

Harry aperçut Luna et Ginny, et leur fit un signe de la main avant de s'avancer vers elle.

— Comment va Hermione? Leur demanda-t-il.

— Nerveuse, répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes femmes, et Ron?

— Au bord de la crise de nerfs!

Harry se retourna pour regarder son ami qui n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur les manches de sa chemise qu'il imaginait trop courtes.

— Oui, c'est ça, confirma Harry, il ne va pas tarder à exploser.

Ginny et Luna pouffèrent avant d'entrainer Harry sous le chapiteau.

— Quand est-ce que la cérémonie commence? demanda Harry.

— Dans pas longtemps, répondit Ginny. Il ne nous manquait plus que Ron.

Harry détailla son ex-petite amie. Elle n'avait pas mis de robe verte cette fois, mais une longue robe bleu pastel, taille empire; ses cheveux avaient été nattés sur le côté et elle portait autour de son cou un collier en argent dont la pierre en rubis donnait à sa peau un côté encore plus laiteux.

Luna était habillée et coiffée comme elle, à la différence que des brins d'herbe s'échappaient de sa tresse.

Harry aperçut Charly et Molly qui semblaient argumenter à propos d'un gâteau. Arthur et Bill contemplaient Fleur, et Dean, Seamus et Neville semblaient engager un pari à l'autre bout de l'immense chapiteau.

— Où aura lieu la cérémonie? demanda Harry à Luna.

— Dehors sur la colline, répondit la jeune femme.

— Bien.

Harry aurait voulu être plus enthousiaste. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient sur le point de se marier et de commencer une toute nouvelle aventure, et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Malfoy. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de le contacter mais en vain. Il savait que l'ex-Serpentard avait quitté son appartement, mais grâce à un sortilège élaboré, création d'Hermione Granger, son hibou avait réussi à le retrouver et à lui délivrer ses lettres.

— Harry! Harry!

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui arrivait en courant vers lui.

— Ron?

— Je… Kuf… — il reprend son souffle difficilement – Je… — il regarde sa sœur et Luna — Il est là…

Harry avait redouté cet instant depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là. Draco venait d'arriver.

Les yeux de Draco Malfoy parcoururent l'assemblée. Comme il l'avait imaginé, tous les stupides Gryffondor étaient réunis, il eut beau chercher, il ne vit pas de Serpentard.  
>Devait-il se sentir privilégié ou était-il le dindon de la farce?<p>

Il tourna la tête vers l'allée où les demoiselles d'honneur avançaient vers l'autel sur un fond musical moldu.

Merlin, Granger était bien gentille mais elle ne méritait pas tant de sacrifice de sa part.

Les demoiselles d'honneur installées, les témoins se mirent à leur place. Puis, ce fut au tour de la mariée de s'avancer. Elle portait une longue robe écrue aux fines bretelles et à sa taille une ceinture de perle bleu pastel. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon volontairement négligé. Ayant renoncé à sa famille pour les protéger, ce n'était pas un membre de sa famille qui l'accompagnait.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter, dans un costard sur mesure, rasé et le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur de Draco Malfoy se souleva.

Il ne pourrait pas tenir toute la soirée. Il partirait après la cérémonie après avoir embrassé la mariée. Que faisait-il là? Il aimait bien Hermione, mais était-il vraiment là pour assister à son mariage? Ou était-il venu pour le croiser, lui, quitte à se faire du mal?

Harry Potter se pencha vers Hermione Granger et embrassa tendrement sa joue, avant de la laisser devant l'autel avec son futur époux. Son regard passa sur l'assistance et il croisa celui de Draco. Le blond refusa le contact et tourna la tête.

Il était bien là, assis parmi les autres invités, et Harry venait de le regarder dans les yeux. Il devrait être entièrement concentré sur ses amis, pourtant il se sentait encore plus nerveux qu'eux, mais pour une raison différente.

Draco avait mis le costume trois-pièces marron qu'il avait essayé, quelques mois auparavant devant Harry. Ses cheveux, entretenus court, avaient été plaqués sur un côté. Son allure aristocrate faisait passer tous les autres invités pour des gens mal habillés.

Il détourna le regard et regarda ses amis. Ron était tendu et nerveux, il bafouillait mais Hermione le rassurait en lui caressant le bras. Malgré cela on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était à sa place, il s'inquiétait juste de se tromper dans ses vœux ou de bafouiller. Hermione, elle, était sure d'elle, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Lorsque Ron dit : « Je le veux », Hermione rougit, comme si elle pouvait s'attendre à une autre réponse. Cela fit sourire Harry, un jour lui aussi aimerait vivre ça.

Sans s'en rendre compte il tourna la tête vers Draco qui le fixait.

La cérémonie fut très émouvante. Ginny et Luna pleurèrent à chaudes larmes sans oublier Molly qu'Arthur dut soutenir, sous peine de la voir s'effondrer.

Harry tapa dans le dos de Ron.

— Alors? Ça fait quoi d'être marié?

— Euh… je…je ne sais pas.

Harry passa son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione.

— Tu étais magnifique!

— Merci Harry, et merci encore de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à l'autel.

— Mais c'est normal! Maintenant si un jour cet imbécile de rouquin te fait de la peine, c'est moi qui serais obligé de venir lui casser sa petite gueule.

Hermione rigola tandis que Ron grimaçait.

— Et si un jour c'est elle qui me fait de la peine? Répliqua le roux.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent.

— Et bien, hésita le brun, je crois que je ne fais pas le poids contre elle…

— Ah non ça c'est sûr Potter, confirma une voix derrière eux.

Harry se retourna sur Draco Malfoy et son cœur manqua un battement. L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie ce matin-là revint encore plus forte. Pour la première fois de sa vie l'anxiété lui donnait mal à l'estomac.

— Je… tu… tenta Harry en rougissant malgré lui.

Draco leva une main hautaine vers lui, sans pour autant le regarder.

— Ne te fatigue pas Potter! Granger? Je venais t'embrasser avant de m'en aller. C'était une très belle cérémonie, tu es somptueuse – il lui fait un baise-main —… Weasley… tu… enfin… je t'ai connu pire.

— Euh… merci Malfoy, répondit Ronald se demandant si c'était réellement un compliment

— Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant Draco, dit Hermione en attrapant le bras du blond.

— Je… si… je m'excuse mais j'ai d'autres enga…

— Non Draco! S'exclama la jeune femme, pas le jour de mon mariage! Tu restes au moins pour le diner. Tu es à ma table! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il y ait une place vide à ma table!

— Détend-toi chérie, dit Ron en attrapant le bras de sa femme, Mal… euh Draco ne voudrait pas te mettre en colère en partant si tôt, n'est-ce pas?

— Euh… hésita Draco.

— Même au vu des conditions actuelles?

Draco rougit.

— Oui, non, bien sur Granger. Je resterais jusqu'à la fin du repas, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli.

Hermione sourit et enlaça son ami avant de l'entrainer vers le chapiteau.

— Ça va Harry? demanda Ron.

— Je ne pense pas.

Harry laissa son ami le pousser pour avancer. Il ne savait pas si le regard méprisant de Draco était sincère ou feint. Pourtant il l'avait fréquenté pendant deux ans. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à s'imaginer que Draco Malfoy ferait un très bon auror.

Draco s'assit à la grande table ronde qui était réservée aux amis proches des mariés. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Hermione le voudrait à cette table.

Comme il faisait chaud il plia soigneusement la veste de son costume sur le dos de sa chaise. Il avait envie de remonter ses manches mais il n'était pas sûr que la vision de sa marque enchante les invités.

Hermione le fixa avant d'attraper sa baguette et murmura un sort.

Draco sentit une brise fraiche parcourir tout son corps. D'un coup il se sentit apaisé.

— Comment fais-tu pour tout savoir Granger?

Hermione sourit.

— Je suis en médicomagie. J'utilise ce sort sur les patients dans le coma, ça les apaise.

Draco hocha la tête.

— Merci.

— De rien!

Ron et Harry arrivèrent à la table. Neville et Luna les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard en plein débat.

Draco leva les yeux vers le couple qui semblait se disputer sérieusement.

— Hermione, geignit Luna, tu m'as bien dit qu'il y aurait des plats végétariens n'est-ce pas?

— Oui bien sur Luna, j'ai pensé à toi.

— Tu vois! Lança la blonde à son mari.

— Mais je… je ne pensais pas que Hermione ferait préparer quelque chose spécialement pour toi. Il y'a une centaine de sorciers ici! Tu imagines si tout le monde avait demandé des plats spéciaux ? Il t'aurait suffi de manger la salade d'accompagnement.

— Je ne suis pas un lapin Neville!

Draco était choqué, vu la rougeur de leur visage, il s'attendait à un débat très sérieux. Quelque chose de politique ou de scientifique.

— Vous êtes sérieux? Lança-t-il.

— Mais c'est important Draco, dit Luna.

— Mais si tu as tes plats végétariens pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez?

Neville et Luna se regardèrent.

— Parce que c'est notre dynamique. On se chamaille tout le temps.

Draco crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber sur la table. Luna s'assit à côté de lui.

— Et toi Draco? Tu ne voudrais pas devenir végétarien?

— Je suis en potion Loufoqua!

— Et bien?

— J'apprends à tuer et à préparer les animaux que je mets dans mes potions…

— C'est cruel!

— C'est la vie.

Neville sourit à Draco.

— Merci Draco!

— Je croyais que le fait que je sois concerné par le bien-être animal te touchait?

— Bien sur Luna, dit Neville en embrassant la joue de sa femme, ne change pas. Je t'aime.

Hermione, attendrie, soupira. Ron la regarda en grimaçant.

— On ne va pas finir comme eux? Chuchota-t-il sans aucune discrétion à son oreille.

— Si chéri. Maintenant mets ta serviette sur tes genoux, ce costume est une plaie à nettoyer.

Harry pouffa dans sa main pendant que Ron s'exécutait docilement.

La tension entre Draco et Harry imposa le silence à la table. Ron et Hermione était assis côte à côte, Harry et Draco respectivement à côté d'eux et le couple Londubat en face.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui l'ignorait royalement. Autour d'eux, toutes les tables étaient animées, les invités buvaient et mangeaient en riant.

— Neville dit soudainement Hermione faisant sursauter tout le monde, il paraît que les potions de Draco sont super efficaces pour tes plantes?

— Oui, répondit Neville heureux que quelqu'un brise le silence, il est fantastique, j'avais toutes les plantes d'une serre malades. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il est venu, m'a préparé une potion et toutes mes plantes revivent!

Draco secoua la tête.

— Tu avais une invasion de pucerons Londubat, rien que je ne puisse défier.

— Oui, mais aucun maitre des potions ne se déplacent en général.

— C'est peut-être parce que je n'en suis pas encore un.

— Je suis sur que tu te déplaceras quand même une fois diplômé.

— Tu parles!

Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de Draco.

— Ça va? Lui chuchota-t-elle.

— Bien sur Granger. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas?

— Parce que j'ai fait en sorte que Harry et toi soyez assis l'un en face de l'autre?

— Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher?

— Non…

Tandis qu'Harry observait les messes basses de Draco et d'Hermione, Ron se pencha vers lui.

— Ça va Harry? Chuchota-t-il moins discrètement que sa femme.

— Tu es malade? Lança Luna la bouche pleine.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

— Non non Luna! C'est juste que… enfin rien, répondit Harry hésitant.

Harry attrapa son verre de vin et le vida en une gorgée, espérant faire disparaître le rouge de ses joues. Lorsqu'il reposa son verre, il vit que Draco l'observait, vide de toute émotion.

Ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques dizaines de centimètres, Harry pouvait sentir son odeur de là où il se trouvait. Il avait envie de se jeter à ses pieds et de lui demander de lui pardonner, pourtant il n'en ferait rien. Malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine, il ne s'autoriserait pas à craquer et à gâcher le mariage de ses amis.

Draco observait Harry. Il pouvait sentir sa gêne de là où il se trouvait. Instinctivement il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il baissa la tête sur son assiette. Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter soit aussi beau?

Hermione et Ron se mirent à discuter avec Luna et Neville. Harry, lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard du blond qui refusait tout contact visuel, l'ignorant superbement. Il décida qu'il était temps de porter un toast.

Harry fit tinter sa fourchette sur son verre et se leva.

« C'est d'un cliché », pensa Draco en regardant son ex-amant déboutonner sa vête.

— Bon, je sais que ça fait un peu cliché le coup du verre, commença Harry, mais que voulez-vous, je suis très cliché et très prévisible. Je ne vous ferai pourtant pas part de ma grande admiration pour mes amis, tout le monde pourra déjà en témoigner. Je ne vous ferai pas partager mon bonheur, parce que je pense que ça se voit sur eux qu'ils sont heureux. Je dirai donc juste que la première fois que je les ai vus, je n'ai pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Ce n'est qu'avec les années que j'ai vu, et bien avant eux, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.  
>Je n'ai jamais eu la joie de connaître ma famille, mais j'ai eu l'immense bonheur de créer la mienne. Hermione et Ron, en plus d'être des amis extraordinaires, font aussi partie des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Alors je ne m'éterniserais pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse retourner à vos assiettes et à vos verres.<br>Merci à tous ceux qui sont présents aujourd'hui, et vraiment désolé pour ce pitoyable discours.

Draco regarda Harry se rassoir et recevoir une accolade de Ron.

Hermione essuya une larme sur sa joue tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'élevait du chapiteau. Les frères de Ron entamèrent d'autres discours, se moquant de leur cadet.

À peine Harry fut-il assis que Draco se leva et s'excusa auprès d'Hermione; cette fois la jeune femme ne tenta pas de le retenir. Draco attrapa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise, et s'éloigna après l'avoir passé sur son bras.

Hermione passa devant son mari et frappa le bras de Harry du revers de la main. Surpris le brun se retourna et la fixa faussement horrifié.

— Mais! S'indigna-t-il.

— Suis-le! Chuchota-t-elle.

— Mais…

— Suis-le, insista la mariée.

Ron lui envoya un coup de coude. Harry se leva et passa ses mains sur sa veste. Puis, comme s'il avait reçu une illumination il partit presque en courant.

À la sortie du chapiteau, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait presque entièrement nuit. S'il n'y avait pas eu les gros lampions, il n'aurait pas aperçu Draco qui s'avançait vers les portoloins.

— Draco! Cria-t-il à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui.

Le blond s'arrêta en soupirant mais ne se retourna pas, il attendit qu'Harry arrive à sa hauteur avant de prendre la parole.

— Tu vas insister longtemps? lui demanda-t-il sèchement sans le regarder.

— Draco, dit Harry en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je suis tellement désolé. Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes.

— C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire Potter!

Harry passa devant lui.

— Draco, je sais… ah. Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête entre nous.

— Mais pour se quitter, il aurait fallu qu'on soit ensemble Potter! Et c'était bien ça le problème n'est-ce pas? C'est bien ça que tu es allé chercher ailleurs?

Harry lâcha l'épaule de Draco et recula d'un pas.

— Mais je n'attendais que ça de nous!

— De quel nous tu parles Potter? Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais rien te donner des plus que ce que nous avions. Je t'ai dit que le jour où tu aurais besoin de ça, je ne te retiendrais pas. J'ai juste tenu ma promesse.

— Pourquoi?

— Pourquoi quoi? S'exaspéra Draco.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas me donner ça? Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que c'était plutôt parce que tu ne VOULAIS pas?

— Si.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas ça?

Draco attrapa le bras de Harry et l'entraina plus loin.

— Potter doucement!

— C'est ça le problème? Que les autres savent? s'énerva Harry.

— Mais oui putain! Tu es Harry Potter!

— Donc tu te serais affiché avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi?

— Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait!

— Mais est-ce que tu es resté avec quelqu'un aussi longtemps qu'avec moi?

— Non, répondit Harry sans ciller.

— Mais… alors… je comprends plus là Malfoy!

— Moi non plus. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi de m'expliquer alors que c'est toi qui as fait une connerie?

Harry voulut répondre mais Draco avait déjà posé sa main sur le portoloin et avait disparu.

De rage, il tapa dans un arbre et seule la douleur lui fit penser à autre chose, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, il rejoignit le chapiteau. Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas bougé de leur table. Neville et Luna, quant à eux, dansaient au milieu des autres invités sur un rock endiablé.

Harry s'assit et Hermione se pencha vers lui.

— Alors? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête.

Hermione fit signe à Ron pour qu'ils échangent leur place. Elle attrapa le bras de Harry.

— Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Écoute Hermione… je ne veux plus que tu t'en mêles. J'ai merdé, il ne me pardonnera jamais, autant passer à autre chose.

Ron, mal à l'aise, prit la parole.

— Mais, et ton super coup de ce matin pour le récupérer?

Harry leva la tête vers son ami.

— De quoi est ce qu'il parle Harry? demanda Hermione.

— De… je ne sais... ça ne marchera pas, répondit Harry en vidant son verre.

— Insiste Harry! On parle de Malfoy, reprit Ron. Ce type, il est plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

— Ron nous fait un étalage de sa stupidité, mais il a raison. Draco est têtu, il faut insister!

— On verra demain. Pour le moment, je vais te voler une danse!

Hermione sourit et se leva; Harry prit sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste de dance.

Ils dansèrent quelques minutes, pendant que Ron prenait encore une part de dessert, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui demande ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Il faut que tu ailles le voir ce soir. Il n'est pas parti sans raison. Je suis sure que si tu insistes, il craquera.

— Mais le but ce n'est pas de le faire craquer. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas, parce que je suis Harry Potter.

— Mais tu seras toujours Harry Potter, et c'est bien de toi qu'il est tombé amoureux, pas d'un autre. Il faut vraiment qu'il comprenne.

— Hermione! Tu t'énerves plus que moi!

— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais va le voir!

— Non. Aujourd'hui c'est ta journée. Rien n'est plus important.

Hermione sourit et prit son ami dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et chuchota à son oreille :

— Harry, mon plus grand bonheur c'est Ron et toi. Il n'y a rien que j'apprécie plus que de vous faire la morale et vous voir heureux. Alors rejoins-le… ce soir.

— Est-ce que tu sais que tu es la meilleure amie qui puisse exister?

— Oui.

— Ah ah!

Harry se détacha de son ami et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il s'éloigna de la piste de danse et fit un détour par sa table.

— Va faire danser ta femme! Ordonna-t-il à son ami.

Ron regarda Harry s'éloigner en courant. Cette fois il ne réapparaitrait pas.

Harry posa sa main sur le portoloin qu'avait pris Draco plus tôt et disparut. En atterrissant, il se dit que c'était une très bonne idée d'Hermione. S'il avait dû transplaner après avoir autant bu, il aurait pris des risques.

Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut aussitôt où il était : le chaudron Baveur.

Il alla voir le réceptionniste et lui demanda si un certain Draco Malfoy avait une chambre ici. Le réceptionniste acquiesça et lui donna le numéro de sa chambre.

Harry fut surpris qu'on lui réponde. Sa notoriété n'était plus à faire.

Il alla à l'étage et chercha le numéro de la chambre de Draco. Arrivé, il frappa plusieurs fois. Sans réponse.

Peut-être était-il rentré chez lui? S'aurait été trop facile après tout.

Harry se concentra autant qu'il put et transplana devant chez Draco. Il n'y avait pas de lumières aux fenêtres, mais Harry savait que cela ne voulait rien dire.

Il monta les escaliers trois à trois avant de toquer à la porte. Toujours aucune réponse.

Harry ragea, puis soudain il entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Il reconnut le bruit distinctif de la cheminée de son amant.

— Draco! Hurla-t-il en frappant.

Il entendit une voix derrière la porte.

— Draco, ouvre moi!

Harry colla son oreille à la porte et entendit deux voix.

— Draco! Hurla-t-il.

— Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?

Draco se retourna vers Justin.

— Rien.

L'ex-Serdaigle regarda la porte trembler sous les coups.

— Et ça ce n'est rien?

— Fais comme s'il n'était pas là.

— Qui est-ce?

Draco posa sa veste sur le dossier du canapé et s'assit.

— Personne.

Justin s'assit à côté de Draco et posa son blouson.

— Si tu le dis. Je ne savais pas que tu avais de tels admirateurs, ironisa-t-il.

Draco attrapa le col de la chemise du châtain et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry Potter continuait d'appeler et de frapper à la porte.

Justin s'éloigna de Draco.

— Tu… tu n'es pas vraiment avec moi là.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

— De quoi tu parles? Demanda-t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

— Je sens bien qu'il se passe quelque chose.

— Tu te fais des idées, maintenant si on s'amusait?

Justin hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau.

— DRACO SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE PORTE JE LA DÉFONCE!

Justin recula et se leva.

— Bon, je suis désolé Draco mais moi ça ne m'amuse pas. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as dit que tu voyais quelqu'un, je constate que c'est toujours le cas, et Merlin sait que je connais cette voix. Alors vu que je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un Potter fou furieux sur le dos, je vais m'en aller.

Draco regarda Justin passer son blouson et s'éloigner.

— Non mais attends, dit-il en se levant. Il n'y a rien entre ce type et moi. Reste.

Justin regarda la porte puis Draco.

— Non Malfoy. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de me retrouver coincé entre deux feux. Tu te sers de moi pour le rendre fou. Et ça, ce n'est pas cool.

Justin referma son blouson et s'avança vers la sortie.

Draco l'observa ouvrir la porte et sortir. Maintenant que le médicomage était au courant, le reste du monde sorcier l'apprendrait.

Il se retourna, attrapa sa veste et sa chemise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Harry vit la poignée tourner, mais ce ne fut pas la personne qu'il attendait qui sortit.

— Bonsoir Potter, dit Justin en souriant.

Harry, choqué, regarda Justin s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il se retourna vers la porte, Justin ne l'avait pas fermé.

Ivre de colère il entra dans l'appartement de son amant.

— Malfoy! Hurla-t-il en refermant la porte.

Draco passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain. Harry s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il ne portait plus sa chemise.

— Tu l'as fait exprès! Tu savais que j'allais te suivre!

— Je pensais avoir brouillé les pistes, répondit Draco en souriant.

— Tu… oh et puis tu as raison! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile!

Draco regarda Harry s'énerver. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait faits ces dernières semaines, le voir en face de lui faisait vaciller ses convictions.

— Harry, murmura-t-il.

Harry se retourna, à la fois énervé mais aussi empli d'espoir.

— Quoi? demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Rien, rentre chez toi.

Harry s'avança vers lui et attrapa ses épaules.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis pas ce que tu ressens! Hurle-moi dessus! Frappe-moi! Fais quelque chose!

Draco planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

— Tu m'as blessé, dit-il calmement.

Harry baissa la tête, sans pour autant le lâcher.

— Je sais… je le sais… et je m'en veux tellement.

— Ce n'est pas suffisant.

— Draco…

Le blond tourna la tête.

— Je ne peux pas pardonner.

— Pardonner qui? Moi pour avoir voulu vivre avec quelque d'autre? Ou toi parce que tu es devenu trop vulnérable?

— Je… je n'en sais rien.

— Draco…

L'ex-Serpentard posa ses mains sur celle du brun et se détacha de lui avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

— Je t'aime Draco, entendit-il derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta et posa une main sur le mur. Il n'arrivait plus à rester impassible. Tout son être et tout son corps appelaient l'homme dans son dos. Pourtant, cette voix qui lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher continuait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

— Il n'y a eu que toi depuis le jour où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Tu es entré dans ma tête et tu n'en es plus jamais sorti. Quand je vois des couples qui se marient et qui ont des enfants, je me dis que oui je veux la même chose plus tard, mais avec toi. Parce que sans toi les choses ont moins de saveurs. Je t'aime et je ne voudrais être avec personne d'autre que toi.

Draco passa sa main libre sur son visage. Combien de fois avait-il espéré en secret qu'Harry lui dise cela? Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il dut user de toute sa volonté pour les retenir.

— Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie. Mais… mais le fait de te perdre… ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas.

Draco se retourna vers lui.

— Je n'arrive pas à te pardonner.

— Mais putain! Je t'ai bien pardonné moi. D'être parti coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, je t'ai bien pardonné d'avoir comploté pour me tuer il y a des années, comment est-ce…

Harry ne vit pas venir le poing du blond. Il le heurta en pleine joue et le fit tomber à terre. Il sentit la douleur irradier tout son visage et une larme s'échappa de son œil. Le choc avec le sol fut violent, la douleur dans son épaule tout autant. Ses lunettes tombèrent à côté de lui; il les rattrapa en grimaçant et les remis.

— Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça? S'entendit-il dire.

Harry battit des cils et se releva péniblement. Son premier réflexe fut de frapper Draco au ventre. Il le vit se plier en deux et tomber à genoux. Étrangement la peine qu'il ressentait à le blesser n'était pas aussi forte que le sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahissait. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il essayait de lui parler et que Draco refusait tout contact. Des semaines qu'il était prêt à tout… et des mois qu'il ne pouvait se passer de lui.

Draco se releva rapidement, l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

— Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite Potter!

— Je… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

— Oh non tu n'aurais pas dû. Mais si tu l'as dit c'est que tu le pensais!

— Non… je te jure…

Draco le décolla du mur avant de l'y plaquer de nouveau violemment. Harry appuya sur les bras du blond pour se dégager mais en vain. Alors, comme un réflexe, il lui envoya son genou entre les jambes.

Draco se retrouva à terre dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas en chancelant.

— Tu n'es qu'un putain d'hypocrite Potter, gémit Draco sans se relever. Tu es là à me faire la morale, mais regardes ce que tu me dis. Tu remues les choses du passé pour les arranger à ta sauce, tu aurais vraiment dû aller à Serpentard!

— Je suis désolé, je suis en colère… j'ai bu… je…

— Ne te cherche pas d'excuse. Tu n'es jamais capable d'assumer quoi que ce soit.

Draco se leva doucement.

— Je ne veux plus te voir Potter. Si c'est ça ta définition de l'amour, moi je n'en veux pas. Et je plains la pauvre fille qui en fera les frais.

Harry prit le visage du blond dans ses mains.

— Je suis désolé.

— Harry, si on me demandait aujourd'hui de comploter pour te tuer… je serais le premier à me mettre entre toi et un Avada Kedavra.

— Je sais…

— Va-t-en s'il te plait.

— Draco…

— S'il te plait.

Harry soupira.

— Lis le journal demain, murmura-t-il.

Il recula d'un pas, et le cœur lourd, transplana jusqu'à chez lui.

Draco se laissa glisser contre le mur.

**Un jour plus tôt.**

La porte du petit bureau s'ouvrit violemment. La femme blonde, qui travaillait sur ses notes, leva la tête surprise. De la surprise, elle en ressentit encore lorsqu'elle vit qui venait d'entrer. De taille moyenne, les cheveux en bataille, maigrichon et myope, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Harry Potter.

— Monsieur Potter? Quelle surprise! Cela fait longtemps que l'on n'entend plus parler de vous!

Harry s'avança vers le bureau, derrière lequel la journaliste venait juste de se lever. Il leva la main pour lui intimer le silence. Elle s'exécuta.

Les yeux émeraude parcoururent le bureau de droite à gauche.

— Où est votre plume à papotte?

La journaliste ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit l'objet. Harry l'attrapa et la brisa sur son genou; la blonde cria d'indignation.

— Vous vous en remettrez. J'ai quelque chose à vous confier. Je veux que vous écriviez sur moi, et je veux que vous écriviez exactement ce que JE veux. Pas de supercherie, pas de réécriture. Vous aurez un scoop, mais c'est moi qui décide de ce qui paraîtra...

La journaliste se rassit et attrapa un carnet et une plume ordinaire.

— Bien, dit Harry avant de s'asseoir. Cela vous intéresse toujours d'écrire sur moi?

Pour seule réponse, la journaliste trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Après le départ d'Harry, il avait pris une douche brûlante et avait rangé et nettoyé tout son appartement.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand il entendit une chouette à sa fenêtre. Il alla détacher le courrier de la patte du volatile et lui lança une croquette de souris que Potter avait apportée pour son hibou. La chouette couina de contentement et s'en alla.

Il déplia le journal et le posa, sans le regarder, sur le plan de travail avant de se préparer un café. Une fois le breuvage énergisant prêt, il reprit le journal et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la couverture, sa tasse tomba au sol et se brisa.

« Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu, homosexuel? »

Draco s'empressa d'ouvrir le journal. Il découvrit une photo de son amant, impassible, à côté d'un article très court.

« Harry Potter est entré hier dans mon bureau avec une grande confidence. Le héros du monde sorcier m'a fait une révélation choquante sur sa sexualité. En effet, il serait homosexuel. Il n'a pas donné de nom, mais il semblerait qu'il soit depuis longtemps engagé dans une relation qu'il voudrait plus sérieuse. Cette révélation serait pour lui, le moyen de montrer à l'homme dont il est amoureux, son implication dans leur relation.

Mesdemoiselles, stoppez ici vos fantasmes, le beau brun à la cicatrice n'est plus célibataire.

Rita Skeeter »

Ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-il.

Draco se leva et courut sans sa chambre.

Harry avait dû prendre une potion pour s'endormir. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il émergea de son sommeil magique difficilement et se leva. Après avoir mis ses lunettes il enfila un pantalon de jogging et passa à la salle de bain.

Dans le miroir il aperçut le bleu que le poing de Draco avait laissé derrière lui. Il toucha du bout des doigts la peau violacée et grimaça de douleur. Sur ses épaules aussi, sa peau avait marqué.

Il fit sa toilette puis descendit péniblement les escaliers.

Il n'était que huit heures du matin. Il attrapa la bouilloire et la remplit d'eau avant de la poser sur le feu. Parmi toutes ses petites boites à thé, il choisit la plus foncée, versa un peu de son contenu dans un filtre et la referma.

Il posa la théière et la tasse sur un plateau et se rendit au salon.

Au moment où il posa son plateau sur la table basse, un nuage de fumée noire sortit de la cheminée.

— C'est quoi ça? entendit-il avant de se retourner.

Draco Malfoy lui tendait la Gazette. Il n'avait enfilé qu'un t-shirt et un pantalon noir.

— J'ai arrêté de faire l'hypocrite.

— Tu… c'est vraiment toi qui es allé voir cette folle?

— Oui.

— Et tu…

— Oui.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Draco s'avança vers Harry, attrapa ses épaules et l'embrassa.

D'abord choqué, Harry resta les yeux grands ouverts. Puis réalisant que le blond était réellement en train de l'embrasser, il sourit avant de lui rendre son baiser. Il passa ses mains sur le torse ferme et le rapprocha de lui. Il voulait le toucher, le sentir, le gouter et ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Draco rompit leur baiser et prit la tête du brun dans ses mains.

— Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes.

— Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa.

— Encore!

— Je t'aime Draco, dit Harry en souriant.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de le faire basculer sur le canapé.

Harry ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, il sentit les frissons sur sa peau croitre au fur et mesure que les mains de son amant le touchaient. Allongé sous lui, il était à sa merci. Draco lui enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table basse. Harry attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort sur la cheminée pour ne pas être dérangé, puis il s'attela à enlever le t-shirt de son amant.

— Harry?

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco.

— Mm?

— Je t'aime… mais si tu me refais un coup pareil… je te tue.

— C'est de bonne guerre.

Harry se releva et s'assit sur le canapé face à Draco. Harry passa ses doigts sur le torse et le ventre de l'autre, créant une multitude de frissons sur la peau diaphane. Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement sous le pantalon serré. Sans quitter Draco des yeux, il défit un à un les boutons lentement. Il fit s'asseoir Draco sur le canapé et lui ôta son pantalon. Il observa l'érection évidente sous le sous-vêtement gris et y passa langoureusement la paume de sa main.

Draco gémit en sentant la main d'Harry sur son sexe. Il gémit d'autant plus quand il sentit la bouche du brun se poser sur le tissu et sa tête bascula en arrière. Lorsque les mains du brun soulevèrent ses fesses, il accompagna le mouvement et se retrouva nu face à lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il aimait cet abruti de Gryffondor. Ses caresses, ses baisers, son odeur, ses cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes… tout cela lui avait manqué, et c'était à cet instant précis qu'il le réalisait.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur l'intérieur des cuisses, léchant la peau fine et ferme. Sa main se posa sur le sexe tendu au-dessus et le massa délicatement tandis que sa langue traçait un sillon brulant jusqu'aux bourses gonflées de désir. Il les lécha et les embrassa pendant que sa main massait de plus en vite le sexe du blond, jouant avec la pression de sa main autant que des gémissements qu'il provoquait. Sa langue remonta le long de la verge et vint laper le gland rougi puis, sans attendre plus longtemps, il le prit en entier dans sa bouche. À chaque mouvement de vas et vient, Harry savourait les gémissements du blond.

Draco passa sa main sur la tête de son amant, et joua avec une des ses mèches de cheveux. Plus il pensait que c'était Harry Potter, son Potter, qui était penché au-dessus de lui, plus il prenait du plaisir. Il se cramponna aux coussins du canapé et souleva légèrement son bassin, faisant l'amour à la bouche de son amant. Cela ne parut pas lui déplaire puisqu'il passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour accentuer la pression dans sa bouche. Draco souffla pour reprendre ses esprits mais Harry joua à cet instant avec la pression sur son sexe, l'emportant plus vite et plus fort vers l'orgasme.

Lorsqu'il jouit dans la bouche d'Harry, Draco grogna et attrapa les épaules du brun qu'il lacéra avec ses ongles. Enfin, la divine sensation de paix et de relâchement l'envahit; il retomba contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant;

Harry se releva et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur Draco. Le blond ouvrit les yeux.

— Je t'aime.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Pas même à ses parents, pas même pour rigoler, et il était là, nu avec son amant, incapable de se retenir. Il se trouvait à la fois pathétique, et à la fois heureux.

— Je t'aime, lui répondit Harry tout en se collant plus contre lui.

Draco sentit l'érection à travers le pantalon lâche du brun. Il passa ses mains sur les fesses fermes et les malaxa en souriant.

— Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Harry s'exécuta.

— Enlève-moi tout ça!

Harry obtempéra une nouvelle fois.

— Reviens t'asseoir, dit Draco en tapotant sa cuisse.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sexe du blond qui retrouvait de la vigueur et s'assit sur ses jambes.

Draco attrapa l'érection de son amant dans une main, tandis que l'autre venait caresser ses fesses. Harry gémit et, honteusement, souleva légèrement ses fesses.

Draco sourit avant d'embrasser Harry. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent encore une fois et dansèrent l'une avec l'autre, leur donnant encore plus chaud.

Harry sentit la main de Draco passer entre ses fesses et venir flatter son intimité. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, sentir le blond en lui.

— Draco, gémit-il contre ses lèvres.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et enfonça un doigt en Harry, puis très rapidement un second. À chaque mouvement, les cris du brun se faisaient plus intenses et sa respiration plus saccadée; ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son amant.

Draco dégagea de son amant et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Harry posa ses mains sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux. Il sentit la main de Draco passer le long de son dos, puis l'autre la rejoignit sur ses fesses. Elles vinrent caresser le derrière de ses cuisses puis remontèrent de nouveau sur ses fesses qu'elles écartèrent délicatement.

Harry entendit Draco jeter un sort pour se lubrifier, puis il le sentit se frotter contre lui. N'en pouvant plus, il le défia d'un mouvement de bassin. Draco, amusé, posa ses mains sur le bassin soumis et s'enfonça délicatement dans l'antre chaud d'Harry. Il dut se retenir de ne pas jouir de suite. Les chairs d'Harry étaient si chaudes et si étroites qu'elles l'emmenaient directement vers le septième ciel, ainsi il ralentit pour reprendre son souffle et sa concentration.  
>Une fois la vague de plaisir passée, il pénétra Harry entièrement, lui volant un gémissement. Il attrapa le sexe du brun et le caressa tandis qu'il le pilonnait de plus en plus profondément.<p>

Harry remercia intérieurement Draco de lui avoir ôté ses lunettes, il transpirait tellement qu'elles n'auraient pas tenu.

Lorsqu'il sentit le pénis de Draco taper la première fois contre sa prostate, sa vision se brouilla de blanc et ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans le dossier du canapé.

Sa peau n'était plus qu'un gigantesque frisson, chaque caresse de Draco le rendait plus proche de l'orgasme.

Derrière lui, Draco devait se concentrer pour ne pas venir trop vite. Il était si excité et heureux qu'il avait envie de mordre cette épaule qui le narguait.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour jouir quasiment de concert. L'orgasme de Draco fut si violent qu'il en fut brutal, il s'accrocha à Harry de toutes ses forces, si bien que le brun ne put respirer. Étrangement, cela décupla son propre plaisir et il jouit dans la main de son amant qui le masturbait.

Leurs jambes tremblèrent et Draco du se dégager rapidement avant de tomber à terre.

Harry murmura un sort de nettoyage et s'assit sur le canapé, satisfait. Draco posa sa tête sur les jambes d'Harry et poussa un long soupir de satisfaction.

— J'ai faim, dit Draco, rompant ainsi le silence.

À SUIVRE…

* * *

><p>Alors ? On va arreter de me harceler maintenant ok? lol.<p>

Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien

3


	27. Chapter 27 : Et maintenant ?

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**Note** :

...deux mois, c'est le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour écrire ce chapitre, je m'excuse. Surtout qu'il est moins long que les précédents mais c'est le début de quelque chose de nouveau ;)

****SON** :**

Poliça

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : Et Maintenant ?<strong>

TOC TOC TOC

Le bruit résonna dans toute la maison.

TOC TOC TOC

-Mroumpff

Harry Potter ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était allongé sur le tapis du salon, nu. Péniblement il leva un bras à la recherche de ses lunettes sur la table basse. Après les avoir posé sur son nez, il s'assit.

TOC TOC TOC

-Mroumpff

Contre sa jambe, une forme blanche gémissait doucement.

TOC TOC TOC

-J'arrive, cria Harry tout en déplaçant le renard qui ne semblait pas vouloir se décoller de sa jambe.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, il enfila un pantalon et attrapa un t-shirt qu'il passa à l'envers. A peine eut-il posé la main sur la poignée qu'il se ravisa. Il avait fait une sacrée révélation à la presse la veille, il pourrait s'agir de journaliste.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il mal-à-l'aise.

-C'est moi Harry ! Lui répondit une voix familière.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Hermione.

-C'était donc ça ton super plan ? Demanda la jeune femme en fermant la porte.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son ami, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

-C'est quoi ça ? S'écria-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers l'oeil d'Harry.

Le jeune homme ôta ses lunettes et passa sa main contre son œil tentant d'effacer l'hématome.

-Ca ? C'est rien !

-Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être rien Harry !

-C'est juste...que...qu'on s'est un peu battu.

-AVEC DRACO ?

Harry attrapa le bras d'Hermione.

-Oui...mais chut !

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle en chuchotant.

-Mais...je...c'est compliqué...ne t'inquiète pas.

-Moui...

Devant l'air inquiet de son ami,Harry l'a pris par les épaules.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Oui...bon...D'accord...

-Tu ne devais pas partir en voyage de noces ?

-On a un peu décalé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ah oui ! J'étais venu pour ça ! C'est quoi cette histoire dans le journal ? Je ne pourrais partir tranquille que lorsque tu m'auras expliqué.

Harry passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

-On devrait en parler au calme. Viens.

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit son ami vers la cuisine. Ils passèrent devant le salon, et elle observa les vêtements sur le sol.

-Je...je dérange.

Harry sourit, elle entrait chez lui en trombe, le questionnait et ne s'inquiétait qu'à présent du dérangement.

-Non...on dormait.

-Où est … ?

Avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de finir sa question, Harry pointa le renard roulé en boule sur le tapis.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui surprise.

-C'est...Draco ?

-Oui.

Elle sourit.

-Il est super mignon !

Harry toussa de surprise et rigola.

-Personne ne doit savoir, dit il en reprenant son sérieux, il n'est pas déclaré.

Hermione hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Oui.

Harry s'assit en face d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'affaler sur la table.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression, reprit la jeune femme. Tout le monde sorcier va...enfin...même si le monde est en pleine évolution, les circonstances...

-Hermione je m'en moque ! Je veux juste vivre comme tout le monde !

-Tu ne pourras jamais vivre comme monsieur personne ! Tu es Harry Potter !

-Oh mais arrêtez tous avec ça ! Je sais qui je suis. Et j'ai assez donné, je ferais ce que je voudrais, quand j'en aurais envie. Et si un putin de journaliste vient m'emmer...

-Harry, dit doucement Hermione, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que tu n'es pas seul. Les journalistes vont s'emparer de cette histoire, ils vont chercher qui est ton amant, ils vont nous traquer nous aussi pour savoir. Ils iront t'inventer des histoires avec le premier homme venu...Tu...tu n'es pas seul Harry.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle.

-Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai agi en égoïste ?

-Non ! Non Harry ! Tu mérites plus que n'importe qui d'être heureux. Mais maintenant que...ceci est fait, il faut penser à ce qu'il va se passer.

-Pfff...est ce que je ne peux pas avoir un instant de répit ?

-Non.

La tête d'Harry heurta la table.

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois allé voir Rita Skeeter...

-C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait.

-Et ça a marché à ce que je vois.

-Oui.

-C'était très romantique Harry...vraiment...je rêverais que Ron soit, ne serais-ce qu'un dixième aussi romantique que toi. Mais je m'inquiète de ce qui va arriver pour toi maintenant.

-Personne ne connait le nom de Draco. Personne ne pourra deviner que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit. Est-ce...est-ce que l'homosexualité est aussi mal vu dans le monde sorcier ?

-Moins que le fait d'avoir été mangemort, dit Draco en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu se lever. Draco fit bouillir de l'eau et apporta trois tasses sur la table.

Hermione aperçu le léger hématome sur son bras mais se retint de tout commentaire.

-Thé ou café ? Demanda t'il à la jeune femme.

-Du café merci.

-Tu ne sais décidément pas recevoir Potter, le railla-t-il en préparant les boissons.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. Hermione remarqua qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi heureux.

Elle remercia Draco lorsqu'il fit couler l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse. Elle attrapa un sucre tout en observant le couple en face d'elle. Draco s'était assis à côté d'Harry et baillait dans sa main tout en touillant son thé. Il avait les traits tirés, et sous son éternel masque de froideur, elle cru percevoir une lueur de bien être.

Harry, lui, était en train de noyer son café dans du sucre tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda t'elle en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry, après tout c'était bien le brun qui avait tout à perdre, lui il ne lui restait déjà plus rien.

Harry, déboussolé, haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai agi sous le coup de l'impulsion, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce qu'il se passerait après.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, comme si Potter pouvait agir autrement.

Harry attrapa la main de son amie.

-Qu'est ce que tu ferais toi ?

-Encore une fois il ne s'agit pas de moi, et je ne me serais surement pas mis dans cette situation ! Je ne suis ni à ta place, ni à celle de Draco. Je n'ai pas votre popularité. Les journalistes aiment se repaitre de la moindre petite miette sur vous deux. De plus pour Draco ça risque d'être encore plus compliqué.

-Pourquoi ? S'il est avec moi ?

Hermione hésita. Ce fut finalement Draco qui répondit.

-Ils penseront que je t'ai jeté un sort.

-Mais enfin...c'est stupide, s'écria Harry. De toute façon ils savent déjà que je suis avec un homme.

-On pourrait discréditer Skeeter, proposa Hermione.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment le but de ma démarche. Ecoutez, on va rester comme ça. - Il regarde Draco – Je te verrais comme avant. Personne ne saura que c'est toi. Même si j'aurais préféré que l'on puisse vivre ça au grand jour.

Draco se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant.

-On fera comme avant. Après tout, si on réussi à cacher à tout le monde notre histoire pendant deux ans, on peut continuer. Je trouve ton élan de romantisme journalistique ...étrangement mignon, mais j'ai aussi apprécié que tu ne cites pas mon nom. Très honnêtement, je galère déjà assez sans que le monde sorcier ne soit au courant...Bon...d'un côté on parle de ça...mais Justin est au courant pour toi...Alors...tout le monde doit déjà être au courant.

-Qui est Justin ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et répondirent de concert :

-Personne.

-Vous pourriez acheter son silence, proposa la jeune femme.

Draco sourit.

-On dirait presque une Serpentard.

-Non, dit Harry. Hors de question que j'entretienne ce type pour le restant de ses jours.

-On pourrait lui jeter un sortilège ? Lança Draco.

-NON ! S'écria Hermione.

-Ah...alors le sortilège c'est non, mais le chantage ça passe ? Ironisa Draco.

-Ce n'est pas pareil Draco, se braqua Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je cherche...oh et puis ce sont vos histoires après tout ! J'en ai marre de devoir être tout le temps derrière vous et de vous couver.

Devant le regard de ses amis, Hermione se reprit :

-Oui bon...j'avoue...c'est une drogue.

-Hermione a raison, dit Harry, c'est à nous de voir ce qu'on va faire.

-Dire qu'il y'a quelques mois, personne n'était au courant, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui tu l'as dit au monde entier.

Hermione se leva et fini sa tasse en s'appuyant sur la table.

-Je dois y aller. Je voulais vérifier..enfin...tu sais Harry.

-Oui je sais Hermione, répondit Harry en se levant et en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

-Je vous laisse, dit Hermione. Draco ? Ne le laisse plus faire de bêtise !

Draco secoua la tête en souriant.

-Pas mon travail, dit-il.

La jeune femme recula d'un pas, et après un mouvement de la main, transplana.

Harry se retourna vers Draco.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda ce dernier.

UN MOIS PLUS TARD

La chaleur du mois de juin était quasiment insoutenable. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une brise fraîche, et malgré les orages quotidiens, le temps était toujours aussi lourd.

Harry se leva en nage. La première chose qu'il fit, bien avant de mettre ses lunettes, fut d'aller prendre une douche glacée.

Il descendit au salon où il retrouva Draco. L'ex-serpentard, qui ne portait qu'un caleçon noir, était en train de feuilleter la gazette. Sans lever les yeux vers lui il l'interpella :

-Tu fais encore la une. On t'aurait vu hier soir dans un bar gay moldu.

-Tu sais bien que je n'y étais pas.

Draco ferma le journal et le plia sur ses genoux.

-Moi oui. Mais les autres ?

-Les gens qui comptent savent à quoi s'en tenir.

-Et ceux à qui tu n'as pas parlé de moi ? Ceux qui savent que tu as réellement fait cette déclaration et à qui tu n'as pas donné d'explication.

Harry s'approcha de Draco et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je leur ai dit que je leur expliquerai en temps et en heure, et qu'en attendant ils ne devaient pas prendre en compte ce qu'ils pourraient lire dans les journaux.

Draco posa ses mains sur les bras fermes du brun.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Sans raison. Tout se passe...plutôt bien.

-Pour l'instant. Mais tu n'es pas retourné en cours. Quand ça sera le cas, tous les...enfin...tout le monde te regardera de travers.

-Ca ne serait pas la première fois et je m'en moque. Et puis qui sait...je ferais peut-être évoluer les choses.

Draco rigola et embrassa le bras devant lui.

-Il faudra plus que Saint Potter pour faire évoluer les choses.

-Tu penses ?

-Oui. L'homosexualité n'est pas bien vu et ne l'a jamais été. Pourquoi penses-tu que Dumbledore était si secret sur ses relations ?

-Moi je pensais qu'il était avec McGonagal.

Draco toussa.

-McGo ? Non mais t'es pas bien ! Il avait eu une histoire avec Grindelvald, pour ça j'en suis sur. Crois moi, j'en ai entendu parler quand je vivais au manoir. Pour le reste, ce n'est que supposition et bavardage.

Harry leva la tête et soupira.

-Je ne suis vraiment au courant de rien.

-Ah ah ! Ce n'est pas vraiment important. Sauf si tu veux évoluer dans les hautes sphères. L'intérêt premier étant de pouvoir déblatérer sur les autres pour s'élever soi-même.

Harry marqua une pause.

-Dit ? Et si on partait en vacances avant la rentrée ?

-Où ça ?

-Qu'importe. Juste loin de tout.

Draco laissa tomber sa tête sur le dos du canapé.

-D'accord.

SEPTEMBRE

Harry s'était levé en avance. C'était la première fois de sa vie. Après être resté environ une demi heure dans la salle de bain, il en était sorti comme il y était entré. Rien à faire, ses cheveux ne lui laisseraient jamais aucun répit.

Il avait pris son petit déjeuner, la boule au ventre, et s'était forcé à tout avaler.

Afin d'être le plus présentable possible, il avait déjà sélectionné ses vêtements la veille au soir. Il les passa.

Après plusieurs coup d'oeil dans le miroir, il hocha la tête. Il était prêt.

Hermione était venu prendre de ses nouvelles la veille. Ils avaient discutés de ce qui allait potentiellement se passer. Il lui avait confié ses craintes et surtout ses espoirs.

Il devait y aller.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Après plusieurs semaines d'exil, il devait affronter les regards des autres sorciers. C'était la rentrée.

Draco posa son sac sur le canapé. Il avait terminé ses cours et était plutôt satisfait de sa journée. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que quelqu'un soit au courant pour sa relation avec Harry Potter.

Il sourit et décida de se préparer un thé, mais à peine eut -il mis l'eau à bouillir qu'un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre.

A cette heure-ci il devait s'agir de Potter.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre au rapace qui n'était pas celui de son amant.

-Mais à qui appartiens-tu ?

Pour seule réponse l'oiseau lui tendit la patte. Draco détacha le parchemin et machinalement, comme si il s'agissait du hibou d'Harry, lui donna une croquette au rapace.

« _Cher Draco,_

_C'est un belle déclaration que t'as fait ton petit copain Potter, tu dois être aux anges. Je me demande depuis combien de temps cela dure. Avant ou après la Guerre ? Quoi qu'il en soit ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Le problème Malfoy, c'est que tu t'ai payé ma tête, et ça je ne l'accepte pas. Tu t'es servi de moi pour rendre Potter jaloux, et je ne suis pas une marionnette. _

_De ce que je lis dans les tabloïd, personne ne sait que c'est toi le fameux amant du Survivant. Que crois-tu qu'ils écriraient s'ils le savaient ?_

_Je te laisse y réfléchir._

_Très cordialement._

_Justin._ »

Draco froissa le parchemin dans sa main.

À SUIVRE…

* * *

><p>Ah ah ! ( cri supposé effrayant...)<p>

Oui j'aime bien finir sur des suspenses ;) pas taper !

A très vite.

Mély


	28. Chapter 28 : Ultime chapitre Epilogue

J'entends d'ici les cris rageurs, je les ai d'ailleurs déjà bien lus et entendus. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard. Je vous épargnerais les excuses habituelles, boulot, métro, dodo. Je vais prendre maintenant le temps de répondre à vos review. Merci pour elles.

Et si vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je vous invite à lire ce chapitre. Chapitre qui s'avèrent être le dernier.

Je pensais l'avoir perdu à jamais après avoir égaré la clef USB sur laquelle je l'avais enregistré il y a quelques mois et n'avait pas eu la force de le réécrire.

Après un gros ménage de printemps dans mes cartons, le voici maintenant, entier, corrigé et ultime.

ENJOY.

**CHAPITRE 28 : Une photo dans un Journal**

* * *

><p>Harry entendit le bruit caractéristique de sa cheminée et leva les yeux de son livre. Il était rentré tôt et avait décidé de se mettre à réviser. Assis dans son fauteuil préféré, il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et observa son compagnon épousseter ses vêtements.<p>

-Comment s'est passé ta journée, lui demanda-t-il ?

Draco leva la tête vers lui et soupira.

-Comme elle devait se passer. Ce qui est important c'est comment s'est passée TA journée Potter.

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du brun qui posa son livre sur la table basse.

-Qu'est ce que tu aimerais entendre ?

-Je constate aisément que tu n'as pas été cloué au pilori.

-En effet, répondit Harry toujours souriant.

Draco s'approcha et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'Harry.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

-Toi Draco.

-Moi ? S'étonna le dit blond.

-Oui. Tu es si prévenant, s'en est presque déroutant.

Draco sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que je demande comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-Parce que tu fais passer l'intérêt de ma journée avant l'intérêt de la tienne. Ce qui est plutôt étonnant de la part d'un ex-serpentard.

-Préjugé ! Je suis persuadé que l'art et la manière de disséquer un porc-épic en vu de prélever ses organes n'est pas un sujet que tu qualifierais

-Effectivement, acquiesça Harry en grimaçant, mais je ne vais pas te faire mariner plus longtemps. Ma journée s'est très bien passée. J'appréhendais mais en fait, il ne s'est rien passé personne n'a eu d'habitudes différentes, non, tout comme avant.

-C'est plutôt rassurant. En même temps, l'homosexualité n'est plus si mal vu, on pourrait se marier si on le voulait. Ce qui le serait moins se serait que les gens sachent avec qui tu es.

-Draco...

-Quoi ?

-Arrête. Les gens se moquent d'avec qui je suis.

-Oserais-tu me dire que tu n'as vu aucun journaliste de la Gazette ? Que tu ne t'es pas sentit espionné ou même seulement observé ?

Harry soupira, se leva et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

-Si bien sur. Et puis quoi ? Je m'en moque Draco. Qui plus est, c'est mon lot quotidien depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus.

-Facile à dire. Tu t'es quand même fait plus encenser que détraquer.

-Déjà ce que tu dis est faux, mais je ne lancerai pas un nouveau débat. Alors tu veux que l'on se cache toute notre vie ?

La tête de Draco tomba dans ses mains et il inspira fortement. Puis, il sortit un parchemin de la poche de son pantalon et la tendit à Harry.

-On n'aura peut-être plus à le faire.

Harry attrapa le parchemin et le déplia. Draco observa les traits de son visage à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre de Justin. Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent et un creux se forma entre eux, puis, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là, disparu et le visage d'Harry redevint impassible.

-On savait que ça risquait d'arriver. Draco...je...je sais que tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent mais il faudra bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Il est hors de question que l'un de nous aille à Azkaban pour avoir maltraité l'homme qui nous faisait du chantage. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution afin que tout se termine au mieux pour nous.

-Et tu veux faire quoi ? S'écria Draco en se levant brusquement, faisant reculer Harry. Tu veux convoquer une conférence de presse et crier sur tous les toits qu'on baise ensemble ? Tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on envoie une photo à tous les journaux ? On pourrait demander à Granger de la prendre. Ça serait bien non ?

Harry comprenait que Draco soit terrifié à l'idée que le monde apprenne qu'il était l'amant d'Harry Potter. Les gens commenceraient à jaser et des portes pourraient lui être fermées à cause de cela, sans parler du fait qu'ils seraient harcelé sans cesse, mais ça ne durerait qu'un temps et ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup de choix. Cela faisait des mois qu'il essayait de convaincre l'ex-serpentard qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, mais son obstination rendait les choses difficiles et Harry avait besoin d'aller de l'avant.

-Et toi Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu me proposes ?

Draco savait que Harry l'appelant par son nom était une promesse de dispute.

-Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec toi Harry, dit-il en lui posant une main sur le bras. Je... je voudrais juste que les choses restent comme elles étaient avant.

-Avant quoi? Avant la rentrée ? Avant ma déclaration à la Gazette ? Avant que je ne te trompe ? Avant qu'on sorte de Poudlard ? Avant la Guerre ? Avant quoi Draco ?

-Oh arrête Potter ? Tu sais très bien que je vise rien en particulier ! Mais puisque tu insistes si je pouvais remonter dans le temps, je retournerais bien à Poudlard. A ce moment là, tout était simple, on se prenait au grès de nos envies, on se suçait dans les placard à balai, il n'y avait pas de prise de tête, pas de...de...

-Sentiments ? C'est ça le mot que tu cherches ?

Draco s'appuya contre la table et passa une main dans ses cheveux en grimaçant.

-Non. Non Potter, ce n'est pas le mot que je cherche. Je pensait plutôt à un mot comme conséquence par exemple.

-S'il n' y avait de conséquences c'est peut-être parce que pour toi il n'y avait pas de sentiments.

-Pourquoi on se dispute à propos de ça Potter ?

-Peut-être parce que tu regrettes une époque ou on ne savait pas encore bien ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre ? Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je peux aller te sucer dans la buanderie ! Ou peut-être que je pourrais te prendre dans une des salles de classe de ton école ? Ou bien que je pourrai de demander de partir ?

Draco savait qu'il avait vexé Harry, ce n'était pas son intention mais ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'il se disputait. Comment faire comprendre à cette imbécile de balafré qu'il était déjà amoureux de lui à Poudlard ? Qu'il l'avait aimé dès leur première nuit ensemble ? Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Harry se laissa faire mais ne répondit pas à son baiser. Draco recula et posa son front sur celui d'Harry.

-Combien de temps il te faudra pour comprendre que je ne suis pas un pro en ce qui concerne l'expression de mes sentiments et de mes envies ? Quand bien même nous retournerions en arrière, à l'époque de Poudlard, ça ne changerait rien, mes sentiments pour toi existaient déjà à cette époque là, et les tiens pour moi également. Après, pour me faire tailler une pipe dans la buanderie je ne serais pas contre.

Harry ne répondit pas et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'aimerais arrêter de me cacher ?

-Tu crois ?

-Non j'en suis sur. Nous n'avons plus le choix Draco.

-On se sait pas, Justin n'a pas dit qu'il allait tout raconter. Il ne l'a pas fait ses derniers mois. Pourquoi est ce qu'il le ferait maintenant.

-Tu l'as croisé aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte si c'est le cas. Et quand bien même.

-Il a l'air vexé.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

-Draco !

-Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille faire amende honorable et m'excuser? Tu sais ce qu'il veut ? Moi ! Je... Par Merlin Potter, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Harry retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et Draco le suivit.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix. Nous allons sortir ensemble, sans effusion et les gens commenceront à se poser des questions, et à partir de là nous n'aurons qu'à acquiescer.

Draco, stupéfait, leva les bras au ciel.

-C'est tout ?

-Comment ça, c'est tout ? Qu'est ce que tu voudrais de plus ?

-Je pensais que tu voudrais crever l'abcès. Tout raconter d'un coup.

-Ça ne serait pas médiatique pour toi, ni pour moi d'ailleurs.

-Donc ta super solution ça serait de vivre au grand jour sans donner d'explication ?

-Dois-je tout expliquer tout le temps ? Je ne vais pas passer par la Gazette dès qu'il arrive quelque chose de nouveau dans ma vie.

-C'est toi qui parlait d'aspect médiatique à l'instant !

-Je sais. Je pense vraiment que ça serait la seule chose à faire. Laissons Justin dire et faire ce que bon lui chante et profitons de notre vie. Nous l'avons bien mérité.

-Tous les journalistes d'Angleterre et du monde te suivent à la trace, ils ne tarderont pas à tout deviner.

-Tant mieux. Est ce que je peux t'inviter au restaurant maintenant ?

Draco, surpris, ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

-Ça dépend, répondit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Harry, qui connaissait ce sourire se risqua tout de même à demander :

-De quoi ?

-Cette petite pipe dans la buanderie ? Je peux l'avoir ?

Harry sourit et se leva avant de tendre la main à son amant. Draco lui pris la main, se leva puis suivit Harry qui l'emmenait hors du salon, passait à côté de la cuisine et ouvrait la porte de la buanderie. Tout en le suivant il sentit son membre grossir dans son pantalon et une délicieuse chaleur s'emparer de lui.

La petite pièce ne comprenait que quelques rangements et une machine à laver moldue contre laquelle Harry plaqua violemment Draco avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Le blond poussa un gémissement rauque et sa tête bascula en arrière. Son érection avait définitivement du mal à être contenu par son pantalon et elle devenait douloureuse. Harry passa une main dessus.

-Je constate que tu es déjà dur.

-Tu m'excite tellement Potter !

Les deux mains plaquées sur la machine à laver et la tête en arrière, Draco Malfoy se livrait totalement aux caresses de son amant. Il sentit ses mains passer sur ses fesses puis remonter vers sa boucle de ceinture. Il entendit les petits morceaux de fers s'entrechoquer et la perspective des mains et de la bouche de Potter sur son membre douloureusement dur l'excitait encore plus qu'il n'était possible.

Harry défit la braguette de Draco et fit glisser le pantalon ainsi que le boxer noir le long de ses longues jambes. Tandis qu'il observait le pénis rougi par le désir de Draco il sentit son propre membre durcir petit à petit.

-Qu'est ce que tu es beau Malfoy. Je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder !

-Et de me sucer ? Demanda le blond, les joues rougies, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Jamais.

Et joignant les gestes à la paroles, Harry s'accroupit en face de Draco, pris le membre fermement dans sa main et commença de lents mouvements de va et viens. Les yeux fixés sur le visage de son amant, il le regardait ouvrir et fermer la bouche délicatement à chaque gémissement. Il contemplait ses yeux se fermer et se plisser à chaque vague de plaisir.

Une des mains de Draco se détacha de la machine à laver et vint de poser sur la tête d'Harry pour l'intimer à prendre son pénis en bouche. Et Harry s'exécuta. Il referma ses lèvres sur le gland rougie et battant, puis,délicatement fit glisser le membre entier dans sa bouche.

Draco hoqueta légèrement et soupira d'aise en sentant son pénis dans l'antre humide et chaude. Ses doigts se mêlèrent à la chevelure brune et

-Mmm c'est bon, vas-y.

La langue d'Harry le lécha du bas vers le haut, s'attardant sur la fente au goût salé. Par Merlin, qu'il aimait le goût de la bite de Draco !

Sentant que le blond était de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme, il passa ses mains derrière les fesses musclées pour avoir une prise plus ferme et reprit le membre entier de Draco dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue, et inspirant profondément pour le faire atteindre le fond de sa gorge.

Draco faillit se tordre en deux et il lâcha sa prise sur la tête d'Harry pour rattraper son équilibre. Ses jambes flageolaient et il sentait tout son corps en sueur. Le pantalon toujours sur les chevilles, les lèvres tremblantes et le front moite, il se laisser submerger par les mouvements de langue et la bouche experte de son amant.

Harry sentit le pénis dans sa bouche se gonfler une dernière fois avant de sentir les minces giclées de sperme atterrir contre le fond de sa langue.

Il releva la tête vers Draco tout en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime putin. Je crois que c'est la meilleure pipe que tu m'aies faite.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! Mais maintenant, dit Harry en se relevant et en passant une main sur la bosse de son pantalon, je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir au restaurant dans cet état là.

Draco, qui arrivait tout juste à reprendre une respiration normale sourit.

-Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour te soulager ?

Harry passa sa main sur le torse de son amant et souleva son t-shirt.

-Je pensais plutôt que c'est toi que je pourrais me faire.

-Oh ! C'est juste que je pensais à t'enlever ton pantalon, te faire asseoir sur cette machine moldue, Merlin sait pourquoi tu tiens à avoir ça, et te sucer au moins aussi bien que ce que tu viens de me faire.

Harry caressa la bosse de son pantalon et soupira.

Draco était toujours en t-shirt, le pantalon sur les chevilles. Voir Harry se caresser l'excitait et il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il le surprenne un jour en pleine masturbation. L'idée de se toucher en regardant Harry se faire la même chose sans qu'il ne le sache faisait parti de ses grands fantasmes. Ça leur était arrivé quelque fois mais pas depuis très longtemps.

-Et bien je t'en pris, occupe toi de moi, dit Harry en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Draco sourit et vient défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Harry.

-Pour commencer, je vais t'enlever ton pantalon -Draco fit tomber le pantalon d'Harry et lui retira-, puis, je vais faire pareil avec ton caleçon -et il fit de même-. Puis, je vais poser mes yeux sur ta bite et déglutir de hâte de l'avoir dans ma bouche. Puis, je vais te pousser contre cette monstruosité et te faire asseoir dessus.

Harry s'exécuta et s'assit sur la machine à laver. Draco renfila son pantalon et s'approcha langoureusement du brun puis il repensa a ses précédentes pensées.

-Tu sais quoi Potter, ça me mettrait vraiment en bouche de te regarder te toucher.

Surpris, Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Me toucher ? Demanda-t-il. Comme ça ?

Draco regarda Harry faire glisser une des ses mains le long de son ventre et passer sur ses testicules gonflés.

Il déglutit.

-Oui. Comme ça. Ça m'aide beaucoup à me préparer.

-Oh, dans ce cas, répliqua Harry en rentrant dans son jeu.

Et il massa délicatement ses testicules en gémissant. Draco se sentit durcir à nouveau et s'en voulu d'avoir remis son pantalon. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tirer les fesses d'Harry au bord de la machine à laver et de l'allonger délicatement.

-Continue à te toucher.

-D'accord, répondit Harry en prenant son pénis dans une de ses mains et en commençant à se masturber délicatement.

La nouvelle lubie de Draco l'excitait énormément, il était surpris et ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait arriver. Il sentit des mains écarter ses fesses, et sans aucune pudeur il leur facilita la tache. Puis, tandis qu'il s'activait toujours sur son membre durci, il sentit de petits baisers humides passer sur ses testicules provoquant sur leur passage, des milliers de frissons.

Quand les baisers cessèrent il grogna de frustration avant de sentir un muscle humide lécher son intimité. Draco connaissait bien ses pêchés mignons, celui-ci était son préféré.

La langue experte du blond torturait le petit muscle qui n'avait de cesse de se contracter sur lui même, puis, reprenant le contrôle de la situation, et s'en cesser ses caresses linguales, il prit le pénis d'Harry dans sa main et accéléra les mouvements de va et viens.

Les gémissements du brun devinrent des cris, et tout son corps fut traversé de décharges de plaisirs qu'il peinait à contrôler.

Draco délaissa l'anus d'Harry pour prendre son membre dans sa bouche. Deux de ses doigts se dirigèrent vers la bouche d'Harry et celui-ci s'empressa de les lécher et des les sucer. Quand il fut satisfait, Draco, repris ses doigt et les plaça contre l'intimité du brun et les fit pénétrer un à un dans l'antre chaude. Harry se resserra autour de lui et cria encore plus fort. Quand il sentit sa prostate se faire exquisement malmené il gémit le nom de Draco et vint quelques secondes plus tard dans sa bouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants s'embrassaient amoureusement.

-Ça tient toujours pour le restaurant ? demanda Draco entre deux baisers.

-Bien sur, répondit Harry de la même manière.

-Tu m'emmènes où ?

-Tu verras bien.

Harry et Draco s'étaient changés et était désormais dans le centre-ville de Londres. Harry souriait. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à aller dîner avec son compagnon. Seulement son compagnon n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était Draco Malfoy, dernier héritier de l'une des rares familles de sang-pur, un ex-serpentard orgueilleux et fier à qui il avait fallut plusieurs années avant de réaliser qu'il était amoureux de lui. Après des mois à se cacher et à s'ignorer en public, ils sortaient enfin ensemble. Bien sur il ne se tenait pas la main et n'avait certainement pas prévu d'effusion publique cependant Harry était plus qu'heureux. Ils n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher, ils pourraient aller dîner ensemble, seuls, ou avec des amis. Il pourrait faire des sorties, utiliser leur vrais noms s'ils décidaient de prendre une réservation, laisser tomber les sortilèges de confusion. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être eux.

-Qu'est qui te fait sourire comme ça Potter ? On dirait une midinette ? C'est moi qui te fait cette effet là ?

Harry rougit.

-Je suis juste heureux qu'on puisse sortir sans avoir à se séparer ou à se cacher. Je suis heureux d'aller dîner avec Draco Malfoy. Pas toi ?

Draco sourit, s'ils avaient était chez Harry, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureux, mais un peu inquiet quand même.

-Tout va bien se passer. Tiens, c'est là.

Harry pointait du doigt un restaurant sorcier qui ressemblait plus à une brasserie de quartier qu'à un grand restaurant.

-Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux, il ne faut pas se fier à l'apparence extérieure.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le restaurant et furent installés à une table près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

Ils dînèrent en discutant de leur journée de cours et de l'organisation de leur prochain semestre.

Personne ne vint leur faire de remarque et ils n'aperçurent qu'un seul flash au loin dans la rue. Leur dîner fut excellent et ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre avant de rentrer.

La encore, pas de mauvaise surprise. En sortant du bar, légèrement éméchés, ils tombèrent sur une vieille connaissance.

-Malfoy ?! Potter ?!

Draco jeta un regard noir à Justin.

-Justin.

Le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, hésita, cherchant ses mots.

-Je...

-Je vais parler à ta place, le coupa Harry en passant devant Draco, nous avons bien reçu ta lettre. Cependant, nous n'avons pas tout compris. Il y avait-il une ou des menaces sous-entendues ? Qu'elles sont-elles ? Tu voulais raconter à qui voudrait l'entendre ce que tu sais sur nous ? Mais qui ne le sait pas ? Tu vois, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne le crions pas sur tout les toits que nous le cachons. Tu devrais faire la différence. Je suis vraiment désolé, et je m'excuse platement pour Draco s'il t'a un jour fait de la peine, cependant je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire intimidé par un ex jaloux. Est ce que je suis clair ?

Justin, trop surpris pour répondre quoi que se soit, hocha la tête.

-Bien, je te souhaite une bonne soirée dans ce cas Justin.

-Ouais, appuya Draco, bonne soirée.

Justin observa le couple s'éloigner et entra dans le bar. Il entendit des murmures au cours de la soirée sur des rumeurs qui concerneraient un certain Harry Potter et un certain Draco Malfoy. Personne ne semblait choqué, au contraire, la plupart des gens étaient soit jaloux de l'un, soit de l'autre.

Et Justin se sentit bien bête.

Draco attrapa le bras d'Harry pour le suivre dans son transplanage. Arrivé chez le brun il posa son manteau avant de se souvenir qu'il avait toutes ses affaires chez lui.

-Je vais rentrer dormir chez moi Potter, je n'ai rien préparé pour demain, et j'ai une grosse journée de cours.

-Bien, dit Harry en faisant bouillir de l'eau.

Il reposa la tasse qu'il venait d'attraper et se retourna vers Draco.

-Je sais que ça va peut-être faire beaucoup pour la journée, commença-t-il, mais je me disais, enfin...

Harry cherchait ses mots.

-Accouche Potter.

-Tu pourrais venir vivre ici avec moi.

Draco s'immobilisa.

-Ça serait plus pratique, d'un point de vu logistique étant donné que tu passes déjà presque toutes tes nuits ici.

Toujours sous le choc, Draco regardait Harry s'empêtrait dans ses justifications.

-Enfin, oui ça fait peut-être un peu beaucoup pour aujourd'hui. Ça fait déjà un moment que j'y pensait mais comme, enfin...bref

-D'accord, dit Draco ayant finalement repris ses esprits.

-D'accord ? Répéta Harry.

-Oui. Tu as raison, j'en ai marre de faire les allers-retours. Et puis mon appartement est vraiment petit, il ne correspond pas à mon rang...alors que ta maison...bon...ce n'est pas un manoir, mais je pourrais m'y faire en attendant mieux.

-En attendant mieux ? Tu ne manques pas d'air !

Draco embrassa délicatement Harry.

-Je ramènerai mes affaires demain si ça te va. Ce soir je rentre chez moi, je n'ai vraiment rien de prêt.

-D'accord.

Draco attrapa son manteau et se pencha à l'oreille de son compagnon.

-Ton eau boue.

Et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rentrer chez lui par la cheminée.

Harry soupira de bonheur et alla remplir sa théière.

La lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux et se les frotta du revers de la main. A côté de lui le lit était vide. A partir du lendemain matin suivant il ne se réveillerai plus seul. Draco devait apporter ses affaires le soir-même.

Harry se leva brusquement et sortit de sa chambre en trombe, dévala les escaliers et courut jusqu'à la boîte au lettre, manquant d'arracher la porte d'entrée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les écarter de ses yeux et attrapa le journal.

Il n'avait pas prit la peine de s'habiller et ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama il retourna rapidement à l'intérieur en grelottant et ouvrit le journal, appuyé sur la porte d'entrée.

La Une de la Gazette ne mentionnait ni son nom, ni celui de Draco Malfoy. Il tourna les pages, sans tact, manquant de les froisser et cru entendre le journal se plaindre. Finalement, il tomba sur ce qui l'intéressait et fut à la fois soulagé et à déçu.

Dans la rubrique « Faits divers », une petite photo de lui et de Draco attablés au restaurant en train de manger l'intitulé spécifiait :

**_ « Potter et l'héritier Malfoy dînent ensemble au restaurant : affaire ou coup marketing ? »_**

L'article en lui même ne faisait que trois lignes et n'évoquait aucune relation sentimentale ou même amicale.

Harry ne connaissait pas le journaliste et se doutait que Rita Skeeter n'avait pas encore entendu parler de cette photo, sinon l'article aurait été bien plus long. L'horrible journaliste n'aurait pas manqué un scoop comme celui-ci, et après tout, c'était bien à elle qu'Harry avait fait sa terrible et surprenante révélation quelques mois auparavant. Il était certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Le jeune homme pensa à son compagnon et au fait que celui-ci serait délivré d'un poids en apprenant que personne n'était encore au courant. Lui, aurait bien aimé en finir le plus rapidement possible. Que les journaux s'emparent de leur histoire et qu'ils subissent deux ou trois semaines de surmédiatisation avant qu'un autre scoop ne les éclipse et les laissent enfin retourner à leur vie paisible.

Harry soupira et se dit que de toute les manières, cette histoire de dîner n'en resterait pas là. Justin n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir l'intention de dire quoi que se soit, et Harry était assez fier de lui par rapport à ça. Il referma le journal, alla le poser sur la table du salon et prépara son petit déjeuner.

-Draco ! Entendit-il derrière lui.

Le jeune homme blond se retourna vers une jeune femme qui courait vers lui. Elle arriva essoufflée devant lui et dut prendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir parler.

-Et bien Granger ! Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir de me sauter dessus ?

-D'abord maintenant tu devrais m'appeler Weasley ! -Draco tira la langue en signe de dégoût-, et deuxièmement, cela fait bien 30 secondes que je t'appelle mais tu avais l'air dans la lune.

Draco venait juste de sortir de l'un de ses cours de la matinée et avait l'intention de passer sa pause dehors avant de se retrouver enfermé pour trois heures de plus.

-Je veux bien admettre que mon esprit était ailleurs mais ne me demande pas de t'appeler comme les belettes ! Tu es et restera Granger pour moi. Tu avais cours ici aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Aujourd'hui et pour tous les mardis de l'année et pour le, Granger, je te laisse faire comme bon te semble. Tu es en pause ?

-Vingt minutes. Et toi ?

-Pareil. Je peux rester avec toi ? Demanda la jeune femme en essayant de replacer ses cheveux qui avaient pris le pli du vent.-_Tu vas parler tout le temps ?

-Très drôle !

-Mais je ne rigole pas !

Hermione s'assit sur un banc et tapota l'espace à côté d'elle afin d'inviter Draco à s'asseoir.

-J'ai lu la Gazette ce matin, dis la jeune femme une fois qu'il se soit assis à côté d'elle.

-Comme tous les matins je suppose.

-Oh Draco ! Je parle de la photo de Harry et toi.

-Oui et bien ?

-Vous êtes sortis dîner tous les deux ?

-De toute évidence.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que … ? Enfin, tu sais.

Draco tourna son visage vers elle.

-Qu'on apprenne pour nous ?

Hermione déglutit.

-Oui..., hasarda-t-elle.

Draco soupira.

-Et bien, Saint Potty le mielleux à réussir à me convaincre que le seul moyen d'éviter de voir notre secret révélé au monde par cette idiot d'ex jaloux, serait de le divulguer nous mêmes. En commençant, par exemple, à agir comme un couple ordinaire le ferait. Sans nous cacher.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-C'est la meilleure des choses à faire.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Il y a quelques mois tu voulais lui faire du chantage voire pire !

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Pour une fois, Harry à raison. Vous en êtes à un point où vous ne pouvez plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. Il n'y a plus de raison de le cacher.

Draco repensa à la requête d'Harry la veille au soir et ricana.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Et bien, je trouve ta remarque très synchrone. Juste après que nous soyons rentré du restaurant, Harry m'a demandé d'emménager chez lui.

Hermione stupéfaite tourna la tête vers son ami. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées et il fixait un point invisible droit devant lui.

-Et ce n'est pas bien ?

-Si, répondit Draco sans bouger, seulement je crois que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être heureux.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Mais j'aime ça, finit-il par avouer.

Hermione sourit.

_Ça ne rentrera jamais Potter !

_Comment ça ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Elle est immense !

_Immense ? Je me demande bien ou tu as grandi pour la trouver immense !

_Dans un placard !

Draco haussa un sourcil.

_Ah oui c'est vrai. Avec le peu de place dont tu disposais, tu devais trouver la tienne gigantesque.

Harry tourna la tête vers son armoire. Jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait utilisé qu'un tiers. Il avait pensé que les petites affaires de Draco rentreraient facilement.

_Il te faudrait une deuxième armoire ? Demanda Harry.

_Si elle fait le double de celle-ci oui !

_Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que tu avais tant d'affaire.

_Parce que je ne prenais pas tout en venant chez toi et que si tu veux que je vienne vivre ici je compte bien déballer tous mes cartons qui sont à la cave.

Harry s'appuya contre le dos de Draco et passa ses bras autour de lui.

_On achètera autant d'armoire qu'il faudra.

Draco laissa sa tête retomber tendrement contre celle d'Harry.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGU<strong>E - ( si vous aimez les fins ouvertes, celles où vous pouvez laisser libre court à votre imagination, ne lisez pas l'épilogue. Pour ceux qui voudrait voir ma vision de leur futur, continuez :) )

Un an après avoir emménagé chez Harry, Draco lui demanda de l'épouser. Cette dernière année avait été agitée, les journalistes s'étaient emparé de leur histoire et, comme l'avait prévu Harry, s'en étaient lassée au bout de quelques semaines. Il leur arrivait encore, sans la rubrique «Faits divers » de publier une photo d'eux, ou de mentionner une quelconque anecdote mais aucun d'eux n'en souffrait.

Un an plus tard, jour pour jour, ils se réunissaient devant leurs amis respectifs, ceux de Draco étant passé de un à trois depuis qu'il ne considérait plus lui-même comme un paria.

La cérémonie fut simple et chaleureuse, à leur image et le clou de la soirée incroyable : Draco Malfoy prit Ronald Weasley dans ses bras. On le soupçonna d'être ivre. Il n'y eu pas de démenti.

Ils ne partirent pas en voyage de noces, préférant s'enfermer dans leur nouvelle maison pour la retaper de la cave au grenier.

Deux ans après leur mariage ils sortirent tous les deux de leurs écoles respectives, fraîchement diplômés.

Harry trouva immédiatement un poste d'auror.

Il fallut trois jours à Draco pour trouver un poste de maître des potions spécialisé en médicomagie.

S'épanouissant dans leur travail, il leur sembla naturel de fonder leur propre famille. Ils firent appel à deux mères porteuses afin qu'elle porte chacune leur enfant. Ils naquirent avec deux ans d'écart. L'aînée, une jolie fillette aux tresses blondes et au nez mutin, appris à voler sur un balai avant de savoir marcher ; le rouge et or lui allèrent très bien au teint durant sa scolarité. Le second, un garçon brun aux yeux verts, devint le premier Serpentard à devenir ministre de la magie.

Lorsqu'on découvrit enfin le moyen d'effacer la marque des ténèbres, Draco refusa.

Hermione fonda son hôpital au bout de cinq ans de carrière et reçu plusieurs prix. Après des années de recherches, elle créa, en collaboration avec Draco Malfoy, une potion pouvant rendre la mémoire suite au sortilège d'oubliettes et retrouva ses parents.

Ron gravit les échelons au ministères et fit partit du conseil très privé du ministre. Il fut l'un des premiers investigateurs à travailler en étroite collaboration avec les services moldus pour la protection de leurs deux mondes.

Ils eurent quatre enfants. Et l'un deux se maria avec Lily Potter-Malfoy.

Blaise devint immensément riche en dirigeant son entreprise d'une main de maître. Il divorça quatre fois, la cinquième fut la bonne.

Luna et Neville se séparèrent au bout de quatre année de mariage, en bons termes. Luna finit sa vie en parcourant le monde au bras d'un naturaliste. Après sa retraite au service du ministère, Neville repartit à Poudlard pour enseigner.

A 50 ans, Harry se vit proposer le prestigieux poste de directeur de Poudlard.

Draco, après avoir inventé des potions révolutionnaires, suivit Harry et ne put s'empêcher de faire du favoritisme pour ses petits-enfants en cours de Potion, s'attirant les foudres de son mari pendant les réunions des professeurs. Il continua ses recherches et ses travaux jusqu'à sa mort.

Harry Potter mourut à l'âge avancé de 98 ans, paisiblement, dans son sommeil. Malgré le soutien de ses amis et de ses enfants, Draco Malfoy le suivit six mois plus tard, de chagrin.

* * *

><p>Il a été très difficile pour moi d'écrire cette fin. Elle met un terme à plus de deux ans d'écriture et de pensée. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas pleuré après avoir fini de corriger ce chapitre.<p>

J'espère que, si vous avez atteint ces mots, vous aurez aimé cette histoire, au moins tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Merci pour tous vos encouragements, pour vos petites attentions et pour vos tirages d'oreilles quand ils étaient nécessaires. Merci.

A bientôt j'espère.

Mély


End file.
